Viviendo con Sebastian Michaelis
by Sam C. Rose
Summary: Samantha Carson una distraída y algo atolondrada escritora termina haciendo un trato con un demonio a costa de la vida de su prometido. Pero poco a poco, descubrirá que quizá lo que necesitaba para llenar su vida de emoción era precisamente eso, venderle su alma a Sebastian Michaelis aunque no lo admita, un encantador demonio que la saca de sus casillas.
1. Ese mayordomo, salvador

Hey, hola! emm pues este es el primer fic que subo en esta pagina, e escrito varios fics antes entre ellos otro de kuroshitsuji llamado 'Dulces mentiras' que publiqué en fafic es y no e podido continuarlo ._. digamos que mi cabeza se estanco en esto.. pensaba desde hace un tiempo escribir un fic como este pero siempre dude de como me quedaría, en especial, ya saben hacer una protagonista que ame desde el fondo de mi ser... lo que no funciono realmente xDD

Pero bien e creo que debo presentarme, soy Sam... ehh... si, si la chcia del fic se llama como yo ehh tengo 15 años ¿? no sé si sea relevante o no pero ya que... tengo una cuenta en fanfic es donde tengo ehh creo que son cuatro fics, uno de inuyasha, dos originales y mi pesadilla de kuroshitsuji si quieren leer algo de por ahí me llamo Samikati97 creo ._. hace años que no entro ahí y actualizo lo que tengo... p-pero espero que eso no vuelva a suceder o me doy un tiro ;_;

Soy rara, estoy loca y amo el yaoi pero no me nace escribirlo... no de kuroshitsuji, vamos me gusta el yaoi de kuroshitsuji por sobre mcuhas cosas pero no puedo escribirlo ¡No entra en mi cabeza! Así que hice esto porque un día tuve un lindo sueño sobre esto y bien aquí esta.

No entiendo muy bien fanfiction... ehh así que fue todo un lio subir la historia porque la cuenta esta aqui desde hace más de un año y nada que subo porque no entiendo, me aturde e_e así que no sé si el rango este bien pero creo que si esta bien por eso de la violencia que ya leeran... creo que me sobrepase.

Pero en fin la historia trata sobre una escritora, distraida, histerica y solitaria que por cosas del destino hace un pacto con un demonio con tal de salvar la vida de su prometido, a raíz de esto se da cuenta de poco en poco que quizá un demonio era lo que faltaba en su vida para hacerle todo un poco más divertido e interesante.

Comenten!

* * *

Mi historia se resume en cuatro días cuando todo perdió su significado pero recobro el sentido, cuando vi pasar mi vida frente a mis ojos… cuando para mi desgracia o para mi suerte conocí al endemoniado Sebastián Michaelis.

Hay que empezar por hace una semana, un par de días antes de que viajara a Nueva York, en un principio mi motivo para viajar era el negociar la posible dramatización o serialización de uno de mis libros.

Desde hace unos cuantos años había comenzado a escribir, desde cualquier cosa hasta llegar a una de las sagas de libros más vendidas en todo el continente americano, a mis 23 años tenía todo lo que podía desear… una buena casa, a Richard mi prometido y mi trabajo, el trabajo que yo quería, trabajaba cuando quería y como quería.

No lo recuerdo con exactitud, soy buena recordando, pero, mi vida antes de conocerlo es un tanto confusa, borrosa.

Solo recuerdo que fue un sábado en el que comencé a empacar mientras hablaba por teléfono con mi editora, viajaría a Nueva York el martes, Richard iría conmigo para ver ciertas cosas sobre nuestra boda… nos casaríamos a finales de octubre. El punto era que mi editora insistía en que era mejor posponer el viaje y hacer los tratos en Londres por el tema de la delincuencia en Nueva York, las pandillas y esas cosas... la ignoré, siempre dramatizaba de más.

El martes por la mañana llegamos al aeropuerto, pensaba un poco sobre mi futuro con Richard, podía imaginar el día de nuestra boda… no éramos muy apegados a la religión pero Richard insistía en hacer hasta lo imposible para agradarle a mis padres a quienes él todavía no conocía, ese era el plan para la siguiente semana…

El viaje en avión fue de lo más tranquilo, yo estaba algo asustada en un principio… nunca antes había ido a Nueva York; en parte eran los nervios por ir a un lugar nuevo y porque era la segunda vez que Richard y yo viajábamos juntos… solos. Recuerdo que la última vez que eso pasó choqué el precioso auto de Richard… quizás mi miedo era natural, no solo por las insistencias de mi editora si no porque yo tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto…

La mañana del Viernes 13 desperté recostada sobre el pecho de mi prometido envuelta entre las blancas sabanas del hotel de lujo donde nos hospedábamos, la noche anterior un par de copas de vino y el ambiente de velas aromáticas habían hecho lo suyo... estaba feliz, pero, el anillo de compromiso con un enorme diamante se hizo inmensamente pesado.

Salimos a caminar en la tarde, celebrábamos que la compañía televisora y la editorial aceptaban mis condiciones y propuestas; atardecía de eso estoy segura, nos dirigíamos a un restaurante a dos manzanas del capitolio… todo sucedió demasiado rápido…

Nos tomábamos de las manos, cruzábamos la calle y él me guío por entre las tiendas y puestos ambulantes, paramos en una especie de callejón a la mitad de la calle, me aferré a su mano con una mala sensación invadiendo cada fibra de mi cuerpo.

— ¿Crees en esto de las supersticiones?—, me preguntó calmadamente.

Lo mire extrañada pero curiosa y jugueteé con el anillo en mi dedo.

—Sabes, no creo en nada de eso—, dije de la misma forma, me sonrió.

—Sam es Viernes 13 ¿No te provoca un poco de miedo?- insistió.

Negué con la cabeza… la verdad yo seguía asustada, solo un poco.

— Pero tus libros… ¿Aun así nada?— volvió a decir.

—Solo un poco pero sigo sin creer mucho en esas cosas—, le conteste, él soltó una risilla y su rostro perfecto se me acerco tanto que pude sentir su aliento.

Entonces pasó…

Alguien me jalo bruscamente estrellándome con la repugnante pared del callejón y su enorme mano me cubrió la boca antes de que pudiese reaccionar, escuché la voz de Richard e intente forcejear pero una pesadez tremenda comenzaba a cerrarme los ojos, me mareé… mi boca estaba cubierta con un maldito trapo empapado en cloroformo. Todo se volvió obscuro, Richard gritó mi nombre y no supe nada más.

Nunca había sido alguien supersticiosa, aquel mito del Viernes 13 me importaba un cacahuate pero estaba sucediendo… mierda _me estaba sucediendo…_

Me dolía horrores la cabeza e intente levantarme entonces reaccione y las imágenes antes de quedar inconsciente se agloparon en mi cabeza con tanta rapidez que quede aturdida, abrumada… aterrorizada. Abrí los ojos con dificultad y la luz que esperaba encontrar solo era inmunda y fría obscuridad, lo poco que pude distinguir estaba borroso, tenía la boca tapada y estaba atada de manos y piernas, por el tambaleo de la superficie donde me hallaba tirada estaba dentro de un auto o una camioneta… _me habían secuestrado._

Creo que pasaron diez minutos y el automóvil se detuvo, escuche murmullos y abrieron la cajuela, dos encapuchados me miraron soltando una risa socarrona, uno me sostuvo con fuerza sentándome a las afueras de la cajuela me soltó las manos y en menos de un segundo el otro me tapo los ojos con una especie de paliacate hecho jirones. Entre en pánico cuando sentí un frio y fino metal acompañado de un pinchazo que me atravesó el brazo… una jeringa… sentí el liquido correr por mis venas y una pesadez y adormecimiento instantáneos se apoderaron de mí, me habían drogado.

Volvieron a amárrame las manos, estaba mareada y había perdido la voluntad y fuerza como para intentar escapar, solo pensaba en Richard ¿Qué le habían hecho? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué a nosotros? ¿Por qué a él? Richard era una persona común, con un trabajo ordinario como maestro de jardín de infantes, tenía un departamento pequeño y sencillo, no tenía más familia que a mí ¡Diablos esto era mi culpa! ¡Demonios! ¡Me querían a mí y no a él! ¡Por mi culpa él ahora… él ahora...!

Me solté a llorar, intente gritar, pataleé sin fuerzas frustrada y asustada mientras me conducían a no sé donde.

Cuando se detuvieron me quitaron la ropa y luego me arrojaron sobre el frio piso hecho quizá de metal y de un tirón fuerte me desataron las manos y los pies, la venda de mi boca se fue y entonces grité débilmente, me saqué el paliacate y pude ver como cerraban la jaula donde me habían botado… ¡Una maldita jaula!

Un fuerte y repugnante olor a carne descompuesta y viseras me provoco más nauseas y aferrándome a los gruesos barrotes de la gélida jaula inspeccione rápidamente el lugar. El lugar era levemente iluminado por velas semi-consumidas en las paredes de ladrillo gris llenas de humedad como si el lugar estuviera abandonado desde hace mucho tiempo, el piso gris terroso y empolvado... me dio un escalofrío. Habían muchas personas con los rostros cubiertos por mascaras o vistosos antifaces, todos ataviados en túnicas negras. Maldije entre sollozos impotentes y desesperados. En el centro del maldito lugar había una especie de mesa hecha con piedra y una enorme mancha de sangre atrajo mi atención… iba a morir… me iban a matar… _moriría…_

—No…—, susurré negando con la cabeza y me encogí dentro de la ya de por si reducida jaula…

Mis memorias como en una película pasaron ante mis ojos, a Richard y la imaginaria boda que había creado en mi cabeza, lloré más fuerte y comencé a gemir dolorosamente.

— ¡Hoy rendiremos en sacrificio a esta sucia e inmunda mujer que a perdido su identidad a costa de despreciable dinero!—, una voz ronca y enfermiza soltó entre carcajadas, perteneciente a un hombre encapuchado y de mascara blanca, se acercó a la mesa de piedra y los demás le rodearon.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Yo una mujer sucia que solo pensaba en dinero? Pero que diablos estaba sucediendo… ¡¿Sacrificio?

La jaula se movió siendo arrastrada por dos enmascarados, la multitud de negro parecía divertirse al verme y escuche unas risotadas que me calaron hondo… esto era, su maldita diversión…

Para entonces apenas y podía moverme, las piernas no me respondían y encima de eso estaba tan aterrorizada que lo poco que podía mover los brazos era entre patéticos temblores.

Me sacaron con brusquedad que la jaula y estrellaron mi cuerpo contra la mesa de piedra, me quede sin aire y ante la humillación de mi cuerpo desnudo me enfurecí de sobremanera, sentía la sangre hirviendo de la impotencia y la adrenalina de ver mi propia muerte tan cerca. Me llené de odio.

Comenzaron a tocarme con sus manos desnudas… algunas eran raposas otra finas, tanto de mujeres como de hombres pero todas causaban lo mismo, dolor.

Un hombre, estoy segura, me jaló de los cabellos con una fuerza bestial arrastrándome entre la gran mesa de piedra y apretujo mi cara con sus toscas manos, sentí con una enorme repugnancia como otros dos sujetos me tiraban de las piernas y me acomodaban boca arriba, uno me apachurraba los pechos… me dio tanto asco y cerré los ojos dejando escapar unas amargas y dolorosas lágrimas…

Rogué piedad sabiendo que no se me daría, por eso no creía ¡No había un maldito Dios para salvarme ahora! ¡Donde demonios estaba esa jodida fe que no servía de nada! ¡Eso era mentira! ¡No existía tal cosa! ¡No existía Dios…! pero si existía el muy maldito me había abandonado ¡Inclusive podría estar disfrutando de mi dolor!

Me retorcí comenzando a gritar pero eso provoco risas más fuertes del sujeto que me jalaba de los cabellos, el tercer sujeto me tocaba las piernas con lascividad y grité más fuerte que nunca cuando arrojo su túnica y vi su asqueroso cuerpo desnudo, entonces el sujeto que me tocaba los pechos pareció volverse loco y las personas detrás de él reían divertidos… comenzó a morderme los senos haciéndolos sangrar y dejando marcas moradas desde mi cuello hasta el estomago.

Grité otra vez y otra vez más.

— ¡Arrepiéntete perra pecadora!— gritó el que me sostenía la cabeza, le escupí y recibí una fuerte cachetada, luego me azoto la cabeza contra la mesa y si yo estaba abrumada y atontada por la droga ahora estaba semi inconsciente.

Gemí con odio pero un fuerte dolor me recorrió la espina dorsal haciéndome que arquera la espalda y grite desgarrándome la garganta… no supe en que maldito momento pero un fierro ardiendo al rojo vivo me golpeo en la espalda baja… me habían marcado _como a un animal… _jadeé intentando dejar de gritar pero entonces cuando no podía estar más furiosa y humillada el erecto miembro del sujeto desnudo entro con tanta fuerza que sentía que me partiría en dos.

Apreté los puños tan fuerte que me enterré las uñas pero ningún dolor se comparaba al de ese sujeto entrando y saliendo de mi como un demente, me retorcía de dolor sintiendo la sangre escurrir por mis piernas, por mis pechos, por mis labios.

Gritaba pidiendo auxilio, todo era inútil.

—¡¿Por qué?—, solté desquiciada con una voz tan irreconocible y ronca por el dolor.

Recibí otra bofetada y berré con la sangre hirviéndome, todas las malditas voces reían sonoramente observando como era que me violaban y me golpeaban…

Me sentí despreciable, imagine que Richard podía estar sufriendo peor o igual que yo… que él estaba muerto ¡No! ¡Esto no estaba sucediendo! ¡No podía morir aquí! ¡No ahora ni así!

— ¡Quien sea!—, grité desesperada… no iba a morir ¡No voy a morir!— ¡No quiero morir!—, imploré con fuerza y con un tono venenoso y furico—. ¡No me importa quien! SALVAME

Rieron más fuerte y una mujer creo se acercó con una sonrisa por debajo del antifaz y empuñando un cuchillo de carnicero contra mí se rio de manera demencial.

— ¡SALVAME!—, exclamé sin miedo solo con furia y las lágrimas se detuvieron… entonces lo vi. Todo se volvió lento, todo en cámara lenta.

Detrás de la mujer que me iba a descuartizar… como una bruma negra envuelto en plumas negras, sus ojos destellando de color rojo algo violáceos con pupilas rasgadas y una crueldad inhumana, una afilada sonrisa con colmillos tan blancos como su piel mortecina de cadáver viviente, uñas como garras largas y negras… no me daba miedo, al contrario me parecía hermoso de una manera retorcida.

**— ¿Quieres ser salvada?—,**se burló con una voz varonil que me hizo temblar.

— ¡SOLO HAZLO! ¡NO IMPORTA QUIEN SEAS NI LO QUE QUIERAS SOLO MATALOS Y SACAME DE AQUÍ!— ordene con gritos sonoros y llenos de ira.

Los hombres que me golpeaban parecieron detenerse y sentí su miedo ante sus temblorosos y patéticos murmullos.

La espectral figura que caminaba con parsimonia se carcajeo estridentemente y la mujer que planeaba acuchillarme calló al piso retorciéndose de dolor.

**—Has invocado a un demonio ¿No es eso aterrador?–, **inquirió con burla y los otros tres sujetos cayeron al suelo con los cuellos rotos y torcidos.

Negué con la cabeza aún con la sangre hirviéndome y la adrenalina mezclada con sangre brotando de cada poro de mi cuerpo.

– ¡Demonio sácame de aquí y mátalos a todos!–, ordene desquiciada por el odio mientras me incorporaba en la sucia mesa de piedra.

– ¡N-no escuche al inmundo sacrificio mi señor!–, dijo con voz temblorosa un encapuchado- ¡Tómeme a mí…!–, dijo con decisión, el demonio río y su cabeza calló al suelo con los ojos desorbitados.

– ¿Qué esperas?–, le dije arrogante, con desprecio.

–**Ah, pero que ansiosa es usted… ¿Le ordena a un demonio como si fuera algo mio? Hay reglas señorita… dígame, está usted dispuesta a hacer un trato conmigo ¿Quiere que le cumpla su deseo?**

– ¡Solo haz el trato y cúmpleme mi deseo!–, le dije harta y con firmeza.

– **¿Estas consciente de qué una vez hecho el trato jamás podrás regresar a la luz?**

–Jamás e visto esa luz–, enfaticé y tomo mi mano ayudándome a levantarme.

– **¿Cuál es tú deseo?**

– ¡Quiero venganza en contra de los que me hicieron esto! ¡Quiero saber quienes fueron y porque lo hicieron! ¡Quiero encontrar a Richard!–, dije tan segura que el tono que usé no me pareció mi propia voz pero no importaba… ya nada me importaba.

–**Ah, ya veo… tú alma a cambio de tu venganza y la vida de tú prometido ¿No es cierto?**

– ¡Solo haz el maldito trato de una buena vez!–, grité y las llamas de las velas se apagaron.

Una brisa gélida envolvió la habitación y todo se hizo tan obscuro que no pude distinguir absolutamente nada, los desgarradores gritos de todas las personas ahí y el grotesco sonido de sus huesos al romperse, de su sangre brotando hasta manchar todo y las suplicas de piedad hicieron reír al demonio, yo me mantuve inmóvil con el inmenso dolor atormentándome, apenas me mantenía en pie. Cuando estuve a punto de caer las luces volvieron alumbrando todo con intensidad y me sostuve de la mesa de piedra, devolví el estomago asqueada ante los cuerpos masacrados.

El demonio aún envuelto en la bruma negra con aquellas plumas cayendo por todo el lugar me miro atravesándome con sus ojos rojo sangre, ya no me importaba las condiciones ni la desnudez de mi cuerpo… eso era tan insignificante a comparación.

Pero de manera repugnante cuando estuve a punto de gritarle otra vez sentí sus afilados dientes por sobre mis labios y apretujo su boca con fuerza hasta introducir su lengua, me invadió tanto coraje mientras intentaba apartarme de él, un tosco y repugnante beso que me corrompió completa, cuando me soltó escupí mordiéndome los labios y tomándome con delicadeza enfermiza encajó sus garras en mi hombro, observe la brillosa figura tatuada en su mano y sentí como el brazo me ardía horrores, grité tan fuerte que me quede sin aire y la quemazón en mi piel se esparció por todo mi cuerpo haciéndome caer en la inconsciencia pero apenas y pude tener una última visón.

Pude ver como la bruma y las plumas negras se iban, como era que la fuerza sobrenatural se concentraba en un solo punto tomando forma… alto, un hombre alto y de complexión delgada pero fuerte, un par de ojos brillantes color carmesí, una fina nariz y pómulos altos, los labios finos y curveados me sonreían y su barbilla era levemente afilada, su piel como la porcelana y cabello negro como la noche que tenía mechones más largos cayéndole en la cara…, sentí como me levantaba en brazos y me cubría con una tela negra, me desmayé.

Regrese del mundo de la inconsciencia entre cálidas pero rígidas sabanas blancas, con el cuerpo inmovilizado y adolorido… como si hubiese sido una terrible pesadilla pero no, estaba en la cama de un hospital conectada a un aparato que marcaba mis latidos y mi respiración, el hombro derecho vendado, con un respirador en la nariz, la mano izquierda inmovilizada por las agujas clavadas… eran dos, por una pasaba sangre y por la otra un liquido transparente que sentía caer dentro de mi cuerpo gota por gota un tanto frio y refrescante.

Intente incorporarme pero un punzante dolor de cabeza me mantuvo fija a la cama, busqué con la mirada cualquier indicio de alguien o algo… del demonio. Lo vi parado detrás del cristal a la ventanilla del pasillo del hospital hablando con un sujeto alto y robusto de bata blanca, el doctor supongo, llevaba una camisa blanca impecable y pantalones de vestir negros, se me revolvió el estomago y la boca se me hizo amarga… _¿Qué había hecho?_

Eso no tenía importancia.

Tosí y la molestia de mi cuerpo se hizo más notoria… ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado?

El doctor y el demonio me vieron, la mirada carmesí me atravesaba con esa sonrisa cínica que me daba asco.

La puerta de vidrio se abrió de golpe y solo escuche los taconazos desesperados golpeando la cerámica blanca y pulida del piso.

Jessica Sammuels, mi editora, se hallaba postrada a los pies de la cama con un semblante preocupado y culpable, ella era la de siempre, con su piel bronceada de color canela, el cabello negro y exageradamente lacio degrafilado y medio maltratado le caía por los hombros llegándole a la mitad de la espalda, se peinaba con una pinza sosteniéndole el flequillo por detrás de la cabeza dejando su amplia frente al descubierto, sus ojos grises me miraban al borde del llanto, sus facciones un tanto afiladas pero finas y delicadas me indicaban que estaba llorando, sus labios maquillados de un rosado contrastantemente claro se abrían y cerraban buscando que decir pero no emitió palabra alguna. Movía las manos entre el paño que llevaba en las manos y se arregló la falda lisa y negra que llevaba puesta, guardo el pañuelo en uno de los bolsillos de su blusa morada y respiró hondo tranquilizándose… creo.

– ¡Cuánto lo siento Sam…! ¡Yo no creí que te pasaría esto! ¡Perdóname!–, sollozo.

– Oh, Jess esto no es tu culpa, pero tenías razón–, intente bromear con la voz extrañamente quebradiza pero fría, alargue en su dirección mi mano derecha y ella se arrimó a un lado de la cama sosteniendo mi mano con una leve sonrisa triste.

El doctor entró seguido del demonio y le mire expectante y con severidad. Me devolvió una irritante sonrisa.

–Señorita Carson–, me hablo el sujeto robusto y de bata blanca–, dependiendo como se sienta puede salir mañana mismo del hospital, por ahora necesita descansar y mantenerse en observación por esta noche–, dijo amablemente–, la señorita Sammuels se a encargado de todo si quería saber, cualquier cosa la enfermera vendrá–.

Me señaló el botón con una campanilla colgando de un lado de la cama y asentí.

Se fue y me dejo junto a Jessica y el demonio… el demonio.

-Amm Jess…-, susurré un tanto confundida.

-Ah, el-, pareció leer mi mente, por algo era mi editora y consejera-, él te salvo Sam, supongo que quieres hablar con él…

Antes de contestarle se fue y el aire se cargo de un sentimiento sombrío.

Me mordí los labios mientras me sentaba con torpeza en la cama, sentí ganas de llorar pero también de arrancarle la cabeza a lo primero que se me pusiera enfrente, estaba histérica.

-Fue algo muy grosero el desmayarse antes de presentarse-, habló, su voz me sonaba diferente, melodiosa y atrayente… evite el sonrojarme cuando camino lentamente quedando de mi lado derecho.

Viéndolo bien era tan… atractivo.

¡Ah que diablos piensas Samantha!

-Perdón…-, balbuceé y me sostuvo la mano.

-Señorita, soy el demonio que invocó hace dos días, le salvé de morir a manos de aquellos inmundos humanos e hicimos un contrato, su alma a cambio de venganza ¿No lo recuerda?-, preguntó haciéndose el inocente y me miró fijamente.

-¡Claro que lo recuerdo!-, farfullé molesta -¡Dime quien eres!

-A eso iba, seré quien usted quiera que yo sea, llámame con el nombre que quiera-, contesto parsimoniosamente ensanchando su encantadora sonrisa.

Eso me machacó el cerebro, bufé con molestia… yo era escritora pero no era creativa para nombrar a las cosas ¡Mucho menos a la gente… o a los… demonios…!

-Llámate como quieras, me da igual ¡Si quieres ponerte el nombre que te dio el último infeliz que te vendió su alma esta bien!-, dije intentando ser grosera y que borrara esa estúpida sonrisa pero el muy tonto pareció pensárselo y sonrió aún más.

-Entonces, ¿Samantha Carson?-, asentí-, mi nombre es Sebastián Michaelis, un placer conocerla-, me besó la mano y no reaccione como la tonta que era, en cambio le mire atenta mientras sus ojos tomaban un brillo demoniaco y el ardor de mi hombro se confundió con el brillo de su mano derecha.

Me quitó la venda del brazo con delicadeza y me enseño su mano derecha libre del guante negro que se había puesto, no me extraño verle las uñas negras pero si el símbolo tatuado en su mano, idéntico al de mi hombro… ¿Qué demonios era eso?

-Este es el sello del contrato y mientras lo tenga tatuado en la piel significa que su alma me pertenece y así también yo le pertenezco, _mi lady_…-, al decir eso la marca brillo y me ardió los mil horrores.

-Espera-, articulé antes de pensar-… no vuelvas a llamarme así, Sam ¿Comprendes? O Samantha pero no lady ni nada así es molesto-.

-Pero como su mayordomo eso sería una falta de educación-, me miro dudoso y solté una carcajada.

-Oh no, dirán que soy una escritora adinerada y loca-, bromeé llevándome la mano al rostro-, entiende esto eres Sebastián Michaelis el demonio que me ayudara a obtener lo que quiero, y por tanto el asistente de Samantha Carson la escritora más afamada de este país-.

Ah, no me había dado cuenta, ahora lo haré yo también.

Soy Samantha Carson la prometida de Richard Daniels, soy escritora, tengo 23 años y está, es mi historia.

* * *

¿Les gusto? ¿Tomatazos, caritas felices, insultos por ser una maldita? Alguien...? comenten es todo lo que dire.

Ah no es cierto, tengo algo que decir, cualquier cosa que quieran saber sobre el fic o cualquier otra cosa entren al blog .mx/ la mayoria de los viernes el blog hablara sobre el fic así que.. ya.

Sam se despide!


	2. Ese mayordomo, chantajista

**Yay! emm hagamos un trato, entre más comentarios haya menos me tardaré en subir el siguiente capitulo!**

Creo que hubo una cosilla por ahí con la marca en el hombro de Samantha, bien supongo que algo así debe aclararse... (?) al principio y desde el principio mi fantasía me mostraba el pentagrama tatuado en el hombro derecho donde justamente lo deje... pensé en otro lugar, primero me vino la idea de ponerlo en el cuello y eso se me hizo estupido a final de cuentas además ya la estoy haciendo batallar con la cosa en el hombro ahora en el cuello yo creo que Samantha se sale del fic y me ahorca xDD luego quize ponerla en un ojo lo que es algo cliché para mi porque bah Ciel ya tiene su marca en el ojo y el punto de hacer el fic con una protagonista mujer era alejar a Ciel de mi mente, luego pensé en ponerla en la espalda ¿De qué sirve estando ahí si no va a verse y no será mortificante? entonces pudo quedar también en el abdomen de Samantha pero es ella ¡Jamás en su vida enseñaria la panza! una chispa pervertida en mi cabeza me decía que podía ponerlo cerca de la clavicula o bien en un pecho y eso me gusto pero repito... Samantha se saldría del fic y me mataria e_eU así que la deje ahí porque era mi idea original desde el momento en el que comenze a fantasear con esto y pues porque es divertido poner a la protagonista en esas situaciones donde se histeriza hasta con el vuelo de una mosca xDD Digo esto para que por casualidad no me diganq ue plagie otro fic porque ya pusieron que la marca de la tipa/o está en el hombro y yo soy plagiadora por eso e.é no, la verda es que ni recuerdo haber leído eso en otro fic ._.U y digo leer fics es casi todo lo que hago aparte de ver anime o molestar a mi gato así que... creo que lo aclare ._.

aasdasda ahora hablando de otras cosas un saludin especial para... ehh ** 1995 **gracias por el review y seguir la historia ;_; mi amarte profundamente desde ahora!

Respecto al capitulo diré que después del cuatro la cosa se pone muy buena xD muahahaha ehh... los primeros tre son como una introducción así que la cosa no anda tan movida y pues poco a poco les haré reir tanto como yo rei escribiendo esto... ehh el primer capitulo es sumamente ¿fuerte? por eso la M y pues ya todo loq ue tengo que decir ya fue dicho ._.

* * *

.

.

.

Mis niveles de estrés eran apenas soportables, hacía menos de una semana que Sebastián había llegado a mi vida, desde mi contrato con él, desde mi secuestro y mi casi muerte, desde la última vez que había visto a Richard quien seguía desaparecido.

Habíamos salido del hospital dos días después de que despertara. Me enteré de que justo después de la masacre en el sitio donde me habían torturado Sebastián me sacó de ahí y repentinamente todo se incendio, no quedo rastro alguno del maldito lugar o de los malditos que me habían secuestrado. Discutí con Sebastián por eso ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido terminar con la evidencia de lo único que podía ayudarme a saber porque habían hecho eso y en donde estaba mi prometido? Pero bueno, siguiendo con lo que decía resulta que en el mundo exterior mientras yo era torturada y el tiempo paso en cámara lenta para mi, en realidad transcurrieron dos días en los que Jess recibió una llamada pidiendo mi rescate… más de seis millones de dólares era lo que pedían a cambio de mi. Jessica actuó de manera un tanto madura y corrió tras el primer avión con destino a Nueva York acompañada únicamente de su teléfono celular, reportó mi secuestro y la desaparición de Richard pero la policía era tan útil como las cortadoras automáticas de pavo, entonces al atardecer del segundo día Sebastián llego al hospital del centro de Manhattan conmigo en brazos.

Como iba diciendo salimos del hospital dos días después de que despertara e inmediatamente mi _asistente_, Jess y yo tomamos un avión de regreso a casa.

.

Mi departamento no era gran cosa pero tampoco vivía en una pocilga, estaba en un último piso en el complejo de edificios _Charlotte's square_ a menos de un kilometro de la editorial; tenía una linda vista a las luces de la ciudad, no era muy grande pero lo suficiente como para que mi encantadora hermana Isabel me visitara, había tres habitaciones, la mía, la que le había acondicionado a Isabel en sus visitas pero ella no venía desde hace cuatro años…, y la de huéspedes. Afortunadamente no subía a pie los 14 pisos y usaba un elevador. En realidad mi departamento era como un loft de dos plantas y lo tenía desde, si, hace cuatro años cuando las regalías de mi segundo libro me dieron la independencia y dinero necesarios para comprarlo. Una pequeña entrada con un perchero y unas macetas con frondosas plantas de hojas esmeraldas, una sala con todas sus comodidades, un amplio sofá de cuero negro donde me encantaba tomar las siestas o echarme a ver televisión cuando mi mente no producía nada o estaba fatigada por lo mismo, una televisión de plasma de unas 62" creo… un estéreo y mi favorito… a unos pasos de la sala estaba el piano de cola que era herencia de la abuela de Richard y se empeño en regalármelo la vez que la conocí hace menos de un año antes de que enfermara, después de la estancia con sus espectaculares y enormes ventanales con vista a la incansable ciudad estaba un comedor algo grande porque yo era una solitaria empedernida y mi escasa compañía era Richard y jamás comíamos en esa mesa, siempre en el sofá o la mesilla de la terraza, la cocina era algo amplia, con una larga barra con tres sillas, una estufa doble que era nueva y un refrigerador en donde sin problemas podía meter la comida de todo un año… bueno contemos con que yo tampoco comía demasiado, mi amiga inseparable la cafetera y el que me había salvado de tantas… el microondas. Yo no era un prodigio en la cocina pero tampoco era una asco, sabía lo suficiente gracias a las enseñanzas de mi madre y un par de semanas encerrada en la casa de mi hermana quien era incapaz hasta de hervir agua. Como fuera la cocina del departamento a veces se llenaba de deliciosa comida cuando se me daba la gana, había una puertezuela al final de un pequeño pasillo alado de la cocina y más allá de las escaleras al segundo piso, ahí estaba la terraza, la que me había producido una infinidad de largos momentos de inspiración alado de una maquina de escribir y hoy día una laptop que funciona horrorosamente. Como había dicho era de dos plantas, primeramente había una puerta que daba a un medio baño, luego estaba un pasillo que daba a las habitaciones, primero la de huéspedes que no era la gran cosa, solo una cama, un par de cabeceras y un ropero, un pequeño baño privado y un televisor ya viejo. Luego estaba la de Isabel, no sé porque conservaba sus cosas ahí, tampoco era muy grande pero eso si tenía una gran cama de dos plazas, un gran armario y una zapatera, un tocador y un pequeño balcón. Al fondo del pasillo se hallaba mi habitación, alfombrada de color negro y con paredes blancas como las de toda la casa, mi habitación era la más grande, con un baño propio y el doble de grande que los demás, mi cama matrimonial envuelta en delgadas sabanas pero una gruesa colcha, un pequeño cuarto que usaba de vestidor, un par de cabeceras y mi escritorio, la guitarra que fue mi último regalo de navidad a los 13 años estaba acomodada en un taburete alado del librero, tenía mi propio balcón conectado a la amplia terraza donde había una mesilla donde solía desayunar, el baño cubierto de losetas color grafito y hueso tenía su regadera, su lavabo y el W.C. pero mi favorita, la tina de baño ¡con hidromasaje!.

Regresé de inmediato de mi paseo mental por el departamento en cuanto la luz verde del semáforo se puso, sentía al oficial de transito mirándome desde hace rato… o eran cosas mías o el mercedes color plata seguía siendo inalcanzable y como de sueño.

Di un rápido vistazo por el rabillo del ojo al asiento de a lado, Sebastián Michaelis, mi asistente inspeccionaba a detalle mi auto ¿Acaso nunca había estado dentro de un auto o algo parecido? Quizás si, quizás en su vida demoniaca no existían tales cosas como mi mercedes de puertas mariposa, o aún no se recuperaba del shock en el aeropuerto. Jamás había visto a alguien tan emocionado o curioso por estar en un abarrotado aeropuerto con una armada de aeromozas coqueteándole descaradamente… ¡Concéntrate en el camino Samantha!

-¿Su casa está lejos?-, la manera en que me hablaba me hacía sentirme vieja, importante, pero muy vieja.

-Ya casi llegamos-, murmuré sin apartar la vista del camino- no me trates de usted, dime Sam o tutéame si no te acostumbras-, repetí por segunda vez en el día ¿Eso le era muy difícil?

-Es un lindo auto-, cambió de tema y sonreí satisfecha-… jamás había estado dentro de uno, mucho menos de uno así-, admitió, evité enfrenar y gritar como lunática.

-¿Qué?-, oh, encima de sentirme estúpida me sentí al borde de un ataque de risa-, ¿En qué clase de mundo viven los demonios hoy en día?-, bromé dando vuelta a la cuadra que me llevaría a casa.

-Créame que es muy diferente y no venía por aquí desde hace más de un siglo-, dijo como si fuese algo ordinario, nuevamente controle mis impulsos de gritar como loca…. Yo era una histérica con problemas psicológicos ¿No se nota, verdad?

-Así que, la última vez que hiciste un contrato fue antes de la invención del automóvil… eres todo un anciano-, seguía bromeando entretenida de la situación y aprovechando que estaba por entrar a la calle del _ Charlotte's square._

-No, el automóvil ya existía en aquellos tiempos pero me sorprendió demasiado lo rápido que avanzo la civilización en tan poco tiempo comparándolo con otras épocas-.

-Eso fue gracias a los americanos-, admití un tanto orgullosa, había notado en los gestos de Sebastián que era extranjero… bueno sabía que era extranjero pero me refiero a que no había estaba en américa antes… supongo.

-Aquí es-, exclamé bajando la velocidad.

El imponente edificio principal del _Charlotte's square _se levantaba al otro lado de la reja de seguridad y la pequeña gaceta policial, saque la identificación y se la enseñé al guardia quien me guiño un ojo y me dejo pasar, le chifló al mercedes y me pregunto quien era mi acompañante.

Frank Wiesse era el guardia principal del complejo de edificios desde que me mude ahí, era un sujeto simpático que rondaba por los 49, un tanto robusto pero fornido y unos centímetros más alto que yo, su cabeza pronto formaría una prominente calva pero lo que conservaba de cabello era pelirrojo, de facciones un tanto toscas pero se notaba que en algún punto de los 20 y los 30 era un galán, usaba unos pantalones color caqui y su chaqueta negra con la insignia de seguridad, su inseparable gorra negra y unas gafas obscuras estilo John Lennon que guardaba en el bolsillo de su camisa de vestir blanca.

-Es mi nuevo asistente-, dije con una sonrisa, observé a Sebastián quien miraba perplejo el edificio-, nos vemos luego Frank-, me despedí del guardia con un saludo militar y aparqué el mercedes no muy lejos de la entrada.

-¿Podrías bajar a ayudarme?-, casi le doy un codazo a Sebastián, él inmediatamente se bajo del mercedes y me abrió la puerta con galantería.

Aun me costaba un poco de trabajo el caminar, todavía no me reponía del todo pero según el doctor me estaba recuperando rápidamente.

Me ayudó a bajar y escuche los pesados pasos de alguien detrás de nosotros.

— ¡Eh! ¡¿Pero que le a pasado Carson?!—, gritoneó el mismo Frank cerrando la puerta de mi automóvil.

— Me accidente en Nueva York— me excusé sin borrar la sonrisa intentando que se fuera lo más pronto posible.

— ¡Ah! ¿Qué jamás me escucha cuando le digo que vaya con cuidado, señorita? Déjeme que los ayude a subir el equipaje—.

—Esta bien Frank, pero ahí dentro llevo cosas más valiosas que tu sueldo por un mes—, gritoneé agarrada de los brazos de Sebastián.

—Se lleva muy bien con el guardia del edificio—, me susurró Sebastián mientras caminábamos rumbo a la entrada de puertas corredizas de vidrio del _Charlotte's._

—Será mi jefe de seguridad en Weston Valley…—, el demonio me miró interrogante y al entrar al edificio me sentí un tanto desorientada.

— ¿Señora Samantha?—, chilló el recepcionista saltando desde atrás del escritorio de conserjería.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?—, interrogó... ese sujeto era un completo entrometido— ¡Estaba tan asustado de que uno de mis residentes hubiese sido secuestrado!—, gritó a los cuatro vientos sin moverse del borde del escritorio.

¡Ah! ¡¿Tenía que gritarlo?! ¡Ahora todo el maldito edificio lo sabía!

Lo ignoré a pesar de que quería degollarlo ahí mismo, arrastré a Sebastián conmigo dentro del elevador y la puerta se cerró en las narices del recepcionista.

— ¡NOS LARGAREMOS DE AQUÍ LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE!— grité histérica apoyando la cabeza contra la puerta del elevador.

El demonio se río de mí mientras me sujetaba de los hombros.

—Quería conocer este lugar—, me dijo con su falsa inocencia. Bufé irritada… sería el minuto más largo de mi existencia.

.

La llegada a mi departamento no fue la que espere en ninguno de los sentidos, había cajas por todos lados. No se lo había dicho a Jessica pero planeaba mudarme con Richard a una casa grande en una zona residencial en las colinas de _Weston Valley_ un lugar alejado del centro de la ajetreada y atestada ciudad de Bridgeport y la oficina donde estaba la editorial.

Sería mejor para mi, no me mortificaría tanto en cuanto al asunto de Richard, habría más espacio creo que empezaba a ser claustrofóbica y mi departamento no era el ambiente más cómodo con un demonio en él.

Principalmente por él, lo supe en cuanto se le quedo mirando a mi mercedes… era un engreído amante del lujo, o al menos eso me daba a entender cuando alego en un murmullo arrastrado "Creí que sería más grande o lujoso, en cambio parece una ratonera" así había descrito mi departamento… ¿Cómo era posible que alguien que quedaba anonado por subirse a un auto despreciara un loft amplio y costoso?

No lo sé.

Le había entregado la habitación de huéspedes e inmediatamente me colgué al teléfono para hacerle una cuenta en el banco a su nombre, quedo maravillado, me dio las gracias por mi generosidad. Le dije que no era por buena voluntad, que a partir de entonces él tenía que trabajar para mí y ganarse su salario como una persona normal, no se mostro inconforme a la idea pero tampoco quedo maravillado. El muy desgraciado dejo impecable el departamento, desde el tapete de entrada hasta los barandales de la terraza rechinaban de limpios. Cada mañana me levantaba con Sebastián al pie de mi cama, me hacía gritar y maldecir todas las mañanas ¡No entendía que yo era capaz de vestirme sola! Algo que le agradecía infinitamente era el desayuno que encontraba en mi mesa todas las mañanas y sobre todo la humeante taza de café, las cajas desperdigadas por la sala estaban acomodadas en un solo montón e inclusive la montaña de papeles en mi escritorio estaba acomodada y archivada en un cajón.

Creo que algo así me hacía falta para organizar mi vida puesto que a partir de su llegada una oleada de inspiración me atesto y escribí tanto como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo…

.

.

— ¡Pero si amas tu departamento!—, grito Jessica Sammuels, mi editora; sentada en mi cama mientras yo despegaba un _poster_ de la pared frente a mi escritorio que Lance me había regalado en mi cumpleaños.

Sebastián sostenía unas tijeras y la cinta adhesiva con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía la silla donde me había trepado.

—Ya hay alguien que quiere comprarlo, además la casa de la colina es mucho más grande y cómoda—, argumenté firmemente… había quedado resentida con lo de _ratonera…_

—Pero… ¿No crees que estás siendo muy impulsiva?—, hizo un nuevo intento por convencerme.

—Ya lo tenía planeado Jess, amaras _Weston Valley_ tanto como el nuevo borrador—, le reté con una sonrisa mientras lograba despegar el poster.

—Las cosas ya están empaquetadas ¿Hay que ahorrar tiempo, no?—, dijo Sebastián, por primera vez decía palabra ante Jessica.

— ¿Dónde más colgarás a todos tus _chicos?—,_ se refirió con burla a la pared tapizada de decenas de poster y cartulinas de personajes de series japonesas que mi buen Lance me enviaba de vez en cuando.

—Hay más espacio y más paredes para llenar, tranquila Jess si no hay suficiente te regalo los que te gusten—, hice un ademán que pretendía ser gracioso pero terminé cayendo de la silla, o eso quise. El gritillo de Jessica me aturdió más que la caída y el hecho de estar sobre los brazos del_ guapísimo asistente._

—Ten más cuidado—, susurro el demonio en mi oreja, Jessica se sonrojo como tomate y se soltó a reír.

Si yo fuera la Samantha de hace dos semanas me habría puesto colorada, pero no, le agradecí a Sebastián con un tono… ¿coqueto? Y fulminé a Jessica con la mirada.

—Pero Weston Valley está muy lejos de aquí…—, reprochó Jess.

—Precisamente, me hará bien, estaré alejada del ruido de la ciudad y me amarás aún más a distancia querida mía ¡Imagina cuantas cosas no escribiré ahí!—, dije con tono meloso guardando el último poster en una caja de cartón sobre la cama—, hay suficiente espacio como para que te quedes ahí… o mejor aún ¡Hay tanto espacio como para que tu extraño novio nos visite!

—Deja de bromear—, corto Jessica y se levantó de mi cama, tomó la carpeta sobre el escritorio y se rascó la cabeza—, será mejor que termines este libro en el menor tiempo posible… y corrijas los demás.

—Yo veré que así sea—, enfatizo mi asistente con una sonrisa en los labios, Jessica se fue y entonces me tiré en la cama.

— ¿Cuándo veremos la _enorme _casa?—, Sebastián se tiró a mi lado… creo que no era la única que quedaba agotada después de las visitas de Jessica…

—Frank está al pendiente de todo nos dirá cuando podamos irnos… ¿Te aburres de esto?—, pregunté mirando el techo de tirol blanco.

—Nunca había hecho un contrato con una persona de letras… pero, es un tanto aburrido de vez en cuando—, dijo con parsimonia en el mismo tono de siempre y me puse a pensar.

Llego a mí como si mis neuronas alfin reaccionaran y provocaran un choque eléctrico en mi cerebro.

Contemplé a Sebastián ¡Oh Sam eres una completa idiota!

—Sebastián—, dije, el me miró de manera menos intimidante— oh… ¿Es la misma camisa de ayer?—, el asintió, me sentí estúpida—, ¿El mismo pantalón?—, asintió otra vez y azoté mi mano contra mi rostro.

— ¡Vamos de compras!—, exclamé como si esa fuera mi actividad favorita, Sebastián me miró incrédulo y me levanté de un saltó de la cama llevándome las manos a la cabeza… ¡Yo odio ir de compras!

.

Eran las doce del día y estaba segura de que desperdiciaría todo el día buscando un espacio para estacionarme, esto me ganaba por ser alguien considerada y alguien tan despistada… ¡¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes de que Sebastián necesitara ropa?! ¡Será porque el muy tonto jamás se quejaba de nada!

Estacioné el mercedes color plata lo más lejos posible de la entrada al centro comercial pero aun así me sentí tan observada que quise esconderme cientos de metros bajo tierra, imagine que me encogía cuando Sebastián salió del auto y la puerta del mercedes en mariposa dejo boquiabierto a un sujeto gordito ¡Oh diablos!

Y eso fue en el estacionamiento, creí que yo era invisible por un segundo cuando pasamos frente a la heladería en la parte baja del centro comercial y un montón de chicas de preparatoria rodearon como moscas al demonio quien parecía pasarla en grande, pero, yo estaba a su lado y no deje que coquetearan libremente con él, sentí sus miradas venenosas y ahora, pues ahora de una manera estúpida se me subio el ego, tomé a Sebastián de la mano y les sonreí altaneramente mientras levantaba la mano derecha para acomodarme un mechón de cabello y asegurarme de que vieran el diamante de mi sortija ¡¿Por qué diablos hice eso?! Entonces el grupo de chicas parecieron frustradas y se largaron de la heladería.

Sebastián me miro divertido cuando nos sentamos en una de las mesas del local.

— ¿Qué fue eso?—, me pregunto burlón y arqueo una ceja… lo mismo me pregunto yo.

—Nada—, fingí demencia y tomé mi teléfono celular del bolso de mi pantalón… dos mensajes de Jess, un mensaje de Lance Riddle un chico que iba conmigo en secundaria y uno de un numero desconocido.

Este último me extraño… ese teléfono lo usaba para mi familia y mis amigos, nadie más tenía ese número.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer?—, le pregunté a Sebastián guardando mi teléfono… ya vería después de que se trataba.

—Lo que usted quiera—, contestó con su sonrisa infernal.

—Sam y no me trates de usted—, le corregí por… ¿Millonésima vez desde que nos conocimos?— intenta tener opinión propia ¡No solo para molestarme! Di algo que quieras… cualquier cosa, yo pago ¿entiendes?

—Bueno…—, pareció pensárselo y miró rápidamente el centro comercial, me miro y de manera mecánica me levante de la silla junto con él.

Me arrepentí tanto de eso… recorrimos creo que veinte tiendas, comprando ropa para él, me compró ropa, me hizo comprar zapatos ¡DEMONIOS COMO ODIO COMPRAR ZAPATOS!, él se compro zapatos, se compró un teléfono celular a petición mía, y al final llegamos a mi peor pesadilla… una tienda de mascotas…

Yo no era un amargada que odiara a los animales… bueno en teoría soy una amargada pero jamás me imagine la escena que me encontraría, ahí estaba yo frente a la cosa más repugnante y asquerosamente linda que pude haber visto jamás. Un gatito.

—Es hermoso…—, murmuro Sebastián embelesado, evite soltar una carcajada ¿hablaba del gato?— es tan peludo… esponjoso, jamás había visto tal belleza—, deseé estar en mi escritorio y estampar mi cabeza contra él mientras reía como lunática.

Entonces volteo a verme con una mirada que me derritió pero recobre la compostura sujetando el anillo de Richard con ambas manos, sus ojos del color de la sangre parecían suplicarme de la misma manera cuando me obligo a comprar zapatos… ¿Era una mirada como de perro? Si algo así…

—No—, dije firmemente, sabía a donde llevaba todo ese teatro—, No voy a comprarte un gato—, casi me muerdo la lengua y me solté a reír, me sentí como mi madre cuando Isabel y yo la acompañábamos a hacer las compras e Isabel rogaba porque le comprara una muñeca y yo rogaba porque no me comprara zapatos de charol o de color rosa con moños.

El demonio me miró con una mezcla de enojo y reproche.

-Dijo que cualquier cosa-, uso mis palabras en mi contra y arqueo una ceja intentando persuadirme.

—Si, sé que fue lo que dije pero… no pienso comprarte una mascota, lo siento pero soy una amargada y no me agradan los animales—, murmuré volteándome dispuesta a salir de la tienda.

— ¿Puedo comprar más zapatos entonces?—, dio en mi punto débil y me volteé aterrada, con un tic en el ojo y observe al animalito en el aparador… "ADOPTAME"

.

.

Apoyé la cara en el volante mientras revisaba el teléfono, la sensación de deja vu me hizo mirar el anillo de diamante y suspiré.

Jess hacía de la suyas con los mensajes..

_"Sam, me fascino ¡Amé el escrito!"_

_"Sam, siento lo de la mañana, me da algo de miedo que te vallas a un lugar tan lejos con alguien que apenas y conoces… ¿Por qué lo contrataste?"_

Contesté_ "El me salvo la vida… se lo compenso con trabajo"_

_"Eso fue muy impulsivo"_

_"Estaré bien Jessica"_

_"Es por lo de Richard ¿Intentas llenar el vacío de Richard?"_

Me dieron ganas de llorar y no le contesté… yo no lo usaba para eso, Sebastián era mi peldaño para encontrar a Richard.

"_Lo siento"_

_"En verdad lo siento, lo dije sin pensar ¡Sam perdóname!"_

_"Responde… lo siento"_

Las suplicas de Jess me hicieron sonreír levemente, me sentía machacada y sin energía. Le conteste un simple _"Perdonada" _y volvió a enviarme otro mensaje _"¡Sí! ¡Vayamos juntas a cenar en Bridget's town!" _me sentí agonizante y tecleé con dificultad _"Lo siento Jess, pero mi asistente se convirtió en padre"_

_"¿Qué?"_

_"Tengo un gato…"_

* * *

_ARADRADR _la cosa de los nombres de las ciudades al principio me revolvió la cabeza ._. pensaba poner lugares reales pero luego de media pagina no supe que hacer... me confundía más al final puse _Bridgeport_ que es una ciudad del juego de los sims 3 xD me gusto pero luego vino el incoveniente con las demás y medio les cambie el nombre pa' que sonaran mejor de cierta forma; como resultado quedo _Weston Valley _una pequeña ciudad no muy urbanizada y un tanto campestre.

Quizá se hayan dado cuenta, y si, Samantha es un tanto egocentrica y ¿Cómo me dijeron? ehh... ¿extravagante? también un poco material, pero bien tiene dinero, mucho dinero y hace y compra lo que se le viene en gana así que ¿POr qué no un mercedes como auto? pero en el fondo es sencilla (claro xD) y la mayor parte del tiempo quiere pasar desapercibida lo que es ironico porque siempre soñó con ser una escritora famosa, pero bien ella se contradice todo el tiempo.

Espero y le sgute, no sé que decir ya ._.

Sam fuera!


	3. Ese mayordomo, déja vù

Hola gente!

La vez pasada me di cuenta de un detalle ¬¬ fanfiction no toma los links (Eso es muy obvio, boba) bueno eso qué, y tampoco se vio el nombre del saludo! Hmp! La verdad sigo sin comprender mucho está página pero admito que me gusta, hay algo con fanfiction que me hace volver a entrar una y otra vez e_é sip, estoy loca.

Pe pero con respecto al capitulo de hoy. Esto no será diario debo aclarar, hoy lo subí por que será de lo que hablaré en el blog así que ¿Por qué no? lo que pasa con este capitulo fue que ni yo me puse de acuerdo para incluir esto de la investigación... no me convence mucho darle esa 'carga' a Samantha y tengo que decir que en si el asunto no avanza mucho que digamos en varios capítulos porque me hice bolas y no supe donde ponerlo ._. pero por ahí se me ocurrió algo aunque es una joda mental escribirlo como lo tengo en la cabeza e_é es mucho pero lo hago poco a poco.

Nuevamente un saludo especial a _** 1995**_, _ayer el saludo era para ti pero fanfiction me jugo una broma creo yo xD hehehe gracias por los comentarios haces que te ame (? Lo sé, también ame a Sebastián y los gatitos fue inevitable hacer eso ¡Solo me imagine su cara y cuando me di cuenta ya tenía esa parte escrita! *-* El poquito egocéntrica sonó arrastrado, eh, pero bah así es xD Saludines en donde quiera que andes! Espero actualizar muy pronto, ya ves, hoy puse el capitulo y el siguiente no tardará en llegar, prometido. ¡Ah tú eres la chica que escribe diabolicas inspiraciones! Te amo, es oficial, me gusta tu fic, me encanta... pero quiero matar a Sebastián. No sé estoy loca, siempre quiero matarlo por cualquier cosa ._. ese amor/odio que tengo por él me hace reir xDD b-but well! Soy ingrata porque me gusta tu fic y tu has comentado el mio y yo no en el tuyo, así que comentaré mi jurarlo~!_

Sin más al fic gente

* * *

Volví a revisar, nada, otra vez, lo mismo… ¿No me hartaba de eso? No… ¡¿Por qué Jessica no mandaba ya ese maldito mensaje de texto diciéndome en que fechas tenía que entregar el borrador?!

Ya había enviado el borrador del nuevo libro pero Jess parecía desconectada de la realidad ¡Como me irritaba eso!

—Revisando el teléfono a cada segundo no hará que el mensaje llegue más pronto—, la voz de Sebastián me hizo pegar la cabeza al escritorio y gemí frustrada.

— ¿De qué me sirve un asistente que no es capaz de darme las fechas?—, murmuré.

Casi pude ver la sonrisa de Sebastián, la maldita sonrisa que aprendí que encima de desquiciante era un gesto totalmente cotidiano.

Ah, ¿Por qué estaba tan histérica? De una extraña manera después de la llegada de Sebastián tuve un ataque masivo de inspiración y comencé a escribir el borrador de un nuevo libro, no sé como es que esto lo pude hacer en una semana, por lo general cuando escribo algo nuevo tardo alrededor de dos meses haciendo que todo quede en su lugar y me guste... creando a los personajes y haciendo la investigación del tema sobre el que escribiré, pero, no fue así, simplemente comencé a escribir y cuando me di cuenta Jessica fantaseaba con todo lo que llevaba escrito y me apresuro a llevarlo a la editorial para ver si era publicado… digamos que Jess y yo habíamos ido a la secundaria juntas y en esos años yo comenzaba a escribir, ella era mi más ferviente seguidora y cabe decir que absolutamente todo, por más tonto que sea, que yo llegue a escribir le encanta… quizás ella es muy complaciente o en verdad soy buena en esto.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo dan en la editorial?—, preguntó repentinamente Sebastián acomodándose en la cama.

—Son algo flexibles porque llevo cuatro años ahí y me adoran pero por lo general es un mes por capítulo… depende si les gusto o si necesita correcciones y eso—, le miré, casi siempre me ponía atención cuando le hablaba sobre mi trabajo, pero, hoy me miraba de esa manera en la que creía que en cualquier momento se iba a lanzar a devorarme, eso me estresaba más.

— ¿Ya tiene listo el borrador?

—Si, lo termine ayer y ya lo corregí ¿Quieres leerlo?—, dije vagamente volviendo a revisar el teléfono, aún nada… maldita Jessica…

El demonio negó con la cabeza mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su brazo, la marca del contrato me fastidiaba de una manera inimaginable.

Cuando estábamos los dos solos en casa él se quitaba el guante negro que siempre llevaba en la mano derecha y dejaba visible la marca, cuando hacía eso mis ideas sobre lo guapo que era (termine de regañarme mentalmente por eso… no puedo molestarme por algo que es cierto ¿no?) se desvanecían completamente y era consciente de la irritante mirada que calaba hasta los huesos.

El tono del celular casi me da un infarto indicando que alfin ¡Al fin! Jessica se honraba en enviarme un mensaje… solo que ese tono era para sus llamadas… ¡Oh Jess si que sabes fastidiarme!

Con pereza le contesté y puse el altavoz.

_— ¡SAAM!—_ ah, pero que idiota fui por eso…

Sebastián soltó una risilla burlona ante el estridente gritó de Jess al otro lado del teléfono.

— ¿Adivina quien te ahorcara cuando te atrevas a venir?—, le dije con el tono más molesto con el que me podía dirigir a ella

—_Lo siento Sam pero ¡A la editorial le fascino tú nuevo libro! Al principio no estaban muy convencidos por el género sobre el que escribiste pero terminaron amándolo una vez que lo leyeron ¡Felicidades! ¡Yo lo amé más que nadie!_

_—_Lo sé Jess, me lo repetiste un millón de veces cuando lo leíste—, reí sarcástica mientras Sebastián se levantaba de la cama y se fue por la puerta— ¿Cuándo tengo que entregar el siguiente?

—_Dentro de una semana ¿Acaso ya lo hiciste? —,_ comento incrédula.

-Si, es tan bueno que yo lo amé más que a cualquier otra cosa que haya hecho antes… ¿Podrías venir por el?

— _¿Puedes enviármelo? Necesito que vengas conmigo la siguiente vez… ¿Cómo van las cosas con tú "asistente"?_—, note el sarcasmo en su voz cuando dijo asistente… ah… ¡¿Por qué todos me insinuaban algo?!

—Que solo es mi asistente ¡Jessica cuantas veces te lo he dicho!—, Jessica río y pronuncio un repetido lo siento.

—_Es que… hay Sam se sincera ¿Qué crees que pienso cuando sé que estas encerrada en casa con un tipo guapísimo? Te hizo comprar una mascota. Es decir ¡Le compraste un gato! Te conozco y sé que no es solo por gratitud…_

_—_Estoy comprometida—, solté con dureza mirando el anillo de mi mano… aún lo tenía y me lo ponía a diario, Jessica dejo de hablar súbitamente.

Nos quedamos en silencio y casi pude ver frente a mí el gesto arrepentido de Jess.

—_Lo siento, intentaba animarte… ¿Crees que Richard este bien?_

Repentinamente mi molestia y estrés se hicieron polvo, se me formo un nudo en la garganta y me dieron ganas de llorar.

—Entonces te veo en una semana— le colgué y estuve a punto de arrojar el teléfono por la ventana cuando Sebastián entro a la habitación con una humeante taza de café.

— ¿Cuándo tiene que entregar el borrador?—, me pregunto el demonio ignorando mi decaído semblante y me entregó la taza de café.

—Se lo enviaré a Jessica y luego tendremos una junta con la editorial la siguiente semana–, intente sonar fría tragándome mi sentimentalismo y le di un trago al café.

Seguía sin comprender como mi cafetera hacía un café tan delicioso cuando Sebastián la usaba.

-Gracias-, susurré lazando un bostezo y volví la mirada al ordenador en el escritorio, él se volvió a sentar en la mesa y comencé a teclear en la computadora para enviarle el escrito a Jess.

Mientras terminaba mi café un vip del teléfono capto la atención de Sebastián.

_— ¡Hey Carson tienes un paquete! ¿Subo a dejarlo?_—, la animada voz de Frank en el altavoz del teléfono me reanimó más que la taza de café cargado.

— ¡Claro gordito!—, respondí instantáneamente curiosa ante que podría ser… yo no tenía conocidos, además de mi madre, que enviaran paquetes o que se supieran mi dirección y código postal.

.

.

Sebastián estaba tirado en mi sofá de cuero con su pequeño engendro dormitando tranquilamente en su estomago. Yo no tenía nada en contra de los gatos, una vez tuve uno hace menos de seis años cuando vivía con mis padres pero Isabel se mudó y se lo llevo con ella… había una historia más profunda entre mi indiferencia con los animales, pero, dado mi estado de animo es mejor no recordarlo.

Tenía un sobre pesado de color amarillo entre mis manos… un paquete de mi informante secreto que hacía las investigaciones sobre algunos temas un tanto complicados que llegaba a necesitar para mis libros, el _Undertaker_ hasta ahora era mi fuente de información más valiosa y confiable.

_Querida Carson city _Era su manera de llamarme, él estaba bien informado sobre mi identidad pero preferíamos seguir con los sobre nombres. Yo solo sabía que era un sepulturero.

_Ah, las noticias vuelan ¿Sabes? Me enteré por el ojo público que sufriste un "pequeño" percance en tu aventura a Nueva York… espero te encuentres en una pieza y no vengas a parar por estos sitios, quiero que seas exclusivamente mi cliente de cuerpo no presente. _

_Te consulto, verás mi querida Carson, hay algo inquietante que sé te interesará, quien sabe, quizás vea tú próximo hit con este asunto…_

_Hace dos noches me llego un cliente, comprendes mi trabajo ¿no?, el cliente sufrió de una tortura "inhumana". Era una mujer si mal no estoy de su edad Carson city, su causa de muerte fue desangramiento por una herida que atravesaba la mitad de su cuerpo desde los senos hasta el ombligo, las cuchilladas fueron ¿Cómo lo diríamos Carson? De un novato… sé que pensarás lo mismo, hay unas fotografías anexas al sobre y un informe más detallo del caso…_

_Me pareció curioso, a pesar de que no sé que fue lo que ocurrió con Carson city, pero me resulta extrañamente parecida a usted… ¿Qué me dice ciudad? ¿Me ayudará a atrapar al tímido asesino por el bien de un libro?_

_ Viva muchos años querida Carson! Su psicótico enterrador favorito_

Un escalofrió me hizo removerme incomoda en el sofá, doble la carta con la garabateada caligrafía. No era la primera vez que un paquete de este tipo terminaba en mis manos, había formado parte de una investigación sobre una serie de asesinatos al sureste de Texas y yo misma redacté el articulo que se público en los periódicos, justo hace tres meses publiqué un libro no tan extenso como me hubiese gustado sobre el tema… tampoco sería la primera vez que veía las fotografías o un cadáver ensangrentado.

Miré a Sebastián quien parecía enajenado con el televisor, desde el primer día en mi departamento había comentado lo maravilloso y extraño que le resultaba la televisión, en especial cuando descubrió los canales de cable, sobre todo el _National geographic_y _Animal planet,_ donde me obligó a ver un documental sobre felinos, uno sobre los extravagantes autos de las estrellas y restregó en mi cara las lujosas mansiones de los cantantes pop. Justamente miraba el canal de música con lo mejor del rock n' roll de hace una década.

Respiré hondo evitando sacar las fotografías del sobre y me coloqué ante el y el televisor... en ocasiones se tomaba demasiado en serio lo de la opinión propia, le tendí el sobre en la cara y le quite a su animal del estómago.

Me miro molesto cuando puse al renuente minino en el cesto donde dormía.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?—, preguntó molesto… creí que me asesinaría ahí mismo.

—Tenemos trabajo asistente—, dije firmemente.

— ¿Qué no es eso lo que hace a diario frente a la computadora?—, comento irónico mientras se sentaba correctamente y yo me sentaba a su lado.

Una expresión de sorpresa y desconcierto se dibujo en sus sobrenaturales facciones (¿De qué otra manera podía describirlo?) me interrogó con la mirada mientras me enseñaba las fotografías.

—Una mujer de alrededor de 23 años, mutilada con múltiples golpes signos de maltrato y tortura, posible violación, la causa de muerte se presume que fue de desangramiento cuando su asesino en un ataque de ira comenzó a apuñarla causando los golpes y heridas desde el pecho hasta el vientre… es la primera vez que el ignoto asesina a alguien se nota en las marcas que la cuchilla deja en la zona del estomago… quizá estaba muy enojado y lo hizo inconsciente en algún ataque de ira, posibles nexos sentimentales con la victima… pero hay arrepentimiento, se nota en que la mato y se fue porque el cuchillo se quedo en la escena del crimen… un _aficionado…_ quizás lo planeo pero no pudo contenerse al momento de matar ¿Tú que crees?

Sebastián me miró con la expresión que mi padre tenía la primera vez que leyó algo que yo escribí.

— ¿Qué sucede? Demasiado para un demonio como tú supongo… creí que serías un gran ayudante en todo tipo de cosas…—, dije burlonamente.

Sonrió divertido.

—Me arrepiento de haber dicho que esto era aburrido—, comentó sacando el resto de los papeles y fotografías en el sobre— ¿Cómo se involucró en esto?

Le di la carta del Undertaker y me miró atónito.

— ¿Cómo lo conoce?—, ante esto yo también me confundí… ¿El conocía a mi lúgubre informante?

— Desde hace tiempo—, dije disimuladamente en un tono casual-… soy una escritora que disfruta del drama verídico, el me ayudo en una investigación hace un tiempo para uno de mis libros y de vez en cuando me pide estos favores… solo cuando creé que puede interesarme ¿Lo conoces?

— ¿Conoce la expresión "deja vu"?

Aunque el paquete del sobre amarillo nos mantuvo ocupados y entretenidos un buen rato, como dijo el enterrador, no teníamos la certeza de que pudiese llegar a matar otra vez, en definitiva era la primera vez que lo hacía… me sentí igual que una loca sin sentimientos cuando el _aficionado_ salió de mis labios pero desde el primer caso como ese que atendía me había acostumbrado a la frialdad que desde siempre me había caracterizado, claro que en parte me había suavizado mucho en comparación a cuando era una adolescente medio gótica y desquiciada. Pero, ahora era una maldita sentimental, y aunque estaba en medio de las conjeturas sobre el asesinato me percaté de unas cuantas cosas que me pusieron melancólica… al fondo de la fotografía, detrás del cadáver que permanecía en una cama sin sabanas había una mesilla donde permanecía el cuchillo ensangrentado, debajo del cuchillo pude observar una marca diminuta, estaba segura que aquella marca era la misma de la quemadura en mi espalda baja.

—Es muy observadora… cualquier otra persona no podría notar ese pequeño detalle—, comento el demonio revisando la hoja con el informe sobre el asesinato.

-Pero yo no soy cualquier persona-, refuté con orgullo, repentinamente se me fue el valor y una atormentante angustia me hizo sostener con fuerza el anillo de Richard- ¿Crees… que esto pueda estar relacionado?

—No estoy seguro… puede que pertenezca a la misma secta que la secuestro, pero, me ordeno matarlos a todos y eso hice—.

—Pero esas sectas son así, tienen seguidores en cualquier rincón… ¿Puede que este sujeto sea un "nuevo egresado"? En esa clase de cosas las iniciaciones siempre incluyen matar a algo… o alguien, no fue muy lejos de aquí, puede que sea una advertencia—, argumenté poniéndome de nervios.

—Puede que sí—, tomo un lápiz de la mesilla de la sala y remarco algo en la hoja.

_Susan Connors, 23 años, periodista, recién comprometida, vive sola desde hace cuatro años y tiene una hermana que vive en California. Iriana Jhonson, casada y con hijos _

_. _

_._

* * *

__Listo! Gracias por leer y comenten porque los comentarios son lo más importante y motivante para cualquier autor (?) bueno en veces basta ver cuantas visitas hay pero sin comentarios en ocasiones no tiene chiste ._. Recuerden que entre más comentarios menos tardaré en poner el siguiente capitulo! So that's the trait, you know what I mean? e_é

Entren al blogsito, todos los viernes habrá información sobre este fic, bien mi blog se llama. Perdiendo el tiempo, escribiendo, riendo y contando... por hay a googlearlo e_é Yay!

Hehehe la cosa con Undertaker fue una ocurrencia de mi hermano, si, me dijo que sería bueno meterle cosas sangrientas y de asesinatos porque así se encontraría a los culpables de una manera coherente ._.? no sé como diablos fue que pudo decir eso pero me sirvió de algo

Sam se fue!


	4. Ese mayordomo, en los sueños

**Muahahaha tengo una malvada pero maravillosa (?) idea. Actualizar antes de las 8 de la noche no es mi costumbre, con otras historias siempre llego a estar editando antes de subir y termino actualizando a eso de las 11/12 de la noche ._. supongo que eso es buena señal. Aunque la inspiración siempre llega luego de las 5 xD**

**Tampoco suelo actualizar fines de semana así que esto es extraño... me siento rara e.é en cuanto a la historia diré que amo a Jess y al fenómeno mencionado Lance, ah, pero qué quien es.. eso no lo diré, es la malvada idea xD**

**ASDASDDASDA! el fic :)**

* * *

.

Me encontraba inusualmente tranquila, había dormido como un bebe a pesar del paquete, la carta, las fotografías de un cuerpo mutilado, la marca de mi espalda, la desaparición de mi prometido y el horroroso parecido entre la victima y yo… _SC _Susan, Samantha, Carson, Connors… eso debía de mantenerme al borde del colapso, pero no, yo soñé con Weston Valley. Era nuestro último día en el departamento, hoy mismo nos iríamos a la mansión (lo admití) en Weston, esa era mi prioridad.

Había decidido por el bien de mi condición mental que respondería a la carta de Undertaker una vez terminada la mudanza y esperaría por si volvía a ocurrir otro asesinato.

-Es la última caja-, dijo mi asistente con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

Frank nos ayudó a bajar las cajas hasta el camión de mudanza aparcado a lado del mercedes, mi paranoica mentalidad me hizo pensar que en cualquier momento golpearían mi auto. Le di una mirada al ahora vacío departamento y al borde del llanto recordé cada momento con Richard en ese lugar… maldita sea, no quería ponerme de sentimental.

-Ah, era un lugar agradable-, dijo Sebastián colocándome su mano en mi hombro… la marca me ardía un poco cuando hacía eso, siempre lo hacía a propósito. Siempre que estaba cerca sentía la marca arder como si se prendiera en llamas.

-No más ratonera-, musite cerrando la puerta.

.

.

La partida de mi departamento fue más difícil de lo que me imagine, creo que lloré… no lo sé. Por primera vez deje de ser posesiva con mi auto, estaba algo ida… no podía sacar de mi cabeza a Richard.

Mi entusiasmo por Weston Valley me deprimió más… era la casa en la que viviría con Richard regresando de Nueva York… diablos era demasiado deprimente. Estaba tan deprimida que le había rogado a Sebastián por que se sentara a mi lado en la parte trasera del mercedes y había dejado que Frank condujera el camino a nuestro nuevo hogar.

Apenas y tuve el tiempo como para recomponerme y dejar de llorar cuando observe el tramo de carretera que separaba a Weston Valley de la ciudad. Weston Valley era un pequeño poblado, una pequeña ciudad con grandes espacios verdes y una pequeña zona costera, era así de pequeña que solo había una escuela, un hospital, una estación de policía y su propio cementerio. Era un lugar ideal con una zona de suburbios dividida en la zona campestre o country y un par de calles después había una fila de casas conservadoras muy al estilo victoriano o como una típica casa americana. Mi nuevo hogar estaba un tanto apartado del centro del lugar, en las colinas donde estaban los lotes residenciales, tendría que compartir ese lugar con dos familias, pero las casas estaban lo suficientemente apartadas entre si como para darme todo el espacio y soledad necesarios. Pude haber puesto mi casa en un lote aún más alejado de todo, cerca del camino que limitaba a Weston Valley con el magnifico estado y la colindante ciudad campestre de Appleton Lakes donde vive Isabel, pero aquel lote tenía un pedacito de playa privado y yo no era fanática del sol y la arena, no era la mejor nadadora y la idea de arrojarme al agua era constante en mi cabeza… me convertiría en una bronceada suicida si me mudaba ahí.

Frank soltó una exclamación que me hizo recuperar por un pequeño instante el animo, subíamos la colina y ante nosotros la vista de la nueva casa era magnifica.

Cuando dio la vuelta a la glorieta de los residenciales me pareció creer que Frank lloraba pero no pude ver más por sus lentes de sol… Sebastián amplió su sonrisa cuando el mercedes se aparcó afuera de la casa.

Era grande, dos pisos de soberbia y excentricismo puro, por un momento me cuestione como era posible que Richard se iba a casar conmigo.

Desde la imponente entrada del otro lado de las rejas de seguridad automatizadas se alzaba un pequeño bosquejo que rodeaba la casa, como se lo prometí a Frank… una pequeña cabaña alado de la entrada que servía también de gaceta o casa de seguridad, la entrada mostraba un camino empedrado donde los autos podían pasar y rodeaba una fuente al centro del lugar. El estacionamiento era de gruesas columnas en color crema con jardineras vacías pero dejaban ver los ventanales del pasillo con escaleras. Con una escalerilla en el pórtico techado con teja de barro café y una puerta doble de vidrio de cada lado del recibidor que permanecía formando un pequeño pasillo entre las puertas y la escalera al segundo piso, la casa se dividía en dos, del lado derecho se encontraba un corredor donde la luz del sol pasaba libremente por los grandes ventanales, el corredor de piso de madera te conducía primeramente a la sala por un desnivel de tres escalones, la sala en su totalidad alfombrada en color beige te daba una vista muy acaramelada del jardín de flores a lado del camino empedrado del estacionamiento, la pantalla ya estaba instalada en la blanca pared de la estancia y a su alrededor los dos sofás de cuero negro se veían acogedores junto a la chimenea de un lado de la tele, en la sala tenía un largo acuario con un sinfín de pececillos de colores que nadaban felices a lo largo y ancho de toda la pecera.

A unos metros de ahí la cocina completamente equipada y con una barra de madera obscura y recubrimiento de cerámica negra con tres sillas en ella. En la cocina había una puerta de vidrio que daba al jardín trasero donde la piscina curveada se veía espectacular y lo restante del jardín también, en el jardín trasero tenía una mesa con una sombrilla para comer afuera de vez en cuando y un par de sillas reclinables para tomar el sol.

Frente a la cocina esta el comedor de una larga mesa de vidrio y madera negra con sillas igualmente de madera negra y cojinetes color beige, el comedor permanecía con un piso de madera en comparación con la cocina de losetas color grafito para el piso y paredes de loseta café claro. Después detrás de las escaleras principales en el recibidor detrás estaba una pequeña biblioteca con estanterías de roble y un sofá dromedario de color rojo frente a los ventanales con vista a la piscina.

Del extremo izquierdo de la casa tenía una segunda sala de estar un poco más grande que la primera y con un equipo de sonido y una consola de videojuegos… algo me decía que la necesitaría. No sé porque pero esa era mi idea. Un pequeño bar con una repisa que llenaría de vinos y licores finos para complacer a mi padre quien seguramente no tardaría en visitarme. De ese lado de la casa también hay un pequeño gimnasio y por su puesto el garaje con un mini taller lleno de herramientas de todo tipo, Sebastián quedo encantado cuando entramos al garaje y frente a él un Peugeot convertible blanco se hallaba estacionado en el garaje.

Continuando con el segundo piso mi habitación era la más grande conectada a un pequeño estudio y ahí era donde paraban a dar la escalera de caracol de la biblioteca, conociendome pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo entre el estudio y la biblioteca así que los deje juntos.

Mi habitación era bastante grande, tenía mi propia televisión y un sofá lo suficientemente cómodo como para dormir en el, la cama matrimonial con sabanas violetas fue mi adoración y no dude en aventarme en ella cuando estuve en mi habitación. Un armario que estaba acondicionado como un vestidor donde toda mi ropa cabía sin problemas, el baño fue mi parte favorita, conservé la tina de hidromasaje del apartamento y la puse ahí, junto con una regadera, un amplio lavabo y lo que necesitaba para que eso fuese un baño de verdad.

Había otras cuatro habitaciones, la segunda más grande se la di a Sebastián, me asegure de que tuviese un baño privado con regadera y tina de baño, el espacio suficiente como para que el y su pequeño engendro pasearan libremente, y claro un televisor.

Las demás habitaciones estaban amuebladas de una manera sencilla, cama, un mueble para la ropa y una mesilla. Las tenía ahí por cualquier cosa.

En total la casa contaba con seis habitaciones, todas con baño privado, dos baños en la planta baja, una biblioteca, un garaje con espacio para cuatro autos, una cocina bien equipada y grande, un comedor, dos salas, un gimnasio, un estudio, la piscina y una mesa en el jardín de atrás. Ah, no olvidemos la pequeña cabaña al inicio que era como un pequeño departamento hecho especialmente para Frank, con cocina y todo.

.

Encontré a Sebastián en el patio trasero donde estaba la piscina junto con Frank quien se tomo de un trago una botella de agua sabor limón.

-Si que tiene un lindo lugar-, alardeó sentándose en la escalerilla de la puerta trasera en la cocina.

-Te lo dije-comente con una sonrisa.

-Pensar que lo a diseñado usted misma ¡Es aún mejor que en los diseños!-, Dijo Frank con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Me sonrojé.

-¿Lo diseñaste tú?-, pregunto un incrédulo Sebastián, asentí frenéticamente.

-Estudié arquitectura… no terminé la carrera pero sé lo suficiente como para hacer todo esto-, añadí con orgullo.

-El jardín también es cosa suya-, dijo Frank tapando su botella- Es una jefa muy talentosa ¿No has probado su comida?-.

-La verdad no… creí que no sabía ni hervir agua-.

Esa comparación me hizo reír recordando a mi hermana y su temor a las sartenes.

-Es una lastima-, comentó Frank, era todo un adulador-… por cierto ¿Cómo consiguió el lugar?-

-Ah, fue una especie de favor-, ambos me miraron curiosos-… resulta que uno de los vecinos me pidió arreglar su jardín y pintar el cuarto de su hija adolescente, este sujeto resulta ser el dueño de la constructora de Weston Valley y su esposa una agente de bienes raíces, me vendieron a buen precio el lote y me ayudaron con el material y la construcción, el otro vecino; la señora de la casa es la alcaldesa y ella me puso el jardín porque me debía un favor que tenía algo que ver con su esposo un cirujano que viaja seguido… el favor fue que le hiciera de niñera con su hijo de siete años y su hija de 4, los niños me amaron y la condición fue que podrían visitarme cuando quisieran… el resto salió de mi dinero, las regalías de los libros compraron el auto y la mitad de los muebles, la otra mitad la puso mi padre con el dinero de las acciones que compre a su nombre… la cabaña de Frank es producto de los muebles del departamento, y con el dinero de la venta del departamento planeo comprar otro auto…-.

Frank parecía aturdido, se rascó la cabeza y me miro como si yo fuese un ente maravilloso y magnifico.

Se levantó sin decir nada de la escalera, me guiñó un ojo y corrió dichoso hasta su cabaña.

-Arquitectura, cocina, un don con los niños, buena para los negocios y decoradora de interiores… ¿Por qué escritora?-, la voz de Sebastián intentaba colarse en mi mente de manera ponzoñosa.

Sonreí mientras entraba a la cocina.

-Solo así podía ser libre…

.

.

.

Me desperté empapada en sudor, con la respiración agitada y al borde de la cama… trague saliva con dificultad y lancé un sonoro suspiro.

-Fue una pesadilla-, me repetí a mi misma en un murmullo apagado.

Me levante observando por el ventanal de la habitación como la luna estaba en su punto más alto, cuarto menguante, me quede estática observando por la ventana el jardín y corrí las cortinas de suave tela blanca.

Me aproxime con paso lento al gran baño de la habitación, el sentir los fríos mosaicos blancos del piso enlosetado del baño bajo mis pies fue gratificante, prendí la luz de la lámpara pegada al espejo del lavabo y baje la mirada lentamente al espejo. Me veía espantosa, mi cabello estaba todo enmarañado, tenía unas ojeras gigantes, los ojos hinchados y los labios enrojecidos… parecía un fantasma.

Me lavé la cara restregándome las manos en los ojos y me pasé el cepillo con fuerza en la cabeza.

Llevaba cuatro noches sin poder dormir desde nuestra llegada a Weston Valley, en parte era la mortificación que Sebastián había inducido en mí a partir de la adopción del gato… pensaba en los otros cuatro mininos en el aparador que esperaban por ser adoptados, pero, mi mortificación más grande era el anillo de compromiso de Richard… no había señales de él, me había distraído en otras cosas como en escribir y me había desviado de mi objetivo, mi venganza y encontrar a Richard. Sin embargo eso no era la razón de no poder dormir, eran las pesadillas, las que me había causado el mensaje de ese número desconocido. No, el hecho del asesinato de Susan Connors seguía sin perturbarme.

El mensaje mostraba una foto de Richard y yo mientras bajábamos del avión en Nueva York y la siguiente frase _"¿Extrañas esto?"_

También había otro donde mostraba una foto mía durmiendo y la frase_ "Dulces sueños"_

Tomé el celular con manos temblorosas y lo apagué, casi siempre lo apagaba y Jess me había regañado un sinfín de veces por tener el celular apagado. Salí de mi habitación caminando de puntillas, miré el corredor con la esperanza de que Sebastián no me escuchará y no saliera de la habitación al fondo del pasillo, tampoco había señales del pequeño gato negro… siempre dormía en la habitación de Sebastián.

Aspiré hondo y baje con cuidado cada escalón, era lo que odiaba en veces de las escaleras en el recibidor, el hecho de que estuvieran en el recibidor y que ahí se ponía demasiado obscuro en las noches. Atravesar el corredor con los ventanales hacía la sala me produjo una sensación parecida a cuando veía películas de terror. Tenía dos estúpidas ideas rondándome en la cabeza, en primera el hecho de que sabía que alguien me vigilaba y era el mismo que había enviado el mensaje con una foto de Richard y yo; en segunda yo era alguien malditamente detallista y fijada en cuanto a mis cosas, por lo tanto aún en medio de la obscuridad de la madrugada podía notar perfectamente si algo estaba fuera de lugar en la casa y había notado un pequeño detalle… la puerta de vidrio a lado de la enorme pecera estaba abierta.

Caminé de puntillas y casi me caigo al bajar los tres escalones hacía la cocina. Entonces corrí al refrigerador y saqué un jugo, me senté en la barra con los pies colgando y me pareció gracioso medir 1.60… yo era una completa enana en comparación a Sebastián con su 1.82 de estatura. Trague el jugo con lentitud, tenía un montón de ideas para escribir pero mis preocupaciones y pesadillas me paralizaban al momento de ponerme frente al ordenador e intentar escribir.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-, la voz de Sebastián me hizo pegar un brinco de la barra y trate de no escupir el jugo.

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!-, pregunté en un grito algo alterada.

-Tomaba aire fresco…-, dijo desde la puerta de la cocina.

-¿A está hora?- pregunté yendo en dirección a la pecera del muro, era relajante verla después de esa clase de sustos.

-La piscina se ve maravillosa de noche-, comentó pasando por delante de mí… ah, por eso la puerta de la estancia estaba abierta- no me ha contestado-, nuevamente usaba ese tono serio pero sus intenciones de persuadirme seguían ahí.

Desde nuestra llegada a Weston Valley Sebastián estaba demasiado encantador, podía decir que intentaba seducirme… ¡Ja! Si no caí en sus encantos cuando me sentí claustrofóbica en el departamento ¿Qué me haría cambiar de opinión?... no pienso averiguarlo.

-Tenía sed-, musite dispuesta a regresar por donde vine.

-¿Pesadillas?-, preguntó, me quede congelada en mi sitio sin saber que decir… ¿Cómo se había enterado?

-¿De qué tratan?-, volvió a decir colocándose enfrente de mí.

-No estoy segura…-, balbuceé clavando la mirada en el piso… ¡Oh había una mancha en la alfombra de la sala!

-Es tarde, debe dormir-, su voz me pareció lejana y se fue, lo vi subir las escaleras y escuche el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Me tendí en el piso… por alguna razón estaba molesta y seguía intranquila por las pesadillas.

En mi dedo anular el anillo de compromiso de Richard solo lograba revolverme más la cabeza… me había aferrado a ese anillo como si fuese mi vida. Comencé a llorar sin entender porque lo hacía.

Yo era sumamente posesiva y material, me había sucedido un par de ocasiones antes. La primera vez tenía cinco años y era inseparable de un elefante de felpa rosado, lo adoraba como si fuese mi propia vida y lo llevaba a donde fuera hasta que un día en el jardín de niños Matt Stimson un pequeño brabucón lo arrojo por la ventana del autobús en la excursión al zoológico. Fue la primera vez que golpeé a un niño y la primera vez que lloraba tanto.

Volvió a ocurrir cuando iba en cuarto de primaria, Isabel y yo fuimos con mamá a comprar ropa en mi cumpleaños, mamá estaba buscando como loca una falda de holanes de su talla y mi hermana y yo nos metimos entre los bastidores buscando botones para nuestra colección… si era muy infantil y tonto, en especial por Isabel quien ya tenía 14; entonces en el piso donde se colgaban las gabardinas encontramos un reluciente medallón con una piedra falsa de ámbar y enmarcado por un metal que me pareció plata formando una especie de ojo. Isabel alego que me lo regalaba de cumpleaños y yo encantada no me quitaba el medallón ni para dormir o bañarme… sin él me sentía perdida y fuera de mi, era como un pedazo de mí, hasta que un día lo perdí… hice el peor drama de mi adolescencia cuando eso pasó. Volvió a ocurrir con un anillo que Austin Jhensen un sujeto que conocí en el curso de examen para preparatoria me regaló un anillo en forma de flor con el centro negro, nuevamente se hizo como una parte de mi pero lo perdí no pasada una semana, jamás me había avergonzado tanto y hui de Austin mi futuro novio durante casi un mes… también a mediados de tercero de secundaria cuando el loco de Lance y yo fuimos de compras y a jugar videojuegos en la plaza abarrotada de gordos sudorosos y señoras neuróticas, en esa ocasión me compré con el dinero que había ganado en una apuesta contra Lance una cadena con una preciosa llave de plata… la protegí mejor que a mi misma hasta que la cadena se rompió y guarde la llave en lo más profundo de una caja que ahora estaba arrinconada en mi closet con la gran etiqueta "SECUNDARIA".

Caminé con la cabeza apunto de estallarme y lloraba con fuerza, me arrastré hasta el bar de la estancia. No sé en que pensaba, de hecho no pensaba… bueno pensaba demasiado pero no estaba consciente de lo que hacía… extrañaba a Richard, me dolía demasiado pensar en él… en sus abrazos, sus besos, sus caricias, la manera en la que decía mi nombre, la manera en la que me hacía sonrojar.

Llego un momento de la noche en que reí como loca mientras me acababa una botella de wiski… ¿Por qué tenía que sucederme todo esto? ¿Por qué no me mataron y ya? ¿Por qué no me llevaron solo a mí y dejaron a Richard en paz? ¡¿Por qué?!

-¡¿POR QUÉ?!-, grite histérica y arrojé la botella contra el suelo de la barra-… maldita sea-, gruñí furiosa cuando el cristal me corto el dedo cuando intenté limpiar y me eché a llorar gimiendo a los cuatro vientos.

Tomé otra botella… esta vez un vino tinto del 89 y me la tomé sin miramientos…

.

.

* * *

**La cosa de los mensajes me causo terror, eso porque soy apegada a los teléfonos celulares e imaginar que algo así pase me da terror así que lo vi como un buen punto de presión :D además que la situación de ponerla ebria me divierte mucho... ah ¿Qué locura hará una desesperada mujer estando ebria... más aún cuando vive con Sebastián Michaelis?**


	5. Ese mayordomo, inoportuno

Hola gente!

Dije que esperaría más tiempo para el siguiente capitulo pero ni yo me aguante y también dije algo sobre mujeres abreias, amo a las muejres ebrias.. son mujeres pero ya saben con alcohol y sentidos difusos? xD hehehe es que.. agh me amo, si, me amo... tenía dos opciones diferentes para este capitulo; en primera estaba el capitulo justo como está aquí y eso en verdad me fascina pero, es como tener un hijo sin nombre (?) no sé de que hablo... emm como segunda opción tenía una capitulo siendo narrado por Sebastián y la verdad hacer eso sería como ehh.. ¿Cómo lo diría? Sería como destruir mis propias ilusiones cuando en este capitulo todas mis esperanzas se vuelven realidad! (?) No me gusta contradecirme porque me confundo y eso confunde la historia y lo último que quiero son lectores confundidos pero si MUY INTRIGADOS muahahahahahahahahaha *cof* cof*

Prepárense para un ataque cardíaco! HAHAHAHA el fic xDD

* * *

.

Estaba muy cómoda, era como si pequeñas y suaves manos me recorrieran los pies, estaba muy cómoda… no recordaba que mi cama fuera tan cómoda, me dolía horrores la cabeza ¡Iba a matar a Sebastián! Seguramente el muy tonto intentaba despertarme abriendo la cortina ¡De seguro su engendro estaba sobre mi cama!

Me levanté lentamente, veía borroso y estaba mareada… cama grande, muy grande, sabanas blancas, colcha negra, persianas blancas, el gato negro de Sebastián mirándome seriamente, una peluda gata de color gris y cara y patas atigradas, un diván negro luego de la cama y Sebastián semi desnudo frente al televisor…

¡¿SEBASTIÁN SEMI DESNUDO?!

No sé que pasó primero, mi grito, el color rojo fosforescente de mi cara; que ambos animales huyeron aterrados de la cama o que me cubrí con la sabana hasta la punta de los cabellos…

¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HICE ANOCHE?!

—Ah, buenos días—, canturreo el demonio apartando la sabana, sonriéndome, estaba tan cerca con el cabello mojado… tan sexi ¡¿Qué rayos estoy pensando?!

Me bajé de la cama con tanta torpeza que caí dándome un buen sentón contra el piso, no sé que dolió más… mi trasero, mi cabeza o mi orgullo ¡Maldita sea!

—C-c ¡Cúbrete…!— balbuceé histérica mientras me levantaba del suelo—¡¿Qué haces bañándote en mi habitación?!—, lo encaré roja hasta las orejas… momento…

—Está es mi habitación—, dijo y sonrió burlón.

El grito que salió de mi garganta debió escucharse hasta China. Me pegué a la puerta entre avergonzada y furiosa… abrí la puerta lista para huir.

Un fuerte mareo me volvió más torpe y Sebastián me agarró antes de caer. Imaginen la escena… Sebastián con el cabello mojado, con el torso desnudo y solo una toalla alrededor de su cintura hasta la mitad de sus piernas, luego estaba yo con una playera de tirantes azul semi transparente sumamente pegada a mi cuerpo y la ropa interior de encaje ¡Encaje!

Reconsideré la idea de dormir con más ropa a pesar del calor asfixiante de las noches en Weston Valley.

— ¡Siento interrumpir!—, gritó Jessica a medio pasillo con la cara tan roja como los brillantes ojos de Sebastián.

¡Rayos! ¡Rayos! ¡RAYOS!

Di un portazo empujando al tonto, pero muy TONTO demonio.

— ¡Vístete y explícame que pasó anoche!—, grité histérica.

—Se acabó una botella de wiski y después arrasó con los vinos…—

Grité interrumpiéndolo recargando la cabeza contra la puerta… ¡Si seré idiota!

—Agh…— me queje pataleando y golpeando la puerta— ¡Vístete y explícaselo a Jessica!— ordené al borde del colapso y corrí a mí habitación.

Lo primero que hice fue ducharme dejando el estéreo prendido y a todo volumen, canté fuerte intentando calmar mis nervios y furia pero no ayudó para la odiosa resaca, la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarme… ¡¿Por qué Jess estaba en mi casa?!

Me tarde lo menos que pude con la mente deambulando entre interrogantes de lo que pudo pasar anoche… una confusa imagen se formo en mi cabeza, Sebastián me sostenía mientras pataleaba enfurecida y arrojé el anillo de Richard al jardín trasero.

Entre en pánico buscando como loca el anillo. No lo encontré por ninguna parte. Me alteré más y aún envuelta en la toalla corrí escaleras abajo, escuché la voz de Jessica al otro lado de la estancia donde estaba el bar y me oculté tras la pared intentando escuchar lo que decían.

Observé con cuidado, Jessica estaba sentada en uno de los sofás y Sebastián se sentaba del otro extremo con la gata gris en su regazo… ¿De dónde salió ese animal?

—Discúlpame por eso Sebastián, Sam es muy impulsiva cuando la está pasando mal… ella es muy cerrada como te as dado cuenta y no suele decir lo que siente en especial con personas a las que acaba de conocer—, dijo mi amiga bebiendo de su vaso de agua.

—No hay necesidad de disculparse—, intervino Sebastián acariciando al animal en su regazo, insisto, de donde diablos salió ese gato…

Jess pareció incomoda y desvió la mirada como si su vaso de agua fuese la octava maravilla del mundo, bufó con molestia.

—Sebastián tienes que saber algo si piensas seguir aquí viviendo junto a Sam—, Jessica puso un semblante serio, intenté no correr y hacer un dramática entrada, el demonio le miró atentamente—, mira no me parece mal lo que estas haciendo, solo intenta no tocar el tema, justo ahora está algo frágil y algo como eso sería demasiado no solo para ella, si no también para mi, soy su mejor amiga y no quiero verla mal—, caí en cuenta de un montón de cosas ¡Demonios Jessica!

Me recargué en la pared ¿Qué tuve que haber dicho mientras estaba ebria como para que Jessica dijera algo así? Cuando estaba ebria hablaba demasiado sobre cosas de las cuales jamás hablaría estando en mis cinco sentidos ¡Diablos!

Jessica pareció afligida, suspiro y se paso una mano por su cabello perfectamente alaciado.

—El tema es un tanto complicado pero entenderás, creo, que lo que te conté es suficiente… no espero tampoco que lo entiendas y no está mal si se te hace algo muy estúpido pero para mí es importante que ella este bien—, ¡¿Por qué no dijo más?! ¡Quiero saber de que diablos habla!

—Le agradezco su preocupación, yo la cuidaré debidamente a partir de ahora—, dijo mi asistente con una endemoniada sonrisa en su rostro.

Eso me sacó de quicio y corrí de regreso a mi habitación olvidando por completo porque había bajado.

Casi me pongo a llorar otra vez, no quería que él supiera nada sobre mi… no tenía porque.

— ¿Cariño?— Jessica se oía muy preocupada—, ya sé que escuchaste lo que dije abajo—.

— ¿Eres psíquica o qué?—, murmuré abriéndole la puerta.

—Lo siento querida… perdón por malinterpretar las cosas—, me abrazó sacándome el aire—… me lo explico todo, tendremos que guardar todo lo que tenga alcohol bajo llave y encerrarte con llave—, bromeó tomándome del rostro y me sonrió.

Suspiré, sin alivio solo con cansancio… por ahora lo único que sabía es que hablé sobre mi madre y sobre Richard, por tanto, arrojé el anillo en un acto de locura y lloré como desquiciada. Seguía preocupada por que tanto hice además de eso… ahh, la sola idea me provocaba unas tremendas ganas de saltar por la ventana.

—Tenemos una reunión en menos de dos horas—, me dijo sería. Casi me golpeó contra la pared ¡Lo había olvidado por completo!

—Ahora relájate, vístete, te doy cinco minutos para hacerlo y tienes que bajar a tomar algo de café y disculparte—

— ¡¿Disculparme?!

.

.

El café amargo me reacomodo la cabeza y mi resaca se redujo a cero, pero, estaba de nervios y no era por la cafeína o la laguna mental sobre los sucesos del día anterior, no, Sebastián sonreía casi tanto como cuando fuimos de compras… ¡Maldita sea!

Jessica y su traje blanco entraron por la puerta del mercedes y su fino perfume europeo invadió cada centímetro de mi auto.

—Te maquillaré luego, tienes unas ojeras espantosas—, dijo Jessica cerrando la puerta y me hizo estremecer—, ¿Sabes llegar al centro de Bridgeport?—, le preguntó a Sebastián, él asintió acomodándose los guantes negros como de motociclista dejando ver sus uñas negras, las que por ni un solo momento parecieron importarle a Jessica— Es en el edificio cubierto de ventanales en todas partes—, indició Jess.

El demonio me dedicó una de sus penetrantes miradas a través del retrovisor justo antes de colocarse los lentes de sol… ¡Estaba al volante de mi auto!

¡Mi auto!

Lo observé colocándose el cinturón y prendió el mercedes… gemí por lo bajo aferrándome a mi asiento ¡¿Por qué él iba a conducir mientras yo me quedaba como una tonta en los asientos de atrás?!

—La resaca no es buena para conducir—, me recordó Sebastián.

Grité frustrada y no quise ni ver como era que sacaba el auto del garaje.

No sabía que pudiera conducir, al parecer lo hacía bien y lo estaba disfrutando, esa media sonrisa en su cara era como un instrumento de tortura psicológica.

El estéreo sonaba con fuerza y la música se colaba por mis oídos durante todo el camino por Weston Valley.

Cuando el verde panorama y las casas de antaño y madera de Weston Valley desaparecieron me tranquilicé, la carretera ante la saliente ofrecía una vista única del mar iluminado por el radiante sol, el faro podía verse en lo alto de una pequeña isla al sureste del pueblo.

Tras unos minutos y mi ataque de nervios erradicado la carretera fue remplazada por el camino de concreto y el letrero dando la bienvenida a Bridgeport, mi antiguo hogar, solo recuerden el departamento denominado ratonera por el demonio que sonreía conduciendo mi mercedes.

Bridgeport era una ciudad con tres veces más kilómetros cuadrados que el verde valle de Weston y con tantas personas como contaminación en su cielo gris y casi siempre nublado, pero, irónicamente una tarde bajo el opaco sol de Bridgeport era equivalente al calor de un desierto. Una jungla de concreto en su totalidad, su único espacio verde era un desierto y maltratado parque aledaño a la zona fea de la ciudad.

Esta ciudad se dividía en dos gracias a un tanto pequeño pero excepcionalmente imponente puente de hierro que apartaba la apacible zona residencial del caótico centro, cabe decir que Bridgeport estaba repleto de bares, antros y restaurantes yendo acorde con su vida nocturna. Igualmente abundaban los rascacielos y unidades departamentales, por esto mismo era casi imposible conseguir una casa, o todas estaban ocupadas o estaban en la zona fea… ¿Ahora comprenden lo animada que estaba por largarme de ahí y cambiar la ciudad por el acogedor pueblillo que es Weston?

Cuando cruzamos el puente me encontraba tranquila a pesar de que estábamos atascados en el tráfico.

Jessica maldecía rechinando los dientes y decidió comenzar a colocarme el maquillaje, me iría mal el resto del día por dos razones, llegaríamos tarde a esa importante reunión que no me importaba en lo más mínimo… mi atención en ese instante se centraba en descubrir que diablos fue lo que hice y dije estando ebria, segunda razón, si llegábamos tarde Jessica me haría la vida de cuadritos… encima del maquillaje.

Cuando pudimos avanzar quedaban menos de quince minutos para la hora acordada y la editorial estaba del otro lado de la ciudad justo en el centro donde el tráfico era asfixiante. De una manera que aun sigo sin entender del todo el presumido y pretencioso de mi asistente resultó ser todo un as al volante, no solo se escabullía de manera interesante tomando atajos evitando todo el tráfico si no que hizo que llegáramos a tiempo y me demostró que tampoco soportaba a Jessica cuando se ponía de mal humor.

Estábamos a principios de Mayo lo que significaba que alrededor de las 11 de la mañana hasta las cuatro de la tarde hacía un calor insoportable y como dije, el clima de Bridgeport en la temporada de calor era desértico. Así que cargaba con unos lentes de Sol y me vestí de manera ligera… como Jess me dio cinco minutos me puse también de lo primero que encontré. Terminé dándome cuenta de algo, lo que también haría enfurecer a Jessica.

Sebastián fue el primero en bajar del auto, seguido de Jessica y luego yo… creo que comencé a derretirme, me sentí como si el demonio y yo fuésemos un par de estrellas de rock y Jessica nuestra estirada representante… me había puesto unos jeans entubados de mezclilla negra rasgados de las rodillas y deshilachados de los pies, una playera holgada con la frase "Fuck you!" estampada con letras negras y me caía por uno de los hombros, las zapatillas de mezclilla sucias y el cabello suelto y un tanto despeinado, seguida de Sebastián y su playera de rayas blancas y negras con un chaleco negro, pantalones de mezclilla con chaperones y cadenas colgando del cinturón y unos zapatos negros, añádanle los guantes de motociclista y sus lentes negros. Encima yo llevaba también unos lentes negros y un anillo de remplazo con incrustaciones de brillantes… como una segunda sortija de compromiso adornado por un montón de pulseras en mi brazo que sonaba a cada uno de mis movimientos.

Jessica me miró con algo de humor pero cansada, ella se había enfundado en uno de sus elegantes trajes ejecutivos con pantalones blancos y tacones altos.

.

—Si, no habrá problemas con las fechas esta vez… es un proyecto prometedor así que no habrá problemas, me encargaré de que Sam se haga responsable—, la voz de Jessica al marco de la puerta de la sala de juntas era sin duda el inicio de mi calvario.

Estaba sentada en una de las grandes sillas giratorias de una de las salas de juntas en el piso más alto de el edificio de la editorial, Sebastián estaba sentado a mi lado ayudándome a organizar la carpeta mientras me terminaba un café expreso de la maquina del pasillo.

Jessica respiró sonoramente como si se quitará un gran peso de encima, se sentó a un lado mio y una fila de ejecutivos entró por la puerta de vidrio.

Cada uno me saludó al llegar, sentí sus miradas inquisidoras recorriéndome de arriba abajo especialmente a mi playera, el anillo y la marca de mi hombro derecho, si, para mi desgracia el hombro descubierto era ese donde la marca del contrato de Sebastián me mortificaba… le había dicho a Jessica que era un tatuaje y ella solo refunfuñó diciéndome loca. Sebastián a mi lado se veía un tanto incomodo y enojado, creo que ante los recatados hombres de negocios en trajes de diseñador mi asistente era un desalineado con las uñas negras y el cabello despeinado.

La sala de juntas se quedo en silencio, Jessica se mordió los labios, Sebastián apretó la mandíbula y juro que sus ojos sacaron chispas cuando ese sujeto entró. Estaba ahí, era un hombre alto, tan alto como Sebastián; su piel blanca con una tonalidad ligeramente diferente a la de mi asistente (¡¿Por qué me resulta imposible no compararlos?!), sus rasgos afilados pero finos y masculinos, cabello negro con un reflejo ligeramente morado, lentes de corte rectangular y sin duda la mirada que formaría parte de mis peores pesadillas, sus ojos dorados me miraban de una manera tan asfixiante, como si me travesara y me devorara con los ojos…. ¿Cómo describir su mirada sin traumarme a mi misma? Era escalofriante.

Mi tiempo se congeló… tuve una sensación extraña, familiar y eso solo lo hacía más extraño. Su presencia era como la de Sebastián, tener a Sebastián a mi lado a veces resultaba un poco incomodo pero era como un imán yo me sentía irremediablemente atraída hacía él pero disminuyó un poco con el tiempo. En cambio la de este sujeto que se sentó al otro extremo de la mesa de juntas quedando frente a mí era parecida pero en extremo incomoda, atediante y turbia.

Si yo fuera la adolescente de hace un par de años mis hormonas habrían organizado una revolución… en cambio no, soy adulta y ni si quiera el hecho de que estuviera en la misma habitación que los dos hombres más guapos que había visto en la vida me hacía sentir algo.

¡Que diablos estás diciendo! Uno de ellos es un maldito demonio y el otro… no hay manera de verlo en la que no me parezca un violador…

—Él es Claude—, dijo Jessica poniéndose de pie caminando con sus tacones detrás mio donde un proyector daba la imagen al muro con una serie de gráficas—, Claude Faustus es el nuevo presidente de la compañía editorial que te publica Samantha—, me removí incomoda en mi silla, su mirada fija era para mi no para la presentación.

Jessica colocó su mano en mi hombro y extendió la otra en dirección a Sebastián.

—Ella es Samantha Carson la autora de la saga a comercializar…—, me sentí devorada en vida, no solo por el aterrador Claude si no por las miradas de los ejecutivos y la del demonio… el aire se volvió irrespirable, trague saliva temiendo que Sebastián fuera a lanzarse sobre el cuello de Claude en menos de un segundo.

Le di un sorbo al café intentando calmar mis nervios.

Me sentí presa del déja vù cuando Sebastián me tomó de la mano donde mi anillo relució, era como aquella vez en el centro comercial donde ahuyenté a las mujeres que rondaban al demonio mostrando mi anillo con orgullo y una sonrisa altanera… solo que esta vez los papeles se habían invertido.

—Soy Sebastián Michaelis, el novio de Samantha—.

¡¿QUÉE?!

Casi me ahogo con el café, tosí como maniática mientras Jessica tan estupefacta como yo me levantó de la silla ayudándome a respirar otra vez.

La cara de Jess evitó que hiciera una escena ¡¿Pero que demonios estaba pensando Sebastián diciendo eso?! ¡¿Por qué diablos tenía puesto ese maldito anillo de entre los montones que tenía?!

—Discúlpennos un momento—, musité histérica jalando a Sebastián fuera de la sala de juntas, Jessica se vio apenada pero recobró su postura.

Claude Faustus pareció asesinar a Sebastián con los ojos, un escalofrió me recorrió entera.

— ¡¿Pero qué fue eso?!—, murmuré enojada estrellándolo contra la pared.

Si por un insignificante segundo me había pasado por la cabeza el disculparme pues ahora JAMÁS me iba a disculpar con él.

—Se veía muy incomoda, tenía que hacer algo—, dijo como si nada.

¡¿Esa era su excusa?!

—Pudiste decir otra cosa ¡Tenías que decir soy su asistente! No… no eso—, le pegué con los puños en el pecho de manera infantil, sabía que ni un millón de mis golpes le dolerían.

Mi resaca regresó pero también me afligí… sin poder evitarlo pensé en Richard y mi histeria se resquebrajo.

—La señorita Jessica dijo que tenía que cuidarla, la estoy cuidando de…

—¿De Claude?—, solté con ironía-, mira, puedo cuidarme de un hombre como él, lo único de lo que deberías cuidarme es de el acosador que me envía esos mensajes ¡Lo único que debes hacer es ayudarme a encontrar a Richard! Lo harás como lo que eres y como lo que yo te digo que seas ¡No más! ¡No fingiremos que eres mi novio o lo que sea que se te venga a la cabeza!-, apenas y pude contener mi tono y me pase las manos por la cabeza… esto era patético, el simple hecho de decir su nombre me volvía demasiado frágil.

Sebastián frunció el seño notoriamente molesto, me dio un poco de curiosidad saber porque le enojaba la presencia de Claude y la mención de Richard en nuestras discusiones, no dije más, estaba lo suficientemente molesta como para no preguntar nada en un buen rato.

Volví a la sala de juntas con un semblante decaído… no lo admitiré pero de alguna manera poco usual estaba más afligida por discutir que por mi prometido. Me senté en la silla y le puse atención a Jessica y su parloteo sobre mi libro, ni eso me animaba. No me atreví a ver al demonio en toda la reunión, ni la mirada de Claude me sacaba de mi ensimismamiento y mis dudas sobre la noche anterior me invadieron con más fuerza… mierda ¿Qué pude haber hecho?

Una imagen se planteó en mi cerebro, una que me hizo enfurecer y ponerme roja hasta las orejas… negué con pánico, casi comencé a hiperventilar y me puse las manos en la cara.

Besé a Sebastián… anoche, lo besé justo antes de meterme a su habitación, lo besé ¡LE DI UN BESO!

.

.

.

* * *

Hahahahahahahaha Muahahahahaha ¿Ya ven que dije? Y si, Claude Fautus en este fic... ¡¿CLAUDE?! Lo odio.. enserio... ¡LO ODIO CON TODA MI PERSONA! Agh es despreciable pero.. no sé que haría sin él e_é b-but well Claude es el factor de la anarquía y eso es lo único que diré.

Hahaha en cuanto a lo de la situación con el alcohol NO DIRÉ DETALLES HASTA QUE LA BOMBA EXPLOTE ahahah xD soy mala, y amo ser mal (?) Qué hay con la oración del final? Oh, eso, eso es la cosa más maravillosa y quizá la peor cosa que a Samantha le pueda pasar

Acá entre nos me fue imposible de resistir el impulso de hacer escenas con mucha carne(?) a la vista xD y si, el primer párrafo es mi favorito ;)

Nos leeremos en el siguiente capitulo que estará ehh... la verdad ya está listo pero, hacer esto de corrido me provocara problemas para ponerme al corriente a la larga así que.. ehh... si ponemos fechas estará aquí ya sea o el Jueves o el Miércoles de esta semana :D

Les quiere Sam!


	6. Ese mayordomo, sentencia

**Yay! Un amoroso saludo a todas las personillas que comentan en el fic n.n me hacen feliz**

**ASdsaDS! Actualizo el día que dije y bien eso es muy bueno, comienzo a llevar el ritmo y finalmente escribo más fluidamente los otros capítulos e.é si se han dado cuenta los primeros cinco capítulos más que nada eran como una introducción a toda las serie de eventos que pasará.**

**Justo ahora comienza un nuevo 'arco' el cual espero les saque una que otra risa y los deje con ganas de más :D**

**Al fic!**

* * *

Había aprendido muchas cosas en lo que iba del último mes, entre ellas cinco cosas que eran habituales en mi vida desde la llegada de Sebastián, cinco cosas que eran un tedioso hábito del día al día en el demonio, simplemente me sacaban de quicio.

En primera y como olvidarlo, su eterna sonrisa… esa que podía causarte un escalofrió o hacerte temblar como gelatina, si bien era el rasgo más característico de Sebastián también era el que más me sacaba de quicio, ya fuera una sonrisa en burla, una sonrisa sarcástica o una de satisfacción todas me ponían histérica.

En segunda, su adoración por los gatos… era tonto, es tonto que eso me desesperé… si Jess me escuchará diría que son torpes celos, pero eso no es cierto. Es que… más allá de sacarme de quicio me hacía reír como loca. Podía verlo sentado en el sofá del estudio durante horas mientras acariciaba a su par de bolas con pelos murmurando cosas como "Esponjoso" "Suave" y un montón de cursilerías y halagos para el par de mininos… si, eran dos, la peluda gata gris que no era muy grande aún se quedo a vivir en mi casa a final de cuentas. Su obsesión iba desde despilfarrar su paga en juguetes y demás cosas para sus gatos hasta pasar horas y horas en mi laptop buscando imágenes, videos, películas, documentales ¡Todo sobre gatos! Inclusive se estaba convirtiendo en un adicto a las compras en internet ¡Si, en cosas de gatos!

En tercera, era un chantajista… como dije, el demonio despilfarraba su dinero en cosas para gatos, por tanto siempre era detallista conmigo para conseguir más dinero, desde los desayunos en la cama, los baños de burbujas, el café mientras escribía, las sabanas limpias en mi cama y mi montaña de papeles y demás cosas del escritorio perfectamente ordenadas e impecables… encima de eso insistía en lo de mayordomo, en los tratos gentiles como _lady, ama_ y lo que se le venía en gana, al final me rendí… le dije que podía hacer lo que quisiera, que podía ser quien quisiera y fue así como termino haciéndose costumbre que me llegará a llamar mi lady, me dio igual, solo lo hacía cuando estábamos en casa solos, ni siquiera frente a Frank me llamaba así.

En cuarta, estaba pegado a mí como un molesto pero atractivo chicle en mi zapato ¡Si, dije atractivo! Siempre, desde despertarme en las mañanas, darme el desayuno y mientras me sentaba en el estudio a trabajar… todo el maldito tiempo se mantenía a mi lado, el único espacio que me dejaba para respirar era el baño, mi habitación y la sala de música… esos eran mis espacios totalmente libres de él.

En quinta y la que sin duda era la razón de mis ataques de histeria y mi incesante deseo de ahorcar a Jessica. Su seducción, desde el día en que conocimos a Claude sus intentos por seducirme se habían multiplicado como una sepa de virus de la gripe, además como aquel día no tuve cabeza para decir palabra frente a Jessica frente a ella fingimos ser una pareja feliz ¡DEMONIOS! Y eso no era todo, inclusive frente a Frank quien no paraba de alagar mis gustos ¿Eso era una insinuación de mal gusto o el sujeto se inclinaba por esos lados?

Así como yo había aprendido esas insignificantes cosas sobre él, aún no sabía nada sobre lo que hice estando ebria… había pasado un mes y seguía sin saber nada. Solo tenía en claro cinco cosas, me acabe una botella de vino y rompí otras dos, que parloteé sobre mi madre y mi verdadera madre, dije algo sobre Richard, arrojé mi anillo de compromiso al jardín y besé a Sebastián… see, eso era lo que vagamente podía recordar ¿Quién me iba a asegurar que no pasó nada más o que dije cosas que no debí decir?

Hablando de eso tenía la vaga impresión de que el demonio comenzaba a conocerme tan bien como Jessica, enserio, se sabía mis cosas favoritas, mis gustos y lo que me ponía histérica… cabe decir que él era la mayor de mis razones para ponerme histérica. Pero luego estaban mis conocimientos inexistentes sobre el, no negaré que mi curiosidad por saber más sobre el demonio era inmensa, lo único que sabía era su obsesión por los gatos, que aborrecía a Claude Faustus más que el mal humor de Jess, su gusto por los autos y por conducir, le agradaba mucho sentarse a ver televisión por todo el día, escuchar música y fastidiarme... pero eso era todo, yo era una completa ignorante.

Dejando de hablar de Sebastián durante el último mes también habían sucedido un par de cosas que me estaban volviendo loca.

El plan de Jess por hacerme responsable (No, todos sabemos que lo hace para que yo sea miserable), bueno el plan de Jess consistía en presionarme para poder organizarme y hacerme responsable.

Antes del accidente en Nueva York yo trabajaba en la editorial haciendo mi propio trabajo de edición y adaptación de mis libros… Jessica se llevaba el trabajo simple como organizar mi trabajo y hacer las cosas necesarias para que me publicaran. Sin embargo pasó lo que pasó y Jess me dijo que era mejor que descansará de todo eso por un tiempo, me relajara y trabajara un poco en los libros de una manera más tranquila.

Como desde entonces habían pasado ya dos meses ¡Si, dos meses desde que conocí a Sebastián! Me ordenó que tenía que conseguirme un trabajo de medio tiempo mientras ella se encargaba de todo lo referente a la editorial… su plan era brillante, me conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que ante la presión del trabajo escaparía al papel para desahogar todo lo que había dentro de mí, así mismo le quitaría lo aburrido a mi rutina y podría conseguirme un trabajo como columnista en el periódico de Bridgeport para adquirir más experiencia y referencias que podían beneficiarme en mi carrera como escritora. Maldita genio, estaba funcionando… pero eso solo significo que pasará más tiempo en juntas y reuniones en la editorial, eso consecuentemente significaba… ¡Más tiempo con el escalofriante Claude! ¡Más escenas de Sebastián! ¡Más histeria! ¡Más curiosidad por saber sobre mi asistente!

Eso redujo mi tiempo libre… me sentía presionada pero mis ideas volaban y escribía más que antes, eso reducía más mi tiempo, encima el asesino de Susan Connors volvió a atacar lo que derrumbo mis teorías y en mi escaso tiempo libre Sebastián y yo nos dedicábamos a la investigación sobre los asesinatos que ya eran tres.

Con todo eso encima mi tiempo y dedicación a cumplir con mis verdaderos objetivos era nulo, no había ningún progreso en cuanto a Richard y mi secuestro… seguía en ceros y mi única esperanza era difusa, solo la pequeña marca borrosa detrás del cadáver de Susan Connors podía estar relacionado, pero fuera de eso no tenía nada. Nada.

Había iniciado Junio, con el la onda de calor azotó el verde valle de Weston y estábamos a más de 39 grados centígrados. Era viernes más o menos a las dos de la tarde y regresaba del trabajo de medio tiempo en _Sue's bookstore_ una librería pequeña en el centro de Weston Valley, yo era la cajera.

Estacioné el mercedes frente a la entrada de la casa, Frank se lo llevó para meterlo en el garaje y subí a rastras los tres escaloncitos de la entrada ¡Estaba hecha polvo!

Sebastián me abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa y un _bienvenida mi lady, _tomó mi bolso y me dirigí a la sala de estar del lado de la cocina. Me tumbé en el sillón y prendí el televisor… creo que era un programa de concursos, no sé le cambie inmediatamente y fingí ponerle atención a una película dramática. Mi mente deambuló sobre lo que estaba escribiendo.

— ¿Tuvo un día pesado en el trabajo?—, dijo Sebastián dándome un gran vaso de limonada fría ¡Gracias!

Asentí bebiéndome de un sorbo el contenido del vaso y revisé mi celular solo para… solo por revisar.

Ah, se me había olvidado, estaba tan machacada que al ver la bandeja de mensajes me sobresalté… desde hace un mes había recibido otros dos mensajes.

El primero me mostraba una foto de mi anillo de compromiso y estremecí al ver la oración _"¿Esto es tuyo?" _ese mensaje lo recibí al día siguiente de la reunión en la editorial,el siguiente mensaje era una foto mía un tanto borrosa mientras entraba a mi habitación con la frase "_Sé que me tienes miedo" _ este lo había recibido tres días después del último. Me compraría otro celular mañana mismo, estaba aterrada era verdad y el anillo de Richard no apareció por ninguna parte… a veces mi ansiedad se esfumaba cuando estaba fuera de casa, sabía que quien o lo que fuera que hacía eso estaba dentro de mi casa.

Apagué el aparato y lo deje en la mesa… solo de esa forma me relajé un poquito.

— ¿Tengo algún recado o mensaje?—, le pregunté a Sebastián, parece que esperaba mi pregunta y apretó un botón del teléfono de la casa.

_Usted tiene ocho mensajes nuevos…_

¿Por qué pregunté eso? Me dieron ganas de pegarme un tiro, sabía perfectamente bien de quien eran esos mensajes… mi madre.

_Samantha ¿Por qué no me contestas? Llámame, hija por favor necesito hablar contigo _la voz de mi madre se escuchaba enfadada, yo me enfadé y a la vez me tranquilicé ¡Que bueno que Sebastián no le contestó el teléfono!

_Samantha ¿Por qué no te dignas en hablarle a tú madre? ¡Hace un año que no me hablas ni en Navidad! ¡No te e visto desde que te fuiste de casa! Háblame _Sebastián enarcó una ceja entretenido y yo fingí demencia mientras la peluda gata gris a la que llame _Sue_ se sentaba a mi lado.

_Sam… sé que quizás sigas un poco molesta conmigo, pero, ya es suficiente ¡Contéstame el teléfono!_

Acaricie a Sue… ella y yo nos agradábamos, no como la mugrosa gata negra de Sebastián.

_ ¡Samantha Carson! ¡Contéstame el teléfono de una bendita vez!_ ese fue un grito histérico… fruncí el ceño, había hecho enojar a mi madre.

_ ¿No piensas hablarme? Isabel me contó que te habías mudado de tu departamentucho en Bridgeport ¿Tan poca confianza le tienes a tú madre?_ intenté juguetear con Sue, pero ella y sus ojos amarillos se reusaron a seguirme el juego.

_Llámame en cuanto se te de la gana_

Me levanté del sofá y me serví más limonada, me saqué los zapatos y me senté en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas.

_ ¡Ya me harte de tus berrinches infantiles! ¡Soy tú madre y tienes que contestarme el teléfono!_

Ese último mensaje fue gritado.

_Tú hermana me a dicho que estas trabajando, te hablaré más al rato ¡Espero y me contestes!_

—Bórralos—, ordené y Sebastián obedeció sin decir nada, se notaba que empezaría a bombardearme con preguntas… toda la semana recibí mensajes del mismo tipo. Toda la semana los borré y no le hablé a mi madre.

Me masajeé la frente, ya tenía suficiente con el trabajo, con Sebastián y con el violador de la sala de juntas ¡No estaba para soportar a mi madre!

— ¿Por qué no le habla a su madre?—, preguntó el demonio tomando a Sue en brazos y se sentó en el sofá conmigo.

Lo fulminé con la mirada y le quité a la gata de los brazos mientras corría a mi habitación.

.

.

Casi las seis y el sol aun ardía en el cielo de Weston Valley.

Sue era toda una diva, se recostaba como si posará para la cámara y amaba que le tomará fotos, ella había nacido para las cámaras y el alimento fino. Era mi compañera peluda en las calurosas tardes en Weston Valley, nos sentábamos en las sillas reclinables frente a la piscina bajo la sombra de un par de sombrillas, me había puesto un traje de baño, un bikini de estampado a rayas negras y moradas y unos lentes del sol, mi cabello estaba revuelto un poco húmedo y estaba tomándome un vaso de coca cola con mucho hielo… estábamos en el paraíso.

Sue se lamió la pata con su gesto y mirada elegante, como toda una diva, se estiró y se sentó en la silla mientras giraba la cabeza para mirarme, le di un sorbo a la coca cola y crucé las piernas, Frank pasó con una toalla secándose el cabello… le había dicho que podía usar la piscina cuando quisiera y hace menos de un minuto practicaba clavados.

—Tenga un buen día jefa—, dijo Frank guiñándome un ojo.

—Tú también Frank—, murmuré quitándome los lentes de sol.

Él se encogió de hombros y desapareció por la puerta de la cocina.

Sue movió las orejas y maulló quedamente.

Entonces Sebastián llegó con el teléfono en la mano y una sonrisa que arruinó la tarde. Me pasó el teléfono antes de que pudiera decir algo y Sue salió disparada al jardín.

_— ¡Samantha!—,_ la voz de mi madre al teléfono me dejó sorda por segundos… ¡Voy a matarte Sebastián!

El muy cínico se sentó en la silla reclinable en la que Sue estaba hace segundos.

—Mamá…—, dije con desgano.

Sebastián río por lo bajo.

_— ¿Mamá? ¿Eso es todo lo que me dirás? Ni un como estas, o ¡Ah que bueno es escucharte mamá! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¡¿Por qué no me contestabas el teléfono?! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que te habías mudado?! ¡¿A dónde te mudaste?! ¡¿Cómo es eso de que tienes trabajo?! ¡¿Quién me contestó el teléfono?! ¡¿Es tu novio?! ¡¿Vives con alguien?! ¡¿Te acostaste con ese hombre?! ¡¿Se van a casar o qué?! ¡¿Por qué no me dices nada?!_

— ¡Mamá déjame hablar!—, grité desesperada ante su lluvia de preguntas, Sebastián me miraba tan divertido como si estuviese viendo una película.

—_ ¿Estás gritándome?—_ dijo ofendida.

—No, no estoy gritándote solo te pedí que no hicieras más preguntas—, murmuré intentando tranquilizarme ¡ME LAS PAGARÁS SEBASTIÁN!

—_ ¡Entonces responde a lo que te pregunté!—_ gritó.

—Lo siento por no contestarte, estaba en el trabajo—, contesté dos preguntas… me faltaban nueve más… ¡Genial!

—_Ah, me parece bien que alfin te hayas conseguido un trabajo ¡Eso de escribir no es un trabajo que digamos! ¿En qué trabajas?—,_ rechiné los dientes ¡¿Entonces si eso no era un trabajo que era lo que pagaba mi casa y mi auto?!

—Escribo una columna para el periódico, con todo y oficina mamá—, farfulle intentando ser cortés.

_— ¿Enserio? Jamás e leído tu columna… supongo que no a de ser mucho—, _¡Quiero estrangular a esta mujer!

— ¿Por qué me hablas por teléfono, te diste cuenta de que tienes más hijos además de Isabel?—, dije con molestia, el demonio ensanchó su sonrisa.

—_Eh… no te enojes hija, pues quería pedirte algo…— _¡Con que era eso, como no lo pensé!—…_ mmm no me as contestado quien era el hombre que me contestó— _¡Eso! Cámbiame el tema…

Como no contesté comenzó a hablar como perico sobre lo que hizo en la semana…hizo hipótesis sobre quien era el que le había contestado el teléfono, de lo varonil que se escuchaba, que ojala y fuera tan apuesto como se escuchaba, ojala y me casará por fin… el punto era que no le estaba poniendo mucha atención decía si a todo lo que ella decía y preguntaba, la gata de Sebastián se me trepo y casi me tira el teléfono, en mi intento por agarrarlo apreté el altavoz.

—_Bueno espero que vengas el domingo a la reunión familiar ¡Espero vengas con tu novio! ¡Adiós cariño! ¡Te veo en la casa este domingo! ¡No llegues tarde!— _Me colgó.

— ¡¿PERO QUÉ ACABO DE HACER?!— grité a los cuatro vientos y le arrojé el teléfono al torpe Sebastián.

—Nos han invitado a una reunión familiar este domingo, eso pasó—, dijo Sebastián.

.

.

* * *

**Amo a los gatos! ¿Se nota? Los amo .3. tengo una gata idéntica a Sue y es tan tan hermosa! ejem xDD Agh las madres, jum.. no sé creo que tengo algo en contra de los padres porque siempre de alguna manera algo pasa con ellos.. siempre en todo lo que escribo es así, o están muertos, o están divorciados, o solo hay uno o son adoptivos ._. Justo aquí son adoptivos y la verdad ODIO a la madre de Sam.. es como la mía pero... ahh.. es como la mía ¬¬U En fin este capitulo es algo corto...**

**Ahahaha tengo malvados planes para esto hehehe y acá entre nos, el spoiler es: rojo.**

**Ahahaha... actualizó el Viernes si no hay ningún inconveniente o padre a la vista ****(?) ****y si me entran muchisimas ganas puede que actualice hoy mismo xDD hehehe dejen review! entre más reviews menos tardaré en actualizar e.é That's the trait people! So, it's ok?**

**Se les quiere mucho! Sam se fue!**


	7. Ese mayordomo, reunión familiar

**Yay! Emm... mañana Viernes no podré actualizar... de hecho durante la semana que viene no podré subir capítulos nuevos e_é**

**Resulta que el 14 tengo un examen y pues tengo que estudiar y eso.. la verdad estoy preparada pero se trata de una de mis nemesis: la historia. La única secuencia de hechos que cabe en mi cabeza y me sé de memoria es sobre los escritos así que... tengo que estudiar e.é es un examen importante y tengo que sacarlo con mínimo un ocho lo que realmente no me es muy difícil porque acá entre nos hay algo raro pero fenomenal a la hora de hacer exámenes y pues aunque la mayor parte del tiempo me va bien mi padre a dicho que debo tomarme las cosas más seriamente y de eso depende mi regalo de Navidad ¬¬ la verdad no, la verdad de eso depende si entro a la preparatoria o no b-but well el asunto era que no podré actualizar al semana que bien y por eso estoy aquí ._. **

**Ahahaha en cuanto a la historia.. es un si (¿Un si para qué?) P-para la cosa del novio y la madre (Se más clara) también es un si para la cosa roja ;3; le amo y le odio de una manera muy infantil xD También es un si para la sangre hehehe será toda una desgracia con manos y sin una pata ._. supongo que ese es todo el spoiler ah.. y hay una otra cosa por ahí que es muy buena para dejar volar la imaginación junto a Sebby pero también dará uno que otro paro cardíaco ewé**

**Al fic gente! :D**

* * *

Reunión familiar, la palabra más aterradora e indeseable que quería escuchar después de una agobiante semana. Si seguía a este ritmo me volvería loca. La razón número uno de permanecer al borde del colapso tenía nombre y apellido.

—Tengan buen viaje—, dijo Frank alegremente en la puerta de mi casa.

—Claro que si ¿Verdad cariño?—, dijo el demonio abrazándome por la cintura.

¡VOY A ASESINARLO!

—Si, si, no sabes que alegría me da viajar contigo—, mascullé con una sonrisa falsa — ¿Podemos irnos ya, _cariño_?

—Ah, debe de ser tan emocionante conocer a los suegros ¿No lo crees Sebastián? Conociendo a la señorita Carson deben de ser personas educadas y muy interesantes… su madre en especial—, dijo Frank tan feliz como le era posible.

¡VOY A ASESINAR A FRANK PRIMERO!

—Será muy interesante…—, dijo Sebastián con un tono ligeramente burlesco y aun sosteniéndome de la cintura nos dirigimos al mercedes.

Yo hervía de furia.

En cuanto nos subimos al auto el maldito demonio soltó una pequeña risilla y me sonrió.

— ¡Una vez esto termine te quitaré el sueldo!—, gritoneé apretando el volante.

Encendí el auto pero antes de arrancar encontré a centímetros de mi rostro los labios de Sebastián.

— ¡¿Pero que de…?!—, balbuceé roja hasta las orejas, cerré los ojos y trague grueso… mi pecho iba a mil por hora y podía sentir la respiración de Sebastián en mi cuello… ¿Acaso pensaba bes…? ¡Regresa a la tierra Samantha!

Un pequeño clic me enervó hasta el colapso.

—Debe de recordar abrochar su cinturón antes de salir de casa, podríamos sufrir un accidente—, susurró con voz tersa.

Cuando abrí los ojos él estaba como si nada en su asiento abrochándose el cinturón.

Estrellé la cabeza contra el volante dejando salir todo el aire de mis pulmones… ¡¿Cómo diablos pude llegar a pensar que iba a besarme?! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Estas comprometida recuérdalo! ¡Él es un demonio recuérdalo! ¡PERO YO LO BESE LA OTRA NOCHE RECUERDALO!

— ¿Sucede algo?—, preguntó el muy cínico con un tono inocente.

—No, no, la próxima vez no vuelvas a hacer eso… solo dime y lo haré yo misma—, murmure recobrando la compostura y así arranqué el auto.

Serían las tres horas más largas de toda mi vida…

.

Yo no esperaba una cálida bienvenida, tenía por demás claro que no habría tal bienvenida, en su lugar yo no estaba ni preparada para salir del auto. El viaje había sido inusualmente tranquilo… Sebastián no había hablado más que para preguntar a donde íbamos y si me parecía bien el modelo de auto que vio por internet… en parte se lo agradecía enormemente pero que el fuera tan callado solo me hacía pensar que tramaba algo, si, algo como lo del cinturón ¡ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCA!

— ¿Acaso a conducido tres horas en vano?—, preguntó Sebastián quien permanecía inmóvil en su asiento.

No respondí, me encogí de hombros aferrada al volante sin ver ningún punto en especial, la gran casa de mis padres se alzaba del otro lado de la acera.

—Todo saldrá bien, lo ha planeado desde el inicio hasta el final y está acompañada de un demonio, nada en este u en el otro mundo es peor que yo—, dijo altaneramente y volvió a acercarse como cuando el cinturón.

—Eso me alivia, no sabes cuanto—, dije con sarcasmo—, tú no conoces a esa mujer—, dije enfadada, casi paso por alto la proximidad de Sebastián.

-—No será difícil, un par de sonrisas y su madre será igual que cualquier otra persona—, dijo con un tono mordaz, no supe si tomármelo como una amenaza o soltarme a reír.

—No sabes lo que te espera—, rebatí de la misma manera—, mi madre es peor que cualquier demonio, te comerán vivo—.

—Ah, no lo creo… me llevaré de maravilla con los suegros, ya lo verá mi lady—, me sonrió y me eché a reír.

¡OJALA Y LO DESTAZEN!

Tan rápido como pude abrí la puerta y me escurrí de entre los brazos de Sebastián, quizá visitar a mi madre no sería tan malo después de todo, quizá era mi mejor oportunidad para cobrarme todas las que el demonio me debía, si, o quizás este podía ser el peor día de mi vida.

En cuanto bajé del auto una figura al otro lado de la acera se removió entre la ventana de la casa. Di media vuelta de regreso al mercedes.

—No sea infantil—, reprocho Sebastián tomándome de un brazo—, si quiere irse deme la orden y nos iremos—.

Escuché una puerta abrirse ¡Mi madre nos estaba espiando! ¡Genial!

—No, no nos vamos a ir—, aspiré hondo— tienes razón, es solo una persona, no me dirá que hacer... ya no tiene control sobre mi, no tengo porque preocuparme de lo que ella me diga ¡Al demonio con lo que piense de mí!—.

Si, era cierto, mi temor era toparme con las criticas y reproches de mi madre… ella siempre había querido que yo siguiera su plan de vida para mí, jamás le gusto que yo escribiera… por eso peleábamos, por eso decidí escribir, yo quería ser libre y permanecer fuera de su control, ella no volvería a decirme que era una mediocre, no lo haría más. Yo no era como Lilian, ni como ella, yo no me había conformado y había logrado lo que quería… no tenía que temer ante mi madre, absolutamente nada.

Sebastián sonrió… me parece gracioso como ese simple gesto termino por calmarme.

— ¿Samantha?—, escuché un grito, efectivamente la mujer pequeñita y bien maquillada era ella, mi madre.

— ¿Lista, _querida?—,_ preguntó el demonio tomándome de la mano.

—Eso creo, impresiónalos, es una orden—, y me aferré a su mano mientras caminábamos a la enorme casa blanca.

Escuché sus tacones pegar contra el piso, se veía bastante cómica pero su semblante me provocaba la misma sensación de cuando era adolescente, su ceño siempre fruncido ya tenía unas arrugas bien ocultas por el maquillaje que hacía que se viera pálida, su cara salpicada de pecas se veía casi limpia, su nariz respingada y sus pómulos altos, esbelta y bien conservada para una mujer de su edad con los 47 encima, mirada fría de color almendra y los labios pintados de color fucsia, llevaba una elegante blusa blanca con hombreras y holanes además del prominente escote que me provocó ganas de huir, muy anticuada para ella, una falda lisa de corte hasta las rodillas y unas sandalias de tacón de color blanco. El cabello que se peino y traía un corte moderno encima del tinte pelirrojo con algunas mechas en un tono ligeramente más obscuro. Debo decir que aún era guapa, que la pensión de mi padre se había ido en una cirugía para aumentarle y afirmarle el busto, el trasero y en una liposucción. Llevaba una manicura perfecta y uñas postizas de al menos tres centímetros adornadas con pedrería, sus pendientes favoritos, un collar de perlas, varias pulseras y un anillo que se le veía algo tosco con una enorme piedra rubí de bisutería. Era al menos unos cinco centímetros más baja que yo pero gracias a los tacones quedaba a mi estatura.

Me encogí cuando estuvimos al marco de la puerta, yo quizá era muy insignificante para su gusto, aunque Sebastián había sacado lo mejor de mi armario para la ocasión parece que mi madre no estaba conforme con mis zapatos planos de color crema y el vestido fresco de un color naranja tenue y opaco que me llegaba un poco sobre las rodillas, sin mangas, con el _tatuaje_ al descubierto y con un buen escote más para mi gusto, para mi yo me veía bien para mi madre…

—Creí que jamás llegarías—, dijo secamente abriéndonos la puerta de blanca madera—… veo que aún no sabes como vestir bien—. Cuando dijo esto último creí que me mataría cuando fijo su vista en la marca del contrato.

Primer strike.

—Veo que eres tan amable como siempre—, bromeé.

—Pasen por favor—, recitó como si fuese un detective apunto de decir que han asesinado a alguien.

Jamás había estado en esa casa, originalmente vivía con mis padres e Isabel en una ciudad llamada _Shirlight distric_ donde teníamos un pequeño departamento pero al irme yo de casa con tal de que mi madre no se pegará a mi como mosca compré un par de acciones a nombre de mi padre y el adelanto de la casa, sin embargo yo ni la vi.

Era grande, dos pisos, hecha de madera en su totalidad ideal para sobrevivir los crudos inviernos en Appleton Lakes, lo sobresaliente en si era el amplio patio donde los tres enormes y peludos perros de mi padre corrían con libertad, estaba llena con muebles sin duda lujosos y a un estilo muy clásico y conservador, alfombrada hasta el último rincón, con su chimenea en la sala principal y una cocina digna de un chef profesional, mi madre era algo así, trabajó en una cocina toda su vida y justo ahora se abría paso entre los banquetes de boda y comidas para eventos especiales.

Tomamos asiento en un sofá de dos plazas de color beige aún tomados de la mano, estaba tensa, Sebastián lo noto y me miró intentando tranquilizarme, cosa que no funcionó.

Mi madre camino con su paso elegante contoneando las caderas con coquetería… ¿Pero qué demonios? Se metió en la cocina y escuche un par de voces en susurros demasiado altos.

Inmediatamente una figura un tanto regordeta y con la cabeza casi gris en su totalidad se dirigió hasta mí como desesperado, mi padre.

— ¡¿Evangeline por qué no me dijiste que mi hija estaba tan hermosa y grande?!— gritoneo mi padre emocionado y con sus grandes manos me apartó del sofá abrazándome con tanta fuerza que me sacó el air—- ¿Cómo está mi princesa?—, preguntó, pude jurar que estaba llorando—… ¡Yo le dije a tu madre que si vendrías!

— ¡Estas asfixiándola Jerry!— gritoneo mi madre jalando uno de los brazos de mi padre— ¡No seas grosero y regrésasela a su lindo novio!—.

Cuando me soltó tosí intentando recuperar el aliento, aquí vamos…

—Papá también me alegra mucho verte… eh—, giré al sofá algo nerviosa y tomé la mano de Sebastián ¡Tu puedes Sam! ¡Tu puedes!—…él es… es—, se me atoraron las palabras— é-él…

Sebastián sonrió divertido.

¡No pude!

—Soy Sebastián Michaelis, soy el novio de su hija… un placer conocerlos—, dijo poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa amable y un tono caballeroso.

¡¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS ESCUHÉ EL PLAN DE SEBASTIÁN?!

Ah… eso era porque en definitiva no iba a dejar que la cara de mi madre me viera completamente sola... sería menos dura si llevaba compañía y el muy estupido ya le había contestado el teléfono.

Sude frio cuando vi el semblante alegre de mi padre cambiar completamente ¿Era posible que el Jerry que yo conocí fuera así de frio con alguien?

— ¡También es un placer conocer al primer novio que Samantha nos presenta!—, alardeo mi madre rompiendo el pequeñísimo momento de tensión— Encantada, soy Evangeline Simmons y él es mi esposo Jeremías Simmons—, contesto mi madre estrechando la mano de Sebastián, seguida por mi padre que lo miro con mala gana.

—Un gusto Sebastián—, masculló Jerry.

—Jerry querido, podrías traerles un refresco, Samantha se ve algo acalorada—, dijo mi madre autoritariamente, Jerry se vio algo frustrado y camino lentamente a la cocina.

—Pero bien, cuéntenme sobre ustedes ¿Qué ha pasado en todos estos años, que no te has dignado ni en hablarnos a nosotros tus padres tan siquiera por teléfono?—, la voz de mi madre era intimidante sin salirse del contexto _amigable_ por la presencia de mi _novio._

Segundo strike.

—Viajamos a Nueva York hace unos meses… la verdad nos conocimos ahí—, comenzó Sebastián.

Espera… ¡¿QUÉ?!

— ¿Verdad, cariño?—, interrogó el demonio ante la mirada dudosa de mi madre.

—Si, así fue, viaje ahí por negocios… digamos que nos conocimos por accidente—, dije de manera rápida ¡¿Pero qué diablos está planeando?!

—Un muy afortunado accidente— su tono meloso me puso histérica y también quería echarme a reír, se me acerco besando mi mejilla— _recuerde el plan, no se distraiga—_ susurró tan bajo que apenas y pude escucharlo.

Mi padre llegó a toda prisa con dos vasos de refresco y se sentó de mi lado rodeándome con un brazo apartándome con brusquedad de Sebastián ¿Es esto a lo que llaman un padre celoso?

Jerry pareció aliviar su tensión y tomo uno de los vasos de refresco.

— ¿Se casarán?—, inquirió mi madre, Jerry tuvo un ataque de tos escupiendo el liquido sobre la mesa de café.

Tercer strike, estoy ponchada.

—¡¿Van a casarse?!-, alegó alterado.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, supongo que el resto de la familia estaba llegando, apenas darían las 11 de la mañana.

— ¡Yo abro!—, canturreó mi madre no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de reproche a Sebastián y luego una muy severa para mi.

—S-será mejor que vayamos a bajar las maletas del auto—, balbuceé aturdida… creí que mi madre había dicho que él era lindo ¿Por qué me vio así?

Me escurrí del agarré de mi padre y sentí a Sebastián tensarse al momento, inmediatamente salió junto conmigo pero antes de cualquier cosa cuando atravesábamos la sala como si fuera una tormenta estuve a punto de caer al suelo.

Un enorme y peludo Golden retriever se abalanzó contra mi lamiéndome el rostro alegremente, termine entre la pared del recibidor y el enorme animal ¡Era más alto que yo! Movía el rabo alegremente y me veía con la ternura propia de un niño.

Entonces descubrí algo, algo que podía ser mi arma secreta y a la vez me haría reír como maniática. Sebastián Michaelis con la mirada y semblantes más aterradores casi arrinconado por un enorme labrador de color chocolate y un fornido Akita que parecían listos para lanzársele encima.

Creo que esa fue también la esperanza de Jerry… si, este sería el peor día de mi existencia, y posiblemente Sebastián lo pasaría mal, muy mal. Al parecer los perros entendían de demonios.

.

—Pero que animales tan desagradables—, masculló Sebastián terminando de tender la cama.

La cama que compartiríamos, el y yo, los dos dentro de una habitación durante dos noches enteras… ¡Si Dios existe debe odiarme! ¡¿Qué diablos tienen en la cabeza mis padres?!

—Yo debería de estar molesta con el perro que arruinó mi vestido—, dije amarrándome el cabello, ese peludo y adorable animal me había dado una muy buena idea, una maravillosa idea y también me había hecho descubrir algo que me ayudaría demasiado ¡Amo a ese animal!

—Ahora se ve mucho mejor—, dijo Sebastián.

Le fulminé con la mirada, quizá me iría mejor con los jeans ajustados y una holgada blusa de delgada tela morada, quizá eso serviría para que no me asediaran con preguntas respecto a la marca.

—Tendremos una parrillada con toda la familia, luego jugaremos billar con mi padre y después veremos una película con mis primos, mañana temprano iremos a montar al lago y posiblemente mi padre quiera pescar contigo, después nos dejarán un rato solos lo que reste del día y para el martes nos iremos después del día de campo, intenta ser menos cariñoso conmigo frente a Jerry pero frente a mi madre se lo más caballeroso que puedas… hay que evitar a Isabel, con eso supongo que viviré—, solté un suspiro al terminar de hablar.

No solo temía a esta reunión por lo incomoda que me hacía sentir mi familia cuando comenzaban a hostigarme y criticarme si no que me hacía recordar, más aún, a Richard… si nada hubiese pasado justo ahora Richard estaría en el lugar del demonio y me sentiría menos presionada.

De por si él ocupaba la mayor parte de mis pensamientos, ahora me sentía abrumada, íbamos a casarnos en Octubre cuando Weston Valley tomaba un color de antaño y las hojas de los arboles se tornaban naranjas, teníamos todo preparado, incluso mi vestido de novia estaba listo, un muy buen amigo mio me ayudó a diseñarlo… Peter, mi cuñado, haría el pastel y Jessica sería la dama de honor… nos iríamos de Luna de miel a una pequeña isla del caribe durante una semana y después viajaríamos juntos a donde fuera que se nos ocurriera… visitaríamos a Lilian.

—Señorita ¿Esta llorando?— escuché decir a Sebastián quien aún me sostenía de los hombros, el ardor de la marca se hizo presente.

—N-no…—, murmuré limpiándome el rostro lo más rápido que pude, me dirigí a mi bolsa tirada en algún lugar del piso y saqué el teléfono nuevo—. Como sea, están esperándonos…

De pronto me encontré acorralada entre la pared y los ojos carmesí de Sebastián… lo estaba haciendo de nuevo ¡Para de una maldita vez!

— ¿Sucede algo de lo que deba enterarme?—, dijo a centímetros de mi cara, no fue como en la mañana… esperaba que hiciera algo como esto de nuevo, si, pero eso no impidió la revolución que mi cuerpo organizó.

—No es muy agradable que me oculte estas cosas señorita—, y siguió acercándose hasta que su nariz rozo la mía, la mirada que Sebastián puso en mi me hizo recordar con un escalofrió a Claude Faustus.

¡Regresa a la tierra! ¡Dile que se detenga! ¡AHORA!

—S-Sebastián…d-detente—, balbuceé— ¡¿Qué diablos te sucede hoy?!—, esta vez no balbuceé pero la voz me tembló… un poco.

— ¿En verdad quiere que pare?—, susurró con una sonrisa acercándose a mi oreja… ¡Demonios!

¡Dile que no! ¡Esto debe de parar ahora!

— ¿Acaso le han comido la lengua, mi lady?— dijo burlón, su aliento en mi oído me hizo las piernas de gelatina… sin embargo algo dentro mi también se estremeció y no fue por nervios, algo me hizo reaccionar.

— ¡Aléjate de mí!—, aquí venía la histeria, debí de sonar muy segura… o debí de sonar como una niña haciendo una rabieta porque no funciono.

Sebastián soltó una risilla pegándose a mi cuello.

— ¿Por qué?—, su tono me hizo estremecer, sus labios rozaron mi cuello, la sensación me resultó familiar… esto esta mal.

— ¡Es una orden!—, refuté firmemente y de inmediato se alejó de mi.

—Como dijo, nos están esperando—, dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Me tiré lentamente apoyada en la pared ¿Qué fue todo eso?

Respiré hondo… ¿Por qué tener tan cerca a Sebastián me recordaba tanto a Richard? Cuando me di cuenta me caían lágrimas por las mejillas, aunque fuera el más mínimo rose caía en cuenta de mis propios recuerdos… todo, en todo estaba Richard… debo de estar enloqueciendo.

.

.

—Hasta que alfin te dignas en aparecer—, la voz de mi madre era reacia, pero yo lo sería aún más. Me senté en el único espacio vacío en la gran mesa dispuesta en el jardín, a lado de mi _novio_ el que parecía tan incomodo como le era posible.

— ¿Ya saludaste o eres demasiado como para saludar a tu familia?—, dijo mi madre con el entrecejo fruncido y su cirugía de nariz se hacía notoria.

No respondí, gire la cabeza dando un vistazo a las personas a mí alrededor.

Éramos alrededor de doce personas sin contar a Sebastián, a Jerry, a mi madre y a mí.

De mi lado izquierdo tenía a la tía Margaret con sus rizos color zanahoria y risa de lunática, después mi prima la que era dos años menor que yo Annette, el tío Alfred y la tía Marie quienes tenían un taller de autos y su hijo de 26 Robert junto a su novia Stephanie, la abuela Christine y el abuelo George, la tía abuela Emma, la prima Charlotte junto a su esposo Tom y su hijo Eric. Ni un solo rastro de Isabel… estoy más que pérdida.

—Al menos apareció, no como Isabel, seguramente debe de estar encerrada en su casa haciéndole de sirvienta—, farfullo la tía Margaret sirviéndose un vaso de refresco.

—Así debe de ser, con eso de que el bueno para nada de tu yerno jamás está en casa y deja sola a la pobre infeliz cuidando a los niños y a sus hijos mal educados—, dijo la tía Marie.

—Válgame y encima cuidar a los hijos que no son de ella, condenado sea ¿Qué no podía dejárselos a la mamá?—, mi encantadora abuela hizo acto de presencia con su voz casi gritada.

— ¡¿Dónde está tu marido con la comida?!—, gritó el abuelo con su voz tosca y las mejillas coloradas… estaba bebiendo otra vez.

Me encogí en la silla y por error miré a mi madre ¡Estoy perdida!

—Dejemos de hablar de Isabel, ¿Qué hay de ti Samantha? Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, cuando éramos niñas estábamos todo el tiempo juntas—, la sonrisa de la prima Charlotte era tal y como la recordaba, ella había cambiado mucho… para empezar su cabello teñido de rubio, su piel maquillada de un tono muy blanco y los largos aretes que seguramente no eran de oro, los labios saturados de colágeno y pintados de rojo, pestañas postizas, uñas postizas, lentes de contacto de color azul, toda hecha de plástico, lo único real en ella era la enorme piedra de diamante de su sortija, producto de sus caprichos y la chequera rechoncha de Tom.

—Si, cuéntanos—, dijo la dulce Stephanie con entusiasmo, ella era la única que me caía bien y para variar ni era de mi familia…

—Soy escritora, una muy famosa— musite y no hice más que verme las uñas.

Pude ver al demonio curveando los labios sutilmente.

— ¿Enserio?—, alegó la misma Charlotte con incredulidad—… pues yo no he oído tu nombre, No hay ningún Simmons en las librerías—, dijo como si me presumiera sus pechos de silicona.

Sam 0, Charlotte 1

— ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué no lo sabes?!—, gritoneo la tía Margaret— ¡Se desentendió tanto de nosotros en estos años que se cambio el nombre! Ya no es Samantha Simmons ahora se hace llamar Samantha Carson igual a la golfa de su m…

— ¡Miren que buena carne!—, Jerry apareció colocando en la mesa un platón con hamburguesas y salchichas—… todos deben de tener hambre— dijo algo bajo sintiéndose tan o más incomodo que yo.

Todos estuvieron en silencio al menos unos cinco minutos, por un momento me puse nerviosa y puse a mi mente a trabajar en una excusa creíble sobre porque Sebastián no probaba bocado pero para mi alivio y sorpresa lo vi tomando animadamente una hamburguesa con todo… ¡Le daría las gracias pero aún sigo enfadada!

Mi madre no nos quito la vista de encima, tampoco Jerry pero él no me veía a mí… solo se fijaba en las miradas que de vez en cuando mi arrogante asistente me dedicaba, ni se diga de Charlotte ¿Estaría mal decir que mi prima era una trepadora, zorra, arrimada y arrastrada? Coqueteaba descaradamente con el demonio quien en ningún momento se volteo a verla, era desagradable… supondría que Sebastián opinaba lo mismo, creo que a los demonios no les gusta el silicón y el tinte barato. No sé porque la manera en la que mi prima veía a mi mayordomo me provocaba una enorme necesidad de jalarla de los cabellos y estrangularla… ¡¿Cómo se había atrevido a decir que no había visto mis libros?! ¡Será porque la muy ingrata jamás en su vida ha leído un libro!

— Podrías seguir hablando prima, hay que aprovechar estos momentos en familia—, dijo Charlotte llevándose un bocado de ensalada a la boca abriendo los labios de más ¿Estaría mal decir que también era un hocicona?

Charlotte y yo nos aborrecíamos desde el jardín de infantes cuando el tío Nick que en paz descanse se mudo al mismo edificio donde estaba el departamento de mis padres, nuestras peleas iban desde chicles en el cabello hasta juguetes rotos… todo empeoró la última vez que nos vimos, cuando íbamos en secundaria y la muy zorra intento seducir a Lance ¡Ah como la odio!

Sin embargo, Charlotte era como la hija perdida de mi madre, ni yo o Isabel teníamos tan buena relación con mi madre en comparación con Charlotte… y claro como ella tenía mi edad y ya estaba casada y con un hijo era la favorita de la familia.

—Pues aunque tu cerebro no lo comprenda mis libros son los más vendidos en donde sea— dije dejando boquiabierta a Charlotte.

Empate, Sam 1, Charlotte 1

—Tu donde sea debe de ser muy pequeño porque jamás e leído nada sobre ti— intento recomponerse hablando rápido.

—Oh, no creo, yo no escribo dietas o artículos sobre implantes de busto— rebatí con tranquilidad, todos a excepción de mi madre y Charlotte rieron animadamente.

Sam 2, Charlotte 1, madre 1.

Mi madre carraspeo mirándome severamente.

— ¿Qué hay del trabajo? Querida, escribir no es un trabajo de ninguna manera— dijo secamente.

—Claro que lo es mamá

—No, ¿Tienes un horario de trabajo? ¿Una oficina? ¿Prestaciones? ¿Seguro medico? No, si no hay nada eso entonces no es un trabajo, eso de escribir columnas es exactamente lo mismo, no sirve, no es nada productivo… aprende a Charlotte tiene un muy buen empleo como enfermera— dijo mi madre con aire de grandeza.

Me dieron tantas ganas de estrellar mi cabeza contra la mesa.

— ¿Qué hay de ti, Sebastián?—, mi madre ni se molesto en ocultar su interés.

Entonces llegó el momento de tensión, creo que sería útil que repasara una vez más la discusión que tuve con Sebastián el día anterior… no sé como me convenció, no pienso averiguarlo, no me agrada recordarlo.

Aquí vamos, dilo antes de que muera…

—Soy su asistente—, dijo con una sonrisa… eh muerto…

* * *

**Cha cha chan! ehh... La relación familiar de Sam es casi tan mala como la mía xD por desgracia no tengo una prima ofrecida a la que joder toda la vida... la verdad es que todas mis primas mujeres ya están casadas y solo hay una que es menor pero, bah tiene seis años ._. fuera de ahí todos son hombres y todos son por mucho cuatro años menores que yo así que yo me jodo cuidándolos cuando la familia se 'reúne' fuera de eso está mi primo el gay así que... que linda familia la de Sam xDD Para hacer a alguien tan detestable y esteriotizada como Charlotte no me lo pensé ni un solo segundo ¡Tenia que haber una prima zorra! Solo así mi cabeza y mi alma descansarían en paz xDD en cuanto al resto de la familia siempre , creo yo, en la familia hay una tía chismosa y odiosa.. para desgracia de linda Annette le tocó ser la hija de Margaret. Agh... mis tías y mi madre son de esa forma.. son unas chismosas que les encanta hablar mal de mi.. sobre todo de mi .-. si, me identifico mucho en cuanto a eso.. siempre soy la criticada por ser extraña y escribir ._. Common people I'm diferent and extrange because I don't wanna be a bicth like Charlotte xDD **

**Yay! Nuevamente menciono a Lance hehehe aquí va la interrogante: ¿Qué va a pasar? ¿Qué opinará Evangeline ante la revelación del 'novio' de su hija? ¿Jerry morirá de un infarto o esto significa la guerra? ¿Sebastián estará en problema so el muy desgraciado se salvara? ¿Qué cara pondrá Sam? ¿Quién diantres es Lance? ¿Cómo y porque parecerá la cosa roja? ¿Frank morira después de todo lo que dijo? ¿Charlotte se recibirá lo que merece? Ahahaha y bien me gusta hacer preguntas xD AMO A FRANK es.. el simpático gordito que siempre mete la pata pero sin él nada sería igual x)**

**ASdfasdas! dije que no podría actualizar pronto así que.. eh.. creo que subiré el siguiente dentro de una semana o quizá dos ._. encima del examen hay cosas con la familia y mi hermano entra a la escuela y agh.. estaré algo ocupada de cierta forma e_é b-but well! si tengo opción quizá en una escapada hoy mismo pueda adelantar un poco y subir el otro capitulo termina el que no e terminado e_e si no s epuede entonces hasta dentro de una semana ._.**

**Denme suerte!**


	8. Ese mayordomo, noche estrellada

**¡Hey aun vivo.. casi.. p-pero aún vivo!**

**Eh.. e dicho que soy extraña? No. Pues. Soy extraña... tengo que estudiar, tengo que hacer una guía de más de quinientas preguntas a mano y después pasarla a computadora otra vez, estudiar, estudiar para el examen de admisión porque gente, está señorita estudiara después de todo el maldito barullo y arguende ._. ah~ resulta bien que me quedaría un año en mi casa tranquilamente preparándome para el siguiente examen y llevando cursos de ingles, teniendo vida aparte de lo que yo suelo llamar vida (social, eso), yendo a cursos de preparación, quizá con clases de alguna cosa que yo quiero hacer como tocar el piano o desempolvar a mi guitarra y haciendo ejercicio (?) esa era mi fantasía porque me quedaría un año tranquila en casita porque no aprobé una materia y mi examen para pasarla es el catorce... joder.. mi fantasía me gustaba. Pero después de todo era un fantasía... ahora surge la posibilidad (la inminente realidad) de que entre a la escuela en Enero, a una de paga, arg.. no sé debería de ser feliz y fantasear pero no estoy feliz, soy una loca deprimida porque podrá estudiar (lo que no suena tan loco después de todo) pero agh! estoy deprimida, cantó cosas deprimentes y casi lloro dos veces.. ehh... y no me aguanto viendo el documento de word casi veinte paginas más adelante de lo que puse en fanfiction, eso me deprime más, me hace sentir estancada y cuando estoy estancada me achicharro el cerebro haciendo todo menos lo que debo hacer y al final ni hago nada ¡Y debo de estudiar! Tengo que estudiar al doble porque ahora encima de eso hay un jodido examen de admisión el siguiente Sábado y en el panfleto algo de calculo integral me hizo licuado el cerebro! e_é repito estoy deprimida y no quiero caer en la histeria ¡Por que no dejaré de gritar y tengo que estudiar! ah.. me tiemblan las manos e_é ese no era el asunto.**

**Por eso me vuelvo loca, me estoy volviendo loca porque estoy triste y debería de saltar de emoción y ponerme frenética pero.. estoy deprimida ¡Y eso me vuelve loca! Me vuelve loca sentir el gusanillo en la cabeza que me pide escribir cuando ya me estresé y veo que hay más de veinte paginas adelante de donde me quede aquí ¡Eso me vuelve loca! ah.. e.e**

**por eso hay fic hoy, por eso me reventará la cabeza ahh soy tan jodidamente rara y harta e_é**

* * *

¿Cómo reaccionar ante el hecho de que tu hija tenga un asistente, un hombre al cual acaba de conocer hace menos de dos meses, el cual mantiene una relación con ella y encima de todo eso viven juntos, los dos solos?

No sé, yo no soy Jerry, pero eso no evito el impacto de la revelación hecha por Sebastián, vamos tres cosas de cinco eran verdad, que era mi asistente, que vivía conmigo y que hacía dos meses que lo conocí, si pero para Jerry todo eso era verdad… tan verdadero como lo que mi madre soltó después.

Bien ¿Qué reacción tubo mi madre? Pues… eso no lo sé.

En algún momento mientras parloteaban luego de aquellas tres simples, pero abrumadoras palabras por parte de Sebastián, supongo que perdí el contacto con la realidad.

¡Ah diablos!

Deje de escuchar, como si alguien me noqueara y me desmayé… si, si, eso fue lo más estupido del mundo, no estaba nerviosa, no tanto, pero luego de manejar más de tres horas bajo el incandescente sol sin nada más que un café cargado en el estomago tenía sus consecuencias... agréguenle la exhaustiva batalla entre mi cuerpo, mente y sentimientos que me causaba visitar a mis padres, encima de mi mente repitiendo incansablemente imágenes y recuerdos míos con mi prometido… si, y luego estaba la razón número uno de permanecer al borde del colapso, Sebastián Michaelis, el mismo estúpido demonio que casi me provoca un ataque cardiaco dos veces en menos de un día ¡¿Cómo no colapsar?!

Como dije perdí contacto con la realidad…

Abrí los ojos con lentitud, la sensación era peor que la resaca de hace un mes… me sentí patética, aliviada e histérica ¡Vaya jodida suerte tendré!

Veía borroso, incluso doble y lo primero que mis ojos llegaron a distinguir fue la figura de Sebastián sonriéndome… eran dos demonios sonriéndome…

— Me tenía muy preocupado joven ama—, dijo Sebastián con falsa preocupación pero noté la diversión en sus palabras, me talle los ojos… solo un Sebastián enfrente de mi ¡Menos mal!

— Agh… cállate, idiota—, gruñí débilmente intentando incorporarme de la mullida cama—… ¿Qué paso?—, bah eso era obvio… que pregunta tan estúpida.

— Se desmayó a mitad del almuerzo—, dijo con tranquilidad.

— ¡Eso lo sé!—, dije con fastidio—… me refiero a que paso después—, murmuré masajeándome las sienes.

—Fue mejor, gracias a su inconsciencia su madre se demostró piadosa y casi pasa por alto que soy su _empleado_, en cuanto a su padre… creo que jamás en todos mis años e dado peor impresión—, bufó algo frustrado y me pasó un vaso con agua y un par de aspirinas.

—Ehh… tranquilo, Jerry es fácil de contentar—, me tomé las aspirinas y el vaso de agua de un sorbo… mi estomago gruñó y Sebastián soltó una pequeña risilla, me tumbé en la cama.

—El itinerario puede esperar, su madre propuso que por ahora descansará y mañana temprano iríamos al lago… quizá algo de aire fresco le siente bien ¿Qué quiere para comer?—, dijo con cortesía acomodando el vaso de agua en la mesilla a lado de la cama.

—Cualquier cosa estaría bien—, dije desinteresadamente y de la mesilla tomé el celular… un mensaje de mi adorable hermana…— ¿Isabel está aquí?—, pregunté intrigada.

—Parece que no vendrá—, dijo calmadamente saliendo de la habitación.

Isabel… ¿Dónde diablos te has metido?

"_Siento dejarte sola con mamá y la arpía de Charlotte, pero algo surgió y era demasiado urgente… hablaré contigo en cuanto pueda ¡No sabes cuanto necesito verte y contarte lo que a pasado! Eres tía, de nuevo… ¡Te amo hermanita!"_

No pude evitar tener ganas de aventar el teléfono a metros de distancia, me contuve, en primera por que era nuevo, en segunda porque estaba tan agotada que ni eso pude hacer. Suspiré algo melancólica intentado no soltarme a llorar otra vez, soy tía de nuevo ¡Ah! ¡¿Acaso el mundo no tiene otra cosa más que echarme en cara que mi vida ya se había acabado?! Vaya porquería… ¿Qué más me faltaba, qué Charlotte se volviera buena?

— ¿Puedo pasar?—, la voz de Charlotte en el marcó de la puerta me sobresalto—. Lamento lo que dije de ti hace un rato…

¡Lo decía en broma!

—-Entra ya—, dije tajante, mi prima se acercó hasta quedar al borde la cama y se sentó a un lado.

—Vaya que les diste a todos un buen susto, incluso a mí, pero, en especial a tu novio—, dijo con algo parecido a la amabilidad.

Bah, el preocupado… Sebastián es un magnifico actor, quizá debería de explotar su talento y convertirlo en estrella de cine, seguramente ganaría millones con él, seguramente tendría un motón de locas fanáticas… entonces podría arrojarlo a una horda de sus locas fanáticas para que se lo comieran entero, pedazo por pedazo y sufriera tanto que jamás volviera sonreír… oh si.

—Ah, pero en fin, la tía Evangeline casi sufre un ataque de pánico—, dijo Charlotte en un suspiro, eso me sorprendió…— aunque no lo creas se preocupa muchísimo por ti, también te quiere mucho eso ni lo dudes… solo que ella es… orgullosa—, yo diría que es una roca…— debes de intentar hablar con ella, no es nada bueno tener problemas con tu madre, al menos tu la tienes…

¿Qué es esto, terapia familiar? ¿Desde cuando Charlotte eran tan sentimental?

—Vamos, no es para tanto, siempre discutimos por cada tontería… ni que fuera el fin del mundo—, dije sin importancia e hice un gesto con la mano.

—Oh, Sam… no sé porque todo esto tiene que pasarte a ti—. Sollozó Charlotte con un par de lagrimillas corriéndole el maquillaje y me abrazó.

¡¿Eh?!

— ¿Pasarme qué Charlotte?—, pregunté aturdida, ella solo me abrazó fuerte.

¡Oh genial! Ahora me compadece… ¿Qué más?

—No es nada, lo siento, creo que debería irme ahora… Eric estaba algo preocupado por ti y debo calmarlo—, dijo rápidamente limpiándose el rostro y se levantó.

— ¡E-espera Charlotte!—, balbuceé aún más confundida, demasiado tarde ella ya se había largado—… ah… ¿Ahora qué?...

.

.

Había atardecido más rápido de lo esperado, el sol no duraba tanto como en Weston y afortunadamente el calor aminoraba considerablemente, el aire era fresco y un tanto frio… era muy agradable, hubiese sido más agradable si esa conversación con Charlotte jamás hubiese pasado, ahora me deshacía la cabeza pensando porque me dijo aquello… ¿Acaso ella sabría algo sobre mi secuestro? ¿O sobre la desaparición de Richard? ¿A qué se refería exactamente? ¿Estaría pasando algo más de lo que yo no estuviera enterada?

—Mmm… ¿Sebastián?—, dije dubitativa, a pesar de que me sentía mucho mejor y había recobrado las fuerzas después de comer aún estaba encerrada en la habitación, Sebastián no se había separado de mí en todo el rato, cosa que en el fondo agradecía muchísimo.

— ¿Qué sucede?—, dijo con parsimonia sacando la ropa que usaría para dormir de mi maleta.

—Ehh… no es nada—, murmuré apenada… ¿Qué tal y si Charlotte estaba exagerando, o con eso se refería a mi desmayo?... —Bueno…— ¿Qué tal si no?—… creo que algo está ocurriendo con mis padres… o con alguien de la familia—, dije por lo bajo, un tanto apenada y confundida.

—No sé que pueda estar pasando, no sé nada más allá de lo que usted me a dicho mi lady… si llego a saber algo se lo diré de inmediato—.

—Gracias—, susurré un poco más tranquila—, me gustaría bañarme… mientras lo hago podrías intentar averiguarlo, intenta hablando con el primo Robert—, dije levantándome con cuidado de la cama, aún estaba un poco mareada y lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era azotar contra el suelo.

Sebastián asintió inclinándose levemente y nuevamente me quede sola en la habitación.

Suspiré con sueño y me aproximé al baño de la habitación, abrí la llave del agua caliente y me metí bajo el chorro de la regadera.

Comencé a recordar, no sé porque pero a mi cabeza llegó el recuerdo de aquella última Navidad junto a la abuela Camille, uno de mis pocos parientes con los que me llevaba bien, recuerdo como Isabel quien entonces tenía 16 y yo con 13 años nos quedamos solas en la casa de la abuela, porque mi madre estaba en el hospital acompañando a la tía Margaret quien casi da a luz a mitad de la cena de nochebuena.

Isabel se había rotó un brazo hacia dos semanas antes y aún llevaba el yeso puesto, nos estábamos divirtiendo, entonces mi madre regresó con un semblante demasiado serio y me pidió que la acompañará para hablar a solas a la habitación que compartía con mi hermana en el pequeño apartamento en Shirlight distric donde vivíamos antes.

Justo ahí en el pequeño cuarto me reveló algo que cambio mi mundo por completo, creo que por eso no celebro la Navidad; me dijo que yo era adoptada… mi verdadera madre se llamaba Lilian Carson, era esquizofrénica y se embarazó de mí a los 15 años cuando un doctor del hospital psiquiátrico donde estaba internada la violó.

Salí de la ducha en cuanto terminé de lavarme el cabelló y me vestí rápidamente… ¿Y si Charlotte se refería a Lilian, quizá mi madre se lo había dicho?

¡Ahora estaba más confundida!

Me tumbé en la cama observando por la ventana el cielo estrellado de Appleton Lakes, era sencillamente hermoso… suspiré otra vez.

¿Richard estaría bien? ¿Seguiría con vida? … ¿Acaso estaría pensando en mí?... quizá me extrañara tanto como yo a él, quizá estaba tan ansioso y desesperado por verme como yo por encontrarlo… sería una completa lastima morir una vez que el estuviera a salvo, pero valía la pena… por el vendería mi alma sin dudarlo tantas veces como me fuera posible…

Me acurruqué en la cama tapándome con las sabanas, tenia el cabello un poco húmedo pero ya me sentía bien del todo, no tan adormilada como hubiese querido y no tenía ánimos para hacer nada más.

—Al parecer nadie sabe más que usted señorita—, la voz de Sebastián no me tomo desprevenida.

—Oh… vaya, parece que tendré que esperar hasta mañana—, susurré volteándome en su dirección, su cara no era nada alentadora… sería una noche larga, de eso no había duda.

Fingí un bostezo y me tapé hasta cubrir la punta de mi nariz.

—No piense que puede escapar de mi, señorita—, dijo Sebastián con un tinte molesto pero jodidamente provocativo.

Ah… no otra vez.

Bufé por lo bajo cansada y en menos de un parpadeo el demonio ya estaba recostado a mi lado con una camiseta de algodón blanca sin mangas muy pegada a su cuerpo y en bóxer… ¡¿Acaso es David Copperfield o qué?!

¡Dile a tus hormonas que se calmen!

— ¿Qué?—, musité.

El semblante de Sebastián era serio, no había sonrisa ni nada… no lo había visto así de serio más que en aquella ocasión en la sala de juntas…

— ¿Podría decirme por qué está tan decaída últimamente?—, preguntó mirándome fijamente.

Me puse algo nerviosa pero lo disimulé lo mejor que pude, si, incluso cuando se metió debajo de las sabanas sin siquiera apartar la vista de mi, ni siquiera estando consciente de que estaba a menos de medio metro de mí.

—No es algo que te interesé saber, además no es algo que Jessica no te haya dicho ya—, contesté tajante intentando ver a cualquier parte que no fueran sus ojos carmesí.

—Puede que sea así—, dijo con el mismo tono inmutable—, pero no creo que nada de esto tenga que ver solamente con su madre y sus discusiones con ella—, comentó y frunció levemente, apenas y se notaba, pero efectivamente frunció el entrecejo.

Me volteé hacia el otro lado.

—No es algo que te importe realmente, solo te interesa comer mi alma, todo esto para ti es irrelevante—, musité encogiéndome en mi misma.

—Puede parecer que nada de esto pueda importarme, es verdad, todo esto es irrelevante, pero, precisamente porque su alma será mi comida al final de todo esto me interesaría saber tan siquiera cuales eran los problemas y preocupaciones de mi contratista, así como sus intereses y su pasado. Debo de saber exactamente que es lo que voy a comerme—. Contestó con un tono menos serio, no supe si estremecer o reír… así que era selectivo con la comida ¡¿Era un chiste?!

No dije nada más, él tampoco… fue un largo e incomodo silencio. Seguía sin dormir aun intentándolo…

Había tanto silencio, no podía escuchar nada más que mi respiración y los latidos de mi corazón… como si estuviera completamente sola, no tenía la sensación de ser observada, eso me intrigó de sobremanera… ¿Los demonios dormirían?

El suave golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia era rítmico y relajante… eso calmó a mi mente por algunos instantes, el calor en la habitación se redujo considerablemente y ahora estaba más cómoda y acurrucada en las cobijas… más silencio, solo era mi respiración y la suave lluvia fuera de la ventana…

Me giré lentamente intentando no hacer ni un solo ruido y aspiré hondo como si eso incluyera el dejar de respirar.

Ahí estaba, perfectamente quieto, inmóvil, como una estatua, recostado a mi lado con una expresión serena y relajada, su pecho subía y bajaba con tranquilidad, los ojos cerrados y los labios también… se veía tan apacible, como si en verdad estuviera durmiendo, quizá estaba durmiendo…

— ¿Sebastián…?—, susurré quedamente, lo más bajo que pude, recorrí su rostro en busca de una respuesta…

Levantó una ceja levemente y abrió los ojos con lentitud.

—Dígame—, habló con la voz de siempre y una sonrisa apenas notoria… diría apenas notoria por que ya era de noche, pero no, a pesar de que ya había anochecido por la ventana las estrellas alumbraban lo suficiente como para que le viera la cara… su pálida tez también era de gran ayuda…

— ¿Estabas durmiendo?—, pregunté curiosa.

Sebastián sonrió cerrando los ojos.

—No, veo que usted tampoco—, dijo con tranquilidad.

—Parecía que si, estabas muy callado—, murmuré con algo de decepción… hubiese sido grandioso que en verdad estuviera dormido y así hubiese podido adornar su cara con el delineador que guardaba en la bolsa…

Más silencio.

— ¿Es una noche bastante agradable, no lo creé mi lady?—, dijo mirando a la ventana.

—Así es… hace buen clima a pesar de estar lloviendo, es mejor lo fresco al calor —, dije destapándome un poco, el asintió y coloco los brazos cruzándolos por debajo de su cabeza.

—Puede decirlo ahora, si está más tranquila, no importa lo que sea tengo todo el tiempo para escucharla— dijo girando el cuerpo un poco hacía mi dirección con tono amable y un semblante que parecía sincero.

—Creo que no tengo de otra, después de todo vives conmigo y en cualquier momento tendré que hablar ¿No?—, suspiré rendida mirándole a los ojos, los que brillaban con sutileza en la obscuridad de un rojo intenso—… pero, a cambio tendrás que decirme lo que hice estando ebria y porque te molesta tanto Claude Faustus—, cuando pronuncié el nombre de Claude la apacible expresión de Sebastián fue remplazada por una de fastidio y enojo.

—Como quiera—, dijo no muy convencido y se giró por completo haciendo que quedáramos cara a cara.

—También quiero saber sobre tus intereses, como tu contratista quiero saber exactamente a que clase de demonio le vendí mi alma, me interesa saber como es el sujeto que se tragó mi alma… necesito conocer a Sebastián Michaelis—, dije con una leve sonrisa de lado, él también sonrió ante la situación.

Entonces comencé a hablar, hablé tanto como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo, conté cosas que solo Jess, Isabel, o Lance podían saber, pero con Sebastián era algo distinto, más cómodo… era libre de decir lo que quisiera sin tener que preocuparme por medir mis palabras o terminar insultando o hiriendo a alguien… sabía que podía decir lo que fuera y el jamás contaría nada, así como algunos de mis secretos más profundos, mis pensamientos más ocultos… de todas formas, nadie más que el y yo lo sabríamos, y una vez yo muerta era muy posible que jamás le volviera a pasar por la cabeza todo lo que le dije. Quizá eso también disminuiría su comportamiento ostigante en veces y confiará plenamente en él de manera en la cual esperaba aligerar la tensión en casa... de cualquier forma me escuchó atentamente, como si tomará nota y enserio. Pero definitivamente no puedo omitir que cuando comencé a hablar de mi prometido pareció algo incomodo y tenso… pero no dijo nada sobre eso.

Cuando fue su turno de hablar ya estaba comenzando a sentir algo de sueño, pero, le puse toda la atención que el me dedico… alfin supe que dije estando ebria, para mi alivio solo le reproché cosas sobre mi madre y en una nimia oración mencioné a Lilian, pero no lo bese, jamás menciono palabra sobre eso, dijo simplemente que lo reté y estuve a punto de aventarme a la piscina. Me confesó que el asunto con Claude era un tanto complicado, que lo conocía de hace tiempo y no era para nada alguien de confianza… eso me intrigó más ¿Cómo y en qué situación llego a conocerlo? Aquella información también se la guardo.

Después comenzó a contarme un poco sobre sus antiguos contratos… solo que sin decir nombres o algo que me diera la información que seguramente quería guardarse, solo comentó sobre las cosas típicas de los lugares y las épocas por los cuales pasó, fue bastante interesante, casi maravilloso la manera en la que me describía los lugares en los que había estado, el arte y la música de aquellos tiempos… me estaba dando maravillosas ideas e información para poner en el libro. Finalmente se aproximó a lo que supuse era su último contrato antes de conocerme, fue en la Inglaterra victoriana… cuando entró en el tema su mirada cambio, como si lo recordará con melancolía, con frustración y resentimiento, esto era lo que más me intrigaba… pero el sueño quería ganarme…

— ¿Cómo era tu contratista?—, pregunté algo adormilada, estaba pasándola bien para ser franca, hablar de está forma con Sebastián era como si estuviera con… ¡Borra ese pensamiento de tu cabeza ahora!

—Debo decir que se parecen bastante en ciertas cosas—, dijo con la mirada llena de algo que no había visto antes… miles de interrogantes me pasaron por la cabeza—… pero, sin duda usted es más divertida en ocasiones—.

— ¿Enserio?—, murmuré con sorpresa… vaya, supongo que el anterior era demasiado aburrido, o menos desgraciado…

Sebastián esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, esta vez bostecé con un cansancio enorme… creo que habíamos estado hablando por varias horas y ya no estaba lloviendo. Mis parpados estaban muy pesados.

—Dime más—, dije adormilada, cerré los ojos con tranquilidad.

—Buenas noches mi lady—.

* * *

**Si no me se pudre la cabezota en lo que resta del día en definitiva no me verán por aquí la siguiente semana ni la siguiente ¡Pero ya me estoy desquiciando! Para todo hay un maldito examen y eso no me molesta pero, escuchar la palabra examen de admisión de la boca de una señorita alegre y revoloteante que te regala plumas con el logotipo de una escuela a la que ni tienes idea de como carajo se enteraron de tu existencia es extraño, abrumador, extraño y hartante. Ah... encima mi padre parece haber entrado a la rueda de samsara de tan calmado, sereno y feliz que esta... no quiero ni ver la cara de mi mamá tan feliz y esperanzada.. y yo soy una masa acurrucada en un rincón que murmura: ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? sin parar. Ah..**

**Ah... siento el ataque de histeria pero, ah.. ya saque un poco, ya estoy mejor, en cuanto al capitulo me produjo unas raras sensaciones, medio felices, calmadas y super ilucionadoras hahaha no estuvo tan movido pero me gsuto, Charlotte se ablando y eso es señal del apocalipsis jajaj nah.. xD b-but well en cuanto a los anteriores spoilers Grell si no mal estoy aun espera un rato en salir.. ahh no mucho pero, ya me vi su aparición.. una cosa espeluznante y maravillosa, ahh Lilian.. uhm pensé en eso desde el principio.. es cruel y muy triste pero de no ser dramática y trágica esta nos ería mi historia ._. por hay va el asunto del rojo pero ya no diré más. Oh David Copperfield usted noe ra tan guapo para la comparación hmp pero me sacó una sonrisa x)**

**Nos leemos luego gente! Muchisimas gracias pro todos sus reviews les amo con todo mi enrarecido y frió corazoncillo de pollo!**


	9. Ese mayordomo, besos y fresas

**Yay! no más exámenes para mi en por lo menos una semanas y si todo me va bien en dos :D así que a celebrar con un capitulo nuevo del fic!**

**Ahahaha debo decir que no tengo ni idea de que diablos pude haber sacado en mi examen, la verdad estaba algo difícil y casi nada de lo que venía en las guías y los ejercicios de repaso venía en el examen, pero, ah la supervisora fue nada menos que un amor en cuanto a eso y respondió una que otra duda pero shhhh... he, fuera de eso estoy segura de pasar pero no sé con cuanto... ahh.. mientras tanto puedo respirar con tranquilidad mientras mi padre no se exceda con su felicidad, la rueda del samsara se hará virutas en muy poco tiempo eso lo sé...**

**Ahahaha en cuanto al fic... la cosa arde xDD ah~ esta entre intenso/raro/deprimente pero confuso. Sip, ataque cardíaco asegurado muahahahaha!**

* * *

Me enfurruñé temblando de frio, para mi bendita suerte yo era muy friolenta y lo que para cualquiera era una fresca brisa para mi era una gélida ventisca. Encima de eso tenía aquella mala sensación, si, aunque me había librado en parte de un pequeño gran peso anoche justamente ahora mi cabeza era asediada por aquel mal presentimiento que de manera horripilante siempre era cierto… si, la misma inquietud de cuando viajé a Nueva York.

Sin duda mi paranoia había sido inducida por las palabras de Charlotte y la existencia de Lilian en mis recuerdos.

Volví a tallarme los brazos envueltos en un suéter de lana verde mientras observaba como Sebastián me sonreía con amabilidad desde la puerta de la habitación. Me incorporé retomando mi postura y sin poder evitarlo tirité mientras volví a envolverme en la cobija.

Muy a mi pesar tenía que salir de ahí y era mejor hacerlo lo más pronto posible, aún si implicaba tener que salir al lago y morir de hipotermia.

El itinerario familiar continuaba, mi calvario continuaría y mi cerebro se haría puré antes del mediodía, ah y apenas eran las siete de la mañana. Mierda.

Si yo tenía frio aumenten el aire frio de una mañana lluviosa y la fresca temperatura del lago y sus alrededores. Había estado ahí por lo menos dos veces en reuniones familiares cuando la abuela Camille vivía, la primera a los ocho años junto con Charlotte y Robert en las vacaciones de primavera; la segunda vez hace seis años cuando tenía 14 años… siempre en esas dos ocasiones llovía antes de ir al lago y justo al momento de irnos. Si, siempre e tenido la misma jodida suerte…

—Nos esperan abajo señorita—, dijo Sebastián ocultando su impaciencia detrás de su eterna sonrisa.

No quería recibir más sermones que vitamina C pero si me quedaba ahí se me licuarían los sesos.

—Averiguará lo que ocurre, ya lo verá—, las palabras del demonio me dieron algo de confort y aun con los dientes castañeándome me levanté—… aun así debería de usar algo más grueso, nunca vi a una mujer tan temblorosa— se burló.

Inmediatamente la comodidad se hizo añicos.

.

—Buenos días—, la cantarina y amable voz de mi prima, la pequeña y encantadora Annette revoleteo en mis oídos cuando al llegar al vestíbulo me rodeo con los brazos cariñosamente.

—Buenos días Annie—, murmuré pegada a su melena castaña y rizada.

—Perdón por no saludar antes Sami, pero ya sabes, mamá suele ser muy fastidiosa en compañía de la tía Evangeline—, dijo apenada y con cautela.

—No hay problema Annie, entiendo perfectamente…—, dije con cansancio.

Su respingada y pequeña nariz hizo un gesto cómico que asemejo la picardía y sus grandes ojos café chispearon centrando su atención en Sebastián. Me tomaba de la mano.

—Buenos días Sebastián—, dijo conservando la alegría y calidez de su expresión. Eso me desconcertó.

—Igualmente—, dijo el cortésmente— ¿No tienes frio Annie?—, la manera tan casual en la que lo dijo me sorprendió tanto que por mi mente paso rápidamente la conclusión de que mi prima era sumamente sociable y Sebastián empatizo un poco con ella cuando estaba inconsciente pero más allá de mi mente las tripas se me revolvieron y una pequeña chispa borboteo en la boca de mi estomago.

—Para nada, vivo en la montaña recuérdalo, estoy más que acostumbrada al frio… aun así Samantha es tan sensible, apenas y soporta el hielo en las bebidas—, Dijo ella soltando una risilla mientras colocaba la mano en su ceñida cintura, gesto típico de ella.

—Lo e notado—, dijo Sebastián divertido.

Quería golpear al demonio pero a la vez patearme en las costillas a mi misma.

—Ah… veo que son grandes amigos ¿Eh?—, me sentí tan fuera de lugar que de pronto el frio se me estaba yendo.

Justo cuando creí que las cosas eran raras, Robert y Stephanie cogidos de la mano hicieron acto de presencia por la puerta de entrada.

Mis entrañas se estrujaron con fuerza cuando la bella cara bronceada de Stephanie saludó con un beso en la mejilla a mi estupido asistente.

— ¿Qué tal la mañana Sebastián?—, preguntó Robert clavando sus ojos azulados en mi callada y temblorosa persona. Me confundí aún más.

—Mejor de lo que parece—, bromeó Annie acomodándose su blusa de algodón rosada.

— ¿Podemos ir a desayunar? Tengo hambre—, espeté secamente.

Los tres me dedicaron unas sorprendidas miradas y sin decir palabra se largaron camino al comedor de la cocina. No los culpo, yo estaba más sorprendida y confundida que ellos tres juntos.

— ¿Desde cuando eres amigo de mis familiares?—, mascullé de mala gana observando la burlona sonrisa de Sebastián.

—Ah, Creí que quería que diera una buena impresión— contesto con altanería haciéndose el imbécil.

Bufé decidida a entrar al comedor.

—Si, no que te hicieras amigo de mi familia—, musité.

— ¿Sucede algo malo?—, la voz de Tom sonó como la de alguien que interrumpía una discusión marital ¡Ah eso se escucho tan mal!

—Oh, Sam ¿Tan temprano y ya discutiendo?—, se mofó Charlotte con su voz chirriante y falsa.

Cuenta hasta diez…

—Sopórtala un rato más—, y la voz de Charlotte se escuchó tan cerca que pude haber sacado humo por la nariz— pero bueno, supongo que ya estas más que acostumbrado a su carácter ahuyenta hombres—, su risa me hizo abrir los ojos con rapidez dispuesta a fulminarla con la mirada y callarle la boca.

—Como sea—, prosiguió a un par de pasos de mi, me sonrió con sorna y entonces sus pintados labios se estamparon del lado derecho de Sebastián y rozaron la comisura de sus labios.

Me dieron tantas ganas de romperle la nariz a Charlotte… pero si hacía eso que diablos iba a demostrar, además no es mi problema si besa o no a Sebastián. Enserio no me importa.

¿Entonces por qué salí disparada al comedor maldiciendo a Charlotte?

—Querida es un gusto verte…— el tono de Jerry bajo en cuanto me vio refunfuñar pero recompuse mi cara y le sonreí— ¿Sucede algo malo cariño?—, preguntó preocupado pero vi una chispa de felicidad en sus ojos — ¿Ese muchacho te hizo enojar?—, preguntó abrazándome, preguntas, preguntas…

—No, todo bien Jerry— dije con una sonrisilla falsa, Jerry relajo su sonrisa como si un cubo de agua fría le cayera encima— ¿Por qué no nos sentamos a desayunar?

—Claro que si— nuevamente sonrió con ganas y tomándome de un brazo me colocó en una silla en el extremo de la larga mesa.

Annette a tres lugares de mi me interrogó con la mirada, alcé los hombros restándole importancia.

Escuché la voz de la tía Margaret en la cocina, sus murmullos siempre eran demasiado altos como para no oírlos y cuando hablaba con mi madre estos parecían más gritos que susurros.

—No debiste de haber hecho eso, la mujer no está en sus cabales, además es tu hija ¡No tiene derecho ni la cara como para dirigirte la palabra!—, le escuché decir cuando sus rizos color zanahoria se asomaron por el arco de la puerta, mi madre le miró con severidad y calló la boca de inmediato. Eso disparó mi mente entre un montón de conclusiones pero todas apuntaban a una sola persona: Lilian.

Sentí sus ojos almendrados pasar por donde estaba y no hice más que encogerme, seguí sus ojos con cautela y me di cuenta de que la mirada no era para mi… volteé lentamente y la escena me puso la sangre a hervir.

Tom ya se había sentado un lugar antes del otro extremo de la mesa y le limpiaba la cara al pequeño Eric así que no pudo ver como su esposa permanecía colgada del cuello de Sebastián cerca de las escaleras.

Mi madre pasó con su porte elegante pero arrastró tanto los pies que el sonido de sus tacones resonaba como si tiraras un par de grandes y pesadas cajas, se recargó en la escalera y la mirada horrorizada de Charlotte se convirtió en una llena de esa emoción que le vi cuando habló conmigo la tarde pasada.

No vi más y me volteé de nuevo concentrada en cualquier otra cosa que no fueran esos dos, lo que era muy estúpido porque en mi cabeza solo estaban esos dos ¡Demonios!

¡Estúpida zorra que ni siquiera siente consideración por su hijo o su torpe marido que jamás se da cuenta!

Jerry afortunadamente no vio nada y llegó con su peludo perro amarillo pegado a una pierna y un plato repleto de panqueques.

El animal colocó sus patas sobre mis piernas y a modo de saludo me lamio la mejilla. Todo mi enojo y preocupación se disipó al pasar las manos sobre el espeso pelaje dorado del perro. Amo a ese animal.

Mi burbuja feliz entre lengüetazos de perro y sus patas peludas reventó cuando sentí aquel ardor en mi hombro. El que se provocaba cada vez que Sebastián ponía su mano ahí.

Entonces el peludo animal se abalanzó sobre el y le lamió la cara con felicidad ¡Amo a ese animal!

— ¡Eh! ¡Quieto perro!— protesto Jerry conteniendo la risa.

— ¡Saca a ese maldito perro de aquí! —, gritó mi madre sentándose en su lugar justo en el extremo opuesto a mi, quedando frente a mi…

El perro espantado chilló lastimeramente y se fue de regreso a la cocina.

—Vayan a lavarse—, ordenó mi madre y a regañadientes me paré de la silla observando la mueca burlona de Charlotte sentada a un lado de mi madre como si nada hubiese pasado.

No hay que ser un genio como para saber que el demonio estaba detrás mio y sin prisa caminé al baño de la estancia, cuando tuve enfrente la puerta del baño con uso de toda mi fuerza abrí la puerta tan rápido como pude y me arrojé dentro empujando a Sebastián enfrente de mi.

— ¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?!—, gritamos al mismo tiempo mientras la puerta se cerraba y caí sobre de él.

El piso de baldosas blancas perfectamente limpias parecía una grosería cuando sobre el Sebastián se encontraba tirado, su perfecto rostro, su cabello negro caía sobre su rostro, sus labios entre abiertos y su mirada carmesí chispeante y seductora.

¿Qué estoy pensando? No, esto esta mal, esto esta muy mal… yo amo a Richard más que a cualquier otra cosa, hago todo esto por él y solo por él. Maldita sea ¿Por qué diablos tiene que pasar esto?

Mi mente se quedo en blanco cuando sus brazos tomaron mis hombros con delicadeza, el ardor de la marca me hizo estremecer pero aún más el aliento del demonio a un par de centímetros de mis labios.

Lo miré, hipnotizada, el frio se esfumó y la sensación de calidez que recorría mi cuerpo era abrumadora, el sonido de mi corazón iba al ritmo del suyo y nuestras respiraciones acompasadas… sus ojos brillaron de un rojo intenso al igual que el rubor de mis mejillas. Entrecerré los ojos respirando con dificultad, mi nariz rozó la suya y me mordí el labio avergonzada y pase mis manos sobre su pecho envuelto en esa camisa negra que se le veía tan bien… maldición.

Le vi sonreír levemente y con un dedo levantó mi barbilla para que pudiera verlo directamente a los ojos. La intensidad de su mirada se multiplico y con espantosa lentitud acortó la distancia entre nosotros.

¿Pero que demonios estoy haciendo…? _Estoy besándome con Sebastián ¡Eso está pasando…!_

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, al demonio… ¿Qué más podía perder? Tan siquiera iba a disfrutar lo que me quedará por el momento hasta que él se comiera mi alma.

La intensidad subió y el calor también, las piernas me temblaban pero ya estábamos tirados uno sobre el otro, no podía caer más, esto era demasiado irreal… entonces entró por mi fosas nasales, el aroma de su colonia y fallecí besándolo con más rapidez.

Sus labios sobre los míos era al cosa más malditamente genial del mundo… pero todo lo bueno tiene que acabar y entonces el aire se acabó en mis pulmones y nos separamos… diablos.

Me apoyé en su cuello sin decir nada, él tampoco dijo nada y cerré los ojos ¡Estaba en el piso del baño de mis padres encima de Sebastián! ¡¿Qué diablos iba a hacer si nos descubrían?!

Chasqueé la lengua y cerré los ojos, aspiré con fuerza… un delicioso olor a fresas apenas perceptible estaba impregnado en su cuello… ¡¿Olor a fresas?!

Todo se vino abajo, me separe tan rápido que todo me dio vueltas y me levanté de un salto.

Sebastián tumbado en el piso me miró confundido.

— ¡Besaste a Charlotte!—, dije al borde de un ataque.

Él me miró incrédulo pero enfadado y se levantó.

— ¡Fresas! Ese es el perfume de esa zorra ¡Hueles a fresas!—, en mi mente se estancó esa imagen de ella colgada de su cuello— ¡Cierto! ¡Te quedaste demasiado tiempo con ella! ¡La besaste! Y luego me besaste ¡¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta?! Además coqueteabas con Stephanie y con Annette ¡Maldito demonio idiota!— grité furiosa acercándome más y más golpeándolo en el pecho con el puño.

Sebastián frunció el seño de manera horripilante, tan enfurecido como yo.

—Yo no la bese—, dijo firmemente y me acorraló bruscamente contra la pared del baño.

—Pero ella a ti si ¡Y tu te dejaste!—, estaba demasiado exaltada.

—Eso no pasó así, nunca dejaría que alguien como ella me besara— arrastró las palabras mientras alzaba la voz, sus ojos reflejaban la cólera en su estado más puro.

— ¿Ah no? —, y yo comencé a ser sarcástica— ¡¿Entonces porqué me besarías si no es para hacer que me olvidé de lo que vi?!

—Tú me besaste—, dijo sin inmutarse y con una mueca de desagrado y decepción colocó su mano en mi hombro y apretó.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!—, protesté roja de la furia.

—Ah, ¿Se ha olvidado ya de su estupidez cuando casi se arroja a la piscina semidesnuda y ebria? _Usted me besó—, _dijo con sorna y se fue cerrando la puerta estrepitosamente.

.

.

.

Error, mi cerebro ya estaba hecho puré. Algo estaba mal, ya no era un tonto presentimiento, algo definitivamente ocurría entre mis familiares… al menos con mi madre y sin duda eso tenía que ver conmigo, puede que me ocultará algo y para terminar Charlotte se había enterado. Como deseaba huir de ese lugar e ir a ahorcar a mi hermana.

Dejando de lado la escena del baño, una vez que el demonio salió de ahí me lavé la cara y las manos y salí poniendo mi mejor cara fría para ocultar lo muy confundida y exaltada que estaba por dentro.

Me senté en el comedor ante la mirada de todos mis familiares, en especial a la de cierto demonio que estaba sentado a mi lado, no me atreví a dirigirle la palabra en todo el rato.

No, quizá para mi suerte la situación con mi madre me importaba más que otra cosa por el momento, más aun cuando durante el desayuno observé detalladamente el comportamiento de mi madre, la que estaba inusualmente callada y seria, Charlotte (Zorra infeliz, arrastrada arpía ponzoñosa) que se veía de lo más nerviosa y de ves en cuando murmuraba algo acercándose lo más posible a mi madre quien palidecía y me miraba rápidamente. Algo me estaba ocultando, era algo grande.

Y no lograría saberlo si no le decía nada al estupido mayordomo que fingía ser mi novio. El asunto del baño volvió a estancarse en mi mente… me sentía como una estúpida y debo admitir que también me sentía como una maldita zorra… ¡Estoy comprometida maldita sea! Mi enojo se convirtió en culpa e indignación… que horrible día.

Los panqueques eran muy empalagosos, la miel estaba pegajosa, el café sabía a agua de calcetín y tomar un desabrido y acido vaso de jugo no era una opción viable… todo estaba mal.

Acabé de desayunar, de hecho apenas y mordisque un panqueque y me acabe una taza de café, me acabé medio plato de huevos y apenas y mordí la tira de tocino crujiente ¡Tan mal estaba que ni terminé con el tocino!

Parecía un deprimente robot, contestaba con asentimientos y encogimientos de hombros a cualquier cosa que dijeran mis primos, los que hablaban animadamente con Jerry y con Sebastián… el muy maldito parecía llevarse de maravilla con mi familia y parecía totalmente ajeno a lo que paso en el baño ¡¿Como no?! ¡Es un demonio no tiene sentimientos! Él puede besarse con cualquiera y ni se inmutará. Yo había traicionado a mi prometido y me sentí fatal, pero Sebastián parecía divertirse como nunca hablando de autos con Robert ¡Maldición!

Esperé a que la mayoría terminara sus platos y cuando mi madre se levantó y se fue hacía su habitación, seguramente a arreglarse para salir, me levanté y apresurada llevé mi plato al fregadero, lo lavé y regresé a mi habitación dispuesta a colocarme ropa que no apestará a la colonia de Sebastián y el perfume barato de Charlotte…

—Sami, yo también estaría celosa con un novio como él y con Charlotte rondando— la voz de Annette revoloteó en la habitación ¿Desde cuando estaba ahí?

— ¿Celosa?—, dije estúpidamente ¡Yo no estoy celosa porque para empezar Sebastián no es mi novio!

—Oh, prima, quizá sea más joven que tu y no tenga ni la más mínima idea de lo que es tener novio gracias a mi madre, pero, eres demasiado obvia… mueres de celos admítelo—, dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al mueble donde guarde mi ropa.

¿Celos?

La palara jamás había hecho tanto énfasis en mi cerebro, toda la actividad se detuvo en mi cabeza mientras entonando la voz de mi prima lo repetí una y otra vez

_Celos._

La palabra se entremezcló con lo que Sebastián soltó en el baño y como si corrieran la cortina entre lo que olvide estando ebria recordé con exactitud lo que paso ¡Mierda es cierto!

Me senté al borde de la cama con la mirada ida.

—Para eso me tienes a mí, seré diseñadora ¿Lo sabes? Mamá no lo sabe y por eso estudio leyes pero en cuanto terminé la carrera me dedicaré a ser diseñadora—, dijo con ilusión mientras rebuscaba entre la ropa que permanecía en los cajones— vaya, no hay mucho aquí para lo que necesito pero esto servirá—, dijo sacando un par de prendas y las colocó en mi cama con cuidado.

— ¿Para qué necesitas mi ropa? Te quedará grande, soy una talla más— susurré secamente.

—No seas tonta—, dijo soltando su melodiosa risa, anonada la mire expectante— tienes que llamar la atención.

— ¿Eh?—, meneé la cabeza mirando la ropa, unas mayas de licra negra, un blusón con manga de color morado claro y lencería de encaje.

No recuerdo haber empacado eso…

—Tienes que hacer que Sebastián no te quité la vista de encima ¡Con esto estará bien si te presto unas botas y te maquillo un poco!—, el entusiasmo de su voz me trajo de vuelta del limbo.

— ¡¿Eh?!

.

.

Me subí a la camioneta de Robert con cuidado, las botas tenían un tacón alto… yo no sabía caminar con tacones, si no moría al caer con ellos me torcería el tobillo o me fracturaba una pierna.

Annette era encantadora, femenina y una loca de la moda… además de una loca insensible al calor y al frio, ella era insensible literalmente mientras que yo temblaba como gelatina al menor cambio de temperatura ¡¿Querían asesinarme o algo así?! Encima de eso yo tenía tanta coordinación en los pies que me tropezaba hasta conmigo misma ¡¿Cómo iba a caminar con esas botas por la superficie enlodada y pastosa del lago y sus alrededores?!

Encima, como iba a montar con esas cosas puestas… las botas no eran el mayor de los problemas si no la pequeña falda tableada a cuadros y el suéter que caía por mis hombros que Stephanie me prestó ¡Mi madre iba a matarme si veía la marca! Por si fuera poco en cualquier descuido se me caería el suéter… yo no tenía tanto busto como Stephanie ni era tan alta como ella… ella era como una supermodelo y yo era una enana que nadaba en su suéter de lana blanca! En todo caso ese no hubiese sido un problema si Annette no me hubiese obligado a quitarme la camiseta que llevaba debajo y si tampoco me hubiese obligado a ponerme esa provocativa lencería de encaje… ¡¿Cuándo demonios empaqué eso?! No quiero ni mencionar la diminuta cosa de encajé entre mis… ¡¿Cómo diablos iba a montar con eso puesto?!

Gemí frustrada cuando Annette y Stephanie subieron a la camioneta, ambas me miraron con una sonrisa cómplice, Steph me guiñó un ojo y Annette asintió mientras se acomodaba sus botas de gamuza rosa.

El tío Alfred se subió enfrente y del lado del copiloto Robert se sentó mientras sostenía en brazos al peludo perro de mi padre, Robin se llamaba.

Por último entró Sebastián y se fue conmigo en la parte de hasta atrás. La camioneta arrancó.

Mi maquillista y vestuarista comenzaron a secretearse, ahora si estaba histérica. Además estaba nerviosa… sentí la mirada del demonio como si fuera a devorarme de un segundo a otro, mi perfume sería descrito como "acto para hacer que alguien se te eche encima a la menor oportunidad" y el conveniente peinado en el que habían rizado ligeramente mi cabello y atado en una coleta de lado la que convenientemente dejaba toda la piel de mi cuello a la vista del lado derecho donde el suéter blanco caía con mayor frecuencia, para joderme a mi misma era del lado de la marca ¡Perfecto!

Permanecí pegada al lado de la ventanilla cruzada de piernas intentando cubrir lo que más se pudiera con la cortísima falda, menos mal que llevaba las mayas, pero era difícil entre decidir que mantener en su lugar, si la falda o el suéter travieso… como fuera no podía pasarme algo peor, estaba a salvo al ir en la camioneta de Robert con el tío Alfred al volante, porque de lo contrario si hubiese ido en el mercedes sola con Sebastián puede que lo del baño llegará a repetirse o peor aún, discutiría con él otra vez y enserio necesitaba contar con él para descubrir que era lo que mi madre ocultaba desesperadamente de mi. Si era sobre lo que yo estaba pensando, me desboronaría.

Me mordí el labio recubierto de brillo sabor cereza y suspiré cruzándome de brazos, observé de reojo a Sebastián, solo tenía su camisa negra encima. Me preocupé. Estábamos a 8 grados y aun con calefacción no llegábamos ni a los 15.

— ¿Por qué no te pusiste una sudadera o algo?—, murmuré bajito volteando a verle.

Creí que no me respondería por la falta de emoción en su rostro, no había sonrisa, creo que estaba enfadado conmigo.

Bajé la mirada pensativa ¿Por qué estaba enojado?

¡Claro le gritaste que se dejo besar por una zorra y anduvo de ofrecido con tu prima!

—… ¿No tienes frio?—, pregunté un poco más alto y me despegué al menos cinco centímetros de la ventanilla.

Observé su cara inmutable, pero aquel brillo suspicaz de sus ojos permanecía mirándome el cuello. Me puse más roja que la camiseta a cuadros de Jerry.

—No—, pareció reaccionar al ver el rubor de mi rostro y la sonrisa de siempre apareció en su cara.

Aparté la mirada incomoda y restregué las manos en la tela de la falda.

Su mirada se intensificó, me sentí insignificante y para relajarme cante bajito una canción que solía alegrarme…

—_I'm tugging at my hair… I'm pulling at my clothes, I'm trying to keep my cool…—_ no sirvió y la sensación de sus ojos recorriéndome de la cabeza a los pies se multiplicó al igual que el tono de rojo de mi cara—… _I know it shows_—, trastabillé sintiéndome tonta y respire hondo—… _I'm starring at my feet; my cheeks are turning red… I'm searching for the words in my head…_

Entonces me callé, y más avergonzada moví los pies y me senté sin cruzarlos. Torpe canción, torpe letra…

Entonces por primera vez la fortuna me sonrió y la camioneta se detuvo cuando estaba segura de que Sebastián se echaría sobre mí como una bestia hambrienta o yo saltará del vehículo en movimiento, respire aliviada pero el par de diablillas en los asientos de enfrente se tomaron su tiempo en salir… ¡Como deseo tener a mi Isabel aquí para escudarme!

—Ella intentaba decirme algo...—, murmuró Sebastián cuando Stephanie salió de la camioneta.

— ¿Qué?—, al fin pude mantener la mente fría y quitada de la pena me aproximé a su lado curiosa.

—Charlotte quería decirme algo sobre su madre, algo que tiene que ver con usted… por eso se acercó, no quería que nadie la escuchará—, dijo con un semblante que parecía sincero.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Qué más te dijo?— dije desesperada por una respuesta.

— Fue cuando su madre llegó y se llevó a Charlotte evadiendo mi pregunta… lo único que alcanzó a decir fue que—, se aclaró la garganta y se acercó lentamente a mi oído— _Tuvo un ataqué, ella tuvo un ataque por los medicamentos_

—Oh…— me mordí el labio angustiada y apreté la tela de la falda con fuerza.

— ¿A qué se refiere?—, uso un tono preocupado y me tomo por los hombros.

Pasé saliva con dificultad, palidecí… mis sospechas eran ciertas y mordí con más fuerza mi labio evitando que temblara.

—Lilian—, murmuré con la voz débil.

* * *

**Cha cha chan! Ya, el coso rojo aún no está ahí pero... como que ya se hacen una idea, o no? ._. hasta aquí llegue con los capítulos que ya tenía escritos así que e_é haciendo cálculos el siguiente es para este Viernes y ahora si, a meter presión... ummm tengo pensado actualizar de una a dos veces por semana si todo va bien en cuanto a la inspiración y esas cosas para que se me ocurran otras torturas más creativas (? xD Pero por hay si tienen alguna sugerencia de como se hará esto de ahora en adelante en cuanto a las fechas y actualizaciones bienvenidas serán...**

**Hmp, E! Fuera de eso no tengo más que decir**

**RECUERDEN DEJAR MUCHISISIMOS REVIEWS! Amo contestar reviews... me hacen estúpidamente feliz y alegre x) So, Common people your comments increase my hapinness!**

**Sam, la que los ama con todo su enrarecido, frió y achicharrado corazoncillo de pollo! C:**


	10. Ese mayordomo, cabalgata I

**Hola gente!**

**Yay, eh cosa de Viernes que me hace muy feliz porque el Lunes mi hermano se larga a la escuela ahahahaha! pero tengo que ir por él ._. sigo sin entender la idea del todo b-but well mientras la rueda del samsara se tambalea e intento sostenerla lo demás esta bien.**

**¡Gracias por los reviews! Cada uno es como un leve paro cardíaco (debo de ser inmortal o una mutación de gato con coyote xD) En cuanto al fic, el capitulo anterior, la cosa del beso... uhh, no quería hacerlo tan pronto.. pensaba en dejarle un poco más de cordura a Sam pero cuando releí el capitulo antes de ponerlo la cosa del beso me dejo en las nubes... así tenía que ser, sin mucho pensar o sería una gran parida mental y por supuesto no podía ser un beso cualquiera porque un beso cualquiera entre ese par jamás es lo que está en mi imaginación xD pero bien este arco es largo ._. es largo y es muy crucial para la trama mucho más adelante... no más spoilers por el bien de la causa (?) Ah... los celos, es tan divertido hacer eso xD**

**Ya, al fic!**

* * *

Había un precioso caballo marrón con crines negras, se veía fuerte y veloz… pero era agresivo, de hecho era una yegua salvaje que fue encontrada herida en la época de lluvias cerca del viejo granero de la casa de la abuela Camille. Ella la encontró cuando era solo una potranca con una pata rota y muchos arañazos en el lomo y las piernas, mi abuela dijo que pudo haber sido atacada por un puma y en su intento de huir corrió hasta llegar a su terreno y saltó la barda para terminar cayendo en la zanja y se rompió la pata. Era una yegua muy hermosa, pero estaba mal alimentada y enferma… el veterinario había dicho que no sobreviviría, pero, la abuela no lo permitió y cuido de ella con tanto esmero que a la semana de haber llegado la yegua ya había recuperado un poco de peso y hacia el intento para pararse y apoyar la pata. Para cuando pasó un mes el animal ya podía incluso correr, no por mucho tiempo, pero lo hacía… la abuela intentó liberarla porque ella ya era vieja y no podría hacerse cargó de la yegua para cuando mis primos y yo fuéramos de vacaciones en la primavera.

Una noche abrió la puerta del granero y arreo al animal afuera, pero no se movió, no se fue. No quería irse… le gustaba estar ahí, a lado de la abuela.

Desde entonces habían pasado siete años y hacía menos de cuatro que la abuela Camille había muerto a los 86 años de edad.

La casa era cuidada por Bruno un muchacho de 19 años que vivía con su bisabuela, una vecina y amiga de mi abuela Camille, él se hacía cargo de limpiar y mantener en buenas condiciones la casa, también vigilaba el terreno, cuidaba y alimentaba a las gallinas, cosechaba las hortalizas de la abuela, cuidaba el jardín y sobre todo cuidaba de la yegua de mi abuela, Lady.

Si, si, la rosada y encantadora historia se la contaba a Eric y a mis sobrinos cuando los visitaba de vez en cuando… más a mis sobrinos que al pequeño Eric, pero igualmente quedaba encantando.

Bueno el último párrafo no, era una aclaración que me gustaba agregar para mi misma al recordar a mi abuela y a su rebelde compañera, Bruno era un gran amigo mio, si, aun cuando entre nosotros corrían casi cinco años de diferencia siendo yo mayor, pero siempre cuando visitaba a la abuela nos volvíamos como uña y mugre. Ya sé, mal ejemplo

Antes dije que había estado solo dos veces en el lago, cierto, pero debo aclarar que todos los años desde los dos años de edad, tanto en vacaciones de Navidad como de verano pasaba por lo menos dos o tres semanas en la casa de mi abuela.

Isabel, Annette y yo éramos las consentidas, las favoritas de la abuela… así que no fue de extrañar que al morir en su testamento tuviésemos una parte más grande de su herencia que el resto de la familia, además su casa quedo al nombre de las tres. Por supuesto que eso fue el tema de discusión y peleas entre la tía Margaret y mi madre durante un tiempo, pero, peor aún para mí que iba a cumplir 19 y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas largarme de casa de una vez por todas. Al final se llegó a un acuerdo, uno sumamente injusto, que la primera de las tres en tener hijos se quedaría con la propiedad ¿Qué clase de trato era ese?

La victoria era de Isabel claro está, pero, ella me cedió sus derechos sobre la casa cuando se casó porque dijo que no quería ser el factor de la anarquía entre la familia, más de lo que ya era. Lo malo de esto fue que si yo ya era aborrecida por mis tías ahora era oficialmente la oveja negra de la familia ¿Cómo culparlos? Yo era la rebelde, la descarriada, la que no terminó una carrera, la que era tan femenina como una piedra, la loca que decidió ser escritora, la que se fue de casa y la que ni siquiera era un pariente de verdad de Camille… yo era adoptada y por si fuera poco siempre hacían énfasis en que mi madre biológica era una enferma mental con esquizofrenia y mi padre biológico era un enfermero muerto de hambre, además de violador… se, por eso al final de cuentas hacía un año le vendí mi parte a Annette y la parte de Isabel se la di a Bruno. Con una única condición, Lady la yegua de mi abuela era completamente mía tal como el testamento decía.

Así que siempre estaba más que dispuesta a ir a montar y ver a Lady, en memoria de mi abuela, evadiendo a mi familia bajo la confidencia de Isabel por supuesto.

Así que en cuanto baje de la camioneta de Robert y pude ver la estructura del establo a unos metros del camino al lago no pude evitar sonreír aun cuando mi día era tan malo como para ponerme a llorar y no salir de casa jamás.

.

.

El sonido que provocaban los tacones al caminar por el camino empedrado me traía un montón de recuerdos de mis vacaciones en compañía de la abuela Camille, recordé su manera de hablar como si todo fuese una historia o un cuento de hadas, era maravillosa en ese sentido y sobre todo cuando en las noches de tormenta nos contaba historias para dormir y evitar que Annette llorara porque le espantaban los truenos. Sobre todo recordé lo enérgica que era a pesar de su edad y como era que siempre intentaba hacer todo por su cuenta sin importar que tan difícil pudiera ser el trabajo ella siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Aun era muy temprano apenas darían las ocho de la mañana y el aire frio era acompañado por una fina capa de neblina rodeando los frondosos pinos y el piso húmedo repleto de pasto.

Respiré hondo absorta y fascinada, aire como ese jamás podría caber en Bridgeport, ni en el pequeño Weston… este aire era completamente limpio. Necesitaba algo como eso después de tanto caos y estrés en la ciudad.

Me estremecí ante la brisa, me agradaba pero mi cuerpo lo consideraba como una onda de viento glacial y con el suéter intentando caerse de mis hombros la cosa solo empeoraba, al menos la llovizna dejó de caer poco antes de salir de casa de mis padres.

El camino empedrado seguía hasta el pórtico de madera de la casa de la abuela y menos de un kilometro siguiendo la carretera de tierra a través del espeso bosque de pinos llegabas al magnifico lago Appleton un lugar sacado como de un sueño. Me fascinaba cuando era adolescente y ahí podía sacar las más maravillosas ideas para escribir, cada vez que buscaba algo en que inspirarme la postal del lago que guardaba en el closet me servía de mucho.

Vi a Annette renegar mientras se limpiaba sus botas, por un momento me arrepentí de darle mi parte de la casa, repito, Annette era una loca fanática de la moda y en definitiva este lugar no se ajustaba a ella en ningún sentido… seré tonta ¿Cómo le di mi parte?

Pero anonada seguí contemplando el paisaje repleto de plantas y olor a tierra mojada ¿Cómo es que alguien con tan poca coordinación como yo no se ha roto una pierna aún? La razón tiene nombre y apellidos además de una burlona y encantad… burlona sonrisa.

—Me sorprende mucho que aún no tirite de frio—, dijo Robert en tono divertido mientras pasaba a lado de Sebastián cargando una hielera.

Saqué la lengua enojada, yo no soy tan friolenta.

—Ah, debe de faltar poco para eso—, se burló Sebastián apretando su agarré sin quitar su mano de mi hombro.

—Bueno pero seguro que la forma en que la abrazas debe de quitar el frio ¿Eh?— dijo Stephanie soltando una risa.

Gruñí y sentí como me ardía la cara, de hecho mi cara ha estado así desde hace un rato… ciertamente mi cara a estado al rojo vivo desde que bajé de la camioneta y la fantástica idea de Sebastián por ayudarme a bajar termino en esto, el abrazándome por la cintura de mi lado derecho, tan pegado como fuera posible para impedir que el maldito suéter dejase ver la marca… aunque mi hombro estaba más que descubierto del lado donde Sebastián estaba. Pero bueno, eso afectaba mi coordinación demasiado y si no fuera por él habría caído varios metros atrás. Además no puedo negar que de esa forma Charlotte se había vuelto casi invisible… casi.

Esto del abrazo no significaba la tregua ni mucho menos, aún quería patear a Sebastián hasta matarlo por haberme besado, haberme dicho que lo besé estando ebria cuando me aseguró lo contario, por mentiroso y fingir como si nada… aún quería preguntarle porqué lo hizo, aún estaba muy confundida y asediada por la culpa, pero, por el momento lo que encabezaba mis prioridades era saber que sucedía con Lilian y para eso necesitaba tan siquiera que fingiera algo de interés y me ayudara a saberlo lo más pronto posible.

Mientras subía los escaloncillos del pórtico con extremo cuidado sentí a mi acompañante tensarse un poco, desconcertada aparté la mirada de mis pies y mi día pareció mejorar un poco.

Bruno, lo dude por un momento pero si, era Bruno el que estaba parado en la entrada hablando con Jerry, podría reconocer su sonrisa donde fuera. Mi animó mejoró aún más cuando Jerry volteo a ver furioso a Sebastián y mi animó mejoró aun más cuando Sebastián se percató de mi cambio de animo al reconocer al apuesto hombre de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

Bruno era muy diferente, vamos hacía casi cuatro años que no venía y en aquel entonces él tenía 16 y ahora estaba por cumplir 20… obviamente tenía que cambiar en algo. Para empezar ya no era tan debilucho, ahora sus músculos se marcaban por encima de la camisa de franela, su piel morena, su cabello negro un tanto rizado se lo dejo largo, sus rasgos se veían más marcados y varoniles, sus ojos habían adquirido un tono de verde un poco más claro casi llegando al gris, había crecido y era mucho más alto… más alto aun que Sebastián, calculé que llegaba casi a los dos metros, ahora era muy fornido… incluso se le marcaba el torso a través de la camiseta… si ya sé que ya repetí que era musculoso pero es lo primero que noté; incluso su voz había cambiado siendo ahora más profunda y grave… su voz sería descrita como "acta para hacer que te tiemblen las piernas como gelatina al decir tu nombre" y para rematar el cambio era un caballero de pies a cabeza. Pero seguía siendo el mismo Bruno que yo conocí en el fondo, seguía teniendo la misma sonrisa que parecía destellar, seguía riéndose ante mi torpeza, seguía haciéndome reír hasta reventar, seguía siendo tan valiente como siempre, aun podía hablar de lo que fuera con el, aun era muy bueno montando, aun era incapaz de ponerle la montura Lady, aun era un poco torpe en la cocina y aún seguía llamándome enana.

— ¿Enana?—, le oí decir mientras se aproximaba entusiasta hasta mí.

Apresuré mi paso un poco sintiéndome como si arrastrará un peso bastante grande.

— ¡Tu!— dije con entusiasmo.

—No te reconocí—, dijo Bruno con esa sonrisa radiante.

—Yo tampoco… creciste demasiado, antes solo eras un par de centímetros más alto que yo—, dije algo frustrada pero sin quitar la alegría que la presencia de Bruno me daba.

Entonces la tensión ejercida en mi cintura se incrementó un poco, Sebastián carraspeo con fuerza y aquello me pareció como si gruñera algún insulto. La felicidad se me cayó por los pies y algo nerviosa avancé un paso hacía el interior de la casa.

El chirrido del piso de madera al caminar era opacado por el ruido que se formó en el interior. No vi a mi madre en ningún lado y volteé un momento hacía atrás pero lo único que pude ver fue a Jerry de muy mal humor.

—Eh, muchacho ¿Por qué no nos ayudas a bajar las cosas de la camioneta?— inquirió autoritariamente Jerry mientras miraba con disgusto el posesivo agarre del demonio.

Sebastián curvó un poco los labios formando una mueca y le fulminé con la mirada, entonces me soltó y por un momento creí escuchar su voz maldiciendo otra vez.

—Será mejor que yo también le ayude señor— se ofreció Bruno.

—No niño, ya estamos bien—, dijo Jerry con una gran sonrisa mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda.

¿Acaso Jerry es bipolar?

—Pero tú no creciste en absoluto—, la voz de Bruno me sacó de mi cabeza y algo aturdida pero captando la broma le miré algo enojada.

—Ah, es que tú eres un niño en pleno crecimiento—, me burlé recobrando el ánimo.

— ¿Ese es tu mejor insulto? Decaíste con la edad supongo— atacó con una sonrisa burlona y divertida.

Bufé sin poder evitar reír.

—Al menos tengo edad para beber— dije con superioridad.

—Vaya privilegio— soltó con ironía —debes de ser sumamente peligrosa—, me guiñó el ojo.

Nos soltamos a reír.

— ¡Pero a quien tenemos aquí!— exclamó la dulce voz de Alice, la vieja y querida Alice.

—Alice—, alcancé a decir antes de que me abrazara y me sacase el aire, para tener 90 años apretaba fuerte.

— ¡Pero mírate! ¿Ya la miraste Bruno? Eres bellísima niña irreconocible, parece como si hubiesen pasado años desde la última vez que te vi—, exclamo desbordando alegría por sus ojos azules.

—De hecho si pasaron años, — reí con suavidad— pero usted es la misma…

—Arrugada y vieja— canturreo Bruno de manera juguetona, Alice enrojeció del coraje y negó con la cabeza.

—Vamos, te a de hacer falta un buen chocolate caliente—, dijo recobrando el animo y me guío hasta la sala donde el resto de mi familia se acomodaba en los sofás.

—Si que me hace falta—, solté en un murmuro apagado.

Bruno me miró con curiosidad y antes de que dijera algo Alice ya había regresado con una gran taza de chocolate caliente.

.

El chocolate es un antidepresivo poderoso, eso y tener a mi lado el calor y encanto de Bruno era de mucha ayuda, parecía como si en aquella taza de chocolate hubiesen añadido una gran cantidad de felicidad liquida.

Era maravilloso, mi suerte parecía estar cambiado… pero eso no iba durar, una vez que regresará a casa de mis padres todo se haría polvo y tendría que enfrentar y lidiar con todas mis preocupaciones y problemas. Así mismo tenía mucho pero mucho tiempo para que Sebastián me volviera loca.

Suspiré otra vez.

—Eh bonita, dime que te pasa—dijo Bruno.

Stephanie y Annette no me quitaban la mirada de encima desde el otro lado del pórtico. Me alisé la falda disimuladamente mientras me cruzaba de piernas sentada en el escalón.

No me gustan las faldas— reproché evadiendo el tema.

— ¿Entonces por qué traes una?— se mofó cruzando los brazos parado al final de los escaloncillos.

—Una pequeña bruja que vive en la montaña creyó que sería una buena idea para que la bruja mayor se apartara del _guapísimo_ muerto andante—, dije fulminando a Annette con la mirada.

—Así que si es tu novio— dijo Bruno bajando el tono.

No supe que decirle, podía mentirle como a todos los demás y decirle que si… pero Bruno era uno de los pocos amigos que tenía, no quería mentirle pero no era viable la opción de decirle la verdad, toda la verdad.

—Es complicado—, resoplé poniéndome de pie.

—También es complicado tratar con tu yegua, será mejor que vayas a verla o un día de estos me arrancará un dedo—, dijo con un deje de molestia en la voz y caminó en dirección al establo.

Le resté importancia y con entusiasmo le seguí, caminé con más cuidado pero un poco más rápido. Los tacones se hundían en el piso de tierra reblandecido por el agua, arruinar las botas de Annette no se veía como una mala idea en ese momento.

Aspiré el aire impregnado del olor de los pinos y me abrí paso por entre la puerta de madera, el establo estaba muy concurrido a mi pesar, me refiero a que había por lo menos unos 12 caballos más pero eso no me impidió el reconocer a la enérgica Lady la que relinchó con fuerza desde el fondo del establo.

Ahí estaba, un hermoso caballo marrón con crines negras y aquella chispa vivaz en sus ojos se encendió cuando estuve a menos de un metro de ella.

—No se deja tocar por mi, igual que siempre— dijo Bruno sacando un precioso caballo de pelaje más obscuro que Lady— cepíllala y ponle la montura— dijo señalando una sección del establo.

— ¿Por qué hay tantos caballos aquí?—, pregunté mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Lady, era gigantesca, tenía que estirar la mano por sobre mi cabeza para tocarla.

—Todos son míos— dijo con una sonrisa— creí que un poco de compañía iba a ablandarla pero cada vez es más hostil… es como tú— dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido y una sonrisa repentinamente amarga.

Lady resopló como si entendiera sus palabras, abrí la puertezuela del _box_ y pasando la mano por su cuello la saqué de ahí con lentitud.

— ¿Por qué dices que es como yo?— pregunté con un poco de frialdad yendo por un cepillo a la pequeña bodega, Bruno estaba ahí sacando una silla de montar.

—Ah… no es nada—, dijo con nerviosismo.

—Claro—, nuevamente le reste importancia mientras comenzaba a cepillar a Lady.

Estaba algo inquieta y movía la cabeza con emoción… ella era agresiva con todos menos conmigo y la difunta abuela Camille, a veces dejaba que Isabel se le acercara pero mi hermana siempre había sido una gran miedosa por todo aquello que llegase a tener vida… o cualquier cosa que implicara el fuego.

Yo también estaba emocionada, hacía mucho que no veía Lady y ciertamente los animales son como mi relajante y antidepresivo más eficaz… pero algo comenzaba a incomodarme, me sentía observada, sumamente observada y aquella mirada no era para nada agradable.

— ¿Qué tanto me miras?— dije secamente, Bruno pareció sorprendido y siguió ajustándole las riendas al caballo… como si no me hubiese escuchado, pero estaba colorado.

Oh por favor ¡¿Qué les sucede a los hombres que no pueden ver una minifalda sin alborotarse?! Es igual sean humanos o demonios… diablos ¿Por qué saber que Sebastián estaba mirando me hizo sonrojar?

Resoplé sonriendo de lado y fui por la montura de Lady.

—Aun así…— me aproximé a Bruno sonriendo— gracias por cuidarla—, le dije con tono amable mientras lo tomaba de un brazo.

u cara brilló en un rojo intenso, reí bajamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una estúpida sonrisa enmarcada en su rostro.

—N-no es nada enanita, sabes que ese es mi trabajo— dijo recomponiendo su expresión y pasó su brazo por mi espalda intentando abrazarme.

Lady relinchó como si estuviese molesta por la cercanía de Bruno a mí… pero, no, ella relinchó con molestia mirando a través de la puerta. Inmediatamente pensé que era porque había alguien más allá fuera… eso era normal, ella era sumamente agresiva con otras personas pero en cuanto sentí aquella opresión en el cuerpo y la quemazón en mi hombro no pude evitar girar a ver quien era.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Bruno masculló algo pero sonrió con arrogancia cuando volteó también, las piernas me temblaron un poco y la cara de Sebastián no me ayudo en nada. Ahí estaba él… por un momento vi aquel brillo purpureo en su mirada pero inmediatamente desapareció, sin embargo, sus ojos parecían estar en llamas de un rojo profundo y apretaba los dientes haciendo una mueca de disgusto muy marcada.

O esto era muy bueno o era muy malo… casi podía ver una especie de aura negra rodeando al mayordomo, creo que los caballos podían verla porque relincharon asustados y nerviosos cuando el demonio se abrió pasó dentro del establo.

—S-Sebastián—, murmuré apenas conteniendo una burlona sonrisa ¿Qué clase de reacción era esa? ¿Eran… celos? Debo de estar loca.

Pero Bruno mantenía esa expresión arrogante en su cara, estaba desconcertada… él no era así nunca y ¡¿Qué diablos era esa expresión de enojo en Sebastián?!

— ¿Se le ofrece algo?—, dijo Bruno arrastrando las palabras.

—El señor Simmons necesita su ayuda—, dijo el demonio con sorna y se acercó hasta quedar a unos pasos de mí, la marca me ardió con fuerza.

—Ah… si el señor necesitará ayuda vendría aquí, él sabe donde esta el establo—, dijo mientras su mano raposa tocaba mi hombro, me estremecí.

—Es urgente—, repuso Sebastián con firmeza, una sonrisa ladina se formó en sus labios.

—Que venga él a decírmelo— la sonrisa de Bruno se ensanchó como si eso fuera un reto, su agarré bajo a mi cintura en cuanto eso paso sus miradas se encontraron como si fuese un choque.

Creí que se agarrarían a golpes… ¿Pero qué diablos?

El estruendoso alarido de Lady los separo abruptamente, Bruno término por un lado del establo tumbado en la tierra y la paja, Sebastián se hallaba en un extremo del establo cerca de la puerta y Lady se interponía entre mí y ese par mientras movía las patas como si les advirtiera que no podían acercarse más mientras que yo me aferraba al cuello de Lady o caería al suelo en cualquier momento. Su respiración iba casi tan agitada como la mía y le acaricie el lomo intentando tranquilizarla. Ella resoplo sacudiendo la cabeza e inmediatamente pude ver como era que Bruno salía de ahí apretando los puños.

Suspiré aliviada y recogí la montura que estaba en el piso, le coloqué las riendas a Lady y sin mucho apuro salí del establo con ella a mi lado sintiendo como esa mirada carmesí me quemaba.

.

.

.

* * *

**Espero les guste el capitulo, yo amo a Lady... es como un cabaSam xD b-but well ojo por ojo Sebastian! e_é insisto con algunas de la interrogantes de antes ¡¿Quién diantres es Lance?! Oh, ya sé no lo mencioné en el capitulo pero quiero recalcarlo**

**El siguiente si mal no calculo estará el ehh... Miércoles o Jueves de la semana próxima, ya está listo pero para ese día será.**

**But well people I'm go out, so please when I return I want to see a lot of reviews! Ok no but this is my dream xD Yay!**

**Sam, la que los ama con todo su corazoncillo de pollo que se a tragado ese gato malvado (:**


	11. Ese mayordomo, cabalgata II

**Hola gente!**

**Emm... hay una buena noticia y una mala ¿Cuál primero? Si la buena! Pues la buena es que hay capitulo hoy (Esas son tus grandiosas noticias...?) Sip, la mala es que... no pasé mi examen ._. no pasé, eso es muy malo porque tendré que repetirlo en Septiembre como por el 20 y tantos así que yo y la escuela nos confrontaremos hasta Enero e.é yeah... enserio, yo no esperaba eso, me sentí segura de mis respuestas y estaba segura de que pasaría y no, no, eso me confunde... ¡¿Cómo es que esa tipa pasó el examen si estaba copiandome descaradamente?! Agh! además el amor de supervisora no ayudaba en las preguntas más difíciles... por mínimo todos teníamos un seis y solo esa tipa pasó! Ah! Odio con mi alma la historia, bueno más de lo que ya la odiaba...**

**ASDASDA! EL FIC!**

* * *

.

.

.

Hacía un rato que no veía ni rastro de mi madre o de Charlotte… hacía un rato que Bruno tampoco aparecía, hacía un rato que mis ánimos andaban miles de metros enterrados bajo la tierra y hacía un buen rato que el maldito demonio y yo no nos dirigíamos palabra como un par de inmaduros adolescentes enamorados que acababan de discutir ¡Joder Samantha ya no hagas comparaciones!

La temperatura estaba subiendo y pronto darían las nueve de la mañana, Jerry de muy buenos ánimos andaba por ahí y por allá mientras mi primo Robert parecía su lacayo cargando sus cosas para pescar, mis tías no salían de la casa seguramente todas apretujadas en el sofá tiritando del frio o chismeando sobre Isabel, la verdad eso era lo de menos. Aunque Annette parecía pisarme los talones… parecía mi nana vigilando todo lo que hacía, que irónico pensar que hacía unos años yo era su nana cuando estábamos juntas en esa casa.

Lady resopló reclamando mi atención, yo también resoplé pasando mi mano por su cabeza. Sus ojos negros me miraban con algo parecido a la preocupación... ah, debo de ser patética porque el único ser viviente en todo este lugar que parecía preocupado por como me sentía no podía hablar y quizá no entendía nada de lo que le llegara a decir. Tenía que ser una broma pero era así, ni Jerry notaba mi animo mientras revoloteaba de la felicidad porque el mayordomo y yo no nos dirigíamos la palabra ¡Bendita suerte tendré!

—Ahh… ya es hora de ir—, la voz temblorosa de alguien a quien no quería ver me sobresaltó detrás mio— Evangeline me a dicho que se quedara a almorzar con los demás, me preguntó si tu querías quedarte también... pero veo que no—, dijo Tom cargando en brazos al pequeño Eric.

—No, dile que no me voy a quedar— dije poniendo buena cara. Lady adopto su postura amenazante dando un paso al frente y pegando su hocico a la altura de mi hombro, bufó.

El pequeño Eric rio fascinado mientras aplaudía con sus pequeñas manitas, Tom palideció y se hecho para atrás.

—E-esta bien, pero creo que quiere hablar contigo— tartamudeo aferrándose a su hijo.

—Dile que si quiere hablar conmigo puede venir a decirlo en mi cara— dije con una sonrisa aunque arrastré las palabras como escupiéndolas... no quería hablar con ella, menos si llevaba como su vocero a Tom y al encantador Eric.

Tom suspiró con pesadez.

—Por favor Sam— rogó mirándome a los ojos pero bajo la mirada de inmediato— hazlo por Eric ¿Si? A él no le gusta ver a su tía tan… _triste_

El pequeño Eric ajeno de la situación movía sus manitas en mí dirección balbuceando un _tía, mi tía_ con emoción, mi pecho se achicharró… los niños y los animales eran mi debilidad.

Resoplé resignada.

—Entonces cuida a Lady por mi, le agradan los niños— mascullé entregándole las riendas a Tom el que tembloroso asintió.

Eric dio un gritillo emocionado y sin miedo con sus manitas tocó a la temperamental yegua la que se dejo hacer sin más.

— ¡¿N-no es peligrosa verdad?!— chilló Tom al borde de un ataque.

Con la gracia de un pato me moví entre el fango y el camino empedrado escuchando los gritos de Tom y las risas de Eric. La verdad pude haber huido dramáticamente montada en Lady pero con la cabeza tan al tope de todo lo más seguro era que eso podía terminar mal.

Al entrar en la casa el calor invadió mi cuerpo de manera reconfortante, me acomodé el bendito suéter y respirando hondo seguí hasta la sala de estar donde mi madre me esperaba en el sofá con una taza de té caliente en las manos.

Su semblante serio le daba más intensidad a su cabello rojizo, enarco una ceja y con un gesto elegante en la mano me indicó que me sentara, Charlotte estaba ahí removiéndose con nervios mientras que con las manos apretaba gran parte de su bufanda rosada.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—, dije sin rodeo y con frialdad mientras me sentaba en una silla enfrente de ella.

Le dio un sobro más a su taza y con cuidado se limpio los restos de té de los labios con una servilleta, hizo un esfuerzo por no parecer tan fría y me miró dejando la taza de lado.

—Quiero que me hables más sobre ese tal Sebastián—, dicto en un tono firme.

Charlotte bajo la mirada como consternada.

Balbuceé sin entender ¡¿Todo era para esto?!

—Mamá… yo, ah… la verdad sé que no me traes aquí porque quieras hablar de eso. Enserio ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?—

Ella mascullo frustrada y rápidamente jaló del brazo de Charlotte hasta levantarla de ahí. Ella se fue sin quitar sus azulados ojos de mí.

—Esto... es muy serio Samantha, me preocupa con que clase de personas te estas involucrando— dijo con severidad pero la manera en que escondió las manos me hizo reventar.

— ¿Crees que voy a tragarme el cuento de que eso te preocupa? Enserio, ya ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?— dije secamente intentando no ser más brusca.

—Hablo enserio ¿Qué clase de cosa crees que pienso cuando te hablo por teléfono y alguien que no conozco y del que jamás me has mencionado nada me contesta? No me tienes confianza, soy tu madre y se supone que debes de tenerme confianza... justo ahora intento ganarme tu confianza y te muestras tan cínica como siempre cuando no te e hecho nada—, apretó la mandíbula mientras se masajeo la frente.

—No estoy siendo cínica aún, tu eres la cínica… tienes el cinismo de preguntarme algo que la verdad no te importa y llevarme la contra cuando sé que me ocultas algo. No te tengo confianza precisamente por lo mismo. Sabes que no me gusta que me hables con tantos rodeos y dime de una vez lo que sea que vas a decirme— dije alzando la voz, yo no suelo ser así pero estoy tan jodidamente harta…

Ella bufó resignada.

— ¡No sé que diablos te sucede! ¡No sé en que piensas! Quiero saberlo, quiero saber que haces... con quien estas, todo el tiempo Samantha te veo de la misma forma… nada te importa, no sé que estas haciendo con tu vida… te la pasas en tu mundo Samantha, siempre, siempre haciendo lo que se te place... escribiendo, sin salir de casa, eso no es vida— cada vez subía más el tono acercándose exaltada pero furiosa.

La cabeza me iba a explotar... estaba aturdida y conmocionada, no tenía cabeza para otra más de sus charlas.

—Entiéndeme, quiero lo mejor para ti y esto no me parece bien, no me parece que te alejes de todos y quieras estar sola. No puedes hacer lo mismo toda tu vida, las personas se preocupan por ti, yo me preocupo por ti, tu padre se preocupa por ti... —, dio bajando el tono como afligida pero su rígido semblante no cambio en lo absoluto.

Sopesé sus palabras ¿Qué nadie podía callarse sin recalcarme que estaba sola? Se me formó un nudo en la garganta y apreté la falda con una mano mientras con la otra me toque el cuello como si eso me facilitara respirar.

—A veces siento que mientras hablo contigo ni siquiera estas aquí, ya sé que pensaras que no tengo el derecho a reclamarte que estas haciendo con tu vida porque es tuya, pero, lo hago… espero que algún día me escuches y te quepa en la cabeza lo que te digo, que no estas sola, que soy tu madre y me importas ¡Maldita sea! No quiero que un día te vayas y te esfumes… y yo ni siquiera me entere porque te empeñas tanto en alejarte de otros que ni siquiera te das cuenta de que los demás te quieren… no quiero que algo malo te pase y no tengas ni la molestia de decírmelo ¿Qué piensas que haré si algo te pasa y es algo grave?— la voz comenzó a temblarle mientras me tomo de una mano, sus ojos almendra estaban inquietos y confusos.

Me estremecí por mero reflejo al sentir su mano sobre la mía, miré al suelo sin dar crédito pero a la vez sintiéndome culpable y deshecha… maldición ¡¿Pero por qué me hablaba así?!

Mi cabeza dio vuelta por Richard, de ahí a Jess y la manera en la que se sintió culpable de todo…

—N-no digas esas cosas, no es como si fuera a suicidarme cuando no estas viéndome… no necesito que me trates como una niña apunto de saltar de una ventana. Es mi vida mamá, es mi jodida vida y te guste o no estaré sola si yo quiero— dije fríamente pero eso no evito que se me revolvieran las tripas.

Ella hizo un amago de risa y me sostuvo por los hombros, creí que me daría una bofetada o algo así.

—De eso estoy hablando— dijo con melancolía— no siempre va a ser así ¿Qué hay de tu familia? ¿Qué crees que siente tu familia?— se aclaró la garganta como si le costara hablar— ¿Qué crees que Lilian pueda sentir al saber que estas alejándote de todos los que te quieren?

Cuando escuché el nombre de Lilian saliendo de sus labios no supe que hacer… fue como si el simple hecho de mencionarla hizo que todas sus palabras tomaran más fuerza y sentido en mi cabeza. Las lagrimas se atestaron en mis ojos impidiéndome ver el rostro preocupado de mi _madre_ frente a mí… recordé fugazmente la sonrisa radiante de Lilian aquella vez en que nos conocimos, yo lo era todo para ella.

Pero debo admitir que también eso me enojo ¿Cómo podía hablar de ella con esa tranquilidad?

— ¿Cómo sabes que puede sentir ella?— solté arrastradamente y aparté sus manos de mí con brusquedad.

—Por que lo sé, ella te ama como a ninguna otra cosa… porque después de todo ella es tu _madre_— cuando dijo aquello un par de lágrimas le corrieron el maquillaje pero mantuvo la boca apretada como si no pudiese ocultar el recelo con el que dijo la pablara 'madre'.

— ¿Entonces a qué viene esto? Toda la vida te la pasaste reprochándome que yo no era tan buena estudiante, que era una mediocre, que lo que yo quería era una tontería… no te entiendo, era siempre igual... un día me gritabas hasta de lo que me iba a morir y al siguiente fingías como si nada ¿Sabes? Eso duele— la voz se me quebró y ella simplemente cerró los ojos aspirando con fuerza— Cuando me enteré de Lilian no supe que hacer, no sabía que hacer… e-era todo tan extraño, viví una maldita mentira por 13 años y eso me daba miedo— me limpié las lágrimas con las manos temblorosas— me daba miedo y no hiciste más que dejarme a mi suerte… me reprochabas que yo no era tu hija ¡Todo el tiempo! ¡Por eso me fui en cuanto pude! No lo soportaba…— me levanté de la silla intentando parar mi llanto— ¿Qué crees que siento yo durante cada día en los últimos años, eh? ¡¿Qué crees que sentía yo cuando discutías conmigo por pedirte ayuda porque mi madre estaba enferma o intentaba suicidarse otra vez?! ¡¿Acaso entiendes eso?!

—No, no es eso... eso no pasaba así— Evangeline negó con fuerza y se levantó dispuesta detenerme.

— ¡Si fue de esa forma! ¿O qué no fuiste tú la que me prohibió visitarla y por eso mi hermana se fue? — mascullé yendo directo a la puerta.

— ¡No metas a Isabel en esto! Ella se fue porque terminó embarazada de ese tipejo que aún estaba casado

— ¿Ah y lo dices así? ¡Peter y ella se aman! ¿Entiendes eso? Mi hermana no te dijo que estaba embarazada porque tú no pensabas en otra cosa que no fuera tu maldita costumbre de difundir a medio planeta todo lo que ella y yo hacíamos o decíamos ¡No quería ser tu maldito chisme!— abrí la puerta con enojo dispuesta a huir.

— ¡No te atrevas a cruzar esa puerta Samantha! Te lo advierto

— ¡¿Por qué crees que me quedaría otro segundo más contigo?!—, le grité.

— ¡Por que Lilian esta mal! ¡Maldita sea! Se esta muriendo…

¿Muriendo…?

Retrocedí negando con brusquedad mientras ella estallaba en llanto.

_¿Lilian está muriendo...?_

Me paralicé.

— ¡Basta! Basta ya— intervino Jerry tomando en brazos a Evangeline antes de que cayera al suelo.

Me pasé las manos por la frente y aspirando hondo salí de ahí corriendo a todo lo que mis piernas daban.

— ¡Detenla Jerry!.. ¡Alguien deténgala!— gritó Charlotte con horror.

Llegué hasta Tom y le arrebaté a Lady mientras que con uso de todas mis fuerzas me subí en ella de un salto.

— ¡No hagas esto! Detente hija, por favor— suplicó Jerry alterado.

Reí con cinismo mientras Lady caminaba rodeando a Jerry hacía el camino del lago.

—Luego nos vemos…— mascullé mordiéndome los labios.

Jalé de las riendas con fuerza mientras Lady rezongaba fuertemente… entonces comenzó a correr… tan rápido como ella lo hacía. Todo estaba borroso… todo parecía irreal, tan fuera de lugar… lo último que vi antes de dejar detrás la cabaña de madera fue la mirada carmesí de Sebastián.

Entonces todo se esfumó entre la velocidad y el aire frio revolviéndome el cabello, necesitaba irme lejos... tenía que pensar. Todo era demasiado... no podía más.

No puedo más… no puedo más…

No puedo más… _ya no más._

.

.

.

.

Tengo que decir que esa es la cosa más estúpida que se me había ocurrido... montar un caballo que corre como el diablo cuando tienes una crisis existencial del tamaño de Texas y no paras de llorar como bebé no es para nada ético.

Al demonio la ética.

Tampoco era inteligente ¿Eh mencionado ya que tengo la gracia de un pato y mi coordinación es peor que la de una anciana con párkinson y sin una pierna? No, pues así es.

Pero por mi cabeza nada de eso pasaba en ese momento, no, al diablo los pensamientos... yo solo quería huir así que jalé con fuerza las riendas mientras que pegaba los tobillos en el espacio de las costillas de Lady la que sin chistar aumento su velocidad y pronto abandoné el camino de tierra adentrándome en la espesura del bosque de pinos.

Aspiré hondo aferrándome a Lady y bajando la cabeza tanto como podía para no golpearme con alguna rama... todo estaba saliéndome mal solo eso me faltaba.

Cerré los ojos hecha una furia.

Primero me secuestran. Me violan, me golpean, casi muero, hago un trato con un estupido demonio, despierto en un hospital y mi prometido desaparecido, tengo que vivir con ese estupido demonio, mi mejor amiga cree que es mi novio, Lance no me a hablado en mucho tiempo debe de estar enojado conmigo ¡Diablos!, un maldito asesino parece ir tras mi rastro, engaño a mi prometido con el estupido demonio mientras estoy ebria, pierdo el maldito anillo de compromiso, un acosador me envía mensajes de texto y me hace la vida miserable, Claude Faustus mi jefe pronto será demandado por acoso sexual y lo peor de todo es que conoce al estupido demonio, mi madre se da cuenta de que existo, Frank parece un niño y no para de molestar, resulta que Jerry se está volviendo loco, Charlotte es una zorra —como siempre— pero se mete con el estupido demonio ¡¿Por qué diablos eso me hace enojar?!, termino dentro del baño con ese estupido demonio besándome ¡Engañé a Richard con él, maldita sea!, me peleo con el maldito idiota demonio, no nos hablamos, resulta que Lilian puede estar muriendo y Bruno es bipolar ¡Genial! ¡¿Algo más para la lista?!

Cuando abrí los ojos quise arrancarme la lengua y volarme los sesos.

No sabía donde diablos estaba… por todos lados era lo mismo: arboles, pinos, pasto, tierra, piedras y más arboles, pero debido a la velocidad apenas y alcanzaba a distinguir una franja café y verde.

¡Genial ahora estoy perdida! _Perdida, desesperada y confundida…_

Sacudí dos veces a Lady de las crines y poco a poco fue bajando su ritmo. Cuando se detuvo jadeé cansada, Lady chilló como reprochándome el que le había pedido detenerse.

Observé con más atención donde estábamos… ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado corriendo?

No lo sé pero nuevamente no veía otra cosa que no fueran arboles y tierra… definitivamente estoy perdida.

Además seguía con esas cosas puestas, yo parecía una prostituta en medio del bosque… una prostituta montada. Ah… _prostituta confundida, desesperada y perdida en medio de un bosque…_

Bufé, ya no lloraba pero ahora si que estaba histérica, acaricié el cuello de Lady, me dolía el trasero y la cabeza me iba a estallar… además la nariz me moqueaba, quizá y me estaba resfriando.

—Eres una bruta Samantha ¡Una bestia!— grité a la nada, o para mi caso a la vibrante Lady que caminaba entre la tierra lodosa.

Ella lanzó un relinchido como diciendo Si que eres una bruta, ya lo sé

Pero ella se detuvo inquieta mientras movía las patas de un lado a otro intentando retroceder pero el camino estaba lleno de piedras y apenas y sabía por donde ir.

—Oh... ¿Qué te sucede linda?—, susurré intentando calmarla pero movía la cabeza con brusquedad.

Preocupada estiré el cuello y apenas y vi el piso me topé con la cosa a que quizá un caballo le tema más que a nada en toda su existencia: una serpiente.

Hay no, esa yegua era tan nerviosa y asustadiza que era casi imposible calmarla... hay no ¡Yo estoy sobre ella y si no hago algo me mandara volando!

—Tranquila, tranquila… ¡Uh Lady calma!— agarré las riendas con firmeza haciéndola hacía atrás, la estúpida serpiente había levantado la cabeza y abría bien la boca mostrando unos alargados y finísimos colmillos mientras siseaba amenazante.

Quizá era venenosa... yo no sé de serpientes pero si es venenosa hasta aquí llegue, si es que no me caigo antes y me rompo la cabeza.

— ¡Lady cálmate esa cosa es más pequeña que tu!— dije alterada.

Lady relinchó con fuerza, como tomando seguridad y estampó con fuerza sus vigorosas patas sobre el suelo de tierra y se echó a andar dejando de lado la serpiente enroscada.

—Oh… ¡Oh! ¡Lady detente...!— gritoneé asustada… ahora iba más rápido que hace rato. Si, eso era posible… era completamente posible porque una Lady asustada corría al doble.

Gemí aterrorizada pero me aferré lo más que pude al cuello de la yegua.

— ¡Basta Lady detente! ¡Ya no hay ninguna serpiente! ¡Para o vas a matarme! —, chillé, pero Lady seguía enervada y corriendo sin un rumbo en especial.

Oh no, oh no... ¡Ahora soy una prostituta confundida, perdida, desesperada y aterrada montada sobre una yegua loca y cobarde!

Todo iba muy rápido pero repentinamente Lady se detuvo y alzo todo su cuerpo dando un salto. De pronto mi cuerpo voló por los aires y cuando reaccioné estaba tumbada en la tierra.

Gemí adolorida porque mi cabeza se golpeó contra algo duro.

Atontada y viendo borroso intenté ponerme de pie pero era como si mi cuerpo no respondiera encima de eso sentía algo caliente correrme por la pierna, encima de eso el suéter seguro se había hecho tiritas y tenía más de la mitad del pecho descubierta, encima de eso tenía adormilada la cabeza y encima de eso la pierna me dolía los mil horrores.

— ¡Ahh maldita sea!— grité apretando los ojos con dolor.

Jadeé intentando volver a respirar y manoteé tocándome el rostro y la cabeza. Todo estaba en su lugar... no había nada húmedo, al menos no me abrí la cabeza… no tanto, si mal no estaba tenía un gigante raspón en un pedazo de frente y una mejilla, el pelo se me había pegado a la cara lleno de sudor, lodo y sangre.

Saqué el aire de mis pulmones lanzando un estridente suspiro e intente incorporarme otra vez, con cuidado lleve los brazos a mi costado topándome con un grueso tronco el que estaba embadurnado con un poco de mi sangre… me mordí los labios evitando volver a gritar y apoyada del tronco moví con lentitud mi cuerpo.

El dolor era terrible, todo, absolutamente todo me dolía. Apenas y me pude sentar y vi la cosa más espantosa que había visto en mucho tiempo… mi hueso.

Este no era mi día, definitivamente este no era mi día… ¡¿Este era el día de joderme la existencia, cierto?!

Grité, fue como si el dolor se multiplicara en un mil porciento. Claro ¿Quién se sentiría mejor viendo como el hueso le sobresalía de la pierna?

Si, en definitiva si antes no estaba segura ahora lo confirmaba… yo era la persona con la peor suerte del universo.

Ahí estaba yo, tumbada en medio de un montón de lodo y piedras, con un gran tronco a un lado y un sinfín de hojas secas, yerbas y ramas a mí alrededor, envuelta en un suéter desgarrado y embarrado de lodo y sangre que mostraba todo mi pecho semidesnudo de no ser por el sujetador… además tenía la cara llena de pequeñas cortadas y raspones sangrantes, el cabello se me pegaba a la cara en una mezcla repugnante de tierra, sudor y sangre, los brazos moreteados y llenos de cortes… las mayas desgarradas con ramitas y hojas pegadas por ahí y por allá, rematando eso la falda llena de lodo y como broche de oro mi pierna derecha… no sé como pero la bota había quedado unos metros más allá de mi lastimada persona, pero si, una de las botas de Annette estaba tumbada entre el lodo cerca de donde Lady pataleaba presa del pánico; retomando la atención a mi pierna repito… se me salía el hueso... me había roto una pierna con tanta fuerza al caer que el hueso me desgarró la piel en un corte espantoso que sangraba sin parar y el hueso relucía blanco entre el mar de sangre elevándose al menos varios pares de centímetros por sobre la piel.

Intenté moverme otra vez pero eso solo hacía que más y más sangre saliera de la herida así que con cuidado y despacio arrastre mi cuerpo hasta dejar la espalda apoyada en el tronco.

Esto era horrible, muy horrible, demasiado horrible… como si ese Dios invisible del que presumían los católicos se estuviese divirtiendo con mi sufrimiento, vaya que debía de estar divirtiéndose en grande.

Ahora era _una prostituta confundida, desesperada, aterrada, semidesnuda, pérdida en medio del bosque, al borde de la inconsciencia, con una pierna rota y desangrándose sobre el lodo…_

Gruñí exasperada y sin evitarlo me eché a llorar como una niña… otra vez.

— ¿Por qué me pasa todo esto a mí?— sollocé viendo el cielo… por suerte no había ni una sola nube tormentosa, el cielo estaba despejado y el sol daba luz y calor casi con delicadeza.

Lady resopló acercándose un poco y me miró con sus ojos negros los que parecían llenos de miedo y preocupación.

—Oh Lady, si tu y yo salimos de esta te juro que si vuelvo a ver una jodida serpiente en mi vida ¡Te juro que se la meto en el culo al bastardo de Sebastián!— grité completa y absolutamente histérica.

.

.

.

.

Como una revelación divina recordé que tenía un teléfono celular guardado en un pequeño bolsillo de la montura de Lady, pero como una maldición perpetua por más que quisiese no iba a poderlo tomar de ahí por una gran y poderosísima razón: me había roto una pierna y estaba tumbada en una especie de hoyo lodoso lleno de piedras.

Oh, enserio tengo que asesinar a Annette a la primera oportunidad que tenga.

Suspiré frustrada, Lady se acercó a mí… era quizá la doceava vuelta que daba alrededor de mí como si pensara en alguna manera de sacarme de aquel asunto, supuse que tanto ella como yo maldecíamos el hecho de que ella se movía en cuatro patas y la única manera de sacarme de ahí era que los fuertes y poderosos brazos de Sebas… oh, en definitiva yo moriría en ese hoyo enlodado, ya qué.

—Deja de caminar en círculos, me estas mareando linda…— dije débilmente intentando que los ojos no se me cerraran.

Ella se detuvo quedando justo frente a mi pierna.

—Agh… dime porque diablos no me quite estas cosas cuando tuve oportunidad de hacerlo… ah, lo que daría ahora por una sudadera con bolsas y una pierna sana— resoplé intentando cubrirme los brazos.

Ahora tenía frio, estaba mareada, me dolía la cabeza, el cuerpo se me sentía muy pesado y la pierna ya se me había adormecido…

—Esto debe de ser un castigo por haber vendido mi alma a un demonio—, dije mirando al cielo de manera acusadora como si pudiese ver a alguien a quien culpar, pero no, solo nubes blancas como un algodón esponjoso que se movían tan lentamente que parecían mecerse con el viento.

Ah, todos sabemos bien que esto es culpa de mi cabezota y ese idiota ¡ESTUPIDO SEBASTIÁN!

—No, él no tiene la culpa en lo absoluto— murmuré regresando la mirada a Lady quien seguía inquieta— ¿Sabes? No sé porque demonios discutí con el… solo pasó lo que siempre pasa cuando llevas a un hombre que parece estrella de cine frente a una facilona como Charlotte— dije arrastradamente, mi compañera equina paró las orejas mientras ladeaba la cabeza—… no sé porque eso me hace enojar, digo, si es muy guapo y todo pero… amo a Richard, es mi prometido e íbamos a casarnos… y-yo lo extraño, lo extraño como no tienes idea pero no puedo soportarlo, vendí mi alma a un demonio con tal de salvarle la vida cuando ni siquiera tengo idea de si el esta vivo o no ¡Es estupido! Eso no importará, si él vive o no, lo único que pasará al final es… nada, yo moriré y punto ¿Así que porque no quedarme aquí en este maldito hoyo desangrándome hasta morir? Eso solo hará más fáciles las cosas…—, las lágrimas volvieron a bajarme por la mejillas, repasando las palabras de mi madre en mi cabeza.

— ¿Qué sentiría Lilian de verme así… tan patética?— murmuré con tristeza.

Entrecerré los ojos con cansancio, quería dormir, me hacía mucha falta dormir… la tierra húmeda era casi cómoda de no ser por la piedra que estaba en mi espalda.

De haber estado en otras circunstancias me habría hecho un ovillo pero no podía ni moverme un centímetro más de como estaba así que me limite a abrazarme a mi misma, cuando mi mano hizo contacto con mi hombro abrí los ojos desmesuradamente… ¡Oh como soy tonta!

Detalle la sensación de mi piel en aquella parte de mi hombro, la piel me picada como si me pincharan con un montón de agujas a la vez, la marca del contrato.

— ¡Oh creo que saldré de aquí Lady!— musité.

No sé porque eso no me agradaba del todo, la marca significaba Sebastián. De haber tenido más sangre en el cuerpo me habría puesto tan roja como una lucecilla Navideña.

Esta más que claro que justo ahora a quien menos quería ver era al estupido demonio (ya sé, ya lo insulté mucho) aún no tenía el autoestima necesario como para verle a los ojos sin sentir la enorme necesidad de arrojarme por un peñasco, además de sentirme como una zorra desgraciada me sentía como una completa imbécil, una imbécil muy confundida y debo admitir que la curiosidad me mataba en el fondo… es que, aunque no quisiese admitirlo ese beso…

Repito, de tener al menos dos tercios de sangre dentro de mi cuerpo me habría puesto tan colorada que me brillaría la cara, aún sentía ese cosquilleo y ese nerviosismo ante el simple hecho de imaginar el rostro de Sebastián.

Suspiré por millonésima vez en el día.

Me mordí el labio apretando mi mano contra la piel de mi hombro… Lady me miraba como si supiese que estaba pensando. Bufé apartando la mirada, escuché como relincho aparentemente molesta.

— ¿Qué?— espeté.

Lady rasco la tierra con su pata soltando el aire como si hiciera un puchero.

— ¡Estoy hablando con una yegua! Ya sé, ahora deja de hacer eso, estúpida Lady…—mascullé agitando la mano.

Ella hizo un sonido como diciéndome :Soy una yegua pero no una estúpida

—Ya, ya admito que pensaba en Sebastián ¿Feliz? Yegua del demonio— murmuré bajito pero con enojo.

Le vi asentir con su cabeza.

—Ah, deja de actuar como si el fuera alguien importante para mi ¡Mírame! ¡Habló con una yegua! Estoy demente y él no es precisamente una gran persona, es un demonio ¡El que solo me busca porque tiene hambre y se tragara mi alma cuando yo muera! Admítelo, nada esta pasando entre nosotros. Así que deja de insistir yegua estúpida. ¿Y qué si es el hombre más guapo que e visto en mi vida? No soy esa clase de chicas que solo se fijan en buenos pedazos de carne, yo no soy así... vamos y el hecho de que lo haya besado no significa absolutamente nada ¡Es solo un beso y además estaba ebria! Además el hecho de que el me haya besado no significa que sienta algo por mi, es solo un beso… una cosa sin importancia, esa mirada que le puso a Bruno no era nada, no, en absoluto, es imposible que Sebastián Michaelis se ponga celoso de alguien que me mira a mí… en especial Bruno, es solo un niño y solo somos amigos no hay nada de lo que se pueda ponerse celoso porque para empezar entre el y yo ¡No hay nada! Así es Lady, y aquello de mis celos es algo tan estupido que ni siquiera se llaman celos ¡Por favor debiste ver como Charlotte se le hecho encima sin consideración! Yo solo pensaba en mi sobrino no en ese idiota y esa zorra ¡Así que eso esta completamente justificado! Yo solo me moleste con Charlotte por su descaro no porque estuviera celosa.

Lay me miraba con mala cara.

—Oh, vamos… él no me gusta, para nada… admito que si siento atracción por él pero es solo atracción física, es un demonio idiota, caprichoso, chantajista, pretencioso, arrogante y egoísta… no es como si me fuera a enamorar de Sebastián— me calle la boca avergonzada.

Yo y mi bocota, yo y mi maldita suerte de perro, yo y mi cara sonrojada, yo y mi maldito orgullo que ni por estar muriéndome se me bajaba.

Resoplé fatigada, muchos pensamientos, mucho palabrerio, muchas malditas dudas y malditas lágrimas.

—Sabes que, olvídalo Lady… no tiene importancia justo ahora, la verdad es que no me importa— solté al aire completamente sola—. ¿Lady…?— giré la cabeza en todas direcciones buscándola pero ella no estaba, las marcas de sus patas seguían intactas en el suelo humedecido… les seguí hasta donde la vista me permitía— ¡Genial! ¡Claro abandóname a mi suerte Lady! —.

Me encogí soltándome los hombros, ahora estaba sola y abandonada… oh, pensé en lo que mi madre había dicho y no pude más que soltar una risa irónica. Siempre, siempre buscaba la manera de estar sola... oh, no quiero darle la razón justo ahora.

No, no voy a admitirlo justo ahora. Ya era demasiado como para decir que eso también era cierto.

Me quede así, intentando calmarme porque la verdad estaba muy asustada, no iba a llamar a Sebastián. No iba a hacerlo, suponiendo saber todo lo que el contrato significaba estaba casi segura de que el vendría por mí, si, ya había llegado a ese grado en el que esperaba en que viniera a rescatarme.

Así que me abrecé a mis misma con fuerza y repetí como un murmullo su nombre una y otra vez parpadeando cada vez que lo decía esperando que a la siguiente vez cuando abriera los ojos el ya estuviera ahí diciendo alguna sandez.

_Sebastián, Sebastián, Sebastián, Sebastián…_

Pero después de la veinteava vez seguía sin venir… pasó una hora y aún nada. Pasó otra y nada, paso otra y nada… si mi mente no se equivocaba estuve al menos cuatro horas tumbada en el lodo en completo silencio y el sol sobre mi cabeza comenzaba a adquirir fuerza, si mal no estaba ya pronto darían las cuatro de la tarde.

Abrí los ojos por última vez mientras se me hacía algo cansado el respirar. Deje de repetir su nombre.

La cabeza comenzaba a punzarme y no pude evitar llevarme las manos al rostro, horrorizada vi como los dedos se me estaban poniendo ligeramente morados como si la sangre ya no me fluyera por los brazos, de inmediato dirigí la vista de nuevo a mi pierna... la sangre brotaba aún en menos cantidad y más lentamente pero aún no paraba y la tierra alrededor de mis piernas era un charco sanguinolento.

Apreté la boca desesperada intentando hacer un infructuoso intento por levantarme pero cuando logré mover la pierna el hueso también se movió y grite tan fuerte que hasta que la garganta me dolió. Dolía espantosamente así que volví a poner mi pierna en su sitio mientras la hemorragia recobraba fuerza. No sé como tanta sangre podía salir de mi cuerpo.

Recargué la cabeza en el tronco llevándome una mano a la pierna estirándola lo más que podía, toque mi hueso y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

A la mierda el orgullo.

—S-se… — lleve mi otra mano a mi hombro justo en el lugar de la marca apretándola con toda la fuerza que tenía y jadeé al borde de la inconsciencia— Sebastián… — la piel del brazo me ardió y comenzando a sollozar miré el cielo—… si no llegas pronto voy a morirme y no tragaras otra infeliz alma lo que reste de la eternidad— solté mientras se me dificultaba cada vez más el respirar.

Solté el aire sin dejar de mirar para arriba, tenía más frio y todo se veía muy opaco y borroso.

El pecho comenzaba a arderme y la boca se me había secado, con mucha pesadez parpadeé varias veces intentando mantenerme consciente pero sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo más.

Aquel leve murmullo de pájaros y hojas de arboles crujiendo bajo el peso de algo moviéndose por ellas se volvió lejano, una extraña sensación como de sentir el aire atravesándome el cuerpo me hizo perder toda calidez, pronto ya no sentí ni el rostro como estando frente a la nada absoluta pero permanecí con los ojos entrecerrados distinguiendo una opaca y lejana luz.

Me esforcé por abrir más los ojos y una figura borrosa se acercaba con rapidez, un vago sonido que se asemejo a los cascos de un caballo contra el suelo llegó a mis oídos vibrando con potencia pero solo logré quedar más aturdida.

Parpadeé intentando ver algo más.

¿Recuerdan los cuentos de las princesas que eran rescatadas por un caballero con armadura montado en un blanco corcel?

No sé si eso estaba pasando de verdad o ya estaba agonizando enserio, pero, aquella figura borrosa tomó forma de… si, de alguien montando un caballo y ese alguien repetía mi nombre con insistencia y casi con enojo y frustración, no podía verle el rostro porque como si fuese una escena de película la luz le caía encima volviéndose apenas visible.

_Samantha… mírame, reacciona… reacciona…_

Alcancé a oír que decía la voz, me resultaba familiar pero no pude reconocerla bien.

La persona se acercó y en menos de un segundo estaba a mi lado rodeando mi pierna con algo, lancé un quejido apagado e intenté enfocar su rostro. Un par de suaves manos pasaron por mi cara acomodándome el cabello y pronto ya estaba entre sus brazos, unos fuertes brazos.

_Te dejo sola un segundo y ya estas muriéndote ¿Qué diablos tienes en el cerebro Samantha?_

Los ojos se me cerraban pero esbocé un intento de sonrisa y lleve mi mano temblorosa hasta donde estaba su rostro.

—Richard ¿Estoy muerta?— balbuceé, mirando el rostro de Richard iluminado por un rayo de luz blanca y anaranjada, sus ojos café me miraron con una mezcla de escepticismo, incredulidad y algo de enojo.

Pasé la mano por su rostro detallando sus facciones, la sensación que mi mano me daba era desconcertante pero yo lo veía con claridad… era él, mi Richard con su cabello castaño revuelto como si hubiese estado corriendo, sus ojos café profundo tanto que podían llegar al negro…

_¿No me reconoce?_

Argullo su voz ronca pero aun así tersa con un poco de molestia.

Sentí que los ojos se me humedecían y aquella visión de él se volvía borrosa.

—Oh Richard ¿Dónde estabas?— sollocé mientras elevaba las manos hasta su cuello abrazándolo, su cuerpo se tenso bajo el mio y pude sentir el movimiento que hacía al caminar conmigo en sus brazos.

_Estas alucinando, tengo que llevarte a un hospital rápido._

Me aferré a su pecho sintiendo que algo me jalaba, los ojos se me cerraban así que con fuerza estampé mis labios sobre los suyos sintiendo la calidez que hace tanto pensé que había perdido para siempre y le acaricie la mejilla volviendo a poner mi cabeza en el espacio de su cuello. Aspiré el aroma de su piel que me era tan familiar pero no propio de él, las tripas se me removieron como ardiendo por dentro.

— ¿D-donde está Sebastián?—balbuceé— quiero ver a Sebastián, Richard llévame con él— alcancé a decir tan bajo segura de que no me escucharía.

Vi sus labios curvearse con amargura.

Cerré los ojos sintiendo una capa de tela rodearme y entonces la obscuridad se aproximó.

_Descanse mi lady, descanse._

Y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**Este capitulo es histérico, largo e histérico, también triste... sobre todo histérico hahaha debo de admitir que me encanta hacerla sufrir, hacer el drama... pero bien sin poner algo dramático esto no me sonaría a mi misma ahh That's it... hmmm AVISO VOY A SPOILEAR! La verdad Bruno solo es parte del ambiente, solo forma parte de la casa del lago de la abuela como si fuese un mueble decorativo... un mueble decorativo bien hecho y bien guapote para mí xD Es el atractivo trozo de bistec que el karma mandó como santa justicia divina(? lo puse solo por ponerlo porque quería encelar a Sebby y que por una vez se sintiera como se siente Sam así que Bruno no es el tan anhelado rival para poner todo más de cabeza, no, no gente el tan anhelado rival es el fenómeno mencionado un cuatrimillón de veces en capítulos anteriores el que empieza con L y termina con ance de apellido Riddle SPOILER ACABADO pero por ahora mi fenómeno favorito será solo un fantasma mencionado.**

**Oh, como acabó el capitulo... oh, el spoiler ya estuvo, ya no más por ahora xDD Pero si, es ese que se han imaginado, la penultima frase delató todo mi plan ¡Ah Samantha alucinada! ¬w¬ eso me agrada... muahahahaha!**

**Bien bien las interrogantes de hoy: ¿Quién era el sujeto que recogió a Sam? ¿En verdad se trata de Richard o solo se trata de ese alguien que nos hace temblar como gelatina? ¿Quién es Lance? ¿Cómo diablos terminará esto con Sam al borde de la muerte, de nuevo? ¿Qué está tramando esta autora conspiradora que no borra esa infernal sonrisa de su rostro pecoso? **

**Sam. la que los ama con todo su coranzoncillo de pollo vomitado y a medio digerir por aquel gato, el amor de su vida!**

**P.D: La verdad, esta vez, no hay fecha de actualización fija muahahahahahaha!**


	12. Ese mayordomo, verdad

¿Han oído alguna vez que cuando se esta al borde de la muerte se experimenta una claridad y una paz que te hacen sentirte más vivo que nunca?

Pues déjenme decirles algo, eso no es más que una vil mentira. La verdad es que se siente de la mierda.

Primero que nada lo primero que piensas es que has muerto, luego de eso, bueno... comienzas a sentir todo de verdad…

Había mucho ruido, un zumbido, un murmullo, gritos, pitidos, latidos, una voz llamándome, alguien gritando mi nombre.

Me ahogaba, la presión en el pecho iba y venía asfixiándome, sentía la garganta rígida con algo duro que me impedía tragar saliva, oh si… me ahogaba en mi propia saliva.

Abrí los ojos llevándome las manos al rostro, solo veía blanco, una cegadora luz blanca. Parpadeé varias veces arrancándome el tubo de la garganta y me puse a toser como maniática.

Cuando me detuve respiré con fuerza, tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido como si un tren me hubiese pasado encima.

Esto ya lo había vivido antes, demasiadas veces que parecía casi un chiste… ¿Por qué siempre termino de la misma forma?

—Bien señorita, nos ha dado un buen susto— aquella voz aliviada me revolvió el cerebro.

Parpadeé tantas veces hasta que las sombras borrosas tomaron forma, un pequeño grupo de personas me rodeaban… médicos, cosas blancas, monitores y agujas ¡Un hospital!

¡¿Por qué diablos siempre despierto en un hospital?!

—Soy un imán de la desgracia…— balbuceé revisándome el cuerpo.

— ¿Disculpe?— repitió aquella voz de hombre.

Estaba entera, en una sola pieza, todo aparentemente en su lugar… aparté la sabana azulada sobre mi cuerpo con brusquedad, oh, aun tenía dos piernas… claro, solo que la derecha enyesada y demás.

De la mano me colgaba una aguja que llevaba a una bolsa con sangre, me observe las manos meticulosamente ya habían recobrado su color, claro que yo era tan pálida como una hoja de papel pero eso era completamente normal. Entonces la duda más grande que tenía me invadió… ¿C-cómo diablos llegue al hospital?

Oh, en definitiva no fue Richard… hay no.

— ¿Sucede algo malo…?— esa misma voz.

Recargué la cabeza contra la dura almohada, el olor a desinfectante y cloro entró por mis fosas nasales como si fuese un sedante, entonces alcé la cabeza dejando de verme las piernas y lo primero que vi fue…

— ¿Cómo se siente?—, interrogó un hombre de bata blanca, frente a mi, se veía preocupado y algo nervioso, me tocó la frente y revisó el monitor a un lado de la cama… yo conocía a ese hombre, enserio, jamás en mi vida lo había visto pero… se me hacía conocido.

— ¿Puede callarse un momento?— dije secamente, estaba irritada, despertar en una cama de hospital por segunda vez en menos de tres meses era algo que no me ponía de buen humor.

El sujeto me miraba con sorpresa, abrió la boca para hablar pero de él solo salieron una especie de balbuceos y luego se quedo callado, cerró la boca pareciendo incomodo y se mordió levemente los labios… yo hago eso, y-yo me muerdo los labios cuando estoy muy incomoda. Debo de seguir alucinando.

Lo miré con detenimiento, había algo en el que se me hacía muy conocido, creerán que estoy loca pero era como… ver una imagen en un espejo de un mundo paralelo… y esa persona frente a mi era como mi reflejo si yo fuera hombre y mucho más mayor. Esto era… aterrador.

Muy aterrador, para empezar esa nariz… era pequeña y un poco respingada, me lleve las manos a la cara… mi nariz era así, una de las tantas cosas que Lilian decía vagamente era que mi padre y yo teníamos la misma nariz. Oh, vamos ese hombre… no para nada, solo una simple coincidencia. Luego estaba su cabello bien peinado y abundante de color café muy obscuro, casi achocolatado. Pero aquello que me había helado la sangre eran sus ojos… fríos, gélidos, en un tono que iba del azul cielo al verde agua, ligeramente grisáceos… como los míos, eran inconfundibles, nunca antes había visto unos ojos como esos más que mirándome al espejo. Era apuesto, un hombre que rondaba los cuarenta y pocos, de facciones marcadas y una barba de dos días, como una estrella de televisión

Él me miraba de la misma forma, inspeccionando mi rostro con detenimiento, un temblor se apodero de mi cuerpo, las entrañas me ardían como si hirviera por dentro cuando vi su gafete de identificación colgando de uno de los bolsillos de la bata "Demian C. Carson".

Son solo coincidencias, solo una casualidad…

Cuando estuve por abrir la boca lista para gritar el sonido de la puerta abrirse recapturó mi atención y giré la cabeza al momento, hay no.

—Ah, ya despertó—, articulo Sebastián con una leve sonrisa.

Bien, si antes estaba en shock ahora había entrado en una crisis nerviosa.

Me mordí los labios, maldiciendo ese habito y al tal Demian por toda la maldita impresión.

El demonio me miraba con detenimiento mientras se acercaba hasta la cama donde estaba tumbada, después dirigió la vista al doctor y nuevamente a mí. Enarco una ceja interrogante.

— ¿Doctor como está ella?—, preguntó mi asistente.

—Ah… bueno, ella esta mucho mejor a como llegó—, alcanzó a decir mirando a Sebastián con una cara completamente inexpresiva. Otro piquete en mis entrañas, _solo otra coincidencia._

— ¿Quién es usted?— mascullé fríamente, ambos me miraron con sorpresa.

—Ah… si, soy Demian Carson cirujano ortopédico, verá llego en muy mal estado esta tarde… su pierna tenía una fractura grave y para asegurarnos de que sus nervios no hubiesen sufrido algún daño tuvimos que operar o de lo contrario quizá tuviésemos que amputar la pierna, pero afortunadamente todo salió bien a pesar de que había perdido mucho sangre. En cuanto a las heridas de su rostro ninguna necesito suturas pero si quiere ver a un especialista o a un cirujano plástico para saber si quedaran cicatrices o no esta en toda su libertad de hacerlo, pero le aseguro señorita que su rostro no tendrá ni una sola cicatriz, por ahora le recomiendo evitar huir montada a caballo, necesita mucho reposos y descanso o puede que la movilidad de su pierna pueda verse afectada… quizá llegue a requerir terapia para recuperar completamente el movimiento de su pierna pero es poco probable si se cuida adecuadamente— recito sin quitar una vaga sonrisa.

¿He dicho ya que no soy un ser humano normal? Si fuera un ser humano normal las últimas oraciones hubiesen sido tomadas con mucha seriedad pero no, soy Samantha, una loca, fría y atolondrada escritora que le vendió su alma a un demonio a cambio de la vida de una persona que puede ya estar muerta, encima de eso mi madre es esquizofrénica y aparentemente un medico normal me diría todo eso con una seriedad profesional pero no, a él, ese sujeto, Demian el que mi cabecilla me decía que no era simplemente una coincidencia el hecho de que sonriera como si disfrutara el momento.

—No… no, no, no, no ¡No!— dije manoteando— ya sé que me rompí una maldita pierna y estaba desangrándome, ya sé su nombre y su especialidad… tiene un gafete que dice eso ¿Lo ha notado?— dije con sarcasmo.

Demian sonrió complacido con mi respuesta, sus ojos me miraban con una chispa de orgullo y melancolía.

—Me refiero a que… usted se me hace conocido, dígame quien es fuera de este hospital—, dije con firmeza mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Estaba muy confundida, apreté la mano de Sebastián buscando calmarme pero la manera en la que sus manos enguantadas rodearon las mías con una reconfortante suavidad solo me puso más intranquila, miré sus ojos con una seriedad parecida a la preocupación dándome a entender que no se iría de ahí.

Oh por favor Sebastián no me hagas pensar idioteces justo ahora.

—Lo siento—, dijo Demian recapturando mi atención.

Solté al instante la mano del demonio, tuve que llevarme una mano a la boca para evitar morderme el labio… Demian se percató de eso y soltó una risa ahogada, eso me molestó.

—Es que… eres muy parecida a una persona que, ah, tu rostro es como el de ella—, dijo apagadamente con los ojos brillosos.

Sentí que el estomago se me revolvía, sus palabras me llevaron a pensar en Lilian… más de una vez me llegaron a decir en la clínica que éramos tan parecidas que de tener ambas quince años seriamos gemelas a excepción del cabello y los ojos. Las dudas crecían y por más que quisiera no podía dejar de mirar su gafete _Carson_, entonces me arriesgué, de todas formas ¿Qué posibilidad había de que lo que yo pensaba llegase a ser cierto?

— ¿Usted conoce a Lilian Carson, no es así?—, pregunté sin más rodeos.

Los ojos de Demian no se mostraron sorprendidos o confundidos, no, una sonrisa le adornó el rostro pero sus ojos permanecieron fríos, casi tristes.

—Si, ¿Acaso eres algún familiar de ella?

—Soy su hija, ¿Cómo es que la conoces? Ella es paciente de psiquiatría supongo que no la conoces medicamente ¿Qué clase de relación tienes o tuviste con ella?— solté un poco molesta yendo directamente al grano.

Él se vio levemente sorprendido y su sonrisa se borró, bajó la mirada consternado, pasado un minuto siguió sin decir nada.

— ¿Quién eres y por qué conoces a mi madre?— escupí arrastradamente.

Sus ojos gélidos parecían vivos viéndome con una mezcla de emociones que iban desde la incredulidad a la alegría. Suspiró.

—Soy Demian Charles Carson, hace mucho que la conocí pero… soy su esposo, bueno realmente solo estuvimos casados un tiempo antes de que enfermara aun más… algo pasó y no pudimos volver a vernos durante todo este tiempo— se acomodó uno de sus cabellos que comenzaban a caerle por la frente— eh… me sorprendió escuchar que aún conservará el apellido. Lo siento, sé que hablo demasiado… —extendió su mano hacía mí con algo de duda—… soy Demian Charles Carson, tu padre biológico— pronunció con una sonrisa extendiendo su mano esperando no sé qué.

—Escuche que el martes pasado entró de urgencias pero no supe más, la dieron de alta hace un par de días ¿Dime cómo está ella?—, dijo sonando preocupado.

¡¿Cómo diablos tengo que reaccionar con esto?!

Silencio, mucho silencio. Me quede petrificada… esa era demasiada información para mi cerebro cuando aún ni podía digerir todo lo que sucedió esta mañana... debería de haber un regla que limitara la cantidad de cosas que debes de aprender, razonar y asimilar en un solo día, también debería de haber una regla que limitara la cantidad de emociones por día ¡Al menos por consideración o lastima joder!

Estaba dispuesta a gritar hasta que me creyeran loca y me encerraran de por vida en un manicomio pero cuando abrí la boca los afilados tacones en punta de Evangeline se estamparon contra las baldosas blancas del piso, seguida de otro par de pies, de dos pares más de tacones y otro par de pies en unas gruesas suelas de hule.

Me sentí como en un mercado infestado de griteríos y jaloneos.

— ¡¿Qué te pasó?!

— ¡¿Cómo estas Sami?!

— ¡Oh Dios, creí que habías muerto!

— ¡¿Qué demonios tenias en la cabeza para irte montada en esa yegua?!

— ¡Que bueno que estés bien!

Evangeline, Bruno, Jerry, Annette y Robert junto con Stephanie rodearon la cama sin dejar de lanzar gritos, me lleve una mano a las sienes completamente molesta y desorientada.

— ¡Basta! ¡Basta ya! ¿Podrían dejarme sola un momento?— farfullé, inmediatamente se callaron y me pusieron atención.

—Bien, ahora lárguense y si tienen alguna duda el doctor Demian les dirá sobre mi salud ¡¿Entienden?! ¡Ahora fuera de aquí!— dije con firmeza ¿Qué acaso esperan que porque dos de esas personas me criaron iba a bajar mi tono?

—Pero Samantha ¡Soy tu madre!— sollozó Evangeline tomándome de los hombros con desesperación.

—Señora, Sam necesita descansar… aun está muy débil, si quiere yo puedo cuidarla—, ese fue Sebastián quien retenía a mi madre para que no se me echara encima.

—No, quiero estar sola eso te incluye a ti Sebastián ¿Podrían irse y dejarme un momento sola? Por favor— dije con fingida cortesía, mi madre se limitó a limpiarse las lágrimas mientras Jerry se la llevaba casi a rastras.

Sebastián me miró con notoria molestia en sus ojos rubí, le sonreí con burla y salió de ahí fulminando con la mirada a Bruno y a Demian, debo decir que él fue el primero en salir totalmente abrumado.

Estampé la cabeza contra la almohada y solté un suspiro tan largo y profundo que bien pasó por un bostezo.

Veintitrés años de mi vida que se develaban frente a mis ojos en menos de unos segundos… ah, yo no estaba preparada para eso.

.

.

.

.

Todo el tiempo desde los trece años siempre terminaba exhausta preguntándome porque todo esto me ocurría a mí… mala suerte ¿Qué es eso? Debería de llamarme _Malasuerte_ Carson pero eso de mala suerte me quedaba corto.

Siempre había creído esa parte que decía que mi padre biológico era un enfermero de un hospital psiquiátrico que violó a Lilian a los quince años, pues no, ahora me vengo enterando que en realidad él estudiaba medicina para ser cirujano y que él y Lilian se conocían porque ella venía desde Inglaterra a seguir sus estudios por un programa de intercambio porque déjenme decirles que ella era brillante, enserio brillante además de una prodigiosa pianista era una genio.

Así que ellos se conocieron cuando Demian tenía 17 y Lilian 15, se enamoraron pero por no sé qué razón la familia de mi madre siempre estuvo en contra de su relación así que se fugaron, se casaron en secreto y cuando las cosas parecían irles bien mis abuelos maternos tuvieron un accidente de auto y murieron… ante aquel trauma Lilian comenzó a desarrollar su enfermedad y aquello empeoró cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada, se volvió loca, Demian estaba desesperado porque le era imposible intentar atender la enfermedad de mi madre debido a su embarazo ya que los medicamentos para impedir sus ataques eran muy fuertes y podrían dañarla a ella y al bebé así que durante los siete meses que estuvo embarazada la gravedad de su enfermedad creció hasta volverse sumamente peligrosa tanto para ella como para mi.

Nací siendo prematura unos meses después de que Lilian fuese internada porque más de una vez había intentado suicidarse, como fui prematura me apartaron de mis padres para colocarme en una incubadora y como ambos eran menores de edad fui dada en adopción porque la familia de Lilian no quiso hacerse cargo de mi.

Evangeline y Jerry acababan de perder a un bebé así que Evangeline quien se negaba a decirle a Isabel (quien entonces tenía tres años) que su hermanito no iba a nacer agilizó los trámites para mi adopción y justo antes de que Lilian comenzara con su tratamiento medico los Simmons, mi nueva familia, me llevaron a mi nuevo hogar.

Por lo que Demian pudo decirme luego de eso fue que el abuelo de Lilian le impidió volver a verla y los separó, así que mi madre bajo la atención de su abuelo fue internada en un hospital psiquiátrico en Appleton Lakes donde podía permanecer en contacto con mis padres a una distancia prudente. Acordaron no decirme nada hasta que tuviese la edad suficiente o fuese necesario en caso de que Lilian empeorara… pasó lo segundo así que por eso llegamos a conocernos cuando yo tenía 13. Demian quedo fuera de todo eso sin saber siquiera si yo estaba con vida o no… así que no puedo culparlo de nada porque el viene también enterándose de que tenía una hija. Ah, que bonita vida la mía…

Así que yo no era solamente la oveja negra de mi familia adoptiva si no también era la oveja negra de mi verdadera familia, la que se regodeaba viendo el sufrimiento de Lilian desde Inglaterra donde se retorcían como viles cerdos en toda su fortuna porque, muy a mi desgracia también, eran asquerosamente ricos.

—Entonces… ¿Por eso te rompiste la pierna?—, preguntó Demian sin apartar la vista del monitor a un lado de la cama.

Ahora, diré algo que no admitiré en voz alta… la verdad es que Demian me cae bastante bien y a decir verdad nos parecemos bastante.

—Si… ¿Crees que dramaticé de más?— pregunté estirando los brazos libre de la aguja con sangre.

Él se mofó de mí cruzándose de brazos.

—Eres muy exagerada, pero, de haber sido tú creo que eso fue lo más ético en el momento—, dijo desconectando los aparatos.

— ¿Qué habrías echo tú?— pregunté viendo por las ventanillas de la habitación a mis familiares discutiendo entre ellos sobre no sé qué cosa pero lo más probable era que hablaran sobre mi.

—La verdad me habría puesto a golpear a todos hasta calmarme— dijo con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros.

—Hubiese hecho eso, ahora estaría en la cárcel y no en el hospital al menos así podría tan siquiera tener la oportunidad de huir de la policía y no estar postrada en una cama por el siguiente mes…

Demian se río por lo bajo mientras la enfermera entraba con una buena cantidad de papeles en sus delgados brazos.

Seguí viendo por la ventanilla, mi madre y Jerry hablaban con un par de médicos y al menos Evangeline se veía aun muy decaída, Jerry sin embargo estaba tenso; del otro lado en los sofás de la sala de espera estaban Bruno y Sebastián cada uno sentado al extremo opuesto del otro pero sin dejar de mirarse como si se fuesen a agarrar a golpes en cuanto el otro se distrajera. Mis primos y Stephanie tomaban café entre el par de tarados como si los separaran evitando que se armara una pelea de gatas.

—Bien, saldrás de aquí en cuanto termine el papeleo solo necesito que llenes unas formas y después puedes salir corriendo por la puerta—, dijo Demian entregándome una hojas haciendo una mueca burlona.

—Por supuesto que lo haré— me burle empezando a leer el papel.

La enfermera se llevó los papeles que acababa de firmar, enseguida regresó con una silla de ruedas y una bolsa con cosas.

—Su vehículo la espera Madame, me iré para que te cambies… ah la señora Simmons trajo algo de tu ropa, está en esa bolsa, si necesitas ayuda ya tengo una horda de enfermeras para ti… solo grita—, argullo guiñándome un ojo y cerró las persianas con rapidez, luego se fue cerrando la puerta.

Relajé cada musculo de mi cuerpo… bien, ya estaba logrando digerir toda esa información y si el reloj de manecillas fijo a la pared del cuarto estaba bien ya eran las nueve de la noche, si lo que Demian decía era verdad yo llegué ahí a las cuatro, entré a quirófano a las 4:15, mi cirugía terminó más o menos a las 5:40 y desperté a eso de las 6:20… estuve al menos una hora intentando calmarme y más de dos horas hablando con Demian para aclarar todas mis dudas existenciales que él podía contestarme y las que yo pudiera contestarle a él... diría que en esas dos horas casi conté a detalle cada momento de mis veintitrés años de vida que yo lograba recordar ¿Qué? Necesitaba urgentemente alguien con quien desahogarme aunque fuera un poquito y al final le agarré el gusto a Demian, nos parecíamos en muchas cosas… en nuestra manera de pensar y a veces en nuestra forma de ser. Pero eso si, podrá agradarme pero no voy a decirle cosas como que es mi padre, no, se lo deje bien claro… él y yo solo éramos conocidos, nada más.

Con cuidado comencé a vestirme… intenten vestirse con una pierna inmovilizada y los músculos entumidos al grado de apenas mover un dedo y ya sentirte como si hubieses corrido un maratón, me sentí muy estúpida pero al acabar de ponerme la blusa y la ropa interior me di cuenta de que quizá podría terminar matándome intentando ponerme el pantalón así que con cuidado pasé mis piernas para quedar sentada al borde de la cama y de un rápido movimiento me metí en el pantalón de holgada tela gris.

Me acomodé la maraña de cabellos con una liga que encontré en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón (bendita sea esa costumbre de jamás sacar lo que llevo metido en las bolsas), luego me subí a la silla casi cayéndome de narices al suelo más de una vez pero lo logré y estirando mis brazos todos flacuchos hice que las ruedas giraran al menos unas seis veces antes de terminar jadeando como perro del cansancio. Esa maldita cosa pesaba mucho y apenas y giraba, bufé.

La enfermera no tardo mucho en entrar otra vez, me tomó los signos vitales una última vez y una vez que verifico que todo estuviera en su sitio y los papeles en orden, se fue de ahí junto conmigo dejándome en la sala de espera con todos mis familiares, Demian llegó y saludó a mis padres con una gallarda sonrisa.

—Bien…la señorita necesita mantener mucho reposo y evitar mover la pierna por un tiempo debido a la gravedad de la fractura, la semana que viene tendrá que tomarse otras radiografías para ver bien la posición del hueso y si está comenzando a acomodarse. Por ahora tendrá que usar ese yeso por todo un mes y luego volveremos a tomar radiografías para ver como proceder y como va sanando — dijo con una leve sonrisa— por ahora llévenla a casa y que descanse bien, aun está un poco aturdida por la gran perdida de sangre pero se le pasará rápido—, se dirigió a mis padres estrechando la mano de Jerry… oh, pobre Jerry que no tenía ni idea de nada.

—No, no… verá doctor _Carson_ nosotros solo veníamos a ver como estaba y a dejarle sus cosas… Sebastián es quien la llevara a casa ¿Verdad querido?— dijo mi madre con rapidez pegándose a Sebastián.

Demian me miró suspicaz.

—Esta bien, alguien tendrá que arrastrar esa silla ¿No?—, dijo con aire divertido, le devolví una sonrisa.

Contuve mis ganas de arrollar por accidente los entaconados pies de mi madre ¿Después de todo el drama se ponía como si nada botándome con Sebastián? Bueno realmente no era como si yo quisiese pasar más tiempo con ella o como si no supiese que una viéndome entera ya no le importaría seguir lloriqueando por mí. Pero tampoco me esperaba que se fuese inmediatamente después de eso.

—Entonces eso sería todo por hoy señorita Carson— dijo Demian entregándome un sobre amarillo con lo que supuse serían mis radiografías y una pequeña carpeta— ahí hay información de donde trasladaron a tu madre, visítala en cuanto puedas… dile que le mando saludos— dijo por lo bajo pellizcándome una mejilla.

Supongo que mi expresión cambió totalmente pero hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerme inexpresiva pero aun así sonreí un poco. Si yo fuera una persona más alegre y emotiva habría saltado de la silla y me habría abalanzado sobre Demian dándole las gracias, pero no, me limité a sonreírle y aferrarme a los papeles.

—Nuestro secreto señorita, se supone que no robar expedientes de otras áreas… así que haz lo que sabes hacer—, empujó un poco la silla llevándome a la salida del hospital, se le oía alegre y yo también lo estaba.

—Deja de robar cosas del hospital, algún día te van a descubrir— le dije el solo se rio—… mira, no tienes que hacer más por mí… solo somos medico y paciente no más ¿Entiendes?— musite.

Demian detuvo su risa y apretó un hombro como respuesta, entonces se fue dejándome frente a Sebastián quien me esperaba afuera del hospital donde el mercedes ya estaba puesto ahí.

Bien, respira hondo… has como si este fin de semana no hubiese pasado jamás… ¡¿Cómo diablos se hace eso cuando el estupido mayordomo me carga en brazos hasta el coche?!

Inflé los cachetes intentando mantener la cabeza fría y me abroché el cinturón lo más ajustado que se podía mientras Sebastián seguía afuera metiendo la silla de ruedas en la cajuela del auto, suavicé mi agarre de la carpeta con documentos y sin mucho apuro la abrí… _"Lilian Carson una mujer de 38 años de edad registrada como Lilianne Ivette Emerson Phantomhive paciente transferida del instituto mental Appleton con colapso pulmonar y posible falla renal ingresó de urgencia el Martes 29 de Mayo de 2012 a las 8:26 de la noche, se le dio de alta el Viernes primero de Junio del 2012 a las 4:06 pm bajo tratamiento para evitar una falla renal y será puesta bajo observación medica en la casa de reposo Outlake ubicada en la avenida Mason numero #703 frente al parque estatal…"_

El informe seguía detallando cada procedimiento medico y tratamiento que se le dio, estaba grave así que metí otra vez las hojas en la carpeta… muy posiblemente tenía que prepararme para verla en un estado deplorable, tumbada en cama y apenas consciente tal y como la primera vez que le vi a los trece años. Me sentía algo impotente, enojada y muy preocupada… jamás me comuniqué con ella para darle el nuevo número de casa, ni siquiera para ver como estaba, lo más probable es que hubiese intentado llamarme pero yo y mi maldita maña de ponerle importancia a todo menos a lo que si importa le habían imposibilitado contactarme.

Sebastián entró en el auto en silencio, como si entendiera que la estaba pasando mal, apoyé la cabeza en la ventanilla apretando la carpeta entre mis brazos… soy una persona horrible, la pobre Lilian hablándome al teléfono como loca y yo vaciándome el cerebro en la coquetería de Sebastián, bufé.

No sabía ni que cara iba a poner frente a ella si es que estaba despierta y lucida, lo que siempre era así en mis visitas, los ojos se me humedecieron pero no deje que ni una sola lágrima saliera de ellos.

—Conduce todo derecho hasta la avenida principal después gira a la izquierda, yo te digo donde pares— dije manteniendo el tono frio e inexpresivo.

El motor del auto ronroneo y comenzamos a avanzar.

.

.

.

.

_Me detuve, de pronto me faltaba el aire, nunca había ido a un lugar tan frio como ese… era la primera vez que veía caer la nieve ya que en Shirlight city nunca nieva… pero no venía a ver el invierno cayendo duramente amontonando nieve en las calles, no, yo venía a verla. No sé si aun quiero hacerlo pero permanecer en casa otro momento me haría explotar._

_Así que inflé mi pecho llenándolo del gélido aire invernal, me froté las manos que ya se me estaban poniendo rojas y con mi inexistente gracia camine por el pequeño empedrado recubierto con una fina capa de nieve que lo volvía resbaloso. Por bendita suerte no me caí de cara al suelo así que con más seguridad seguí avanzando hasta que los lentes volvieron a empañarse y tuve que detenerme a limpiarlos._

_Cuando volví a ponérmelos me vi frente al letrero de madera "Instituto mental de Appleton" a menos de cinco metros estaba el imponente edificio con su estructura blanca como si estuviese hecha en su totalidad de mármol. Vamos Samantha, tú puedes entrar._

_Me enrollé bien la bufanda al cuello y con paso casi firme entré al lugar, era cálido, pronto un poco de sudor me bajo por la frente y me deshice rápidamente de la bufanda… todo era tan blanco que me lastimaba los ojos, desde el piso de cerámica hasta las paredes de un blanco puro adornadas con unos cuantos cuadros y anuncios de la clínica y sus servicios, sentía un extraño cosquilleo recorrerme el cuerpo ¿Así se sienten los nervios?_

_— ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?— dijo una femenina y agradable voz._

_Me había quedado pasmada viendo como tarada el interior de la clínica así que reaccioné lo mejor que pude y me gire levemente a ver quien me hablaba._

_Una mujer rubia con ojos verdes me veía confundida, claro esa era una reacción normal al ver a una adolescente perdida en una clínica psiquiátrica embutida en un suéter que me hacía parecer un enanito de blanca nieves y seguramente yo tenía la cara bien pálida y apenas y podía contener lo mucho que temblaba como una gelatina por el frio. La mujer rubia formo una amable sonrisa en sus labios pintados de rosa salmón y se agachó levemente quedando a mi altura viéndome fijamente a los ojos, me mordí el labio volteando a otro lado… estaba algo conmocionada y confundida como toda adolescente, eso quería creer._

_—Ah… linda ¿Sucede algo? ¿Necesitas ayuda?— preguntó con algo de preocupación reflejada en sus brillantes ojos verdes, negué con la cabeza y ella relajo su cuerpo notoriamente._

_— ¿No tiene frio?— pregunté enarcando una ceja, aquella bonita y rubia mujer estaba envuelta en un traje de enfermera color lila… tenía entendido que los hacían con una tela muy delgada ¿Cómo es que ella se veía radiante cuando yo estaba a punto de convertirme en un cubo de hielo?_

_Ella sonrió soltando una cantarina risa y negó levemente._

_—Ven querida, te está dando el aire aquí— dijo amablemente tomando una de mis esqueléticas manos entre las suyas suaves y finas._

_Me contempló con preocupación y me jalo hacía el mostrador de la recepción._

_— ¡Estas helada! Ven, te daré algo para el frio…— dijo con rapidez yendo detrás del escritorio y comenzó a hurgar en uno de los cajones._

_—No, estoy bien así… soy de manos frías— dije sin emoción, ella volteo a verme con duda pero suspiro resignada._

_— ¿Entonces porqué estás aquí? Pareces perdida—dijo convencida de sus propias palabras._

_—Oh, no… no estoy perdida, vine a ver a alguien—, hice un gran esfuerzo por que la voz no me temblara mientras me metía las manos en los bolsillos del suéter._

_—Ah, entiendo… soy Roseanne Lambert enfermera de esta clínica ¿Cómo te llamas cielo?—, preguntó poniendo una encantadora sonrisa mientras sacaba una libreta._

_—Samantha Simmons—, mascullé… desde hacía unos días ese nombre comenzaba a disgustarme._

_Roseanne me miró con algo de sorpresa pero intento mantenerse sonriente._

_—Y… ¿A quién buscas Samantha?— dijo pareciendo nerviosa, algo aturdida baje la mirada._

_¿Por qué me veía de esa forma?_

_Ah, concéntrate. Sé su nombre era algo de Lilianne Ivonne o Ivette no-sé-que-son Phan-phan-no sé qué ¿Cómo me había dicho Jerry? Carson, oh si, ese nombre me gustaba._

_—A-ah la señorita Lilianne, Lilian Carson… creo que está registrada con otro nombre—, la enfermera me miró con una expresión algo ensombrecida y decaída, pero me mantuve firme— algo de Phanto-no sé qué— mascullé molesta ante la reacción de la enfermera._

_—Oh, lo siento es que es la señorita no tiene permitido visitas de desconocidos, lo siento cielo, pero solo sus familiares pueden verla—, dijo con cortesía._

_—Eh... pues—, balbuceé algo nerviosa— s-soy su hija, ya sé que eso suena algo loco pero mi ma… Evangeline Simmons es mi madre adoptiva y me dijo que Lilian… ah, ¿Usted entiende, no? S-solo quería verla porque sé que está muy enferma y yo solo quería verla… aunque fuese un rato— dije entrecortadamente, suspiré con pesadez._

_Ah, aun no asimilaba del todo lo que pasó en Navidad. Claro jeh, ¿Quién se sentiría bien cuando le dicen que es adoptada y su madre biológica puede estar muriéndose dentro de una clínica mental porque es esquizofrénica y casi se mata?_

_—Bueno, en ese caso puedes verla… si estas segura y en verdad quieres hacerlo yo te llevo a verla, yo soy su enfermera— una triste sonrisa se dibujo en el fino rostro de Roseanne, asentí apagadamente._

_—Ella está algo delicada cielo, así que intenta sonreír un poco ¿Puedes?— susurró por lo bajo tomándome de la mano mientras me guiaba por los amplios y largos pasillos de la clínica._

_—No soy alguien que sonría mucho Roseanne, pero haré un esfuerzo— musite encogiéndome de hombros._

_Seguimos en silencio caminando sin mucho apuro, eso me desesperaba, yo no era para nada paciente… tengo trece años y hui de casa con tal de ver a mi madre biológica en un hospital mental en año nuevo, hay… soy una maldita desgraciada._

_Pasamos al menos dos pasillos más y subimos una escaleras, después de otro par de pasillos llegamos a un amplio corredor que tenía varias habitaciones acondicionadas como las de un hospital, eso me hizo ponerme más nerviosa ya que todas las puertas que había visto eran de madera y los pasillos anteriores no parecían para nada de un hospital… era como estar en una vieja y lujosa mansión como las de los libros de historia. Así que el repentino cambio de ambiente me hizo estremecer._

_Roseanne se detuvo gradualmente hasta que quedamos frente a una de las habitaciones con grandes ventanas y una puerta de vidrio que dejaba ver lo que había por dentro._

_—Esta es su habitación cielo ¿Quieres que te deje con ella a solas o quieres que entre contigo?— alcanzó a decir con la voz algo descompuesta._

_Me mantuve quieta observando detenidamente cada detalle del cuarto intentando mantenerme fría, pero siendo sincera todo tenía un aire tan depresivo que me sentía aplastada y magullada. Frente a mis narices estaba un cuarto de hospital con monitores, bolsas de sangre, bolsas de suero o ve a saber qué, tanques de oxigeno, una camilla y sobre todo en esa camilla estaba Lilian._

_Me encantaba su nombre, desde que lo oí empecé a imaginarla… se oía como el nombre que una mujer hermosísima tendría, con clase, con educación y modales, como una dama… pero ahí estaba frente a mí, y si, si que era una mujer hermosísima pero no era para nada como me lo había imaginado._

_Aspiré con fuerza y apreté la mano de Roseanne._

_—Esta bien cielo, ella solo duerme… todo lo malo ya pasó, ella esta bien—, dijo de manera reconfortante y aferrada a su mano atravesé la puerta de aquella habitacion._

_El corazón me latía con fuerza como si se me fuese a salir del pecho… conocer a mi madre, mi madre… la que estaba tumbada en una cama entre la vida y la muerte. Pensar que hace unos días me deshacía la cabeza pensando en el idiota de Jacob Sullivan y ahora, me deshacía la cabeza pensando en si mi madre seguía viva o no._

_Sonreí con ironía, al menos esto si tenía un buen motivo para deshacerme pensando._

_Roseanne me soltó y se encaminó hasta el monitor, si, como los de las series de televisión esos que hacen bep bep y dramáticamente emiten un bep larguísimo anunciando la muerte._

_Todo parecía estar en orden y casi como si me fueran persiguiendo me acerqué a la cama con una rapidez que no era propia de mi, sentía la sangre correr por mis venas como en una pista de carreras._

_Ahí estaba esa mujer, era como un ángel con un hermoso y largo cabello negro, tan negro como la mismísima obscuridad… un ángel que dormía, se veía muy frágil y débil… parecía que iba a romperse hasta con el soplo del aire. Se me estrujo el corazón. Su rostro estaba muy pálido… tan blanco como la nieve… por su rostro de finas y femeninas facciones se remarcaban sus venas, que eran como pequeñas telarañas azuladas y algo verdosas, tenía una nariz respingada y perfecta, pómulos altos pero estaba muy delgada, tanto que comenzaban a remarcarse los huesos de su cara en sus mejillas. Contraía sus finas y bien definidas cejas en una mueca de dolor y apretaba los ojos con fuerza dejando ver únicamente sus tupidas y largas pestañas… no daba crédito a que esa mujer tan hermosa fuese mi mamá, lo único que le vi como mio eran sus labios carnosos y rosados, las lágrimas se amontonaron en mis ojos, era una muñeca aprisionada y moribunda. _

_Miré a Roseanne, no sé que clase de cara tenía yo pero ella estaba muy afligida y conmovida._

_—Oh Dios… es que, son tan parecidas— dijo al borde de las lágrimas._

_Negué con la cabeza, yo era una pobre diabla y ella un ángel, era imposible que nos pareciéramos aunque fuese un poco._

_—Oh, cielo... claro que lo son— repuso apretando una mano contra su mejilla._

_—No insistas— solté con dureza._

_Lilian se removió en la cama apretando los labios con disgusto, me despegué de la cama un poco sin quitarle los ojos de encima._

_— ¿Por qué esta tan mal?— pregunté cruzando los brazos para enterrar las uñas en el suéter._

_—Solo un resfriado mal tratado cielo, tuvo fiebre y paso mal la noche—, se excusó con nerviosismo._

_El bep del monitor me indicaba que no fue un resfriado, pero no insistí, quizá era mejor no saber que le pasaba en verdad. Así que me quede callada._

_Lilian se giró lentamente en la cama hasta darle la espalda a Roseanne, la sabana lila que le cubría el cuerpo se le cayó por uno de los hombros. Aproximé mi mano cubriéndola bien con la sabana, un resfriado era la cosa más indeseable cuando se estaba en ese estado, mejor no arriesgarla con mi mala suerte._

_Cuando terminé de arroparla me aparte un poco de ella y me tope con sus ojos, casi se me detiene el corazón, ella me veía fijamente con sus grandes ojos zafiro llenos de sorpresa y desconcierto._

_Jamás había visto unos ojos tan azules como esos, eran profundos, fríos, pero sumamente bellos… tan azules como los zafiros… quede anonada por sus ojos. Ella me miraba con una intensidad como si intentase ver mi cerebro a través de mis ojos, yo le miraba de la misma forma._

_Entonces me sonrió, curvo los labios con dulzura mientras se acomodaba en la cama con dificultad._

_Roseanne se apresuró a ayudarle a sentarse, yo estaba shockeada desde mi sitio._

_—Rosie… ¿Ella… ella es?—, dijo Lilian._

_Su voz era armoniosa como si lo dijese cantando, su voz era suave y cantarina como el repique de campanillas de plata… Dios santo ¿Esa mujer enserio es mi madre? Mi voz a veces se escuchaba como el graznido de un ganso cuando gritaba._

_Roseanne asintió sorprendida._

_—Válgame Lilian, estas lucida… hace más de un año que estabas _inconsciente_— dijo Roseanne con mera incredulidad y me miró con una sonrisa._

_—Roseanne dime ya, ¿Ella es mi hija, verdad?— interrogó Lilian con emoción en la voz._

_—Si cielo, ella es Samantha Simmons… ella vino a verte— dijo Rose con suavidad._

_La sonrisa de Lilian se ensanchó y siguió mirándome como si yo fuera la octava maravilla del mundo._

_—Eres más bonita que en las fotografías ¿A que si, Rose?— dijo alegremente con un tono aniñado._

_Yo seguía aturdida y tan dura como una piedra… ella tenía un grave problema mental así que no me era de extrañar que dijera una incoherencia como que soy bonita._

_—Claro que si, es como tu gemela… solo que ella tiene __**sus**__ ojos—, dijo Roseanne con felicidad._

_Entonces mi postura de piedra se volvió como la de una gelatina y me pegué a la cama ¿De quién eran mis ojos? Además… ¿Yo, gemela de Lilian? Estas mujeres estaban completamente locas._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Regresé de mi ensoñación porque era la quinta vuelta que Sebastián daba por la avenida Mason y yo seguía como boba en mi cabeza. Apenada me senté bien derechita en el asiento y le hice un gesto para que diera otra vez la vuelta.

El demonio lo hizo sin chistar y en cuanto vi los altos arboles del parque estatal le pedí que se detuviera.

Sebastián estaba muy callado, tenía un expresión sería como de disgusto y aquella se le pintó en la cara cuando doblamos la esquina adentrándonos en la avenida Mason… me pregunté si aún estaba enojado conmigo por la escenita del baño y luego la escenita con Bruno, pero, al parecer quizá estaba enojado conmigo porque estuve a punto de morirme y si moría entonces todas sus molestias por conseguir comida se habrían ido al caño. _Podría ser otra cosa…_ jeh, claro que no, estaba enojado conmigo porque ahora arrastraba a una enana en silla de ruedas. Eso tenía lógica.

Solté los papeles sin atreverme a verle la cara al demonio… ¿He dicho ya que no puedo verlo a los ojos sin querer arrojarme por un peñasco? Por ahora necesitaba tener bien puesta la cabeza y no pensar en nada más que lo incluyera a él o entonces me pondría a gritar como una loca y la histeria era la emoción menos necesaria y estorbosa para ver a Lilian.

La puerta del automóvil se abrió y un cuidadoso y detallista Sebastián me ayudó a subirme en la silla, concéntrate Samantha… concéntrate, no te alborotes por algo de caballerosidad.

Me sentí como cuando tenía trece años, el andar de la silla se detuvo y me quede sin aire. Las primeras impresiones como esas siempre me robaban el aliento… ahí estaba yo; bajo el sol y la fresca brisa de Appleton Lakes, trepada en una silla de ruedas con una ropa bien fresca y un mayordomo demonio custodiando mis huesos.

— ¿Todo bien mi lady?— preguntó Sebastián.

Asentí volviendo a respirar… ¿Cómo se vería está vez Lilian?

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola gente!**

**Ehh... pues qué puedo decir ahora? Agh, no sé están pasando cosas que me confunden (¿Un chico?) No, calla Sae no molestes. Hmp pues... eso de la escuela y mis posibilidades de que quizá... una suposición, pero muy quizá pueda que entre a la escuela el Lunes porque una adorable personilla pues pensó en mi (Un chico, cierto?) No! pero la cosa está así y la verdad no sé que hacer o cómo reaccionar, es que de pasar eso pues la verdad ya me había acostumbrado y ya comenzaba a llevar el ritmo entre estudiar, exámenes y escribir y pues... no quiero que eso cambie por un tiempo, esto me gusta y por primera vez en mucho tiempo las cosas van bien conmigo, con escribir, con mi cabeza y eso ah... no sé debería de saltar de felicidad o algo así pero aún esta en un quizá y la verdad no me hace feliz. Pff... ahora si me siento como adolescente xDD es irónico jamás me había sentido así de incomprendida... ._. **_El dilema con todo esto es que tendría menos tiempo para escribir, por tanto actualizaría menos seguido..._

**Oh, hay que decir que cuando hay una posdata por parte mía siempre será sobre que no hay fecha fija para actualización (: quería hacer este capitulo más largo pero ya iban ocho hojas de word cuando me di cuenta y pues bien la interrogante me pareció un final decente... siempre hago los capítulos tan largos como se necesite, me refiero a que simplemente hay una serie de eventos no importan si son cortos pero así pasa y así se queda. Por tanto el arco de la visita a los padres se acabó oficialmente y damos inicio a otro arco que... trata de Lilian y no más spoiler xDD Luego de esto las cosas se irán con un ritmo menos intenso (físicamente) pero bueno espero les guste el capitulo y sí ****_Lilianne Ivette Emerson Phantomhive_**** En un principio mi consciencia dio una inminente negativa y luego todo cobro sentido en mi cabeza b-but well! e_é La impresión que Demian me dio fue de: ¡Oh Dios mio acabo de describir a Derek Sheppard de Grey's Anatomy! Entonces lo amé xD ese hombre me hace tirar baba como una pobre loca... ah That's it people! I will bakc with another chapter some day!**

**¡Les amo con todo mi corazoncillo de pollo que tiene frió aunque estamos a veintitantos grados pero yo muero de frió! Gracias por sus reviews... oh, me hacen chillar de felicidad con los reviews! I'm in love with the reviews *.***

**P.D.: Ya saben, entre más reviews menos tardaré en actualizar porque me inspiran mucho a seguir escribiendo sin distraerme cada cinco segundos xD Pero la posdata era que no hay fecha de actualización fija! ;)**


	13. Ese mayordomo, luna escarlata l

**13. Ese mayordomo, luna escarlata l.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Cielo ¿Qué haces aquí… así?— dijo Roseanne viéndome con los ojos bien abiertos como si se le fuesen a salir de las cuencas.

—Me caí— dije fingiendo inocencia, Roseanne me miró severamente.

—Tú siempre estas haciendo cosas demasiado peligrosas ¿Seguro andabas corriendo en un caballo, verdad? Hay niña, jamás aprendes ¿Qué piensas que le diré a Lilian para evitar que se ponga como loca, eh?...— dijo Roseanne haciendo todo tipo de gestos con las manos, aquí iba el sermón…

Roseanne tenía una especie de cariño maternal hacía mi y hacía Lilian lo que llegaba a ser muy fastidioso porque yo venía de un lugar donde el amor maternal venía de mi hermana y Evangiline era tan amorosa como un gato huraño, de Lilian ni se diga… ella era bastante peculiar —por no decir loca— aun estando en sus cinco sentidos.

—Ah, siempre es lo mismo contigo mi cielo, si no vienes a mitad del invierno hecha una estatua de hielo vienes con un resfriado de enormes proporciones o en una silla de ruedas porque ya te rompiste la pierna ¡Hay en lugar de alegrarme por verte me matas de la preocupación! ¿Qué jamás escuchas cuando te dicen que vayas con cuidado? Cielito, es enserio, se más cuidadosa—, aquel palabrerio me hizo acordarme de Frank… otro sermón me esperaba en casa.

Suspiré.

—Rose ¿Cómo está ella? Oí un rumor de que entró de urgencias por… ya sabes esos medicamentos— dije de manera vaga.

Roseanne se calló la boca de inmediato, se acomodó bien el uniforme de enfermera color lila y colocó detrás de su oreja el mechón rubio que le caía sobre el rostro notoriamente preocupada. Ella era la enfermera de Lilian desde que enfermó, se podría decir que se conocían desde hace mucho porque si mi suposición estaba en lo correcto Roseanne era algo así como… la nana o la sirvienta de Lilian en Inglaterra, tengo entendido que el abuelo de Lilian la envió aquí con tal de tener a alguien que la cuidase bien y tuviese su confianza así que Rose había dedicado toda su vida a mi madre y en parte a mi también, de no ser porque se conservaba bien los cincuenta azotarían su fino rostro.

—Hay mi cielo ¿Por qué siempre te enteras antes de estas cosas?— dijo en un suspiro— pues las cosas iban bien hace un par de meses… ya sabes la última vez que viniste ella estaba bien y llevaba mucho tiempo sin episodios ni alucinaciones, pero, poco después de que te fuiste ella tubo un ataque muy fuerte y sabes lo que eso significa ¿No? El doctor comenzó un nuevo tratamiento con un medicamento experimental… pero no funcionó, Lili parecía empeorar cada día… se encerró en su habitación y no dejaba que nadie entrara más que para dejarle los alimentos… comenzó a pedir más comida diciendo que su amigo tenía hambre—

Roseanne se veía sumamente devastada, hice un intento de sonrisa.

—Solo hablaba de _su nuevo amigo_ y pronto comenzó otra vez con eso de que alguien le perseguía, no podíamos controlarla y solo pedía verte pero no pudimos contactarte así que se procedió aumentando la cantidad del medicamento y usando otros más para erradicar los delirios pero… no funcionó y sus riñones comenzaron a fallar, el día en que se puso peor simplemente dejo de respirar y sus pulmones colapsaron, al parecer los músculos de su abdomen se volvieron rígidos y luego tuvo una convulsión cuando estaba acabando el té de la tarde, mi cielo casi se nos va hace una semana y aunque ya esta estable sigue delirando— alcanzó a decir con una voz quebradiza.

Me mordí el labio, yo no era buena para consolar a las personas menos cuando yo también me sentía devastada.

—Pero tus visitas siempre le hacen bien, el doctor dijo que una vez controlado lo de sus riñones puedes llevártela a casa y comenzar con una terapia en grupo… quizá esta vez si se pueda mi cielo— dijo con esperanza en la voz tomando mi rostro entre sus manos… oh ¿Llevarla a casa cuando vivo con un demonio?

—No lo sé Rose, si vuelve a recaer no sabría que hacer— murmuré… no quería Lilian me viera en caso de que algo llegase a suceder conmigo.

Si ya me habían secuestrado una vez, quizá volviesen a intentarlo y arriesgarla de esa forma con mi suerte y la posición que tenía por ahora no me parecía agradable, además convivir con ella y luego morir sería como darle el tiro de gracia a mi pobre madre.

Una amarga sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara, no pude evitar dirigir la mirada a Sebastián quien parecía entretenido mirándome con una sonrisa burlona en la cara. Chasqueé la lengua.

—Esta bien, no perdamos tiempo, ya es tardísimo mi cielo… debiste de ir directo a casa y descansar pero aquí estas cuando están por dar las diez, anda, anda te llevare a mi cuarto ahí puedes quedarte… le conseguiré algo a tu amigo ¿Te parece?— dijo Rose hablando tan rápido como era costumbre.

—No, no Rose él es mi mayordomo… ya sabes al pierna y la silla, necesito ayuda extra— dije excusándome… era la primera vez que le llamaba mayordomo en voz alta, se sentía extraño pero muy bien.

Rose torció la boca mirando angustiada al demonio.

— ¿Enserio? Tu mi cielo no eres esa clase de chica, yo lo sé… si por ti fuera irías a todos lados tu sola aun si tuvieses que arrastrarte— dijo Rose con un suspiro, tenía razón— pero por más mayordomo que sea yo voy a asearte… mírate estas sucia y aun pareces paciente de hospital ¡No te dejaré así!— gritoneo empujando la silla.

.

.

.

.

Solo un puñado de personas que sin mucha dificultad podía contarlas con los dedos de una sola mano y aún me sobraba sabían sobre mi compromiso con Richard, es que yo no era una persona muy comunicativa y Richard siempre estaba ocupado y no tenía familia alguna que pudiese gritonear que nos habíamos comprometido.

Eran tres personas, Jessica Sammuels mi mejor amiga o como ella me llamaba _su persona_, luego mi adorable hermana Isabel a la que siempre le explicaba a detalle cada una de mis relaciones fuesen lo que fueran y por último en ese pequeña lista estaba Lilian, porque el mismo Richard se lo contó en nuestra visita antes de ir a Nueva York.

Así que era de lo más natural que lo primero que Lilian llegara a decir frente a mí era que…

— ¿Te pidió matrimonio? Yo sé que si, anda ya, enséñame la sortija ¡Apuesto a que es preciosa!— canturreó con muchísima emoción desde una mesa con un mantel bien limpio y un juego de té dispuesto a su alrededor, verla me daba la sensación de haber llegado a la mismísima mesa de té del sombrerero de Alicia… solo faltaba un gato rechoncho y peludo en el regazo de Lilian pero ella era alérgica a los gatos.

Para entonces debo decir que yo estaba sola junto a Lilian y movía la silla con uso de toda la fuerza de mis brazos (la inexistente fuerza de mis brazos), apenas llegué hasta la mesa sentí que moriría del cansancio ¡Estupido demonio que tiene que obedecer mis ordenes!

— ¡La sortija! ¡Quiero verla!—, chilló ella con emoción, sus ojos azules se veían radiantes y extremadamente felices, nunca antes le había visto tan feliz.

Baje la mirada sin saber que contestar, no quería arruinar su ilusión diciéndole algún pretexto estupido como que perdí el anillo o que me lo robaron, no, mucho menos una verdad tan poco creíble como que me embriague y lo arrojé a los arbustos donde un ser/persona o lo que fuese que me vigilaba se la había llevado ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué le digo ahora?!

—Ese yeso se vería mejor si lo firmara ¿Tienes una pluma? Rose es una loca que no me da nada para escribir… yo escondí un lápiz detrás de la cómoda donde guardo los dibujos, solo así puedo dibujar ¿Quieres té mi azuquítar?— dijo rápidamente y su voz pasó de la alegría a la nostalgia y evasivamente a la preocupación.

Ella era así, por tanto siempre necesitaba mucha paciencia con ella… cuando hablaba, hablaba hasta quedarse muda y cuando no decía nada lo único que llegaba a salir de sus labios era un murmullo como si cantase una canción, pero, siempre, siempre me ponía sobrenombres cursis y extraños. Ella era un encanto total, aniñada y divertida casi siempre pero no me lo tomen a mal, cuando quería me hacía reventar con sus ocurrencias.

Si mi atención era mala y cambiaba de tema constantemente ella lo hacía por diez, un segundo podría hablarte de algo y la siguiente palabra que soltara sería sobre un tema completamente diferente y sin sentido. Así también podía estar haciendo algo bien y después haría una tontería o simplemente se marcharía de donde estaba para seguir haciéndolo en otro lugar.

Me le quedé viendo, se había quedado callada mientras veía su taza de té con la cara completamente inexpresiva, agitaba su cuchara dentro de la taza moviéndola en círculos y comenzó a tararear una tonada infantil, sus facciones eran las mismas como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado en su rostro desde la primera vez que le vi solo que ahora se veía mucho mejor… más saludable, era imposible creer que estuviese tan enferma hace una semana.

Se veía radiante con su piel nívea bien cuidada y sin ni una sola arruga o línea de expresión, sus labios rosados eran ligeramente más finos, el cabello le había crecido hasta quedarle debajo de la cintura y aún era de un negro intenso, sedoso y bien lacio, perfectamente cepillado y suelto, pero, sus ojos zafiro se veían ligeramente diferentes… parecían conscientes de lo que pasaba y no se movían de su sitio como si en verdad pusiera atención a lo que hacía.

— ¿No tienes sueño? Ya es algo tarde para que sigas despierta y comiendo bocadillos— le dije intentando llamar su atención.

—Mi querido amigo vendrá a verme hoy, sé que te agradara… es muy divertido— dijo ella dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro mientras le echaba una cucharada de azúcar a una taza vacía— tengo que prepararle el té, le gusta bien dulce y hoy es una ocasión especial ¿No quieres té mi cielo?— ante la última palabra frunció el seño e hizo a un lado la taza que sostenía como si estuviese molesta.

—Me encantaría una taza Lilian— dije amablemente, cuando habló de su amigo un escalofrió me puso la piel de gallina ¿Recuerdan ese mal presentimiento? Pues se había potenciado no sé porque, Lilian estaba bien así que debería de estar más tranquila…

—Lili, él me llama Lili— dijo con firmeza poniendo una expresión dura pero con un movimiento lento y bien coordinado me sirvió una taza de té.

—Esta bien Lili ¿Cómo es tu amigo?

—Es té rojo cariñito, sirve para que no estés tan tensa… te hace dormir bien—, dijo evasiva y con una gran sonrisa.

—Gracias—, atiné a decir tomando la taza de té caliente entre mis manos, le di un sorbo y lo dejé de inmediato… tenía un sabor muy fuerte y amargo.

Lilian permaneció en silencio moviendo con suavidad una servilleta de manera circular y comenzó a murmurar pero esta vez con más fuerza.

_London bridge is falling down, falling down… London bridge is falling down, my fair lady…_

Cantaba sin emoción aparente, con el rostro inmutable pero aun así con una voz armoniosa y angelical, suspiré… este no era uno de esos días en los que podías hablar con ella y quería preguntarle porque me había hecho creer que Demian había hecho tales cosas.

Me quede quieta observándola intentando saber que pensaba pero era imposible cuando se veía tan inexpresiva.

_London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down… London bridge is falling down, my fair lady…_

Entonces comenzó a mover los dedos de manera rítmica como si tocase el piano, me estremecí en mi lugar tallándome los hombros… me siento como una demente pero, después de haber estado a punto de morir más de una vez sentía como si la muerte estuviese rondando… el aire era pesado pero Lilian parecía estar perfectamente mientras cantaba esa canción…

_London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down.. London bridge is falling down, my fair lady.. my fair lady_

La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas y me tallé los ojos con mucho sueño, de pronto me había dado sueño.

— ¿Te dio una sortija? Mi vida, dime que si te lo ha propuesto— canturreo tamborileando los dedos como si su piano imaginario tocara la quinta sinfonía de Charles Gerhard*

—Si mamá, me propuso matrimonio— dije forzando una sonrisa, había empezado a sentirme muy fatigada sin razón alguna.

— ¡¿Te propuso matrimonio?!—, gritoneo deteniendo sus manos dando la impresión de que una fuerte nota arrastrada salía de ahí— ¿Enserio? ¿Richard alfin te dijo que te casaras con él?— esta vez lo dijo con mera felicidad.

Sonreí levemente, parecía estar un poco más consciente.

—Si Lili, Richard me pidió matrimonio después de que venimos a verte—, dije intentando sonar feliz pero la verdad era que me quería echar a llorar.

—Oh…— soltó apagadamente y sus ojos azules me miraron fijamente, recorriéndome de arriba a abajo.

Sentí sus ojos clavados en mi hombro, la marca del contrato me ardía y solté un quejido por lo bajo… aquello me daba mala espina, a pesar de usar ropa con magas y un suéter bien grande me daba la impresión de que Lilian sabía que escondía algo como si pudiese ver a través de mi ropa. Me sentí indefensa maldiciendo el no tener a Sebastián a mi lado, pero intenté no pensar más en eso… yo le había pedido que diese una vuelta por los alrededores para verificar que no hubiese nada o nadie, me había entrado esa paranoia de que alguien me seguía o seguía a Lilian y eso me preocupaba aún más.

Como si ese amigo del que presumía en los últimos meses no fuese una simple alucinación…

—Sé que si mi buen amigo te viera justo ahora también se le vendría la imagen del Conde a la cabeza, que triste… lo último que quería era volver a ver esa mirada fría y nostálgica, incapaz de sonreír, siempre solitario con esa sombra negra a su lado… no sé como es que le gusta ese… _ese demonio_

Me paralicé ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Conde? ¿Demonio? Quiero irme de aquí… quiero irme aquí…

— ¿Qué cosas dices?— pregunté con curiosidad a pesar de que una voz en mi cabeza me pedía a gritos huir de ahí.

—Oh, nada, nada mi terroncito… solo son improperios, solo eso— pero nuevamente había una sonrisa que intentaba evadir el tema.

Eso no me pareció una incoherencia, no sé porque pero algo en sus palabras tenía cierto sentido… la marca seguía ardiendo como si intentara llamarme.

—Te ves cansada dulzura, supongo que as tenido un día bastante duro ¿Por qué no vas a dormir un poco? Te veré en la mañana ¿Si mi lindura?

Lo que había evitado desde que llegue ahí pasó, no había pensando en él ni siquiera cuando Rose me ayudaba a ducharme y me vio la marca del contrato pegando de gritos, la excusa del tatuaje había sido perfecta pero Roseanne gritoneaba alterada preguntándome que qué significaba… se comportó de manera muy extraña pero dejo el tema cuando estornude y se movió tan rápido con tal de que no pescara un resfriado por su culpa, aún en ese rato en el que me cubrí la marca como si mi vida dependiera de ello no había pensado en Sebastián como lo hacía justo ahora… estaba asustada, de pronto me pareció aterradora la idea de que estuviese afuera, estaba preocupada y aquel mal presentimiento comenzaba a asfixiarme… ya se había tardado demasiado.

— ¿Sucede algo, mi cielo?—, la voz de Lilian sonó como la de una madre preocupada y completamente cuerda, miré su rostro preocupado y alarmado.

—Solo me duele un poco la cabeza, no es nada— murmuré intentando retroceder.

Necesitaba aire, estaba ahogándome… necesito ver a Sebastián, ahora… ahora ¡Ahora!

—Te ves muy pálida, deja llamo a Rose para que te lleve a descasar… la pierna debe de dolerte mucho, tienes que tomar tu medicina… además ya es tarde cariño, deberíamos de dormir las dos—, dijo dulcemente pero sin dejar de verse preocupada, el brillo de sus ojos ya no estaba ahí simplemente se veían algo preocupados y era como si el tono de azul de su iris hubiese disminuido dos tonos.

Asentí y ella se levantó con parsimonia de la mesa, caminó con paso liviano y elegante y con cuidado jaló de mi silla llevándome fuera de aquella habitación.

En cuanto cruzamos la puerta la pesadez se me fue y pude respirar con normalidad.

Roseanne estaba afuera y nos dedicó una de sus sonrisas.

—Rosie, llévala a descansar… creo que necesita una buena noche de sueño con urgencia— dijo Lilian con voz suave acariciándome la cabeza con delicadeza.

Estaba algo confundida… su comportamiento había dado un cambio muy brusco, como si… como si no fuese ella misma.

—Claro que si, pero regresa a tu habitación Lilian. También tienes que dormir, son más de las once— dijo Roseanne intentando sonar dura pero aun así su tono fue muy cariñoso.

Lilian sonrió levemente, me besó la mejilla y luego la de Rose y regresó a la habitación canturreando un 'buenas noches' con dulzura.

—Oh… cielo, eres como una medicina para mi Lili, siempre que vienes ella es más como si misma… como la niñita que correteaba en los jardines de Inglaterra— alegó Rose con melancolía y una sonrisa triste.

—Roseanne… creo que Lilian tuvo un episodio psicótico mientras estábamos ahí dentro— musite, sus ojos verdes me miraron con desconcierto—… dijo algo sobre que su amigo vendría a visitarla más tarde, la verdad no me pareció como si dijese alguna incoherencia… parecía convencida, como si fuese la verdad ¿Nadie más la a visitado además de mi?

—Oh, no cielito… sé que suena convencida pero no es más que otro de sus delirios, nadie más que yo a pisado esa habitacion en dos meses y fuera de ti sabes que nadie la visita, no tiene permitido visitas de otras personas que no sean sus familiares— dijo Rose con seguridad.

—También dijo algo sobre un Conde… dijo que tenía una mirada fría y era solitario pero una sombra negra le acompañaba… eso si sonó como un improperio pero luego se puso evasiva, como si me ocultara algo ¿Rose, crees que eso tenga sentido?— pregunté mirando detenidamente a la enfermera.

Su expresión se torno sombría, negó rápidamente moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Tú lo dijiste, son solo incoherencias cielito— dijo con nerviosismo mientras comenzaba a empujar mi silla de ruedas.

—Rose, déjame aquí, Sebastián dijo que vendría por mi una vez arreglada la habitacion… quiero ver el jardín un momento, creo que me hace falta aire fresco— solté inmutable.

Roseanne se detuvo, me besó la mejilla y desapareció por el pasillo.

Me quede sola en medio de un pasillo completamente obscuro, el pulso se me había acelerado y tenía la piel erizada, no me parecía un disparate lo que Lilian dijo… ¿Y si había algo siguiéndola? Algo no humano… ¿Un demonio?

A estas alturas de mi vida ya podía creerme cualquier cosa… aun si eran palabras salidas de Lilian en un posible episodio psicótico. No, Samantha piensa con claridad… no porque vives con un demonio significa que a tu familia lo persigue uno también, no te dejes llevar porque te as asustado un poco.

Suspiré y comencé a girar las ruedas de la silla avanzando de frente… no sabía donde estaba, no recordaba como era que me habían llevado hasta ahí y la obscuridad no ayudaba en nada, era la primera vez que estaba en esa casa de reposo, al menos la primera vez que estaba dentro de ella… por fuera tenía una apariencia muy rustica pasaba perfectamente como una cabaña y el único distintivo era un gran letrero verde con bonita letra que decía "Casa de reposo Outlake" y al entrar te daba una cálida bienvenida con una recepción con todo y chimenea.

Fruncí el ceño, aquel no había sido más que otra orden del abuelo de Lilian porque el doctor de Lilian y yo estábamos viendo la posibilidad de trasladarla a Weston Valley porque el clima era más cálido y en caso de una emergencia la cercanía del a cogedor Weston con la gran urbe nos sería de mucha ayuda.

Pero justo ahora ese no era mi problema, no, me había perdido y no sabía hacía donde avanzar…. Todos los pasillos se veían exactamente iguales… solo madera y más madera, una puerta tras otra…el pasillo parecía interminable y ya me dolían los brazos de tanto girar las ruedas.

El chirrido de la silla y el crujir de la madera me estaban desesperando ¿Dónde estaba Sebastián?

Me detuve intentando mejorar mi vista esperando ver algún señalamiento o alguna cosa que me dijera por donde ir pero no había absolutamente nada, solo yo en la silla de ruedas.

¿Acaso soy una experta en perderme?

Resoplé y sin más remedio me levanté con mucha torpeza de la silla, mantuve el equilibrio lo mejor que pude sobre mi pie sano y pegada a la pared comencé a andar con lentitud.

La sensación de la madera bajo mis dedos era casi reconfortante, cerré los ojos como si así pudiese llegar a ver algo y con cuidado y mucha lentitud daba pequeños pasos contándolos por si acaso necesitaba la silla otra vez y así sabría que tan lejos estaba.

Todo esto me había revuelto más el cerebro ¿Habría algo más que Roseanne supiera y tuviese algo que ver con las palabras de Lilian? Quizá se trataba sobre la familia de Lilian en Inglaterra, esa era mi teoría.

La verdad es que jamás me había interesado por saber más sobre mi verdadera familia, para mi solo estaba Lilian Carson la espontanea, infantil, encantadora y ocurrente mujer que soltaba incoherencias la mitad del tiempo pero la otra mitad del tiempo intentaba ser mi mamá… para mi no existía esa talentosa joven, esa tal Lilianne Phantomhive no era más que una mera leyenda para mi solo era Lilian Carson, los Phantomhive no eran mi familia… para mi estaban muertos.

—Si para los Phantomhive Lilian fuese tan importante vendrían a verla— solté con amargura.

Estaba resentida, abandonarla cuando más los necesito… abandonarme a mí porque simplemente no fui producto de lo que ellos querían.

Fruncí el ceño bufando, no quería saber absolutamente nada sobre esa familia.

Perdí el equilibrio, un viento frio sopló en mi espalda y apenas y pude mantenerme en pie. Abrí los ojos volteando hacía atrás y quede desorientada, parecía como si estuviera en un lugar distinto… la sensación de la madera se había desvanecido ahora era firme como el concreto, el frio concreto, me dio un escalofrió… la silla de ruedas no estaba… ya no estaba tan obscuro pero ver todo con claridad no me tranquilizaba en los más mínimo.

¿Dónde diablos estaba?

Regresé la vista al frente completamente confundida… me costaba respirar otra vez así que aceleré el paso, podía distinguir una luz blanca a lo lejos y sin mucho pensarlo decidí ir ahí, mi cabeza me decía lo contrario pero la marca comenzaba a palpitar ante cada uno de mis torpes pasos. Tenía que ver a Sebastián urgentemente y preguntarle que estaba pasando, ya no era un mal presentimiento ahora estaba completamente segura de que algo rondaba por ahí y ese algo buscaba a Lilian, solo así podía explicar su comportamiento y la mención de su amigo.

Mientras más avanzaba la luz blanca tomaba forma, era como las puertas abiertas hacía un jardín y la luz blanquecina que iluminaba el frio pasillo venía de la imponente luna llena en el cielo estrellado. Seguí avanzado con firmeza y rapidez, di un traspié y caí de lleno al piso cuando estaba justo en frente de las puertas abiertas.

Jadeé, caí sobre mi pierna enyesada y lancé un gemido de puro dolor.

No pude levantarme… no encontraba la manera de hacerlo sin apoyar la pierna y dolía horriblemente cada vez que la apoyaba en el piso, así que termine optando por arrastrarme lo que quedaba hasta que pude atravesar el umbral de la puerta.

Tenía una vista hermosa… un amplio jardín lleno de frondosos rosales, había una fuente con una escultura de una mujer envuelta en un vaporoso y liviano vestido que parecía ser movido por el viento y el cabello le caía por los hombros formando unos rizos fuera de este mundo… vagamente el fino rostro de piedra tenía un parecido con Lilian, era imposible, sencillamente imposible. Me arrastré un poco más pegando mi cuerpo contra el césped esmeralda algo humedecido.

La luz de la luna le daba un aspecto fantasioso y nostálgico al jardín.

Se oía un leve murmullo, como música, la suave melodía de un piano envolvía al jardín mientras la brisa mecía con suavidad los rosales… varios pétalos se iban desprendiendo cayendo en un sendero de piedra que rodeaba la fuente y seguía perdiéndose entre algunos arboles.

Todo despedía una gran tranquilidad pero yo estaba aterrada, el cuerpo se me había puesto frio y al exhalar podía ver mi aliento. Tenía la sensación de que algo me observaba… como si los ojos de la estatua de la fuente me siguieran pero cada vez que volvía la vista hacía arriba la estatua mantenía su postura y el rostro hacía arriba como si mirase la luna.

En cuanto con los dedos pude tocar el camino de piedra me mordí el labio reprimiendo un gemido, la piedra se sentía tibia… caliente.

La melodía del piano tomaba intensidad, no conocía esa canción… pero era hipnótica y muy triste.

Detuve mi arrastre intentando sentarme en el pasto, estaba agotada y sentía mucho frio por ese viento que tomaba fuerza arrastrando los pétalos de la rosas blancas formando remolinos de viento.

Volteé por donde vine pero la vista volvió a desorientarme… la fachada de la cabaña permanecía inmóvil y bien pude distinguir por las puertas de vidrio la silla de ruedas abandonada a muy poca distancia.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Rápidamente regresé la vista a la estatua… ahora tenía la cabeza agachada y sus grandes ojos estaban fijos en mi y para mi sorpresa el color de las rosas había cambiado ahora eran rojas, retrocedí comenzando a temblar por el frio y el miedo, sentía como si me oprimiesen el pecho y el sonido del piano comenzaba a marearme.

Un destello plateado pasó a centímetros de mi y su cuerpo se postro frente a mis ojos, era Sebastián pero lucía algo agitado… su camisa gris estaba empapada en sangre y su cabello parecía ligeramente revuelto, respiraba con rapidez, casi jadeando.

—Joven ama— la voz de Sebastián me hizo recuperar un poco de consciencia pero él se oía agitado.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza intentando respirar mientras sus brazos me rodeaban levantándome del suelo.

Cuando los abrí estaba pegada a su pecho y busqué sus ojos desesperada.

— ¿Qué es esto?... Sebastián ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Por qué estas sangrando?— gritoneé alterada.

Mi miedo se hizo más grande, mis manos apretaban su ensangrentada camisa, el demonio hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada. Para mi él era un ser inalcanzable, indestructible que podía protegerme y ahora estaba herido, tenía una gran y horrorosa herida atravesándole el pecho, eso me hacía sentir devastada, no solo porque de aluna manera me sentía desprotegida… lo admito, me sentía devastada porque él estaba herido por mi culpa.

—Tápese los oídos—, me ordenó con la voz ronca.

— ¡Dime que esta pasando!

—Solo obedezca, tápese los oídos—, volvió a decir con la voz ronca.

Entonces un estruendoso sonido mecánico vino hacía nosotros, Sebastián comenzó a moverse y sin más me aferré a su pecho temiendo que me fuera a caer.

El ruido era increíblemente alto, la tonada del piano se había vuelto frenética, rápida y desordenada, entonces comprendí y me lleve las manos a la cabeza presionándolas con fuerza en mis orejas. La música paró súbitamente y miré de reojo la fuente… no estaba la estatua de la mujer solo un chorro de agua que era disparado hacía arriba y caía por los lados de la fuente. Los rosales no estaban solo había arbustos tupidos y algunas flores de toda variedad pero no había rosas rojas o blancas ahí.

Otro resplandor plateado salió desde la mano de mi mayordomo, le seguí a pesar de que iba increíblemente rápido.

El sonido de los metales al encontrarse me confundió aún más, no solo eso, cuando mis ojos se toparon con la cosa de donde provenía ese ruido como del motor de un camión la sangre dejo de fluir por mis venas… ¡¿Era eso una motosierra?!

Quien fuera que llevaba esa cosa en las manos se movía rápido y solo distinguía una figura de rojo, Sebastián se movía más rápido y me era imposible distinguir más.

Todo ese movimiento me revolvía las entrañas, me había mareado. Sentía el pecho de Sebastián agitarse y vibrar como si gritara una y otra vez… conversando con aquel ser o persona con la motosierra, quise destaparme los oídos pero si lo hacía la música del piano volvería a atravesar mi cerebro y regresaría a esa vista del jardín de rosas… algo en mi interior me decía que no tenía que volver jamás a ese jardín. Eso solo hacía que mi curiosidad creciera más y más.

Me apreté más contra el pecho de Sebastián, el olor de su colonia se sentía opacado por el hedor de la sangre…

— ¡Detente! ¡Sebastián para o voy a vomitar!— grité débilmente.

El demonio me miró curvando los labios pero no escuché sus palabras, su mano enguantada me rodeo la cabeza impidiéndome ver.

Gruñí comenzando a retorcerme entre sus brazos… enserio, iba a vomitar si no se detenía.

— ¡Es enserio! Idiota, para ya ¡Es una orden Sebastián!— chillé.

De un movimiento brusco sentí como íbamos hacía arriba, el aire frio me pegó en la espalda como si no hubiese nada a mí alrededor pero cuando la mano enguantada se quito de mi cara me vi parada en el sendero de piedra siendo sostenida de la cintura por Sebastián.

Me aferré a su brazo levantando levemente mi pierna enyesada.

Respiré con fuerza intentando parar el mareo sin dejar de cubrirme los oídos, pasado unos segundos deje de ver doble y mis entrañas se reacomodaron en mi interior.

— ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?—, interrogué con molestia mirando los orbes rubí de mi mayordomo.

El frunció el ceño, estaba muy molesto pero no veía a mí, su mirada permeancia clavada al frente con cólera y quizá algo de ¿Asco?

Sin poder evitarlo deje de cubrirme los oídos, parpadeé varias veces… la tonada del piano se oía lejana pero el jardín no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Consternada miré al frente… no sé bien como fue mi primera impresión, si estaba sorprendida y fascinada o simplemente aterrada.

Primero vi aquellos tacones que resonaban en el sendero de piedra; eran rojos, elegantes y salpicados de sangre; tuve una sensación diferente a otras cosas que hubiese visto ya… me estremecía por puro terror pero me resultaba… increíblemente atractivo, la luz de la luna le daba una apariencia mística… sobrenatural, salpicado de sangre —debo admitir que en ese momento no distinguí bien si era hombre o mujer… ¿Pero qué más daba?— un largo cabello rojo escarlata pero qué pelo, rasgos afilados... finos, ojos de un inusual amarillo verdoso enmarcados por unos lentes de montura roja, sonreía extasiado dejando ver una hilera de dientes irregulares y puntiagudos, vestía un saco rojo que le caía por los hombros sosteniéndose de sus antebrazos de manera coqueta y femenina, una pulcra camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados y un pantalón negro de vestir… guantes cortos a la mitad de las manos de color negro que sostenían una imponente motosierra embarrada de sangre (Justo ahora es cuando debería de pegarme un tiro porque parezco una vil zorra urgida, degenerada y pervertida), unas larguísimas pestañas y algo de sombra rosácea en los parpados de sus ojos… era impactante, me sentí insultada porque se veía más femenino que yo y aun así no podía negar que era un hombre bien atractivo ¡Calla tu maldita mente pervertida Samantha, esa cosa podría matarte! ¡Podría matar a Sebastián!

Deja de pensar, deja de pensar… ¡¿Pero de donde demonios salen todos estos sujetos tan jodidamente guapos?!

—Ah… ¿No es esto maravilloso? Oh Sebas-chan~ esto no es más que obra del destino que nos demuestra que nuestro amor es verdadero— canturreo con una voz afeminada pero aun así me hacía temblar.

Aunque yo estaba muy fascinada con el sujeto no pude evitar mirar a Sebastián más que nada para ver la expresión de horror que hizo ante las palabras del peculiar sujeto de rojo.

Oh… casi me revuelco en el suelo de risa pero aquella amenazante mirada que el mayordomo me dedico me mantuvo en mi sitio haciendo un increíble esfuerzo por no botarme de la risa.

—_ ¿Sebas-chan?_— pregunté con burla, el demonio torció la boca irritado.

_—_Grell Sutcliff, ha pasado demasiado tiempo, pensé que no volveríamos a vernos **nunca—,** dijo Sebastián fingiendo una sonrisa pero la manera en que su mano se apretó a mi cintura me hizo replantearme quien de esos dos iba a matar al otro.

—Oh… eso creí yo también pero lamento decir que no venía verte a ti mi querido Sebas-chan— dijo dramáticamente pero una afilada y aterradora sonrisa se formó en su cara dejando ver todos sus afilados dientes.

Me estremecí… _"Mi querido amigo vendrá hoy, sé que agradará… es muy divertido" "Té rojo cariñito" "le prepararé el té a él le gusta bien dulce"_

La cara de Sebastián pareció sorprendida pero aflojó su agarre y entonces una sonrisa macabra ensombreció sus facciones.

Yo, que hasta ese momento había quedado sin palabras carraspeé y ese par me prestó atención.

—Perdón por interrumpir su romántico encuentro pero, ¡¿Podrían decirme que demonios esta pasando aquí?!— inquirí con molestia.

El tal Grell se fijo en mi existencia, me miró algo sorprendido borrando esa sonrisa de su rostro poniéndose casi serio, encajó su motosierra en el pasto levantando un poco la tierra y se ajustó los lentes con un movimiento muy coqueto.

—Ah…—, dijo divertido con una sonrisa afilada— ¿Tu eres la hija de Lili? Eres igual a ella pero ella es mucho más hermosa que tu, más alta y más delgada… pero tienes un lindo color de ojos—, dijo mirándome de arriba a abajo de manera prejuiciosa, quedé congelada en mi sitio—. Creí que serías más educada y cortes como la linda Lili, ella es encantadora pero tú…— dejo de hablar súbitamente y su rostro se contrajo incrédulo abriendo la boca sin saber que decir.

La sangre me hervía por montones ¡¿Qué diablos era él y porqué conocía a mi madre?! ¡Por su culpa ella casi muere!

Gruñí ante su silencio y de no ser porque Sebastián me agarraba tan posesivamente me habría avalando sobre Grell a golpearlo.

— ¡¿Por qué estas así de pegada a mi Sebas-chan?!— chilló enojado comenzando a pisotear con fuerza.

Sonreí altaneramente pegándome a Sebastián.

— ¿Qué te pasa?— pregunté inocentemente—… él es **_mi_**_ Sebas-chan—_ dije con superioridad, Grell bufó apretando los puños.

— ¡Mocosa insolente!— gritoneó como lo haría una mujer loca y enfurecida.

—Mi lady, no creo que sea bueno enfadar a _esa_ cosa… aunque me alaga señorita— susurró Sebastián en mi oído.

Iba a reclamarle pero en menos de un parpadeo la motosierra rugía en las manos de Grell y se abalanzó contra nosotros a una velocidad de relámpago.

Cuando reaccioné la motosierra se había incrustado en el sendero de piedra a milésimas de centímetro de mi rostro, de no ser porque Sebastián sostenía gran parte de la hoja metálica de la motosierra con sus manos sobre de mí me habría rebanado como un jamón.

El demonio empujó a Grell arrojando la motosierra a varios metros de él y antes de que pudiese siquiera gritar me levantó en brazos no sin antes darle una fuerte patada al pelirrojo que se quejó mientras se estampaba contra la fuente.

Pero aun con la fuerza del impacto el pelirrojo se levantó sin ni un rasguñó y mascullando se limpió el polvo de su saco rojo y se acomodó su larga cabellera.

—Entonces es cierto, esa mocosa es una Phantomhive… Hmp, esa maldita familia siempre interponiéndose entre mi Sebas-chan y yo ¡Cómo los odio! Primero ese mocoso y ahora esta... esta mujerzuela— chilló mirándome como si yo fuese un fenómeno de circo.

— ¿Phantomhive?— dijo con molestia mi mayordomo.

Oh, ahora ya no sabía en manos de quien iba morir… si del afeminado y celoso Grell o en manos de un molesto Sebastián.

Grell sonrió soltando una risilla burlona.

— ¿No lo sabias? Vaya, pero tan poca confianza te tiene que ni siquiera te dice algo tan importante como de que familia viene ¿Por qué no la dejas de una vez y nos fugamos juntos? Una mujer tan poco educada como ella no te merece, en cambio una dama como yo te haría sumamente feliz que-ri-do~— se burló, creo que saqué humo por las orejas.

Eso se sintió como un puñetazo directo en mi orgullo, lo peor de todo es que tenía razón pero lo que más me había calado fueron sus palabras _ella no te merece_, además de mi orgullo herido me sentí poca cosa pero no lo demostré.

— ¡Deja de parlotear como una vieja chismosa! ¿Qué no sabes que eso se ve mal fenómeno travestido?— mascullé, Grell me fulminó con la mirada apuntandome con su largo dedo.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así mocosa?!—, alegó indignado— ¡No me importa que seas la hija de mi Lili yo si te mato! ¡Me importa un carajo el código shinigami, yo te mato aquí mismo!

Mi corazón se detuvo en ese mismo instante… un montón de imágenes se agloparon en mi cerebro, toda esa información junta me hizo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente, inconscientemente me pareció chistoso porque Lance y sus cosas eran jodidamente verdaderas.

— ¿Shi… shinigami?— balbuceé aturdida.

Oh no, oh no ¡Oh no!

Grell bufó.

— ¡Huh, eres retrasada niña! S-h-i-n-i-g-a-m-i Dios de la muerte si no te cabe en la cabeza— se mofó apretando los dientes con sorna.

_Un dios de la muerte, un dios de la muerte que vino a ver a mi madre ¡Mierda!_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Yay! Holaa, Sam reportándose (? con un nuevo capitulo y muy buen humor xD ¿Por qué? Por que ahora si se arma la pelea de gatas ejem perdón de chicas (?) Lo prometido es deuda y la cosa roja... It's here! b-but well umm se me anotado lo mucho que quiero a Grell? (Hay que decir que solo lo quieres porque fastidia a Sebastián , cierto?) Completamente cierto :) Fuera de eso qué más digo del capitulo? Oh, Lilian jajaja (No deberías de reírte ¿sabes? encima de hacerla sufrir tanto tu la...) shht! ¬¬ me reía por la imagen que me di de ella en la mesa de té ahh era inevitable aquella comparación... ah, el asterisco ¿conocen la canción? yo amo esa canción no sé ni porque esta ahí solo esta ahí y punto.**

**Bien antes de que comience a decir incoherencias como que el cielo es verde y los unicornios son comestibles (O que no te gusta un chico y yo sé que si) Los únicos hombres que me gustan por el momento son demonios y un par de shinigamis *-* me largo**

**¡LOS AMO CON TODO MI CORAZONCILLO DE POLLO REMOJADO Y MASTICABLE! dejen mushisimos reviews y ya... es todo, nos leeremos algún día, nah esta vez no xD emm nos leriamos el miércoles a más tardar, así que ya me voy e_é **


	14. Ese mayordomo, luna escarlata II

**Ese mayordomo, luna escarlata ll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dicen que cuando te toca te toca… yo no creo en los dichos ni esas cosas, es más yo no creía en supersticiones ni en la suerte, yo no creía en las maldiciones ni nada de eso. Yo era escéptica, sumamente escéptica. Aun habiendo sido criada bajo un techo católico porque mis padres adoptivos eran muy devotos yo jamás creí en la religión, siempre me mantuve escéptica.

Ahora me siento como una maldita imbécil… casi es gracioso ver como es que en tan solo un par de días mis creencias dieron un completo giro, encima de estar hechas polvo deje el escepticismo de lado.

Es que ¿Cómo no? De pronto estaba en medio de una situación que ni en mis peores pesadillas hubiese podido imaginar. Primero que nada le había vendido mi alma a un demonio y como si eso no bastara para tumbar mi escepticismo ahora resulta que los shinigamis existen.

Debo de recordar ahorcar a mi estupido mejor amigo friki por enseñarme todo lo que sabía ¡Maldito seas Lance Riddle! ¡Ojala y te toparas con este maldito shinigami y te cortara en trocitos con su motosierra!

Lo peor de mí jodida suerte es que ese ser no solo quería asesinarme si no que venía a ver a Lilian, lo que significaba una única y abrumadora cosa: mi madre iba a morir.

Volví a maldecir la existencia de Lance, maldije la existencia de Sebastián porque el demonio tenía una especie de _relación _con el pelirrojo, maldije la existencia de Grell y la de todos los shinigamis en el mundo y por último me maldije a mi misma por saber que significaba eso… ¡Ah, malditos sean esos días de secundaría en los que Lance y yo veíamos anime como si no hubiese un mañana!

Al diablo el escepticismo, demonios, shinigamis ¿Qué más faltaba? ¿Ahora resultará también que las brujas o ve a saber qué más existen?

¿Por qué tiene que pasarme todo esto a mí? ¡¿Por qué?! Ah, Dios si existes y estas oyendo esto, sé que te esta causando muchísima gracia porque de no ser así entonces ¡Juro que te mato Lance Riddle!

Ahí estaba yo, muy patética, con una pierna rota, asustada por un shinigami de sexo dudoso que podría volarme los sesos —literalmente— cuando el quisiera… en otras circunstancias me habría botado de la risa, pero eso en verdad estaba sucediendo así que… ah… ya saben, solo estaba asustada.

Pude haber comenzado a balbucear incoherencias en ese momento, pero estaba tan shokeada que solo atiné a mover la boca sin producir sonido alguno.

La brisa se había vuelto helada, el jardín volvió a cambiar mientras la tonada del piano se hacía lenta y muy triste, la fuente recobró aquella estatua… la mujer parecía derramar lágrimas, un nudo en la garganta me impidió seguir respirando con normalidad.

Grell sonrió amargamente mientras copos de nieve comenzaban a caer del cielo estrellado. La noche enfrió, me estremecí… el viento frio ganaba fuerza casi desojando los blancos rosales y pronto el piso se cubrió de nieve hasta cubrir la motosierra abandonada del shinigami.

Todo mi rencor se fue deshaciendo, incluso el enfurecido pelirrojo parecía consternado como si hubiese olvidado que yo era un estorbo mal educado entre el demonio y él. Prefería pensar que Grell estaba dispuesto a volarme la cabeza, verlo así me aterraba aún más… después de todo ¿Quién ve a un dios de la muerte afligido? Eso solo podía significar que todo era peor de a como lo imaginé.

Grell resopló acomodándose un mechón rojo.

— ¿Quiere que me deshaga de él ahora?—, escuché decir a Sebastián.

Lo ignoré.

El mal presentimiento se hizo tan fuerte que comencé a sentir una opresión en el pecho, como si alguien dejara caer todo su peso sobre mi pecho impidiéndome respirar. Comprendí todo, todo…

—Llévame con ella— murmuré entrecortadamente presa del miedo.

Grell me miró sin comprender, los ojos me escocían pero me mantuve firme sin derramar ni una sola lágrima, tenía que mantenerme calmada, firme y serena.

Miré a Sebastián suplicándole que hiciera algo, pero él había cambiado su expresión… ahora era inescrutable, turbia, como si el también pudiese sentir aquella opresión que no me dejaba respirar. Sin embargo sus ojos se habían suavizado viéndome casi como si se apiadara de mí.

Por sobre su hombro pude ver una imponente estructura, una mansión que relucía de entre la oscuridad con un color blanquecino casi fantasmal, uno de los majestuosos ventanales permanecía abierto de par en par dejando que una tenue luz azulada saliera de ahí.

Miré impaciente al shinigami quien veía casi triste la luz azulada, sin embargo parecía también aliviado.

— ¡Llévame con ella!— chillé, Grell parecía aturdido mirándome y mirando su motosierra de vez en cuando.

El silencio sepulcral que se formó me hacía temblar, la música del piano era tan triste que me haría llorar, el viento sopló con fuerza arremolinando la nieve en dirección a la luz azulada de alguna habitación de la imponente edificación al estilo victoriano.

Mi cabeza punzó procesando toda la información a la velocidad de la luz y aturdida miré a ambos buscando respuestas pero si seguía así me soltaría a llorar. Me aferré con fuerza al agarré del demonio apretando la boca con decisión y abrí la boca lista para gritar.

—Ya es tarde, aun si llegaran antes que yo nada va a evitarlo—, dijo amargamente el pelirrojo shinigami.

— ¡No!— alcancé a gritar mientras el emprendía su marcha velozmente.

Alcanzó la motosierra, pero Sebastián también echo a correr conmigo en brazos como si en lugar de mi torpe y desafortunada persona cargara con una frágil y liviana muñeca, Grell pegó un saltó… uno verdaderamente alto y no le vasto más que mover dos veces la piernas para alcanzar el balcón de la habitación de donde provenía la luz azulada, Sebastián le alcanzó en menos de un segundo.

En otras circunstancias me habría detenido a ver cada detalle en la lujosa y enorme habitación, aun cuando la ilusión parecía titilar como una película vieja pasando de aquel sencillo pero acogedor cuarto de la casa de reposo a una hermosa y finamente decorada habitación dentro de la imponente mansión, en otras circunstancias me habría puesto a relatar y describir con parsimonia y fascinación cada rincón de la habitación pero mi atención estaba completamente fija a la frágil figura de Lilian que me sonreía desde el banquillo frente a un elegante piano de cola color blanco.

Me sentí echa pedazos mientras los finos y largos dedos de Lilian acariciaban las teclas del piano produciendo la melancólica melodía que envolvía cada centímetro de la habitación, sus ojos azul cobalto resplandecían como un par de zafiros con algunas lágrimas intentando invadir su rostro, su fino rostro parecía más blanco siendo iluminado tenuemente por la luz que entraba por los ventanales del balcón dándole una apariencia sobrehumana como si fuese un ángel, su cuerpo era cubierto por un vaporoso vestido blanco y para ser franca era como ver a la estatua de la mujer cobrando vida, pero ahí no había tanta vida como quisiese ver.

Lilian se detuvo sin dejar de sonreírme con dulzura y se paró débilmente del banquillo.

El aire había enfriado demasiado y me sentí transportada en el tiempo de vuelta a aquel gélido día de año nuevo cuando le conocí luego de escaparme de casa. La nieve arreciaba así de fuerte metiéndose por el balcón, el frio me calaba hasta los huesos pero el corazón me palpitaba tan fuerte que creí que me estallaría.

—Me alegra tanto que hayas venido Grell, mi querido amigo veo que ya conoces a mi hija ¿verdad?—, dijo ella con dulzura, su voz no era la misma, como si una persona diferente estuviese hablando… repentinamente se oía muy madura, llena de gracia pero con una profunda tristeza en ella.

Sin embargo jamás me pareció tan hermosa a como se veía en ese momento, parecía irradiar un brillo propio que surgía desde su pecho y su silueta se había vuelto casi fantasmal como si fuese a romperse y perecer de un momento a otro.

Me temblaban las rodillas, sentía como el frio incrementaba cada segundo y el aire gélido calaba secándome la garganta cada que respiraba.

El shinigami parecía abrumado y tomó con delicadeza la fina mano de Lilian a modo de saludo. Lilian ensanchó su sonrisa posando sus ojos en los ojos verdosos de Grell.

—Morirás esta noche Lili ¿Lo sabes?—, dijo Grell por lo bajo.

Ella asintió sin inmutarse y entonces se alejó de él caminando con parsimonia e imponencia hasta mi, sus ojos me miraban con detenimiento como si fuese la primera vez que me veía, yo sentía lo mismo… como si nos viéramos por primera vez.

Pero aun cuando estuvo frente a mí y tomó mi rostro con sus manos yo seguía en shock, ella iba a morir, ella iba a morir ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto hoy? ¿Por qué tenía estar pasándome justo a mí?

Ella comenzó a hablar, pero solo veía sus labios moverse sin poder comprender sus palabras, sentía la suave caricia de su mano helada, como si un trozo de hielo me acariciara la cara.

El frio me calo hasta los huesos mientras entraba más y más nieve por los ventanales, la escena seguía cambiado cada segundo y por más que intentaba no llorar el nudo en la garganta crecía y crecía.

Sebastián había tensado su agarre sobre mí, de no haberlo hecho habría caído al suelo, temblaba… me sentía indefensa, abrumada y muy confundida.

Fue como si aislaran los sonidos, no escuchaba nada solo escuchaba el palpitar desenfrenando de mi corazón y grité, grité muy fuerte hasta que la garganta me ardió pero no podía escuchar mis propios gritos, Lilian parecía asustada y me tomó del rostro con fuerza intentando que le mirara pero no pude… no resistía el mirar sus ojos, algo en mi interior gritaba por huir de ahí… como si estuviese en peligro, no por el hecho de que hubiese un shinigami travestido con una motosierra en mano o por el hecho de que Sebastián disfrazaba bien su ira y en cuanto las cosas estuviesen más tranquilas me torturaría y me haría sufrir (Bueno, realmente no sufro mucho.. pero ese no era el punto) si no por el color azul de los ojos de Lilian… no sé como explicarlo… era como si… como si viera a otra persona además de ella y esa persona podía dañarme, o mostrarme algo que yo no quería ver.

Los sonidos volvieron lentamente a mis oídos cuando Lilian se rindió por tranquilizarme y sus profundos ojos veían hacía otra parte… no sé como describir la oleada de sensaciones que me produjo, si ni quiera sé porque se produjeron.

Ahí estaba, temblorosa, aterrada, furica, confundida y exasperada siendo sostenida con fuerza por mi demoniaco asistente, me sostenía de tal forma en la que mi perna sana apenas y rozaba con la punta el suelo de madera vieja y mi enyesada pierna colgaba incapaz de ser apoyada en el suelo haciéndome ver más diminuta, inútil e indefensa que antes mientras que Lilian concentrada miraba con fijeza algo o alguien por sobre de mi mientras mantenía su mano helada fija en mi hombro izquierdo dejándola caer, cuando fui libre de su agarre la cambiante escena se volvió obscura y fija.

No había nada… me sentí invisible como si yo no estuviese ahí, como si únicamente fuese una espectadora… como si viera una película y me fuese imposible atravesar el monitor e interrumpir o cambiar los sucesos en aquella profunda obscuridad.

Miré impasible como Lilian abría los ojos completamente sorprendida… palideció mientras sus hermosos ojos eran opacados por el llanto, se veía temblorosa y tuvo que taparse la boca para acallar sus hipidos. Miraba a Sebastián… y él la miraba como si no hubiese nada más que ella ahí, se miraban tan profunda e intensamente… como si solo fuesen ellos dos en el mundo. Y me sentí pequeña, invisible y muy confundida… jamás había visto esa expresión en Sebastián, no se acercaba ni en lo más mínimo a como me miro cuando estábamos sobre el piso de ese baño.

Sentí como se me ahuecaba el pecho como si me apuñalaran una y otra vez, nunca nadie me había mirado de esa manera… nunca nadie me habían visto tan intensamente a como lo hizo el demonio dentro del baño, pero eso no era ni una milésima parte en comparación a como veía a Lilian. Deje de respirar… y Sebastián dejó de sostenerme como si yo no existiera.

Vacía. Así me sentí en ese momento, como si él se me fuese de las manos, como si me robaran algo que fuera mio. Hiperventilé, jadeé, grité y nada paraba eso como si en verdad yo fuese solo un fantasma transparentoso e insignificante.

La marca en mi hombro quemaba como gritando "¡Hey mírenme estoy aquí! ¡Sebastián mírame soy tuya! ¡No me ignores!", aun así no había respuesta y me desesperé, envuelta en la obscuridad siendo solo una espectadora de cómo ese par se miraban como si no se hubiesen visto en años y…. ¡Que sandeces estas pensado Samantha! P-para empezar esto no puede ser real ¡¿Cómo diantres el cuarto puede cambiar de esa forma?! ¡¿Cómo diantres pudo cambiar el jardín y la casa y…?! ¡Es imposible! Es imposible… es imposible… es imposible, los shinigamis no existen, además Lilian y Sebastián nunca antes se habían visto ¡No es posible que se conozcan! ¡Imposible! quizá estas muerta Samantha… quizá sigues inconsciente en una cama de hospital porque perdiste demasiada sangre y es ilógico que un doctor que se preocupase por su paciente te diera de alta cuando tienes una fractura expuesta ¡Imposible! Sencillamente imposible… completamente imposible.

¿Entonces porque estoy aterrada? _No… no, no, no, no, no, no, no ¡No!_

_Si esto no esta pasando tienes que comprobarlo, tienes que arriesgarte…_

— ¡Sebastián mírame!— grité jalándolo de la camisa con fuerza.

Pero fue como si mi voz no fuera más que un chillido de algún animal, incomprensible.

Lo tomé del rostro desesperada, moviéndolo, intentando que sus brillantes ojos me vieran, que me prestara atención.

— ¡Mírame! ¡Mírame con un demonio! ¡Mírame!— gritoneé acercando su rostro al mio.

Reparó en mi presencia abriendo los ojos casi con desconcierto, pero en un par de segundos regresó la vista a mis espaldas.

Esto no esta bien… esto no esta bien.

— ¡Mírame!—, murmuré a punto de echarme a llorar intentando alcanzar su rostro.

No había lógica, esto no tenía lógica… primero el jardín, pero me tapé los oídos y todo volvió a su sitio ¡Eso es…!

—Mírame… mira mis ojos, por favor míralos… no veas sus ojos ¡No lo veas! ¡Sebastián no los veas! ¡Regresa! ¡Mírame! ¡Es una orden!

—Sebastián…— prorrumpió una voz fría detrás de mi, cerré los ojos con fuerza pegándome lo más que podía a Sebastián.

Mi respiración iba muy agitada, el pulso lo tenía por los cielos… un poco más y podría desmayarme ahí mismo.

Nada parecía cambiar, pero no me atreví a abrir los ojos, no quería seguir viendo esa locura… de alguna forma esto tenía que ser como una ilusión… no tenía otra explicación, una alucinación, pero, no era real… _no podía ser real… no puede ser real._

_—_ ¿Quién eres?— repitió la voz masculina pero algo infantil, se le oía molesto pero algo triste a pesar de que disfrazaba su tono con aparente frialdad.

Había escuchado esa voz antes, no estoy segura… era increíblemente familiar.

Y me giré, lentamente, abriendo los ojos con lentitud… oh…

Un niño, un niño no más alto que yo… calculando un poco su altura era de aproximadamente 1.50, cabellos de una tonalidad grisácea y un tanto azulada, piel muy pálida como la mía y aquellos ojos azules, resplandecientes e intensos, era delgado y torcía la boca en un gesto contrariado como si hubiese olvidado por completo el sonreír.

Me miraba, inspeccionándome de arriba abajo, intrigado, confundido.

Por el reflejo de sus hermosos ojos cobalto me podía ver reflejada, me vi apenas de pie, aferrada a Sebastián, temblorosa pero llena de decisión dándome valor por la manera en la que miraba al niño.

Fue como si imitáramos nuestros gestos y ambos al mismo tiempo levantamos una mano con duda, aproximándola al otro como para constatar que eso en verdad estuviese pasando.

Cuando toque la suave piel de las mejillas del niño sentí pequeñas gotas corriendo por sus mejillas y sin evitarlo me lleve la otra mano al rostro, yo también lloraba.

El niño alcanzo mis hombros, sosteniéndome con ambas manos y me jaló apartándome del demonio, caímos, yo sobre el niño y él solo se aferro a mí intentando levantarse y siguió jalándome, se puso de pie y yo y mi torpe cuerpo intentamos hacer lo mismo pero la pierna enyesada impedía a toda costa que me pudiera levantar.

— ¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Párate! ¡No seas estúpida y vamonos!— dijo él intentando mantener la calma pero se le veía agitado, casi tembloroso.

No me contuve, tenía unas inmensas ganas de abrazar a ese niño, como si de mi dependiera su vida, quería defenderlo, ponerlo a salvo ¿Pero de qué?

Fue como si en aquellos segundos en los que todo parecía aclararse todas mis inseguridades, dudas, emociones, miedos y temores fuesen apareciendo uno a uno hasta llenar mi cabeza. Comprendiéndolos, todos y cada uno.

Abracé al niño, mientras la escena comenzaba a cambiar, como una luz intermitente, primero había obscuridad y luego todo volvía a ser normal… regresaba a la habitación de la casa de reposo y en lugar de abrazar al niño abrazaba a Lilian quien gritaba, después volvía a ser el niño, después Lilian y así sucesivamente.

Se soltó de mí tomándome por los hombros con rudeza mientras la obscuridad se mantenía fija.

— ¿Qué esta pasando?— alcanzó a decir sofocado.

Yo no entendía nada. Me había paralizado, estaba completamente aterrada y vagamente fijé la vista en Sebastián quien parecía perturbado… demasiado sombrío.

Pero regresé de inmediato al niño quien había caído a un costado mio sin poder respirar, se ahogaba y estiraba los brazos en mi dirección como implorando por mi ayuda.

No sabía que hacer, estaba tirada ahí mirando a todos lados intentando encontrarle sentido a algo, no sabía si estaba alucinando, si era un sueño o ve a saber qué pero por más irreal que pareciese aquel miedo crecía, estaba demasiado alterada, dolía demasiado para ser falso.

Tenía miedo por mi, por Lilian… tenía miedo a dejarla morir, tenía miedo por aquella familia que no conocía, temía por mi vida, por mi seguridad, temía por ese niño, temía por su vida, temía porque si esto no era real eso significaba que tampoco él era real…

Por un momento fingí ser valiente y haciendo a un lado mis miedos intenté ayudar al niño y le sostuve de los hombros intentando enderezarlo para que volviese a respirar.

Me miró mientras la obscuridad se volvía intermitente y en lugar de sostener en mis brazos al hermoso e indefenso niño sostenía a mi frágil madre quien también se ahogaba.

Y grité otra vez mientras el y ella comenzaba a toser con violencia sacudiendo los pies como si intentasen huir en vano, apretaba con fuerza los ojos y estos soltaban lágrimas quizá de dolor, abría la boca una y otra vez entre la tos y balbuceos y se llevó las manos al cuello apretándolo como si así pudiera respirar.

Y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sentí como algo cálido me salpicaba la cara, tosió sangre sobre mi, y la sangre seguía escurriendo por sus labios manchándose los finos dedos y las delicadas ropas, me detuve en mi intento por hacer que respirara y no pude apartar la vista de su ojo derecho… sentía la piel de mi hombro derecho prendida en llamas, vi el pentagrama dibujado en su ojos iluminado en un tono violáceo…

Dejo de respirar mientras la luz de sus ojos se apagaba y la marca desaparecía.

Frente a mi tenía a Lilian, inmóvil, regresé a la habitación de la casa de reposo, Grell permanecía cerca del piano de cola y apretaba los puños con impotencia.

— ¡No te quedes ahí! ¡Ve por ayuda! Sebastián… Sebastián— sollocé con la voz rota mirándolo suplicante, él se movió de inmediato como si ahora si habláramos el mismo idioma y salió con prisa por la puerta de la habitación.

Las frías manos de Lilian alcanzaron a sostenerme, con dificultad se puso de pie ayudándome a levantarme y lo más rápido posible el pelirrojo shinigami nos ayudo a llegar hasta la cama.

Lilian se tendió ahí agotada, con los labios ensangrentados y la respiración entrecortada extendió los brazos en mi dirección.

Rompí en llanto abrazándola con fuerza y ella me apretó contra su pecho.

— ¿Lo viste? Lo viste, mi cielo ¿Lo viste?— murmuró besándome la frente y con su mano temblorosa me secó las lágrimas.

— ¿A quién?— jadeé entre mis sollozos intentado calmarme, no quería que ella me viera así… tan rota.

—Al Conde, era un niño… el conde—, balbuceo con dificultad apretando más su abrazo.

Deje de llorar aferrándome a su pecho, respirando su perfume floral… era una mezcla de jazmín, lavanda y si no me equivocaba un poco de aroma a rosas entremezclado con la vaga esencia de la vainilla de los pastelillos que comía mientras servía ese amargoso té. Quise fijar ese aroma en mi memoria, para que fuera un recordatorio de su presencia, sabía que ya no había tiempo y los cada vez más lentos latidos de su corazón me confirmaban mis dudas.

Su helada mano me acarició los cabellos y con delicadeza tomó mi mentón limpiándome el resto de las lágrimas, volvió a besar mi frente y mirándome con una sonrisa y los ojos bien brillantes y felices su corazón dejo de palpitar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Holaa gentee!**

**Antes de que lluevan las amenazas de muerte y esas cosas (?) tengo fines bien justificados.**

**Primero que nada ENSERIO LO SIENTO POR TARDAR TANTO, perdónenme, perdónenme ¡Sé que dije que el miércoles pero tengo una buena justificación, lo juro! **

**aaghgasfasghf! La cosas se me venían encima y agh, pero ya creo que regreso a mi ritmo... ya no más exámenes, ya tengo algo seguro con la escuela solo que ahora me hacen bolas con la especialidad para más adelante, pero aun hay tiempo... creo, me enfermé, sigo enferma... el lunes y martes yo era una persona agonizante y desahuciada (Exagerada e hipocondríaca querrás decir) Además este capitulo me a costado sin fines de paridas mentales, primero lo tenía casi listo... todo iba bien, releí por quinta vez y seguía sin parecerme como quedaba y que lo boro todo, empiezo de nuevo y eso pasó y pasó unas tres o cinco veces más hasta que al fin me pareció como quedo y pues... pues ya ¡Capitulo especial y recién salido de horno! C:**

**(Si no entienden nada no pienso responder por ella, esta loca así que bien... si hay dudas no se aclararan! ahahaha)**

**Shut up inner! jajajaja ^^ e tenido unos días de locos y no e respondido todos los reviews y eso así que con más tiempo y calma cuando regresé de con mi hermano los responderé todos y cada uno de los hermosos reviews que lleguen a dejar (Por que quizá ya estas más abandonada que un perro sin dueño...)**

**Les amo con todo mi pequeño y enrarecido ser ¡Les extrañé, deberás que si!**

**Saludines muy, muy especiales para Black Cat, mujer te amo con todo mi corazoncillo por siempre estas pendiente de esta historia y dejar tus hermosos reviews ¡Como me hace sel día mujer! Siento si no e leído la continuación de tu fic pero enserio que e andado con prisas ye so pfff... pero ya tengo tiempo ¡Voy a devorarme tu fic de inmediato!**

**Otro cariñoso saludo para Shanyy, shanicita linda (?) también te amo con todo mi corazoncillo y bien mujer, ya era hora de que sacaras el fic ¡Ya sabes, si necesitas ayuda en algo esta loca esta completamente a tu disposición! Grcias por todos tus maravillosos reviews y por leer**

**That's all my darlings~**

**Hay muchas personillas más a las que amo por comentar y eso pero juro que voy de salida y con prisa así que ya saben, les amo, nos vemos en cuanto pueda!**

_**Sam se fue de regreso a su caja, o fuera de ella...**_


	15. Ese mayordomo, sin palabras

__**15. Ese mayordomo, sin palabras.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El aire era seco. Todo permanecía impecable, dentro de su sitio y eso me irritaba. Yo estaba acostumbrada a los grandes desastres y de pronto llegar a un lugar tan limpio y correcto me sacaba de quicio, suena extraño pero es cierto.

Me sentía incomoda e indeseada, como un adefecio o un error de la naturaleza.

Dios ¿Por qué me pones con toda esta gente?

La cuestión era que me hallaba sentada en una cómoda silla frente a un escritorio de roble donde un recatado y trajeado abogado rebuscaba y acomodaba algunos papeles sobre el escritorio, a mi lado en otra de las sillas se hallaba un hombre ya anciano… a su lado y de pie un hombre de no más de cuarenta y pocos y de bellos ojos azules que me examinaba con la mirada pero que hombre era ese, claro, de mi otro lado estaba el perfecto Sebastián sin quitarme los ojos de encima ¡Samantha calla ya!

Dios, ya enserio ¡¿Por qué me pones a mí la enana promedio entre tanto hombre guapo?! ¡Dímelo!

Respiré hondo, me acomode la ropa y me acomode el cabello detrás del oído.

_Tranquilízate, tranquilízate, tranquila, tranquila…_ ese era mi mantra personal del día.

Sentí nuevamente como una bola peluda rozaba mis piernas frotándose con fuerza, miré al adorabilísimo Pomerania sentado a mis pies viéndome con sus ojos café como implorándome que le acariciara y movía la cola emocionado.

Llevaba media hora ahí, resistiendo el impulso por tomar al pequeño y peludo animal en mis brazos y acariciarlo y estrujarlo, pero, debía contenerme, yo era una mujer adulta completamente madura… una seria y reconocida escritora y podía aguantar la cara de ese hermoso y tierno animal… ¡Al diablo!

Y tomé al esponjoso perro entre mis brazos, el chillaba lamiéndome la cara y ni me importó el llenar mi vestido negro de pelos anaranjados.

Creo que cometí el peor error en lo que iba del día, pues, el recatado abogado apartó la vista de los papeles para verme como si me hubiese tirado un gas o algo por el estilo.

Escuché un carraspeo fuerte a mis espaldas y me gire aferrando al canino a mi pecho, Demian en un pulcro traje negro se asomaba por la puerta del despacho conteniendo una carcajada. Le fulmine con la mirada y el solo me sonrió burlón mientras se acercaba hasta quedar detrás de mi, apenas pude ver como Roseanne entraba a la habitación con mi silla de ruedas.

—Lamento el retraso señorita— me susurró Demian posando sus fuertes manos en mis hombros.

— ¿Qué hace el aquí?— reclamó el sujeto de los bonitos ojos con un deje de reproche.

— ¡Ah! Evan, que gusto es verte después de tanto ti…— dijo Demian amigable pero en medio de su charla un puño se estampó contra su cara de galán de televisión.

Solté al Pomerania completamente enfurecida e impotente por no poder agarrar a golpes al agresor de mi simpático _padre_ así que me limité a dedicarle mi mirada más amenazante.

— ¡¿Qué haces pedazo de imbécil?!— vociferé con rabia, si Demian hubiese tenido tiempo para hablar habría dicho justamente lo mismo.

Evan y sus ojos azules me miraron furibundos y apretó los dientes mientras se sobaba la mano.

Roseanne ayudó a Demian a levantarse y un joven que hasta entonces no había notado que existía se acercó tomando por los hombros a Evan intentado frenar la inminente pelea entre los dos.

El anciano sentado a mi lado ni se inmuto, como si aquello no hubiese pasado, solo se limitó a revisar por millonésima vez la hora en su reluciente rolex de oro.

Aquello enserio me hizo rabiar.

—Mira, no sé quien rayos seas ni porque estas aquí, la verdad no me importa y ni quiero que me lo digas, pero… ¿Podrías intentar tener respeto por mi madre y no golpear gente como un imbécil retrasado?— dije intentando contenerme pero sin evitar el arrastrado y venenoso tono de mi voz.

De haber tenido mis extremidades bien sanas me habría arrojado contra él pero, ya saben, mi bendita suerte… así que ese par de sujetos se mantendrían a salvo, por ahora.

Él bufó sin poder dirigirme la mirada y regresó a su sitio a lado del viejo. El otro muchacho me miró anonado pero enseguida se giró manteniéndose a un extremo de Evan como un perro asustado.

El Pomerania ajeno al asfixiante ambiente que se había formado estaba sentado en mi regazo y ladró reclamando por más mimos y caricias. Atendí al perrito sin dudar rascándole por detrás de las orejas.

Dios… lo que daría porque en lugar de este pequeño infierno estuviese encerrada y sentada frente al escritorio con una enorme taza de café caliente en mis manos y en lugar de ese peludo perro en mi regazo estuviese la elegante Sue ronroneando y dándome ánimos. Ah… realidad, como te odio.

Miré por el rabillo del ojo al par a mi derecha, Evan miraba al abogado con sus amenazantes ojos azules (igualitos a los de Lilian) prendidos como si fuesen llamas azules, pero el abogado seguía ensimismado en su trabajo de poner todos los papeles en orden. Más allá de su furica y rabiosa mirada se le veía sumamente triste, había ojeras por debajo de sus ojos apenas notorias y algo hinchadas como si no hubiese dormido en días y hubiese llorado a mares a pesar de su porte bien refinado y elegante, vestía un elegante y seguramente costoso traje negro, una camisa celeste y una corbata azul cobalto, su vestimenta hacía resaltar su pálida tez y sus cabellos negros y perfectamente peinados hacía atrás lo hacían verse más alto (si es que era posible). Aun si no podía negar el posible parentesco con ese sujeto me negaba a admitir que alguien tan bien parecido fuese pariente mio.

Yo era la enana promedio con la elegancia de un toro en una cristalería.

Así que seguí mimando al perrito pasando las manos por su espeso y largo pelaje rojizo.

Escuche la puerta caoba del despacho abrirse con un rechinido y un taconeo apresurado resonó por el alfombrado suelo del despacho, luego se escuchó otro par de pies y después un rechinido me dio a entender que la puerta se había cerrado.

— ¡Oh lamento tanto el llegar tarde! Mi vuelo se retrasó y apenas y pude dar con la dirección—, alego aquella femenina voz, el esponjoso perrito se bajó de mis piernas y corrió en dirección a donde el ruido de los tacones seguía resonando.

Me volteé, solo para sentirme más insignificante y terminar por destruir mi amor propio; una despampanante mujer de cabellos castaños estaba ahí contoneándose sobre unos enormes tacones de aguja como si caminase descalza en la playa. Era altísima, santa madre… ¡¿Dios, enserio, dime, dime porqué demonios pones a toda esta gente salida de concursos de belleza frente a mí?! ¡Ya destruiste mi ánimo lo suficiente, para ya!

Después de recobrar la compostura, me sentí pequeñita como una oruga bebe enfrentándose al mundo, arrastrándose huyendo de los pájaros y otros insectos más grandes, bellos e imponentes que yo… me estoy volviendo loca, lo sé.

La espectacular mujer con su silueta de modelo de bikinis que se notaba aun encima del traje negro que le sentaba tan jodidamente bien se contoneo en mi dirección mientras el Pomerania paseaba feliz de la vida a sus pies.

Me miró con sus grandes y luminosos ojos color miel llenos de lágrimas y tomó mi rostro haciéndome girar bruscamente, me besó las mejillas y creo que su labial fucsia quedo bien marcado en mi pálida piel, luego con una fuerza de la que le creí incapaz me levantó de la silla y me estrecho contra su pecho de proporciones gigantescas.

Creo que comencé a ahogarme entre tanta _personalidad_ y afecto de la mujer.

Me soltó cuando ya estaba viendo estrellitas en lugar de caras ropas de diseñador y olor a chanel #5.

—Tiffany Aspen a tu entera disposición mi cielo ¡Lamento tanto lo de Lili! ¡Querida, ella y yo éramos tan buenas amigas en aquellos tiempos! Como la extraño…—, sollozó tomándome de las mejillas y sentí sus uñas de acrílico encajarse en mi carne, de un gesto lo más gentil posible aparte su voluptuosa persona de mi cara ¿Ya e dicho que no estoy acostumbrada a tales muestras de afecto tan empalagosas?

Hasta entonces reparé en su bien marcado acento francés y con el amor propio más pisoteado que antes esbocé un intento de sonrisa y le apreté la mano a modo de saludo.

—Samantha Carson— susurré con la voz medio ahogada.

Volvió a besarme las mejillas con los ojos cayéndose de lágrimas como si hubiese visto a un cachorro enfermo en lugar de una chica enfadada.

Se irguió con toda su estatura y luego abrazó a Sebastián y repitió aquel acto empalagoso besándole ambas mejillas haciéndose la sufrida.

Tiffany Aspen si no te quitas de encima de mi mayordomo a la cuenta de tres enserio que te mato ¡No quieras ascender más lugares en mi lista negra!

— ¡Tú debes ser Richard el futuro esposo de mi _ahijada_! ¡Lili habló tanto de ti por teléfono!— gritoneo con jubilo aferrándose más a Sebastián.

Es oficial… mi amor propio no existe el día de hoy ¿Alguien tiene algo con lo que pueda suicidarme? Lo que sea sirve, pero dénmelo ya…

Entonces todos los presentes en aquel pequeño infierno vieron al demonio como si quisiesen asesinarlo, como un pedazo de basura repugnante en lugar de verlo como el jugoso trozo de carne que era.

Me encogí ahí, furiosa, triste, decepcionada y avergonzada no solo porque las palabras de la tal Tiffany fueron como llevarme un dedo a mi enorme yaga haciéndome recordar en un momento tan inoportuno a mi prometido si no porque ver a tantas personas que enserio tenían algo que ver conmigo, eran mi familia, tan enojados conmigo me hacía sentirme aún peor de lo que ya me sentía.

Quise corregir la situación pero no tuve el valor para alzar el rostro y ver al demonio, así que seguí calladita mirando con suplica al abogado que seguía como si nada haciendo su trabajo.

El otro par de pasos que había escuchado tomaron la forma de un devastado hombre que si mal no estaba tenía casi la misma edad que Lilian, era rubio, se veía pequeño en comparación de los demás pero sin duda era más alto que yo, no era tan deslumbrantemente apuesto pero de que era guapo era guapo, tenía unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda los que se llenaron de odio al ver Demian y luego al ver al viejo quien por millonésima ves en lo que iba del día revisaba la hora en su rolex. Sin embargo se fijo en mí viéndome con melancolía y algo más que en ese momento no pude descifrar pero a juzgar por el gesto furibundo que Demian le regresó al percatarse de cómo me miraba supuse que sería algo como un gran y desmedido cariño.

Redirigí mi vista al abogado quien por fin había dejado de acomodar la tanda de papeles de su escritorio y me miraba con detenimiento, pude leer un gran "Lo siento tanto" pintado en sus ojos negros.

Nuevamente mi interior se revolvió y no pude evitar abrazarme a mi misma de solo recordarlo.

Rebobinemos la cinta un poco, hace casi dos días… el mismo día en que me besuqué con Sebastián, el mismo día en que la zorra de Charlotte se le insinuó a mi asistente, el mismo día en el que regresé por primera vez en años a la cabaña del lago de mi difunta abuela, el mismo día en que la temperamental Lady y yo nos rencontramos, el mismo día en que Bruno y yo volvimos a hacernos bromas y en lugar de ver al debilucho chico de hacía unos años me topé con el trozo de bistec más jugoso que había visto en muchísimo tiempo (Luego de Sebastián por supuesto), el mismo día en que el demonio y yo habíamos tenido una de las más escandalosas e irracionales peleas en lo que iba desde que nos conocimos, el mismo día en que decidí no hablarle porque soy tan poco madura y miedosa, el mismo día en que Evangeline de la peor manera me pudo decir que Lilian estaba moribunda, el mismo día en mi impulsiva e irracional forma de actuar me hizo huir dramáticamente montada en una yegua nerviosa al interior del bosque, el mismo día en que las serpientes se convirtieron en mis oficiales enemigas naturales, el mismo día en que me caí de Lady y me rompí una pierna, el mismo día en que casi muero desangrada como una sucia prostituta sobre el lodo y abandonada en medio del bosque, el mismo día en que deliré viendo a mi prometido, el mismo día en que conocí a mi padre bilógico y me enteré de que no era un violador como me habían hecho creer sino un hombre bien parecido con el que compartía un sin fin de rasgos físicos y el humor delirante que en veces tenía, el mismo día en que visité a Lilian con toda su excentricidad y locura sacándome más de un estremecimiento, fue también el mismo día en que la existencia de los shinigamis se convirtió en un hecho para mi y descubrí que la muerte no estaba envuelta en la obscuridad si no que vestía de rojo, era bien guapo, se contoneaba con gracia en enormes tacones y muy para mi desgracia bateaba para el equipo contrario y portaba una ronroneante motosierra, también fue el mismo día en que algunos de los oscuros y extraños secretos de mi familia salieron a la luz, me vi envuelta en una realidad que aun me aterra de sobremanera y mi linda y angelical madre dio su último suspiro en mis brazos.

Así es, Lilianne Ivette Emerson Phantomhive para su familia, la Lili de Grell y mi Lilian Carson había muerto.

Demasiadas emociones para un solo día… lo sé.

Regresando al último momento del capitulo anterior (¡Ja!) luego de que el corazón de mi madre dejase de latir y su respiración se extinguiera permanecí inmóvil aferrada al abrazo de Lilian, apenas y podía procesar información… era como un cascaron vacío y no volví a derramar ni una sola lágrima.

El pelirrojo shinigami me miró como entendiendo mi dolor y besó con ternura una de las manos frías e inertes de Lilian, me apartó de su cuerpo pero yo pataleé exhausta.

—_ ¡No seas necia niña! Ella ya se ha ido… tienes que dejarla ir—_ recuerdo claramente que dijo, se le oía muy triste y asentí sintiendo que si no me daban un abrazo pronto me desboronaría así que a pesar de la mala impresión que había tenido de Grell hacía unos minutos antes lo abracé enterrando la cara en su gabardina roja aun consciente de lo amenazante que podía resultar su cercanía con mi desafortunada vida y la motosierra que sostenía sin dificultades con la otra mano.

Por primera vez en toda mi vida deje mi orgullo de lado y mi impenetrable burbuja que me mantenía incapaz de llorar se resquebrajo, como nunca antes deje que me vieran frágil e indefensa, emotiva, devastada pero no pude llorar otra vez… ya no tenía más lágrimas para llorar y el nudo en la garganta apenas y me dejaba respirar así que en silencio me aferré al pelirrojo buscando consuelo.

Muy en el fondo de mi me hubiese encantado que ese abrazo hubiese sido con alguien más, me refiero al estupido Sebastián pero en esos momentos estaba demasiado dolida como para verlo sin comenzar a gritar y enserio necesitaba algo del silencioso y reconfortante consuelo que en ese momento me proporciono Grell.

Grell tensó su cuerpo por un minuto, quizá sorprendido por mi impulsivo abrazo pero se relajó en un instante y me correspondió el abrazo pasando una de sus enguantadas manos por mi maraña de cabellos acariciándolo con lentitud.

Escuché como el motor rugió imponente, pero no me atreví a preguntar nada, solo me quede ahí con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y aferrada al pecho del shinigami.

Escuché que dijo unas palabras las que distinguí vagamente como _"Adiós querida amiga, yo la cuidaré" _y luego deje de sentir su mano en mi cabeza, los músculos de sus brazos se movieron como si alzara el aparato por sobre nuestras cabezas y luego escuché como los dientes metálicos desgarraban la carne haciendo que todo mi ser se tambaleara tembloroso. No duro mucho, de inmediato el estruendo de la motosierra se calló y oí el leve sonido del metal al encontrarse con el piso.

—_Lo hice lo más delicado posible querida, solo porque es mi linda Lili… ahora ya descansa en paz, ya es feliz—,_ dijo abrazándome una vez más y se apartó de mi con lentitud, haciendo que quedáramos cara a cara.

Sus ojos verdosos me miraron con detenimiento analizando mi rostro inexpresivo y vacío, siempre me habían dicho que mis ojos eran muy inexpresivos y fríos, como si mirases el vacío… el gélido y crudo vacío en mi mirada. Casi sonreí ante la ironía pero intente mantenerme firme por medio segundo más.

Grell se dio media vuelta y tomando su ensangrentada sierra echándosela por sobre uno de los hombros fue hacía al balcón y me dedicó una última mirada.

—_Fue un placer niña, nos volveremos a ver pero intenta que no sea tan pronto—,_ dijo con una felina y afilada sonrisa en su rostro e hizo un gesto con la mano como mandando un beso al aire y se fue dando un salto hacía el exterior.

Justo cuando perdí de vista al singular shinigami el ajetreo llegó a la habitación, Roseanne y una horda de médicos y enfermeras prorrumpieron la habitación haciendo un escandalo. Comenzaron la labor de intentar resucitar el cuerpo muerto de mi madre, le entubaron y le inyectaron epinefrina con la esperanza de que volviera a la vida, con las paletas y el equipo para resucitarla lo intentaron más de cinco veces pero nada funciono, ella ya estaba muerta.

Si entendía bien todo lo que implicaba la palabra shingimi, el trabajo consistía en recoger las almas de los muertos para que fueran juzgadas y llevadas ya fuera al cielo o al infierno. Estaba segura de que mi linda Lilian iría al cielo así que me sentí un poco más aliviada porque ella ya no estaría aquí sufriendo, pero eso no calmaba el gran vacío y el gran dolor del momento.

Constataron su muerte, fue declarada muerta por los doctores a las 11:56 de la noche el martes 5 de Junio por un paro cardiorrespiratorio.

Roseaanne lloraba sin control y me abrazó completamente deshecha, no era el momento correcto como para decirle que sus abrazos me asfixiaban así que intente proporcionarle tanto consuelo como Grell me dio a mí.

Mi mascara de indiferencia volvió a su sitio y toda emotividad se diluyo de mi cuerpo, pero hice un esfuerzo cuando logré ver al demonio, de pie en el marco de la puerta incapaz de dar un paso más… miraba con detenimiento el cuerpo inerte de Lilian, no había ni una sola pizca de emoción en su rostro y cuando se dio cuenta de que yo le estaba viendo me miró, me miró de pies a cabeza como revisando si yo estaba bien y entera, casi se sorprendió al verme de pie… con toda esa conmoción ya ni sentía el dolor físico de apoyar la pierna enyesada en el suelo. Le miré con cólera y toda la frialdad y crueldad que retenía en mi interior, sus facciones se endurecieron como dándose cuenta de que había hecho algo terrible e hizo ademan de acercarse hacía mi pero de inmediato Roseanne me colocó en la silla de ruedas y me llevó lejos de esa habitación.

Jamás agradecí tanto la sobreprotección de la enfermera, se mantuvo pegada a mí, atendiéndome y cuidando de mi persona durante lo que resto del día hasta que caí rendida en un profundo sueño.

Volví a ver al niño en mis sueños… pero era diferente, lo soñé sentado en una mesa, vistiendo un traje muy fino y elegante de color verde bandera, me evocó a recordar la Inglaterra victoriana como si me hubiese transportado en el tiempo a la pomposidad de aquella época.

Estaba sentado manteniendo un porte muy adecuado y recto para una persona de su edad y el ojo donde vi la reluciente marca del contrato era cubierto por un parche negro, daba unos aires de imponencia y autoritarismo impresionantes y mantenía una sonrisa arrogante y falsa, sin embargo sus ojos seguían reflejando esa tristeza inmensa como si deseara algo pero no pudiese obtenerlo.

Bebía té en un precioso juego de porcelana lleno de detalles y comía pastelillos de chocolate haciéndole ver tierno e infantil. Había una sombra negra pegada a sus espaldas y vislumbré un par de ojos rojos en la figura que me resultaba irreconocible.

Mi sueño terminaba ahí, viendo los ojos rojos que me atravesaban como encajándose dentro de mi.

Para cuando desperté ya era un nuevo día y había dormido tanto que comenzaba a oscurecer.

Me encontré con Demian quien se veía desesperado yendo de allá para acá dando vueltas por la habitación donde estaba durmiendo, me saludó intentando parecer calmado y con una leve sonrisa forzada. No ocultó su preocupación y me interrogo preguntándome como me sentía y chequeo mi pierna al menos una centena de veces hasta estar completamente seguro de que no había agravado mi lesión.

Un poco más calmado y luego de que Rose me llevara algo para comer, tragué como cerdo y pedí doble ración; Demian me pidió que firmara unas formas… era una forma del crematorio, solo yo podía firmarla porque era el único familiar directo y autorizado para que el cuerpo de mi madre fuera incinerado tal y como ella quería. Me moleste con solo saberlo, después de todo los Phantomhive seguían sin mostrar sus narices aun sabiendo que mi madre acababa de morir.

Roseanne aclaró que se les avisó de inmediato a los familiares de Lilian pero todos justo ahora estaban en Inglaterra y se tardarían varias horas en llegar, pero eso no redujo mi molestia… de hecho me enojé más sabiendo que era inminente el hecho de conocer a esa horrible y maldita familia.

Unas horas después, luego de charlar con Demian sobre los acontecimientos y circunstancias de la muerte de Lilian y otras cosas… Sebastián hizo su aparición, su presencia bastó para derrumbar gran parte de mi barrera a prueba de sentimientos y mi estabilidad mental. Demian no dejo que siquiera me dirigiera palabra, de pronto se portaba muy sobreprotector y agradecí al cielo y a mi suerte que las cosas pasaran de esa forma porque yo aun no estaba lista para afrontar el mundo exterior.

Así que protegida y escudada bajo la agradable presencia de mi padre bilógico fui en su compañía, un rato al centro de Appleton Lakes a conseguir algo de ropa para el funeral de Lilian el que se haría al día siguiente en cuanto los Phantomhive nos honraran con su presencia (nótese el odio con el que dije lo último).

Hablé con Jess por teléfono la mañana siguiente (Para que se entienda, esta mañana lo había hecho) aclarándole porque no había regresado a casa pero sin ahondar en detalles o mi pobre amiga sufriría una crisis nerviosa por mi culpa. También telefoneé a Frank avisándole que llegaba hoy mismo en la noche para que dejara de preocuparse porque para mi suerte había perdido el celular nuevo y seguramente el pobre me hablaba por teléfono como un loco.

Después de arreglarme Roseanne vino por mi para irnos a la capilla dónde se efectuaría el funeral, Demian se había ido al trabajo a atender unos cuantos pendientes con algunos de sus pacientes y posponer algunas cirugías para pasar un poco más de tiempo conmigo.

Acabado el funeral un recatado y trajeado hombre de cabello cano e inescrutables ojos negros se acercó a mi pidiéndome que le acompañara, se presentó como Gregory Lambert el abogado de Lilian y padre de Roseanne (Eso me sorprendió demasiado ¿Cómo era posible que la dulce y maternal Roseanne fuese la hija de un viejo tan recatado y frio?).

Volviendo al tema, Gregory me pidió que lo acompañara para la lectura del testamento de Lilian la que se efectuaría en Bridgeport no sé porque razón, en una casa justo en el corazón de la ciudad lo que me intrigaba tanto que casi me eché a reír por los nervios.

Así que dentro del Mazda negro con interiores de cuero mis nervios se dispararon hasta las nubes, en ese momento deseé con toda mi alma el regresar a casa y atarme a la cama con la cara pegada al colchón a ver si así alfin encontraba la calma que imploraba en esos momentos.

El trayecto fue largo, silencioso y agobiante para mí… Roseanne había tenido la delicadeza de ir donde mi padre biológico para que así el llegara a Bridgeport sin ningún inconveniente, como detesté la amabilidad de las personas en ese preciso instante ya que muy apegado a mi suerte de perros tuve que compartir el automóvil con el viejo que no paraba de ver su reloj. Ajá, ese mismo resultaba ser el abuelo de Lilian, mi bisabuelo… el adinerado y famosísimo Frederick Phantomhive cabeza de las empresas Funtom… y su perro, efectivamente, el peludo y esponjado Pomerania que respondía al nombre de _"Sir Demi"_ ¿Qué buena broma, no?

Bueno, era eso o condenarme a respirar el mismo aire que Sebastián dentro de mi Mercedes que más que mi auto se estaba convirtiendo en una cámara de tortura.

Así que por eso estaba ahí, dentro de la oficina de la tradicional casa americana de madera como las de las series de televisión o las películas de terror. Rodeada de un motón de gente que en mí vida había visto más que en los noticieros y las revistas de chismes.

En ese pequeño infierno finamente amueblado estaba yo sentada a la espera de que el abogado se dignara ya en empezar con la lectura del testamento porque un segundo más y asesinaría a todos los presentes porque ya no soportaba la compañía de los Phantomhive y sus conocidos.

Déjenme ilustrarles con la apariencia de cada personaje. Como ya dije esta el abogado del otro lado del escritorio, Sebastián a mi lado izquierdo, yo en el sofá de cuero, a mi derecha primero estaba sentado en el otro silloncito Frederick, un viejo hombre de ojos de un azul clarísimo, cabello blanco en su totalidad que peinaba pulcramente de lado… en su rostro lleno de arrugas tenía un bigote algo tupido y si tuviese que comparar su apariencia y buscarle un gemelo idéntico diré que Frederick Phantomhive era la copia exacta del coronel del pollo Kentucky.

Luego esta Evan Emerson Phantomhive, hermano mayor de Lilian, heredero universal del imperio Phantomhive y vicepresidente de la compañía… a él si lo reconocería aun siendo ciega. Su rostro de ángel aparecía continuamente en las portadas de las revistas de espectáculos siendo participe de los mayores escándalos de la Inglaterra moderna luego de la realeza británica.

El muchachillo tímido y tembloroso a su lado era Bill Aspen, primo menor de los Phantomhive y socio de Evan… él era el que cubría casi todos sus escándalos haciendo que la prensa no revelara información de más pero aun así eso no le restaba importancia porque justo ahora era el jefe de las empresas que se sostenían en América. Era delgadito y considerablemente menos alto pero aun así me ganaba por algunos pares de centímetros, tenía un pelo castaño clarísimo, algo revuelto y medio rizado, ojos café y facciones finas y aniñadas.

Luego estaba Tiffany la que se había ido a reunir junto a su hermano menor, si aunque ustedes no lo crean… Tiffany era mayor casi por diez años… si calcularan su edad la encontrarían en la juventud de los veintes pero en realidad era una cuarentona devora hombres; era modelo… diseñaba, tenía perfumes a su nombre, marcas de ropa y medio millar de hombres a su merced. Era la prima mayor de Lilian y si, el ciclo se repitió… ya fuera Lilian o yo ambas contábamos con una prima zorra en la familia.

Demian estaba detrás de mí con sus fuertes manos sobre mis hombros y la mejilla hinchada y amoratada por el dulce recibimiento de Evan, a su lado Roseanne parecía impasible.

De un costado, pegado a una de las paredes del lado derecho de la habitación estaba el rubio de bellos ojos esmeralda, él era Allen Middleford el _ex futuro-esposo_ de mi difunta madre. Por eso el odio desmedido hacía Demian. Por lo poco que sabía los Middleford y los Phantomhive en algunos años ya lejanos eran familia directa pero tras varias generaciones y jugadas genéticas la línea de sangre entre ambas familias se había perdido. Sin embargo seguían siendo muy unidos los unos con los otros, pero también eran rivales en el mundo de los negocios y Allen era el hermano menor de cuatro hermanas y dos hermanos mayores. Así que sus esperanzas en los negocios recaían en la alianza matrimonial que jamás tuvo con mi madre. Ahora Allen emprendía por cuenta propia reduciéndose y conformándose a ser accionista y apostar a favor de otros rivales corporativos.

Si… todos eran tan importantes, imponentes y adinerados que yo me sentía como una pobre vagabunda siendo cegada por la luz que sus solas presencias irradiaban.

**Trágame tierra.**

El pequeño infierno se quedo en absoluto silencio (Si es que era posible más silencio en ese lugar…) mientras el abogado se aclaraba la voz y después de casi una hora de tenernos encerrados ahí se digno en hablar.

—Ahora que todos los familiares y conocidos de la señorita Lilian están presentes, procederé con la lectura del testamento que la señorita redacto hace unos días…

Mi mente vagó ante las palabras del señor Lambert… ¿Entonces mi madre sabía que iba a morir? ¿Sabía realmente qué era Grell? Oh… y no murió hasta que yo estuve ahí, maldición… me siento tan malditamente mal…

— ¿Señorita Carson? ¿Se encuentra bien?—, inquirió el abogado sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

—S-si, usted siga… todo esta bien conmigo—, alcancé a decir intentando sonar convencida para mi misma pero me oí tan patética y débil que me di lastima yo solita.

—Como iba diciendo—, repitió el abogado aclarando su voz—… las acciones de las empresas Funtom a nombre de la señorita serán dividas en tres partes igual, la primera de ellas regresarán a manos del señor Frederick con la condición de que el porcentaje de las ganancias correspondientes al porcentaje de las acciones dadas sea donado a obras de caridad y fundaciones para tratamiento de enfermedades y padecimientos mentales. La segunda parte de las acciones serán devueltas a las empresas para ser compradas por otros inversionistas y accionistas con la única condición de que ninguno de esos compradores sean Frederick Phantomhive o el hermano de la señorita, Evan, ni Allen Middleford o Bill Aspen. La última parte de las acciones quedan a nombre de la hija de la señorita, ósea se… que un 10% de las empresas Funtom le pertenece a Samantha Carson…

— ¡¿Qué?!—, balbuce histérica sin poder evitar abrir los ojos y la boca como retrasada.

Nuevamente todos me miraban como el bicho raro que era. Me sentí tan indeseada que en ese momento preferí que de alguna manera el tiempo pudiera regresarse y Lilian decidiera abortarme.

Mi cabeza hizo cálculos como una calculadora gigante… ¡Oh Dios mio eso era muchísimo! Las empresas Funtom controlaban casi todo el mercado de comercio europeo y eran tan exitosos y ricos que… ¡Oh Dios mio eso es demasiado!

¡**Trágame tierra!**

— ¿Por qué tenemos que obedecer ese testamento, que no Lilian no estaba en uso de sus facultades como para heredarle una parte tan considerable a esa niña?—, reclamó Allen presa de la exasperación, tan sorprendido como yo.

Yo concordaba con él, no es por ofender pero Lilian…

—Lilian estaba completamente loca ¡No podemos dejar algo tan importante en manos de alguien así de incompetente!— atacó Evan estampando las manos con fuerza sobre el escritorio de roble.

Exploté.

— ¡Cállate imbécil!— vociferé arrojando mi autocontrol al carajo— ¡No te atrevas a decir que Lilian estaba loca! ¿Tú que sabes de ella? ¡¿Tú que sabes de mí como pare decirme que soy una incompetente?! ¡Todos ustedes no son más que una bola de idiotas ambiciosos que no tuvieron ni la menor consideración por Lilian cuando ella les necesitó y le dieron la espalda como los cobardes que son, la abandonaron y me abandonaron a mí también cuando más los necesitábamos! ¡¿Y qué si no soy tan femenina como la zorra de Charlotte?! ¡¿Y qué si no terminé una carrera?! ¡¿Y qué si no tengo un maldito trabajo bueno?! ¡Ella era mi madre, mi familia y yo si estuve con ella cuando me necesito! ¿Saben qué? ¡Váyanse al infierno con sus acciones y su jodido dinero! ¡No lo quiero! No lo necesito, sé valerme por mi misma y lo e echo durante todo este tiempo lejos de ustedes y así quiero seguir mi vida, libre ¡Me importa un reverendo rábano que puedan pensar de mí! Soy una loca, histérica, desgraciada e infeliz y no necesito ser parte de ustedes… ¡Soy una Carson no una maldita y estúpida Phantomhive o una perfecta Simmons! Y mi madre, MI Lilian también lo era ¡¿Así que, por qué no se largan de aquí y dejan que ella descanse en paz?! ¡Por el amor de Dios, es solo dinero!

Grité irguiéndome con torpeza del sillón y camine como pude jalando con todas mis fuerzas el brazo de Sebastián para que me sacara de ahí cuanto antes, me azoté sobre la silla de ruedas y ante la atónita mirada de todos ahí el demonio, Demian y yo salimos de ese pequeño y horrible infierno.

Llevaba la cara bien en alto conservando lo que me restaba de dignidad y mi orgullo semi-intacto de no haber sido por la puta silla de ruedas.

Cuando iba a mitad del corredor de la casa a la puerta de salida escuché la respiración agitada del abogado que nos alcanzó llevando algunos papeles en la mano.

— ¡Aún no se vaya señorita!— dijo recuperando el aliento y se plantó frente a mí.

— ¿Qué quiere ahora?— dije tajante.

—Sé como se siente, pero, por favor, intente calmarse—, dijo viéndome condescendiente.

Bufé, conté hasta 20 en mi cabeza y una vez habiendo repetido mi mantra del día por doceava vez asentí pidiéndole que continuara.

—En el testamento también dejan la posesión de esta propiedad a su nombre—, dijo recuperando su tono profesional y serio entregándome un folder amarillo.

—No la quiero—, espeté cruzándome de brazos.

El abogado arqueó las cejas confundido pero sonrió casi orgulloso de mi respuesta.

— ¿Quieres que yo los guarde hasta que las cosas se calmen, linda?—, sugirió Demian con suavidad.

—Si.

—Bien —, dijo Gregory Lambert con una pequeña sonrisa entregándole a Demian el folder amarillo—… Lilian quería darte esto—, dijo con gentileza dándome un pesado sobre color amarillo pato perfectamente sellado—… son algunas de sus pertenecías personales que quería darte, especialmente para ti. Quería que nadie más se enterara de la existencia de este sobre más que tú— afirmó posando sus huesudas manos en mis hombros como un gesto cariñoso.

Quede anonada viendo el sobre en silencio por algunos segundos intentando no llorar en el proceso.

Le sonreí de manera significativa al anciano agradeciéndole y me despedí con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Demian me subió al asiento trasero del mercedes y se aseguro de que fuera cómoda durante el viaje, se sentó a mi lado y me abrochó el cinturón… me hizo sentirme a como cuando tenía cinco años y Jerry se portaba muy sobreprotector conmigo.

—Estuviste maravillosa querida, ni yo mismo lo hubiese hecho mejor… aunque creo que fuiste muy dura con ellos—, me dijo sonriendo con diversión pero no podía negar que se veía horriblemente deprimido y su cara de galán de telenovela gringa era enmarcada por las ojeras más grandes que había visto en mi vida luego de las mías.

Contuve mis tremendas ganas de abrazarle y chillar en su hombro pero aún tenía la cabeza bien caliente y humeante por el escandalo en el pequeño infierno. Así que me limite a mi muestra de cariño más afectuosa por el momento: recargué mi adolorida y confundida cabecita en el hombro de Demian.

Cerré los ojos colocándome en las orejas los audífonos blancos de mi viejo y olvidado i-pod que siempre dejaba en la parte trasera del auto, apartándome del mundo entonando bajamente la animada y familiar tonada de Without you de Becca cuando el potente motor del auto fue encendido y comenzamos a avanzar de regreso a casa.

Abrí los ojos unos segundos para encontrarme con la cara de Evan saliendo de la casa de madera y me miró sin furia o algo así, se veía tranquilo y pude jurar que me sonrió mientras movía la mano despidiéndose de mi.

Puras patrañas Samantha, seguramente lo alucinaste… no es como mi _queridísimo y amado tío_ se alegrara con mi existencia cuando yo le llame imbécil frente a toda la bola de su familia ¡Patrañas!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola!**

**Es inusual para mi hacer esto en domingo a estas horas de la noche cuando siempre me echo a ver películas en el sofá como una vaca floja xDD Jajaja pero los días tan lluviosos como estos me sobre isnpiran de alguna forma ah... lluvia, un gatito rechonchillo que ronronea, pizza y buenas películas con mi algunas de actrices favoritas... sip, tenía que repartir mi amor con alguien más para sentirme menos loca xDD**

**Pero más que nada actualizo porque, gente, ¡Llegamos al capitulo 15 de toda esta cosa!**

**Pfff... nunca antes había llegado a un capitulo quince en alguna pagina de fics, por alguna extraña razón jamás e ido más allá del ocho y últimamente el número tres era como un verdugo donde mi cabecilla me abandonaba y no podía seguir haciendo y diciendo como ahora hago. Así que esto es como una celebración para mi... llegar tan lejos con este fic que no estuve al principio muy segura de enseñarle al mundo, es un logro personal y eso... e_é estoy muy feliz!**

**Gracias a todas todas las personillas (creo que todas son mujeres... si hay algún hombre dígalo, aunque la verdad lo dudo mucho así que se diría algo así como que un ENORME GRACIAS A TODA LAS LECTORAS DE ESTE FIC!) jajaj exactamente, my lovely Sae and I say thanks! ¡Gracias por todos sus reviews hermosos que ya son 50! Joder! Estoy eufórica, nunca había tenido tantos reviews, vomitaré flores por todo el amor que borbotea en mis entrañas~**

**Los amo, los amo, los amo ¡Ya dije! e_é**

**Gracias a todos y cada uno de los que han dejado su review y siguen esta historia y a mi persona, los que me han marcado como autor favorito y se han tomado su tiempito para leer mi perfil lleno de rarezas y eso. Gracias por tomarse bastante de su tiempo para leer este fic... también es impresionante la cantidad de visitas que tiene esta historia... enserio que estoy eufórica ¡Si, que si!**

**Graciasa Black Cat... mujer ya e dicho cuaanto te amo, verdad? lo repito, te amo, porque tu apoyaste y comentaste en este fic desde el principio! **

**Un grandisimo abrazo también para iruze-chan que fue de las segundas personillas en dejar review y seguir la historia... te amo mujer! mucho, mucho...!**

**Un abrazo de oso para rin taisho asakura, mujer te adoro y te amo muchisimo... ya sé que repito eso hasta el cansancio pero es cierto ^^ gracias por todos tus hermosos reviews y por seguir leyendo este fic!**

**Adagio 10... mujer, ... a todas les digo mujer así que eh bueno, costumbre. Jajaja gracias por todos tus hermosos reviews y por leerme, por seguirme y todas esas cosas que haces! te amoo!**

**Shanyycita linda, te quiero como la gemela perdida que nunca tuve y siempre quise tener! te amo mujer, gracias por tus reviews! cuchumiles de abrazos para ti! :)**

**Sofi wesker, eres carne fresca en mi fic... xDD jeje te amo mujer, sos una linda mujercilla que deja reviews así que si, te amo!**

**Ein Winchester, tú si que eres la carne fresca en este matadero(? Jajaja no te creas, digo cosas raras todo el tiempo... gracias por tus hermosos reviews! Un besote desde mi deschafatada silla! Te has ganado un lugarcillo en mi corazoncito de pollo ;_;**

**Creo que ya e dado todas mis muestras cursis de afecto... ^^ gracias por soportar a esta autora con la colla en las nubes y ego de papel, je.**

**Ahora, hablemos de la historia... creo que ese era todo el rollo que querían escuchar ahahaha... ¿Qué puedo decirles? Desde un principio e tenido bien claro que hacer con este fic y admito que a pesar de que mi ex-esposo spoiler hizo de las suyas antes del divorcio (donde gané la caja y el gato!) No me e ido de curso con mi idea orginal no más por unos pares de centimetros pero fuera de eso a cumplido cada una de mis fantasias y alucinaciones.**

**Crear a Samantha sin que fuese demasiado yo a sido una p*ta parida mental de las buenas pero me encanta, me encanta mi Sam... le hago sufrir y exasperara hasta botarme de risa y creo que por eso la amo, es fantastica y muy maneable a nivel personaje pero intento siempre respetar lo que desde un inicio planteé con ella y afortunadamente todo a ido viento en popa (Bueno... si es que no crea un sindicato y nos demanda, o nos mata por todo el circo que hace ella sola xDD) Además creo que de cierta forma se a logrado aquella conexión lector-personaje que hace que todo esto se vea tan maravilloso como en mi cabecilla se ve.**

**Trabajar con Sebastián sin poner demasiado occ es... pff, es de lo más difícil, digo... es un demonio jodidamente sexy que me hace tirar baba cada milésima de segundo del día y me resulta a veces difícil contener mis impulsos por hacer que el se mantenga la margen de su personaje y personalidad que la diosa Yana Toboso le a dado, ._. aunque estoy pensado seriamente en mandar el protocolo por un cuerno y hacer un salvaje fiesta en la historia xDD pero no, todo va funcionando bien por ahora... hay mucha coquetería encanto y exasperación sin dejar lo sombrío y poco sentimental en ciertas cosas adsradra pero sigo teniendo ataques de amor-odio a diestra y siniestra e_é te odio y te amo tanto maldito estúpido y sexy Sebastian Michaelis!**

**Jessica Samuels es casi un personaje de la vida real, me base en mi mejor amiga de secundaria... mi Jazmín es mi Jessica personal ¡Te amo chica, y si lees esto quiero que lo sepas! Claro que no es porque ne realidad sea editora pero nos hicimos una promesilla para nuestro futuro lleno de patos y gatos! a que si mujer? Si Sam tenía a su Jaz porqué Samantha no podría tener a su Jess?**

**Lance Riddle es solo un personaje imaginario pero es mi fenómeno mental propio y pues ya no más sobre él, ya e dicho todo lo dicho y por decir.**

**Grell a sido de pura chiripa... al principio no tenía algo claro y boom la cosa salió y lo amo, amo tanto a Grell... es tan excéntrico y fabuloso... ****_desgraciadamente batea para el equipo contrario _**

**_Gracias a mi loca madre con mentalidad de adolescente lleno de hormonas que a inspirado a las dos madres de esta historia, Evangeline y Lilian... ella es las dos en una y aunque no se lo diga mucho ¡Te amo mamá! Sin ella no sería esta clase de persona que me encanta..._**

**__****Sue la gata gris y peluda es el amor de mi vida, en la realidad se llama Bicha y a sido mi pañito y almohada anti pánico durante este corto tiempo que compartimos las dos, pero le amo como a mi propia hija!**

**Ehh... ahora lo verdaderamente importante en todo este choro mareador... TENEMOS DOS OPCIONES!**

**En primera podemos dar el salto en el tiempo al siguiente arco que por cierto ya esta casi acabado y es, se los juro, malditamente genial!**

**Pero, podemos averiguar y saber más sobre la vida de Lilian y el porque de la aparición de Ciel en el último capitulo (el 14) Además de la peculiar amistad entre mi Grelly y Lili, sería así como salirnos un poco del marco d ela historia y dar ah... ¿Cómo le llaman? Oh si! ... si deciden por esta opción les proporcionaré el diario de LIlian...a já, con todos lso detalles y cosas sobre el guapo Demian y eso, sobre todo Ciel...**

**Así que... si es no mucho pedir, en sus hermosos reviews voten por cualquiera de esas opciones ya sea: SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA TAL CUAL SIN MÁS DETALLES ó EL DIARIO DE LILIAN, DÓNDE CIELITO APARECERÁ!**

**Es todo my darlings.**

****_Sam se va, a seguir viendo películas como una vaca echada dentro de su caja!_


	16. Ese mayordomo, insistente

**16. Ese mayordomo, insistente.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Carson… —, su voz pronunciando mi nombre me hizo estremecer, intenté parecer alguien firme y estable pero ese era el problema, yo no era para nada alguien firme y estable.

Oculté las manos por debajo del borde del escritorio pero esa mierda de mueble era de vidrio así que las deje pegadas a la falda negra… ¡Hable de una maldita vez!

Pero Claude Faustus seguía ahí, exánime, sin quitar la vista del ordenador mientras clickeaba un par de veces, parecía serio… bueno ese hombre siempre tenía esa maldita expresión seria en su cara pero esta ves parecía más frio, eso me sacaba de quicio… ver a alguien tan inexpresivo como él me reventaba, además era mi jefe… el sujeto que se encargaba de decidir que se publicaría y que no así que si de por si estaba nerviosa su falta de expresión me licuaba los sesos.

—Carson…— repitió sin siquiera mirarme pero su voz se notó ligeramente arrastrada.

Oh… mi cabeza rodará por los suelos…

— ¿S-si señor?—, articulé intentando sonar fría y despreocupada.

Sus dorados orbes me miraron fijamente mientras se erguía pareciendo más alto de lo que era adoptando una postura imponente y profesional, se acomodó los lentes y luego se pasó una mano por los cabellos, ese gesto era tan… tan… ¡¿Dios santo dime de donde diablos sacas a estos sujetos así de guapos?!

Una pequeñísima y apenas perceptible sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios.

Me sentía como dentro de un sauna ¿Alguna ves han estado dentro de un sauna? Es la cosa más horrorosa e incomoda que puedan experimentar. Estar con ese hombre en la misma habitación por más de tres segundos era atediante, el aire se volvía irrespirable, denso, el calor te recorría el cuerpo, sudabas como un vil cerdo, no pensabas claramente y encima de eso apenas y podías respirar porque Claude Faustus te seguía con su mirada de acosador detallando cada uno de tus movimientos, como si fueses un animal en peligro de extinción o como si tuviese un pegote de chicle embarrado por todo el cabello y los dientes negros y podridos, o peor aún… como si te desnudara con una simple mirada…

¡Soy una maldita cerda pervertida!

Pasé saliva con dificultad apartando la mirada de sus ojos.

—Tengo entendido que se a tomado un tiempo fuera del trabajo por motivos de salud, pero, también tengo entendido que se tomó esos días de _descanso_ para poner todo esto en orden ¿cierto?— inquirió más como una afirmación que una pregunta.

—Si— dije con simpleza y sin levantar la vista.

—Bien, creo que no todo está en orden— le oí decir, hasta mi se deslizó una carpeta color vino.

Levanté la vista de inmediato, estaba consternada, la incomodidad se hizo lejana pero en su lugar una chispa de cólera revoloteo en mis entrañas.

Le miré fijamente, interrogándolo, pero su firme expresión no me daba indicios de nada.

Déjenme les cuento… yo estaba ahí, en la oficina de Claude Faustus invadiendo su espacio (su enorme espacio) personal que como jefe de la editorial tenía, mi motivo de estar en ese maldito lugar era para entregar de primera mano el borrador de mi libro _casi_ terminado. Por eso la carpeta color vino, por eso el nerviosismo y por eso el silencio.

—Mire, usted es una persona que sabe hacer bien su trabajo y no por nada tiene la fama y el éxito que ahora tiene—, dijo sin inmutarse pero sus ojos me veían profundamente, atravesándome —… pero, esto no es algo que alguien como usted escribiría…

— ¿Qué?— dije incrédula ¿A qué venía todo esto?

—Esto no esta bien, señorita Carson… este libro no es un trabajo que _usted _haría—, repitió, me pareció que todo se había detenido ahí mismo.

— ¿Qué?— repetí intentando contener mis ganas de reírme como una loca.

—No se lo tome a mal— dijo casi con suavidad acomodándose los lentes—, en verdad admiro su trabajo y créame que estoy más que complacido con el hecho de que alguien como usted cuente con mi editorial por sobre otras que quizá puedan ser mejores y más beneficiosas en cuanto a las ganancias o la distribución, así que no piense que le estoy diciendo que su trabajo es malo… es solo que ¿Cómo podría explicárselo?

—Vaya al grano ¿Quiere?— espeté.

Él pareció mirarme complacido ante mi ira y una sonrisa ladina enmarcó sus facciones, sus ojos adquirieron ese brillo que me producía escalofríos.

—El punto es que esto no sirve— dijo seriamente y con un gesto señaló la carpeta color vino.

Mi mente paró en seco, me sentí ofendida… ¡Me maté durante seis meses escribiendo sin parar! ¡¿Y ahora resulta que no sirve?!

— ¿Disculpe?— pronuncié atónita.

—Tiene que empezar de nuevo

— ¿Es esto una broma?— dije exaltada conteniendo la furia en mi voz, había cerrado las manos en puños y apretaba tan fuerte que la sangre abandonó mis nudillos.

—El libro es perfecto desde un principio, no hay nada malo en él, la historia es buena e interesante… quedas enganchado a ella desde la primera página, pero…

— ¿Pero qué?— le interrumpí impaciente.

—No es su estilo— dijo como si fuese obvio.

Sonreí con cinismo recargándome abruptamente en el sillón de cuero y me reí llevándome las manos a la frente.

— ¿Eso es todo?— dije con burla reprimiendo mi risa pero si dejaba de reír me pondría a destruir cosas—. No se lo tome a mal señor Faustus pero ¿No cree que a enloquecido? ¡Ha dicho que es bueno e incluso dijo en las juntas que esto sería un muy buen negocio para su compañía! ¡¿Entonces qué tiene de malo?! ¡No es mi estilo! ¡Santo dios y por eso quiere que lo repita todo de nuevo! Son más de seis meses de trabajo duro en el que me e mal vivido con tal de seguir haciendo que el libro sea interesante y este a tiempo con las fechas… no puede simplemente decirme que todo esta mal y debo de hacerlo de nuevo porque no le parece que sea _mi estilo_ ¿Usted que sabe? Llevamos trabajando juntos muy poco tiempo como para decir que conoce y admira mi trabajo.

—Ese es el punto—, me interrumpió él ensanchando su sonrisa (la que me resultaba demasiado familiar como para ser cierta) — todo esta bien, la historia va bien, pero… el hecho de que haya puesto a su protagonista ante esta encrucijada ¿No le parece que es una manera de hacer que se acerque al final de la historia?

— ¿Y eso que tiene de malo?

—Es demasiado pronto para un final, sería algo muy súbito y quizá la clase de conclusión que quiera darle justo ahora no sea tan satisfactoria para los lectores, yo no estoy satisfecho ante el final que le va a dar a esto. Es demasiado obvio como para ser un libro escrito por Samantha Carson, ese es mi punto. No es como algo que haría usted misma, es como si no fuese usted misma ante esta decisión de terminar tan pronto con esta historia, una saga sería algo más interesante y mucho más cómoda para usted, creería yo.

.

.

.

.

—Eh… ¿Por qué la cara tan…?

— ¡Cállate Frank! — le interrumpí con rudeza.

El pobre Frank me miró sin entender que había hecho mal pero ni él ni su cara de perro triste me detuvieron y seguí de frente caminado tan rápido como mis piernas me dejaban, crucé la entrada y subí las escalerillas arrastradamente.

Estaba furiosa, realmente furiosa.

Ver a tanta gente en el subterráneo me había irritado aún más y ese estupido taxista que no sabía donde dar vuelta y por su culpa esa media hora de camino se había vuelto en dos horas de insoportable convivencia con el taxista más estupido y poco orientado de toda la maldita ciudad ¡Ah! ¡Maldito seas Sebastián por que sé que le hiciste algo a mi auto para que esta mañana no arrancara! ¡Tu también muérete Demian por decir aquello de que aún no puedo conducir! ¡Me rompí una pierna y ya se curó, así que estoy perfectamente bien como para conducir! ¡Maldito seas Claude Faustus! ¡Malditos seas Sebastián Michaelis!

Paré con mi histeria mental mientras revolvía mi bolsa en busca de las llaves pero en aquel abismo que tenía por bolsa jamás lograba encontrar nada… ¿Por qué estoy culpando a Sebastián?

No importa ya, el punto es que estoy enojada con el imbécil de Claude ¡Si! ¡Ese es el punto!

Levanté la cabeza triunfante, con las llaves en mano dispuesta a abrir la puerta y sentí como todas mis emociones se hacían cachitos y eran arrojadas al camión de la basura, pero como siempre la brisa que comenzaba a enfriar traía consigo esa oleada de horribles sensaciones infantiles y rosadas.

¿Por qué no puedo ser como una persona normal que esta rodeada de hombres promedio que son completamente humanos? ¡¿Por qué mi maldito cuerpo parecía haber entrado de nuevo en la adolescencia con todas las malditas hormonas haciéndome reaccionar como estúpida frente a él?!

Y Sebastián sonreía de esa forma en la que solo él sabía hacerlo, más aún cuando estaba a menos de cinco centímetros de mí.

Intenté no parecer idiota y de inmediato crucé la puerta que el demonio acaba de abrir, fruncí el ceño porque en cuanto deje de ver sus provocativos ojos rubí recordé porque estaba tan colérica hacía menos de un segundo.

— ¡Ojala y te mueras maldito bastardo imbécil!— grité al aire completamente histérica mientras me disponía a encerrarme.

— ¡¿Quién diablos es él como para decirme que ese no es mi estilo?! Estupido, estupido… ¡Estupido Claude Faustus!— escupí subiendo a las escaleras con pasos pesados.

Sebastián me acorraló en cuanto terminé de subir, pero no hice caso y sin consideración alguna le arrojé la carpeta color vino a la cara, él la agarró ágilmente y me miró sin comprender pero bastante interesado.

Resoplé y como pude me escabullí de él encerrándome en mi habitación dando un sonoro portazo.

Me tumbé en la cama comenzando a patalear y gritonear contra las almohadas.

—Miau

Me enderecé calmándome de una vez y lentamente dirigí la vista al piso, Sue salía cautelosamente por debajo de la cama y se volteó a verme asustada.

Relajé mi semblante llamándola moviendo los dedos, seguramente la pobre dormía plácidamente en mi cama y yo y mi ruido le habían asustado. La pobre se acercó a mí recuperando su felino y elegante porte y se frotó contra mí ronroneando.

—Hola Susi ¿Me extrañaste?— dije dulcemente pasando los dedos por el tupido pelaje grisáceo de la gata.

—Miiiu

Dijo a modo de respuesta restregando su cabeza contra mi mano.

Suspiré más tranquila y me senté en la cama tomando a Sue en brazos, sin poder evitarlo terminé viendo fijamente el escritorio al otro extremo de la habitacion… una especie de jarrón de cerámica hermosamente pintado con patrones azul cobalto que asemejaban flores y enredaderas resaltaba de entre el desastre que tenía sobre el escritorio, eso y un sobre color manila que estaba perfectamente sellado a un lado del jarrón.

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde entonces, cuatro meses desde la muerte de Lilian y aun me costaba muchísimo trabajo creerlo… todo había cambiado tanto desde aquel día que me era imposible de creer, un día era una infeliz persona que no tenía una familia de verdad en este mundo más que una madre enferma y un padre que parecía más como un hermano menor, y al siguiente era una Phantomhive… una maldita Phantomhive… la posible heredera del imperio del multimillonario Frederick Phantomhive, mi bisabuelo.

Esta vez suspiré hondamente con algo de tristeza, Sue protestó con un bajo maullido como si intentará consolarme mientras elevaba su cabecita para restregarla en mi mentón de manera cariñosa.

Le acaricié las orejas sonriendo un poco, en cuatro meses mi único soporte y confort había sido esa peluda minina.

Me sentía agobiada y muy molesta, no solo por Claude, si no por mi misma… me había apartado de todos los demás y no mencionaba por nada el tema de Lilian, ni a Sebastián, ni a Jess y ve a saber como Isabel terminó enterándose. Yo no decía nada, ni demostraba nada… ni siquiera había llorado. Solo era yo en mi burbuja con una capa bien fuerte de indiferencia y frialdad, junto con Sue… ah... y la urna con las cenizas de mi madre sobre el escritorio de mi habitación y ese sobre que había sido entregado por el abogado de los Phantomhive cuando se leyó el testamento de Lilian el cual no me había atrevido a abrir en todo ese tiempo, es más ni lo había tocado más que cuando lo recibí y cuando lo arrojé sobre el escritorio.

Estoy completamente loca… ya lo sé.

No solo eso había pasado en cuatro meses. Había curado por completo mi pierna y después de unas cuantas sesiones de fisioterapia podía ir por ahí como si nada hubiese pasado, aunque claro, era una pierna sana pero no por eso dejaba de ser mi pierna y por tanto yo seguía igual de torpe y tan poco coordinada como para rompérmela otra vez mientras salía de la ducha.

También estaba el asunto con Evangeline… el que no me tomé la molestia de arreglar ni de chiste, pero ella se mostraba como siempre solo que cada tres días la tenía al teléfono parloteando como perico eso si, sin decir palabra alguna sobre Lilian como si ella jamás hubiese existido en nuestras vidas y como si aquella ruidosa discusión no hubiese acontecido jamás.

No había salido de casa en cuatro meses, más que nada porque la pierna rota me imposibilitaba muchas de las cosas cotidianas y Demian había dicho claramente que necesitaba mucho reposo y descanso para poder recuperarme completamente, además yo no quería salir… a pesar de no haber derramado ni una sola lágrima por mi madre estaba sumamente devastada y estuve casi dos semanas encerrada yo sola en mi habitación sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie y apenas comiendo lo suficiente como para subsistir. Estaba demasiado abrumada y conmocionada que durante un par de semanas no salí de cama y me limitaba a acariciar a Sue y escribir en un viejo cuaderno de pasta negra como intentando consolarme a mi misma. Me había convertido en una autómata y aun después de abandonar la comodidad de mi cama mi rutina seguía reducida a cinco acciones al día: comer, bañarme, escribir, mimar a Sue y dormir. Eso fue durante una semana más, Sebastián exasperado por verme tan deplorable recurrió a Jess para intentar que regresará a la normalidad pero el idiota demonio solo consiguió meterse en más problemas, porque Jessica exasperaba más fácilmente que él y pronto mi amiga tuvo que quedarse a pasar varios días en mi casa intentando subirme los ánimos… lo que no funcionó.

Al mes de la muerte de Lilian intenté parecer recuperada y me mantenía pegada como una lapa a Frank quien sin chistar me atendía y me cuidaba llevándome de aquí para allá por toda la casa con Sue pegada a mis brazos. Debo decir que sin el simpático gordito me habría convertido en una asesina serial en cuanto me quitaron el yeso.

Pero para fortuna de toda Weston Valley recuperé un poco de ánimos y fuerzas al mes y medio de la partida de mi madre, por desgracia eso significó que ya no necesitaba tanto de los cuidados de Frank y a alguien se le ocurrió darle un tiempo de vacaciones a mi viejo amigo dejándome así sola con Sebastián.

¿Ya saben que significa eso, no? Si, el atractivo demonio se mantenía a mi lado las veinticuatro horas del día ininterrumpidas, asediándome, asfixiándome entre su coquetería para sacarme la sopa pero yo me mantuve firme (lo intente) la mayor parte del tiempo y a pesar de que casi me vuelvo completamente loca durante los dos meses y medio siguientes logré seguir sin decir nada, absolutamente nada sobre Lilian y los Phantomhive. Ese era un capitulo de mi vida que no quería descubrir, porque, yo también quería saber sobre esa familia y darle respuestas a todas esas interrogantes que Grell había clavado en mi cabeza y día con día me atormentaban más y más. Así que como yo no hablé Sebastián seguía molesto conmigo, yo seguía molesta con él, el intentaba fundirme los sesos cada segundo del día, yo seguía renuente a responder y no nos habíamos dirigido palabra alguna en cuatro meses.

Cuatro meses de atediante convivencia con el demonio… un poco más de tiempo y me habría vuelto completamente loca, afortunadamente me habían retirado el yeso hacía dos semanas y andaba de aquí para allá fuera de casa intentando recuperar el ritmo de mi vida y pasar tiempo junto a Jess perfeccionado mi actuación de estar perfectamente bien, pero la realidad era que yo no estaba bien, para nada bien.

Solo Sue sabía que no me sentía bien y ante ella no había ningún tipo de actuación, porque era un gato y un gato jamás le diría nada a nadie. _Como si los gatos hablaran para empezar…_

Mi molestia se había disipado y la peluda minina estaba profundamente dormida a un lado mio sobre un almohadón.

Me levanté lentamente de la cama cuidando no hacer ningún ruido, mi peluda compañera dormía tan profundamente que de despertarla me habría sentido peor a como me sentía por recordar los sucesos de los últimos meses.

Me moría por saber que había dentro del sobre, me moría por hablarle a Sebastián y contarle todo lo que yo sabía aun si era verdad o no… necesitaba urgentemente hacerlo o en verdad me volvería loca.

Así que caminé al escritorio tomando el sobre de papel entre mis manos, era algo pesado y lo abrí con cuidado. Primero vi un sobre para cartas color blanco sellado y con la firma de Lilian en perfecta y hermosa caligrafía al estilo ingles… repasé con los dedos los finos trazos de su letra en color negro, iba dirigida a mí. Sin más la abrí completamente intrigada.

Me senté en la cama con el sobre aferrado a mi mano izquierda y sentí como el corazón se me estrujaba cuando comencé a leer aquella carta.

_"Samantha, mi niña, mi adorada hija... estoy escribiendo esto en un pequeño momento lucidez._

_Quiero decirte tantas cosas… hay tanto que siempre e deseado decirte, tantas cosas que debí decirte pero jamás pude y ahora ya no tengo tiempo para decirlas viéndote a los ojos._

_¿Sabes? Lamento tanto el hecho de que nos hubiésemos conocido de esta forma, en estas circunstancias… daría lo que fuera con tal de haber vivido a tu lado, siendo tu madre cuando me necesitaste… por haberte visto crecer y por ser yo la que presenciara cada acontecimiento importante de tu vida. Sin embargo las cosas no fueron de esa forma y él hubiera no existe._

_Mi vida, eso eres… desde el momento en que me enteré de tu existencia te convertiste en mi vida y has sido mi razón de vida durante estos veintitrés años en los que viví atormentada, corroída y al borde de la muerte cada segundo de mi vida, solo me mantuve viva por ti… porque siempre pensé en mi hija, porque siempre soñé que algún día pudiese estar contigo y ambas fuésemos libres de esta sangre maldita._

_Pero las cosas no fueron así, no sé porque. No entiendo porque. Si lo supiera te lo diría pero ni yo misma lo sé, no comprendo nada. La única certeza que tengo es que no quiero que tú sufras lo mismo por ser parte de esta familia._

_Me fascinan tus ojos… los amo porque tú no tienes los ojos Phantomhive como los de mí madre, o como los de mi hermano Evan o como los del conde Ciel Phantomhive. Tantas personas que han vivido tantas desgracias incluyéndome a mi misma… pero afortunadamente tú no tienes esos ojos y tengo la certeza de que estas destinada a descorrer el velo de sombras detrás de toda esta desgracia._

_No quiero abrumarte diciendo palabras tan trágicas antes de morir e iré al grano de una vez._

_Si estas leyendo esto es porque estoy muerta y el amable señor Lambert me ha hecho el favor de entregarte mi paquete en secreto, sin que mi abuelo lo sepa._

_La razón de mi carta es entregarte un pedazo de mí, ya sé que pedí expresamente en el testamento que mis restos fuesen puestos a tu entera disposición pero me refiero a un pedazo de mi esencia, de la Lilian que tú debiste conocer._

_En este mismo sobre se encuentra un pequeño cuaderno de pasta negra, mi diario. Dedicado para ti intentando detallar cada uno de los sucesos importantes de mi vida desde que comenzaste a existir… quiero que lo leas, sin importar lo duras u horribles que sean mis palabras en algunas paginas y sin importar los acontecimientos que relate, quizá sean parte de mis delirios pero creo que merecen ser contados y comprendidos. También se encuentran un par de dibujos dentro de un sobre color azul pastel, me imagino que te gustaran… _

_Por último pero lo más importante hay un paquete envuelto en papel grisáceo, es un libro, un viejo y grueso libro… tan o más viejo que el legado Phantomhive, es el libro de la historia de esa familia, creo que hay información en él que te puede servir inmensamente para averiguar un poco más de tus orígenes y de los míos. No te estoy pidiendo que descifres cada una de las palabras de ese libro ni que lo leas, solo te lo proporciono como mi herencia para responder las preguntas que tengas y quizá mis propios cuestionamientos. Si lo lees o no, no habrá problema alguno pero si te pido que una vez que hayas terminado de leer mi diario plasmes mis memorias en las viejas páginas del libro familiar y si quieres agregar algo más será a tu elección._

_Por otra parte me gustaría decirte que no tienes por qué contactar a mi abuelo si no quieres, sé que él insistirá en verte pero, no lo hagas, no, por favor aléjate lo más posible de los Phantomhive… no quiero que la nube tormentosa de desgracias recaiga sobre ti, mi amada hija… lo único que quiero para ti es que seas feliz y libre de todo esto._

_Creo que es todo lo que puedo decirte por ahora, mi lindura, te amo con todo mi ser, siempre lo e hecho y siempre lo haré aún después de esta vida…_

_Siempre tuya, Lilian Carson. "_

Mi impenetrable burbuja reventó, lloré soltando todo aquello que me había atormentado los últimos meses, la mujer valiente que encaró con firmeza a los Phantomhive no era más que un difuso fantasma sambutido en el rincón más olvidado del armario y aquella mujer frágil y llorosa que agonizaba en un charco sanguinolento de lodo viendo la cara de su prometido desparecido se apoderó de cada fibra de mi ser.

Me aferré a aquella carta, mi pobre Lilian creyendo que yo era libre y feliz… me pareció irónico, ella dándome la libertad para desligarme de su familia y yo había forjado mi propia jaula donde me mantenía encerrada a la espera de que un buen día de estos todo acabará y el demonio se tragara mi alma, lloré con más fuerza… ese día no parecía llegar, seis meses sin nada que pudiese acercarme a mi objetivo, sin Richard, sin saber si él estaba vivo o no… seis meses acorralada, siendo manipulada al antojo de Sebastián y sus intentos por volverme demente. Sentía que estaba por ahogarme entre toda la información que corría por mi cerebro, entre mis estúpidos sentimientos y mis estúpidos resentimientos, todo se me venía encima, en cadena, como una avalancha y para desgracia de la memoria de mi madre esto no me dejaba fuera de la nube de tragedias Phantomhive, me daban ganas de morirme de una vez y acabar con todo.

—Miau

Sue volvió a restregarse contra mí de manera reconfortante y le acaricié la cabeza intentando parar mis hipidos, pero, era inútil, ni el ronroneo de mi peluda compañera me sacaba de mi devastación y seguí llorando a mares con la carta firmemente agarrada de una mano.

— ¿Puedo pasar?—, de no haber estado tan deshecha e irritable habría agradecido a los cielos (o los infiernos sabiendo de quien se trata) al haber escuchado su voz casi suplicándome por que le diera permiso de entrar.

¿En qué dimensión eso era posible? ¡Ha! Hablamos de Sebastián Michaelis, un idiota, arrogante, estupido y jodidamente perfecto demonio que correspondía al genero masculino, lo que simplemente le hacía más idiota.

Pero insistió, tocó la puerta con suavidad y volvió a pedir permiso para entrar.

Reí con cinismo ¿Acaso no le bastaba hacerme miserable con su sola presencia en mi vida? ¿Tenía también que invadir mi privacidad cuando creo que estaba más que claro que no lo quería ni ver?

—Déjame entrar—, ordenó elevando la voz y hasta la peluda Sue estremeció.

Oh… dejen de reprocharme en la cara que no podía comportarme como adulta tratándose de él, digo… por una vez podía portarme como una niñita caprichuda e inmadura y nada iba a pasar, después de todo las cosas ya no podían irse más al carajo de cómo estaban en estos momentos ¿No?

No me moleste ni en responder, me paré de la cama con parsimonia dejando mi aflicción de lado, guardé la carta de nuevo en el sobre blanco y de ahí regresó al sobre color pato, lo cerré lo mejor que pude y mientras los suaves golpeteos incrementaban su ritmo hasta parecer que de un momento a otro tumbarían la puerta caminé encogida de hombros hasta el closet y haciendo mi revoltijo de siempre lo escondí en el rincón más profundo y luego eché todo encima. Cerré el closet hasta cerciorarme de que hasta para mi misma resultara imposible de abrir durante el primer millar de intentos.

—Que me dejes entrar—, le escuché replicar desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Ni me inmuté a pesar del tono que uso. Al demonio con Sebastián Michaelis… si es necesario me arrojaré por la ventana con tal de no volverle a hablar hasta que él se disculpara conmigo.

¡¿Disculparse conmigo?! ¿Pero por qué él tenía que disculparse conmigo…?

_No te hagas tonta, bien que lo sabes…_

Pero si yo era la inmadura que no se había atrevido a aclarar las cosas… ¿Y qué se supone que tenía yo que aclararle?

_¿Ves? Él tiene que disculparse._

Pero yo fui la que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de hablar…

_Tonterías, es su problema por ser tan infantil y seguir el juego de "la pobre mujer sola y desesperada que necesita de los coqueteos de un arrogante hombre que sabe que tarde o temprano la pobre mujer caerá completamente desquiciada a sus pies"_

¡Deja de hablar contigo misma! Es oficial, estoy demente.

—Abre la puerta—, ordeno, su tono fue tan demandante que mi cuerpo se movió por si solo pero desistí de abrir la puerta.

¿Dónde había quedado toda la maldita cortesía? ¿Y el señorita y joven ama que tanto insistía en decir?

Mis neuronas hicieron su conexión mágica y abrumadora del día… Jessica, oh Dios… ¡Jessica! ¡Tenía que ver a Jessica a las dos para corregir los borradores!

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda… ¡Con un demonio es la 1:45!

Abrí la puerta con prisa y sin darme siquiera tiempo a mi misma para seguir insultando o maldiciendo mis neuronas volvieron a lanzar chispas reparando en la presencia de Jessica plantada en el pasillo a las escaleras frunciendo el seño de manera notoria y torciendo la boca quizá muerta de la risa o la muerta iba a ser yo…

¡¿Dónde diablos puse el puto borrador?!

— ¡Jess!— ¡¿Qué diablos hace Jessica aquí?! ¡Enserio acaso en la última vez que le deje hablar con Sebastián este le enseño trucos de magia o qué!

La sonrisa que se formó en su rostro me pareció desconcertante y no supe si tenía que salir huyendo o esconderme detrás de Sebastián. Opté por la segunda opción.

— No es una reunión de negocios—, dijo tranquilamente sonriéndome con calidez.

¿He oído bien?

—Pero aun así te quedan cinco minutos—.

.

.

.

—Emm… déjame ver si entiendo bien—, dije confundida— ¿Te vas de vacaciones y me arrastrarás contigo?—, le pregunté a Jessica metiéndome una cucharada de delicioso yogurt congelado a la boca, bien solo por eso no había empezado a gritar como loca.

Vaya que funciona esto de mantenerme bajo control con comida y dulces.

—No seas tan amargada, tomaremos unas vacaciones, eso es todo. Tienes que relajarte, eso te ayudará mucho para recobrar el animo ¡Vamos tienes que ir de vacaciones una vez en tu vida!—, dijo ella sin quitar el entusiasmo de su voz.

— ¡Vacaciones! ¡Si!—, grité con una sonrisilla falsa.

—No uses el sarcasmo conmigo—, advirtió Jess con un suspiro.

— Perdón, pero yo aún tengo mucho trabajo que hacer… los borradores, las correcciones y la adaptación ¿Ya te he dicho lo que Claude ordeno? ¡Tengo que repetir todo! — Dije con desgano saboreando lo que quedaba de mi postre—, mi madre murió hace unos meses, no tengo ánimos, tengo demasiado trabajo acumulado y no tengo ganas de nada—.

Jessica me miro fijamente… no sé porque no lo vi venir. El día iba muy bien, me llevo a comer a un lugar donde apenas y había gente, sin mucho ruido más que la música de uno de mis grupos favoritos, había sido especialmente amable y pasó por alto mi histeria diaria, sin Sebastián... solo Jess y yo, había probado un café helado delicioso y ahora el helado de yogurt… demonios debo de ser menos blanda ¡A este paso le venderé mi alma a cambio de un café irlandés!

El problema es que ya vendí mi alma…

—Ya todo esta arreglado, te ayudare con todo lo que pueda para que el libro este bien. No será por mucho tiempo, hay un día feriado además y con eso compensamos el tiempo—, Jess se escuchaba demasiado feliz, otro punto a su favor… jamás me negaría a decirle que no cuando se ve tan feliz, si lo hiciera podría incluso pasar la suerte de que hicieran mi columna en una sección diaria…

Refunfuñé en voz baja.

—Solo no quiero viajar por un tiempo Jess—, murmuré—… la verdad es que ya tenía planes—, maldita mentirosa ¿Qué planes se pueden tener cuando tu casa se a convertido en un campo minado plagado de coquetería y estúpida histeria?

— ¿Qué planes?—, dijo Jess enarcando las cejas.

¿Por qué cuando necesito que la gente me crea no me creen?

—Cariño, ya sé que lo pasas muy mal pero ese el punto de tomar unas vacaciones… la vida sigue Samantha y ni finjas demencia, ya sé que esta pasando, no me mientas Samantha Carson—, sentenció apuntándome con su dedo.

— ¿Yo finjo demencia? ¡Que va Jess, tu eres la que esta demente aquí!

Sentí su mirada asesinándome y volví a encogerme regresando la mirada al vaso de helado vacío sobre la mesa del café.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más van a seguir así? Querida, no puedes seguir sin hablarle durante toda tu vida ¡Vive bajo el mismo techo que tú!... ya dime de una buena vez que paso

—Nada—, mentira… ¡Paso todo menos nada!

—Mentirosa—, dijo con firmeza—… ¡Esta bien! Quizá tengo que disculparme contigo por no creerte que entre ustedes dos no había nada, ni una mísera relación más que tu barata excusa que el simplemente trabaja para ti ¡Esta bien, me lo creo…deberás que si lo creo! Pero, vamos… ¿Un fin de semana en la casa de tus padres… y no paso nada? ¿Qué clase de cuento es ese? Son tus padres querida y a menos de que les dijeses que Sebastián era tu gemelo perdido lo que es infinitamente imposible no veo otra razón por la que el tuviese que ir contigo y que tu madre se tragara el cuento—, parloteo con convicción… maldita sea, esta mujer puede ver a través de mi cabeza o qué— ¿Qué paso? Quiero la verdad, toda la verdad y si se puede cancelo las vacaciones.

—Ya dije que nada Jess, solo… discutimos—, mascullé volviendo a pegar la cara a la mesa.

¡Va a crecerme la nariz como a pinocho!

— ¿Por qué discutieron?—, atacó Jess mordazmente.

¿Qué le iba decir… "oh pues resulta que Charlotte se le insinuó pero en verdad no pasó y yo y mi puta paranoia hicieron que un momento de lo más comprometedor pasará en el piso del baño de mis padres, lo que te diré… fue el mejor beso de mi vida pero todo se fue al carajo porque a pesar de que un pedacito de mi cerebro proceso algunas escenas como celos tanto míos como de él yo hui patéticamente en una yegua furastenica y por eso me rompí la puta pierna, pero, eso no es el fin de mi increíble suerte pues si ya me corroía la cabeza porque Lilian estaba moribunda pues ahora bien resulta que no sé cómo ni porque pero cabe la posibilidad de que posiblemente Lilian y Sebastián tengan algo ¡Lo que es una completa locura! Pero si, yo me moría de celos y ahora no quiero hablarle porque sé que diré estupideces porque también me sentí increíblemente ignorada y mi madre murió lo que me hace sentir inmensamente mal" o que tal si le seguía diciendo que nada…?

— ¿Charlotte?—, dijo Jess y pude jurar que por dentro se moría de la risa pero sus ojos me veían con tanta intensidad que bien podría estar eufórica o muy molesta.

¿Acaso esta mujer se desayuna un plato repleto de adivina-flakes?

—Oh…—, se burlo soltando una risilla de lo más irritante— ¡¿Vamos, me vas a decir que sentiste celos de esa mujer?! Hay cariño... me has hecho el día.

Gruñí como si en mi interior guardase una bestia hambrienta y enojada en lugar de un tembloroso y baboso renacuajo.

— ¡No Jessica! ¡B-bueno también! Casi me mato y me pulvericé una pierna, conocí a mi padre bilógico el que es un jodidamente guapo cirujano que me hace reír como no tienes idea, mi madre murió en mis brazos, conocí a mi otra familia y ahora puede que yo sea una rica heredera además de que tengo una casa como las de la televisión y por si fuera poco las cenizas de mi madre reposan junto a mi cama ¿Ahora comprendes?

—Bien, eso lo sé, lo comprendo pero eso no justifica porque no le hables… ya pasaron cuatro mese ¿Cómo puedes vivir así? Tienes que dirigirle tan siquiera un hola en las mañanas o gritonearle para que te ayude con el borrador o tan siquiera para decirle que su pudra o algunas de esas cosas que sueles decirle. No puedes pasar cuatro meses en completo silencio, quieras o no le hablarás y arreglaras las cosas con él porque viven juntos y allá o no haya una relación entre los dos vas a hablarle porque no soporto eso ¿Entiendes? ¿Lo harías por mí?

¿Alguna vez en mi vida lograré negarme a las peticiones de esta mujer?

— ¿Sam?

— ¡Suelta la sopa Jessica Samuels!

— ¿Qué?

—Bien, lo admito, algo pasó entre el idiota y yo, y admito también que le hablaré algún día de estos porque me esta volviendo loca, así que ahora que ella eres feliz ¿Vas a decirme porque quieres que vaya de vacaciones contigo y me reconcilie con Sebastián?

Jessica se quedo callada, pude escuchar como murmuraba un montón de groserías en todos los idiomas que conocía, sonreí satisfecha y casi divertida.

—Joe me invitó a pasar unos días con él, quiere que viajemos juntos al hotel que administra su tío… es en la playa pero es muy lejos de aquí, una isla tropical o una de esas cursilerías…—, dijo Jess por lo bajo casi avergonzada pero arrastró las palabras con un poco de molestia.

Joe, el estupido novio de mi mejor amiga… ¿Pueden creer que lleven casi diez años de relación, desde la secundaria y el tipo aún no se lo propone, más increíble aún… cómo demonios es que Jess no lo mandado al cuerno en todo este tiempo?

— ¿Qué no habían terminado de nuevo?—, pregunté sin poder evitar sonreír.

Los ojos grises de Jess me estrangularon con la vista.

Ella suspiro.

—No, sabes como es él y apenas digo "Necesitamos hablar" hace cosas tan… ah, no puedo hacerlo, no quiero ir de vacaciones con él… imagínate, no quiero ser una psicópata asesina de novios cursis. Por favor, ven conmigo… ¡Por favor no me dejes pegada a Joe como si fuésemos siameses! Sirve que también te libras de Sebastián un rato, anda, el y Joe se divierten como los hombres que son y tu y yo nos salvamos y escondemos de ellos juntas ¡Anda! Hazlo por mi, por favor… ¡Samantha hazlo o me volveré loca! ¡Te lo suplico!—, imploró tomándome de las manos y apretando con toda la fuerza que sus delgadas manos podían dar, al que en comparación a mi fuerza siempre sería mucho mayor.

— ¡No! ¡¿Esta loca?" ¡Ir de vacaciones a un puto hotel de playa acompañada de Sebastián?! ¡Primero me escribo sexo gratis en la frente y corro desnuda por toda Bridgeport a las tres de la mañana!

— ¡Samantha!

— ¡Jessica!

— ¡Solo serán un par de días y prometo no dejarte sola!

— ¡Lo mismo me dijo Evangeline y terminé invalida y huérfana!

— ¡Te lo juro, me corto el hígado en dos y luego me lo coso al tuyo!

— ¡Que no, no voy a ir a meterme ahí con él y menos con Joe! ¡Sabes que lo odio!

— ¡Yo odiaba a tu amiguita y aun así te acompañe a su fiesta de quince años!

— ¡Eso fue hace diez años Jessica y bien que te divertiste!

— ¡Regrésame el favor por una vez en tu miserable vida!

— ¡No!

— ¡Me la debes!

— ¡Ah, joder contigo!

Para entonces las dos nos habíamos parado de la mesita del café y nos gritábamos como las adultas que éramos, toda la gente de café se nos quedaba mirando y más de un maldito chico me miraba como tomando enserio mi propuesta del sexo gratis.

Chillé como una niña haciendo una pataleta y Jess sonrió triunfal.

—Esta bien, lo hago… voy contigo y tu fastidioso novio a ese dichoso hotel, pero, de una vez estas advertida Jessica Samuels ¡Si por alguna razón encuentran tu cadáver muerto y abandonado en alguna carretera yo estoy libre de culpa!

.

.

.

* * *

**Ahahaha, creo que no me explique bien xDD bueno, explicarme no es lo mio por eso escribo fics :B Ejem, la cosa quedará de la siguiente manera, pasamos al arco siguiente pero lo del diario de Lilian se hará de manera en la que Sam lo vaya leyendo poco a poco y así descubriremos las cosas conforme se necesite, por ahora solo esta la carta la que nos indica lo que posiblemente descubriremos *cha cha chan* Esa era la idea... ¡Ein Winchester tu desayunaste adivina-flakes, ¿cierto?! Jajaja mujer, estabas en lo correcto e_é así que tendremos de ambas cosas al mismo tiempo y por qué no... *gritillos de fangirl* ¡Sexy-Sebastián con traje de baño! Hmmm puede que literalmente lleguen a un sauna pero aun ando puliendo detallitos hehehe (¿Tengo que activar la alarma de derrame nasal y pedir un cargamento de B positivo para los próximos días...?) En efecto mi querida Sae, necesitaremos ayuda medica... bueno al menos yo xDD**

**Pfft... sueño con unas vacaciones desde hace un tiempo, yo vivo confinada en mi caja de aquí a Enero así que al menos Sam "disfrutará" *risa diabólica de fondo* del solecito y la playa Después de todo... ¿A quien no se le antojan unas vacaciones después de tanto estrés y sobresaltos? Aunque para nada serán vacaciones If you know what I mean... *risas diabólicas a todo volumen***

**Ejem jajaja xDD hoy vengo con ideas muy diabólicas en mi cerebrillo así que no repartiré amor ni daré discursos pero por hay... una mujercilla linda me pregunto que si haría un lemmon más adelante y adivinen que mujercillas... *redoble de tambores* (Repito, si hay algún chico o algún fanboy por ahí ¡Por favor anunciese!) Tengo una enemistad bien enraizada con los lemmons, intenté hacer uno hace muchos ayeres pero... madre santa no vomite flores porque era imposible que eso fuese más cursi ¡Samantha no tendrá un lemmon así! ¡Nah! Ya e dicho que si las cosas entre este par pasan no serán cursis ni rosadas, no, serán arrebatadas y pasionales (Ya quiero ver tu significado de pasional) impulsivas y desenfrenadas así que, no quiero dar ilusiones ni sueños vagos para mi sola así que el lemmon se queda en un quizás muy lejano. Ya tengo unas ideas para eso pero... no tan pronto, no así, las cosas pasaran y pasaran antes de llegar a ese punto ¡Así que no prometo nada! P-pero... al paso que voy en el desarrollo de la idea me gusta x) me amé y solita...~ Puede que yo sea cursi y rara hasta la medula de mis huesos pero Sam no, ella es ella and That's it...**

**Ejem, dejen reviews gente linda ¡Dejen reviews! ¡Muchos, muchos! Yo los contesto toditos, a que sí? Por ahí los reviews anónimos... si me son tan lindos y amables de dejar al menos un alias y les contesto por aquí por que en verdad amo contestar reviews... no tengo nada más productivo que hacer con mi tiempo además de eso así que ¡Dejen sus nombres y si son chicos dígalo! Debe de haber audiencia masculina en todo fanfiction, si que si. Si no les llama la atención puedo poner la alerta de bikinis, chicas y playa en alto jajaja**

**Espero les guste el capitulo si no pues... (¿Lloraras?) no, iba a decir que si no les parece graciosos y hay más drama que risas eso es habitual en mi... por más que intento termino siempre haciendo telenovelas dramáticas xDD y cuando intento ponerme seria al final me boto de risa hehe así que... eso era lo que iba a decir...**

**Les amo, a todos y cada uno por leer y aguantarme :) Nos vemos el viernes, a que si! con más risas, histeria, drama y como no... el guapo Sebastián Michaelis!**

_P.D.: Si, si si, si por alguna razón del destino porque al parecer este mundo en más chico que una viruta de pan me estas leyendo... sé perfectamente que quizá sea imposible pero leíste esta historia desde que no era más que unos garabatos en mi cuaderno de batman pero si, me dirijo a ti, si a ti! si bien sabes no te hagas tonto. Me caes bien casi todo el tiempo pero, si no te a quedado claro te lo repito, como novio de mi "chica" te odio. Enserio te odio... no sé ni porque pero ese lado tuyo me hace exasperar como no tienes idea. Estas aquí y no te hagas ilusiones, no es por darte relevancia o para desearte el mal como siempre hago si no porque la historia sigue este curso y así será._

_P.D.2: Ein Winchester, mujer... no, no estaba girando en mi silla... por desgracia ú.u mi silla no es de esas y como daría por una de esas porque amo girar como desquiciada en esas sillas xDD _

_P.D.3: Black Cat... mujer, si s ea lo que te refieres xDD pero es de esas cosas que desgraciadamente se limitan a la imaginación (Para desgracia de ellos no de nosotras xDD)_


	17. Su mayordomo, preparándose para el viaje

**17. Ese mayordomo, preparándose para el viaje.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El concepto de vacaciones era sentarse en el sofá usando pijama aun después de las dos de la tarde, con un tazón de palomitas y medio litro de helado, una frazada en las piernas y ver un maratón de dramas televisivos… en eso consistían mis vacaciones desde los 11 años hasta hoy día.

Sol, arena, playa y mar no era algo que entrara en mi definición en lo más mínimo.

Yo era una criatura de costumbres, como una ostra encerrada en el interior de su concha. ¿Para qué viajar a una jodida isla tropical para disfrutar de la playa cuando en el acogedor Weston Valley existía una apacible y hermosa playa, para que quedarte en un hotel de lujo cuándo en casa ya tenía todos los lujos con todo y piscina incluida?

No es que no tuviera los recursos como para pagarme unas buenas vacaciones, no es como si no las necesitara… ni como si no se me antojaran unas vacaciones si no por todas las cosas que implicaba la palabra en estos momentos.

Sol, playa, arena, mar y siete días en un gran, pero enorme, gigante, infierno.

Siete malditos días con Sebastián, vamos que e pasado más de siete días viviendo con él pero es sumamente distinto, demasiado distinto… porque ya saben, es una enorme casa donde podrías perderte si así te place no un cuarto de hotel, un pequeño y perfecto cuarto de hotel… un hotel… un hotel, un hotel…. Un hotel, un hotel ¡Un hotel!

¡Y encima con ese insoportable, infantil, estupido y desagradable sujeto! ¡¿Por qué de entre todas las personas en el planeta tierra él tenía que ser el novio de mi mejor amiga?!

Como fuera, ya no había marcha atrás… de alguna manera estaba asimilando la fortuna que correría para mi mañana… sol, playa, arena y mar me estaban esperando, Joe quien era el idiota más feliz me estaba esperando porque después de tantos años sin vernos aun tenía ese afecto hacía mi como si yo fuese su hermanita pequeña, además de que su afecto por mis libros era de esos fanatismos obsesivos y aterradores. Ya sé, estoy exagerando, pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo.

Pobre Sue, tendría que pasar otros días más en compañía de Frank, realmente adoraba a esa gata y ella me adoraba, no podía imaginar que haría la pequeña minina sin mí… ¿A quién engaño? Es un gato, duerme todo el día y seguirá durmiendo todo el día… no es como si alguien velara por mi o se desviviera pensando en mi persona, ni siquiera un animal.

El gran infierno puede esperar unas horas más, ahora… regresemos al concepto inicial.

Mi definición de vacaciones era perfecta, con mi trabajo todo era aun más perfecto y cuando yo quisiera podía tomarme unas vacaciones y aplastarme en el sofá como una vaca.

Si, eso era justamente lo que iba a hacer… tomar un tazón de palomitas, una lata de refresco, a la peluda Sue y sacaría la empolvada caja del closet donde reposaba mi colección de películas de terror que junté cuando era adolescente.

Yo era una adicta a esas cosas, una escéptica adicta a los filmes de terror, a las buenas películas de acción y a los apocalipsis zombie. Ajá, todo inducido en gran parte por Lance Riddle, mi amigo friki que seguía agigantando esa colección cada día de brujas.

Así que lista para malgastar mi tiempo viendo un maratón de películas de terror en lugar de corregir el borrador porque déjenme decirles que luego de aquella molesta conversación con Claude mi cabeza se había volcado en mi contra y luego de leer el libro al derecho y al revés varias veces decidí recomenzarlo, ajá, seis meses de trabajo para nada y sin embargo el resultado era mejor, jodida suerte.

Pero hoy era Domingo, una hermosa y apacible mañana de Domingo, el equipaje estaba listo, el libro había progresado lo suficiente como para poder hacer una revisión decente en unas semanas más, hace una semana que Jess me había propuesto ir de vacaciones y luego de discutir unos cuantos millares de veces nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo y mañana partiríamos **los cuatro**, destino desconocido… pero ya todo estaba cubierto, Sebastián había salido hacía unos minutos ¡Oh si gente! A pesar de que mi rutina se había hecho mierda otra vez la tradición de quedarme sola cada domingo seguía vigente. Ajá, cada domingo Sebastián salía desde temprano a hacer las compras y abastecer la despensa, como yo odio todo tipo de compras él iba solo a despilfarrar mi dinero a diestra y siniestra. Por tanto cada domingo yo tenía la casa para mi sola… incluso Frank se iba porque cada domingo era su día de descanso y al parecer él también había decidido que ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para dejarme sola sin que por mi cabecilla pasara el hacer alguna tontería en grande.

¿Por qué la gente me ve como una suicida que aprovecharía cualquier momento para arrojarse por una ventana o cortarse las venas con galletas de animalitos? Sobreviví varios años por mi cuenta, sin suicidios y sin galletas como para hacer algo así a estas alturas, si… mi madre murió, mi prometido puede estar muerto y le vendí mi alma a un demonio pero aun tengo la cordura suficiente como para no suicidarme… creo.

Ah, acabo de arruinarme el día yo sola… _vamos Sam, concéntrate, es Domingo… una docena de películas de terror te aguardan, concéntrate._

Casi me cacheteo sola, pero alfin pude dejar la mente en blanco (si es que era posible…) y en cuanto el bip del microondas se hizo presente la realidad regresó a mis sentidos.

Sue comenzó a frotarse en mis piernas ronroneando y reclamando por atención.

_Patada emocional del día número veintidós…_

Oh… ¡Mierda! Estúpida realidad con sus problemas serios.

Si, entonces ahí estaba yo con mi tazón de palomitas y la nariz moqueándome porque realidad significaba una cosa: Lilian.

Oh… cabecita mía… ¿podrías, podrías dejar de atormentarme por solo un maldito día?

_¿Podrías tú dejar de cargar la urna con las cenizas de tú madre y traerla de acá para allá todo el tiempo?_

Fruncí el ceño, sintiéndome estúpida mientras terminaba por tumbarme en el sofá de la sala… el jarrón blanco y azul permanecía en la mesilla del café a lado de una bolsa de gomitas y un six-pack de cervezas.

Estúpida, estúpida y rara Samantha.

.

.

.

.

Casi las cinco de la tarde, no Sebastián, no Claude, no libro, no Jess, no celulares, no tristeza… solo tres cervezas, un tazón de palomitas vació, una rechoncha y peluda gata en mi regazo, _actividad paranormal_ en el televisor y yo, envuelta en una frazada como una oruga adormilada.

Todo tan feliz…

_Crash_

Sue saltó de mi regazó, crispando el lomo mientras se refugiaba debajo de la mesilla de café.

Solté una buena carcajada creyendo que el ruido era de la película, por era de la película pero luego se repitió y no fue de la película… oh mierda.

Me tape la cabeza y recogí a Sue del suelo volviendo a acurrucarme sin apartar las vista del televisor.

Jode como el cerebro humano es capaz de pensar tan rápido cuando uno entra en pánico, como la paranoia es más grande que el sentido común y tus más bajos instintos despiertan haciendo que las cosas se vean más creíbles y grandes que antes.

Tomé otra cerveza… ya llevaba tres, aun podía resistir… dos más y entonces si estaría ebria, pero podía resistir otro poco.

Otro ruido, más alcohol en mi sistema, un ruido más… Sue volvió a salir corriendo, más ruido… quizá ya había comenzado a llover, si eso tenía lógica.

¿Desde cuando la lluvia se escucha como pasos en las escaleras?

Solo es mi imaginación, si, solo eso… o quizá estoy loca en ese sentido… cierto, soy más propensa que las personas promedio a padecer esquizofrenia, solo es una alucinación.

Sue restregó la cabeza contra mi pierna y me miró severamente como pidiéndome que hiciera algo, volví a tomarla en brazos y volví a acomodarme en el sofá.

Un horrible ruido me hizo brincar del sofá, solo era la película… la que se había terminado cuando la cámara enfocaba el rostro de Keiti y emitía un rugido gutural.

Volví a reírme apagando el televisor, lo que hacían las películas con la imaginación.

Pero el ruido volvió a hacerse presente, justo arriba y no pude evitar mirar hacía el pasillo, nada.

Repito, como jode la capacidad del cerebro humano de pensar tan rápido y llegar a tantas conclusiones cada vez peores que la anterior cuando uno entra en pánico.

Me levanté, aferrando a la peluda gata en mis brazos, dejé la cerveza de lado y me deshice de la frazada, yo, la enana promedio no tenía miedo… no, habían cientos de explicaciones razonables para lo que fuera que estuviese pasando, como que estuviese teniendo un episodio psicótico inducido por la depresión y el estrés, como que Sebastián hubiese llegado ya y yo ni cuenta me hubiese dado, como que el engendro peludo estuviera haciendo desastres porque quizá se quedo encerrado en la habitación de Sebastián… como que…

Al diablo, quizá sea un secuestrador o un ladrón o un violador, o… ¡Los mensajes de texto!

¡Claro! Ese alguien que enviaba esos mensajes, el acosador que me tomaba fotos y me las enviaba para intimidarme, podía ser el buscándome para intentar infundirme más miedo porque yo había tomado la decisión de arrojar mi teléfono por la ventanilla del auto hacía unos días.

Eso no me aliviaba para nada.

Sue chilló removiéndose entre mis brazos, la deje en el suelo y desesperadamente busque algo, esta vez no se me iba a escapar… ese sujeto me las iba a pagar, me devolvería mi sortija y luego le propinaría una buena paliza ¡Claro que si! Por su culpa no había podido dormir bien en mucho tiempo y quizá él era el culpable de mi secuestro, si, este era mi momento… acabaría con todo de una buena vez.

No había nada para defenderme en la maldita estancia… ¿Qué iba a hacer, romperle los dientes con el control remoto y sacarle las tripas con latas de cerveza? Ya era suficiente con mi reducida estatura y mi pijama de desnudista como para rebajar más mi orgullo.

Respiré hondo, caminando descalza por el pasillo hacía las escaleras… vi de reojo como la puerta al fondo del pasillo de arriba estaba abierta, la puerta del cuarto de Sebastián.

Bien acosador, te has confundido de camino… si que serás imbécil.

Correteé a la cocina con la gata pisándome los talones, agarré el trapeador cerca de la puerta al jardín y dándome valor me aproximé a las escaleras, había oscurecido un poco… así que el recibidor era un lugar muy tenebroso y solitario… verifiqué que la puerta estuviera cerrada y así era, estaba cerrada.

_Punto para Sam, esa es la única manera de escapar…_

Subí escalón por escalón con todo el cuidado de no caer y rodar escalera abajo, todo estaba bien, todo marchaba bien… inhalé aire hasta llenar mis pulmones y apreté mi agarré al palo del trapeador.

Maravilloso, una enana semidesnuda con un gato peludo y miedoso a sus pies sosteniendo un trapeador, pero que intimidante.

Jamás en mi vida ese pasillo se había vuelto tan corto y estrecho, quizá era por el valor que repentinamente tenía o porque Sebastián no estaba ahí para licuarme los sesos, fuera cual fuera en menos de un parpadeo me encontraba en el marco de la puerta empuñando el trapeador con fuerza.

Mi ego magullado revivió e inflé el pecho intentando lucir imponente, si mis suposiciones eran ciertas al fin podría acabar con todo y sería libre, no más Sebastián… no más de sus demoniacos juegos de seducción y sabría que Richard estaría a salvo, Lilian descansaría en paz y todo tendría un fin.

Primero un pie, luego el otro, estaba dentro de la habitación y rebusque intentando hallar algo o alguien a quien degollar…

Juro que el sonido que escuché fue la cosa más espantosa que había presenciado en toda mi existencia, otro llegue directo al escepticismo y la cordura que intentaba seguir de pie en mi cabeza, grité llena de horror y el valor se me fue a los pies cuando sentí como algo se aferraba a mis piernas encajándose en mi carne y ardiendo como si me prendieran fuego, el trapeador terminó tan lejos de mi como le fue posible como si hubiese huido despavorido de mi, intenté correr y huir de ahí pero mi coordinación y orientación me abandonaron y en lugar de huir terminé adentrándome más en la habitación y tropecé terminando tumbada en la cama.

El corazón me latía a mil, casi me da un infarto e intente tranquilizarme, cerré los ojos con fuerza implorando porque la fuerza de la que carecí todos estos años surgiera y pudiese salir viva de lo que fuera que estaba ahí.

Me contorsioné dando un salto y quedando de pie, abrí los ojos y…

—Miau

… el engendro peludo y de color negro se lamía la cola con desesperación mientras que Sue me miraba con sus brillantes ojos amarillos relampagueando en la obscuridad de la habitación, de poder hablar habría dicho "Pedazo de idiota, todo este alboroto… solo le haz pisado la cola a la pobre _Luna"_

— ¡Soy una perfecta idiota!— grité histérica.

Me aproximé a la gata negra, intenté acariciarla pero me bufó y estiró una pata arañándome la mano.

Solté todos los insultos que me sabía pegando en el piso con el pie derecho, al demonio con los domingos y los maratones de películas de terror ¡A partir de hoy saldré a hacer ejercicio! ¡Si es posible voy a ir a la playa a nadar hasta perderme en el mar!

Respiré hondo, conté hasta veinte y decidí ir a recoger el trapeador y ponerlo en su sitio.

Las piernas me ardían y me tumbé en la cama sosteniendo el trapeador en una mano, lo recargué en la mesilla de noche y subí las piernas… que horrible rasguño, perfecto… a partir de este momento usaré pantalones para dormir.

Refunfuñando otra vez me puse de pie, sentí el cuerpo pesado e incapaz de moverme no pude dar ni un paso más, resoplé… seguramente otra buena broma de mi propio cerebro y cuerpo… pero en aquel momento sentí con toda claridad como una mano fría me tomaba por las caderas, automáticamente cerré los ojos estremeciéndome, la sensación de volvió agobiante… asfixiante… el calor envolvió mi cuerpo de una manera desagradable mientras que sentía el gélido tacto subiendo por mi cintura traspasando la delgada tela de la camisola de tirantes que usaba para dormir.

El tacto era nauseabundo, pero a pesar de que me causaba tanta repulsión terminé temblando llena de miedo, otra mano igualmente fría acarició mi cuello hasta tomar mi mentón y sentí su aliento en mi nuca.

Oh mierda… mierda… mierda…

Me mordí los labios rogándole a mis piernas que respondieron pero yendo en mi contra comenzaron a temblar, las manos se fijaron en mis hombros apretándolos, encajando las uñas en mi piel desnuda y sentí la punta de una fría nariz contra mi piel inhalando el aroma de cuello y de mi cabello.

Comencé a sudar, respiré hondo y cuando su agarré regresó a mi cintura afianzándose con fuerza gemí.

Me pareció oír una risa y abrí los ojos furiosa… nadie se reía de mi. Nadie.

Pero como si me leyera la mente antes de siquiera poder mover un musculo de mi cuerpo su mano aprisionó mi cuello ahorcándome.

Apreté los ojos, las lagrimillas querían salir debido a la falta de oxigeno y me llevé las manos al cuello intentando soltarme de su agarre pero apretó aun más fuerte, creí que me rompería el cuello cuando los dedos de mis pies dejaron de tocar el piso pero mis neuronas decidieron hacer su mágica conexión del día y abrí la boca temblorosa y asustada.

—S-se… Sebastián…—, balbuceé con toda la firmeza que pudo salir de mi voz en ese momento.

Entonces caí al suelo con brusquedad, jadeé llenado de aire mis pulmones… la sensación se fue y en cuanto recobré el aliento inspeccione el lugar a detalle, nada. Estaba sola, sola con el par de mininos que salían por debajo de la cama.

Me sobé el cuello sintiéndolo caliente y por donde pasaba los dedos me dolía.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

Sue se frotó contra mi pierna, como si intentara calmarme… increíblemente la gata negra hizo lo mismo y acaricié sus cabecillas.

Pude ver el pentágrama iluminado en mi hombro, entonces respiré más tranquila… mientras tuviese esa cosa en el cuerpo nada podría matarme, esperemos que eso sea cierto.

Suspiré poniéndome de pie con dificultad, tenía que curarme esos rasguños y llamar a Sebastián… quizá el sol, arena, playa y mar no me caerían tan mal. Necesitaba un respiro o me volvería loca.

Volví a recoger el trapeador y me acomodé los tirantes de la camisola.

El timbrazo del teléfono me hizo saltar asustada de nuevo.

Volví a insultarme por ser tan asustadiza y estúpida, solo era el timbre de un teléfono, un teléfono celular que resplandecía en la mesilla de noche.

Otra mágica conexión neuronal del día… el celular de Sebastián.

Oh, cierto, cierto… estaba en su habitación. Es oficial odio los celulares… pensar que pude haber muerto y este dejando el teléfono olvidado ¡Suerte la mía! ¡Já!

El repiqueteo del celular siguió, con más fuerza… tentándome a tomarlo y bien ¿Qué iba a pasar si lo veía? De todas formas _nuestra relación_ ya estaba enterrada varios metros debajo de la tierra… ¿En qué afectaría que viera su teléfono? El que por cierto yo le compré…

Otra mágica conexión neuronal… ¿Quién podría estar llamándolo? Fuera de mi nadie más tenía idea de la existencia de ese teléfono… aparte de Jess y mi madre, y Jerry… Frank, Demian… ¡Para de pensar ya Samantha!

_No es como si me importara lo que hiciera con su vida, después de todo él no me tiene confianza como para decirme que conocía a un shinigami travesti y encima se enoja conmigo porque se me olvido decirle el apellido de Lilian ¡Já!_

El celular se tambaleaba en la punta de la mesilla, vibrando, a punto de caerse al suelo… ¡Al diablos los pensamientos! Así que tomé el teléfono antes de que cayera al suelo… abrí el mensaje nuevo y…

Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, pues en efecto… la curiosidad podría matarme uno de estos días…

Y volví a temblar, horrorizada las piernas se me hicieron de gelatina y la cama amortiguó la caída de mi trasero al suelo… esto no era posible.

Oh por Dios… no… no.

Mensajes, docenas de ellos… todos de un mismo número… el mismo número que los mensajes de mi teléfono. Con fotos, fotos de mi… rebusqué desde el primer mensaje y ahí estaba.

"_¿Extrañas esto?" "¿Esto es tuyo?" "Sé que me tienes miedo"_

Me mordí el labio hasta que el sabor de la sangre pasó por mi garganta.

Los mensajes seguían ahí… no habían parado de llegar desde la fecha del último que yo recibí… había uno con una foto donde Sebastián me sostenía por los hombros impidiendo que me arrojara a la piscina y decía "_No te atrevas a tocarla"_, luego otro y en la foto captaba aquel acercamiento en mi auto con la frase "_Te dije que no la tocaras"_, otro más con la imagen de Sebastián y yo tomándonos de la mano antes de entrar a la casa de mis padres _"¿Acaso no entiendes? No la toques más", _uno más donde salíamos acostados en la cama de la habitación que mis padres nos dieron mientras que yo dormía y el demonio me miraba "_Ella es mía, aléjate"_… quise arrojar el aparato pero las manos me temblaban tanto que apneas y podía moverlas.

¿Qué diablos era esto…? ¿Cómo es que podía tomar todas esas imágenes?

Si no me había dado un infarto ahora estaba por darme uno… creo que aquella imagen que más repercutió en mi cerebro fue en la que vi al demonio y a mí de espaldas, mientras él me tomaba de la cintura… si, si cuando estaba embutida en la falda cinturón y las botas de tacones altos _"Te he dicho que no la tocaras, ella es solo mía"_ era la frase adjunta.

Había más pero…

— ¿Qué hace aquí?—, pronunció la molesta voz de Sebastián a mis espaldas.

Mi sobresalto quizá fue por el miedo aun latente en mi cuerpo, o el alivio de que hubiese llegado… o la histeria.

Apreté las manos en puños dejando el aparato den la mesilla con la pantalla fija en el mensaje.

No sé que me impulso entonces, si la adrenalina corriendo en mis venas o la característica histeria en mí… solo sé que me paré con firmeza y lo encaré, al demonio la indiferencia… esto era más de lo que podía soportar y controlar.

— ¿Qué no le han enseñado que no debe espiar ni entrometerse con las cosas de los demás?—, objetó… quizá con burla o con enojo. No importaba.

— ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste de los mensajes?!—, espeté casi olvidando por completo que yo seguía en mi pijama de desnudista y el lugar en donde estaba.

Ni me contesto, me molesté aun más.

— ¡¿Te enojas conmigo porque se me olvido decirte lo de mi madre y yo no puedo enojarme contigo por las cosas que no me dices?! ¿Qué diablos piensas? Esta bien, soy infantil e inmadura… no aclaré las cosas, ahora las aclaro, mi madre es una Phantomhive… ¿Feliz? No sé que importancia tiene eso pero la verdad a mi ni me importaba y sigue sin importarme, esa familia no tiene nada que ver conmigo y ya que importa mi madre murió… ahora que ya lo expliqué ¡¿Podrías explicarme los malditos mensajes?! ¡Es una orden, joder!

—No quería importunarla después de todo lo que a pasado… mi deber es protegerla hasta que el contrato se cumpla, hasta entonces usted me pertenece y no dejaré que nada la dañe—, dijo firme pero mirándome de esa manera en la que seguramente se derretirían los polos de la tierra.

Sin necesidad de ser un genio mi cara debía de estar tan roja como sus intensos, provocativos y endemoniadamente sexis ojos.

.

.

.

.

.

Lunes por la mañana y yo podía seguir cepillándome los dientes hasta acabar con el esmalte y llegar al nervio.

También podía terminarme una jarra de café entero hasta que los dientes se me pusieran negros… ¿Saben lo horrible que es intentar dormir luego de un maratón de películas de terror, casi morir ahorcada y luego ver una tanda de aterradores mensajes en el celular de un demonio? No lo saben, claro que no lo saben… son cosas que solo le pasan a la desdichada infeliz _mala-suerte-Carson/Phantomhive_…

— ¿Ya estas lista?—, esa fue Jessica quien seguramente echaba humo por la nariz… no la culpo, llevaba media hora en el baño acabando con la pasta dental.

— ¡Me lavo los dientes Jessica!— gruñí.

—Joe nos espera en el aeropuerto, sal ya de ahí ¡Llevas media hora lavándote la boca!— gritoneo abriendo la puerta del baño con una fuerza bestial.

Le fulminé con la mirada y sambutí la cabeza en el lavabo enjuagándome la boca.

—Ya estoy lista ¿Eres feliz?—, escupí.

— ¡Si! ¡Ahora vayámonos ya!—, gruñó ella frunciendo el ceño hasta que pudo juntar las cejas.

— ¡No!—, grité pasando por sobre su persona y tomé el bolso que estaba tirado en el suelo, me sumergí en el closet y saqué el sobre color pato.

— ¡Samantha!

— ¡Dame solo un maldito segundo Jessica!

Ella bufó haciendo berrinche pero terminó por salir del cuarto dejándome sola con… con los dos gatos que disfrutaban más que nadie de mi colchón.

Sin querer terminé viendo la urna con las cenizas de Lilian… ¿Irme de vacaciones y dejar sus retos donde ese maldito acosador podía hacer no sé que cosa? No, no dejaría que eso pasara… ella era mi madre después de todo…

— ¡Samantha!—, escuché el lejano grito exasperado de Jess y sin pensármelo más terminé por meter el jarrón blanco y azul al bolso.

Giré sobre mis talones saliendo del cuarto, Frank me sonreía al pie de las escaleras… ¿Por qué siempre me entraban esas ganas de ahorcarlo cuando sonreía de esa forma?

¿Será porque frente al inocente y crédulo Frank la farsa del novio seguía en pie? Puede ser.

Respira hondo Sam, solo una semana, sobrevivirás… además si estas lo más lejos posible de casa quizá te libres del aterrador acosador, no Claude Faustus por una semana ¡Eso es… no más Claude ni mensajes por una semana!

—Ahora si haga caso ¿Quiere? La espero con todas sus extremidades sanas y sin cenizas o cadáveres ¿Entiende señorita Carson?—, dijo Frank dándome un asfixiante abrazo.

El simpático gordito me soltó cuando me estaba quedando sin aire y no hice más que asentir y callar.

Yo quiero lo mismo Frank… enserio que si…

El pitido de la bocina interrumpió el resto de los buenos deseos de Frank, Jessica aguardaba impaciente en el descapotable blanco… mi pobre Mercedes estaba reparándose… ah, genial.

Un demonio guapo, una amiga que hace el día, un horrible sujeto más molesto que la gripe y los restos de mi madre… oh si, geniales vacaciones ¡Yay!

¿Una última cosa en la lista de equipaje…?

—_ ¿Todo bien mi lady?—, _susurró Sebastián y su aliento golpeo la piel de mi nuca.

_¡Si! ¡Todo va bien!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Hey hola! ¿Me han extrañado? (Bah, nadie te extraña solo quieren leer el fic... admítelo de una vez)**

**Hmp! Es viernes.. y actualice como dije :D (Qué no era el otro viernes...?) No, no es que hahaha me di cuenta de lo que dije hasta el día siguiente y yo pensé que había sido viernes ._. necesito un calendario... el mio no sirve... en fin, el punto es que hay capitulo ¿No?**

**Ah... si, si... veía dicha película mencionada esta mañana xDD amo las películas de ese tipo aunque me vuelven 500% más paranoica de lo usual... b-but well! e_é Lo que me recuerda que no respondí ni un solo review y eso me jode tanto... juro que no me di abasto con el tiempo esta semana... tuve que ir a recoger resultados y ahora soy una persona más solitaria y sin abuelas en casa yay~! Otra buena nueva es que aprobé mi examen de historia y quizá entre a un concurso literario... quizá... no lo sé, estoy segura de lo que hago pero quiero primero terminar ciertas cosas antes de hacer ciertas cosas... ah...**

**En fin, saludines especiales a todas las personillas que han dejado su review, Mujeres les amo de aquí a Júpiter, si, si!**

**Espero amen el capitulo tanto como yo lo amé, fue perfecto... fue horripilantemente perfecto! Lo amo... lo amo más que a los otros no sé porque xDD Este es mi hijo prodigo hasta que lean el siguiente capitulo y sé que diré exactamente lo mismo... dejen sus hermosisimos reviews y ahora si, palabra de mi... los contestaré todos y cada uno.**

**P.D.: A partir de hoy personillas linda y hermosas no hay fechas fijas para actualización pero intentaré que sea lo más pronto posible**

****_Sam, la enana promedio con un gato y medio tambo de chucherías... C:_


	18. Ese mayordomo, en el paraíso

**Ese mayordomo, en el paraíso**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_27 de Septiembre de 1988._

_Hace un par de días que… bueno no sabría como explicarlo._

_Para empezar no es la primera vez que hago algo como esto, no es la primera vez que escribo un diario pero… ¿Sabes? ¿No as sentido esa necesidad incontrolable de contar lo que te preocupa pero parece que a nadie le importa?_

_Hacía unos meses que llegué a américa con el único propósito de asistir a la misma escuela de arte que mi padre, fue algo meramente difícil en un principio… empezar la preparatoria en un continente diferente es algo muy desconcertante de cierta forma._

_Siempre me había gustado dibujar… creo que era un talento natural, tan natural como respirar… quizá se deba a que por mis venas corre la misma sangre de mi padre, uno de los mejores pintores que en mi corta vida e podido conocer… o quizá en parte se deba a lo tormentoso que últimamente me resulta el cerrar los ojos. O quizá, solo quizá me había esmerado tanto en mejorar mi dibujo para alejarme de casa… de esa mansión, de la tragedia que envolvía todo en torno a mi familia._

_Sé que quizá solo sea un delirio, una horrible sensación de persecución pero no le hayo explicación lógica alguna… pero ese no era mi punto._

_Esa es otra historia, no ahondaré en detalles precisamente e comenzado un nuevo diario… como haciendo un borrón y cuenta nueva, eso es. Por ahora no te contaré nada de cómo conocí a tu padre, creo que debería dejarlo para el después aunque es imposible que me pueda contener cuando se trata de él… Demian a sido como un escudo protector, con él a mi lado parece que poco a poco las pesadillas se van… y eso es increíble, es maravilloso… me siento plena y segura a su lado, y ya sé… aun soy menor… él también pero… quizá algún día me entiendas… solo pasará, de improvisto, tan espontáneamente que parece fuera de toda realidad y sabrás que esa persona es la correcta… lo sabrás. Estoy segura._

_Como iba diciendo hace un principio hace un par de días que me levanté con un terrible dolor de cabeza, corrí al baño y solté todo lo que había cenado la noche anterior… Roseanne quien desde hace unos días había empezado a darme medicamentos para las nauseas comenzó a preocuparse más de lo habitual._

_Me a dicho que me veo muy pálida e incluso llamó a un doctor preguntándole si mi salud tenía que ver con mis pesadillas, pero hace tiempo ya que no e soñado nada así que terminé en un hospital nuevamente… haciendo pruebas de todo tipo._

_¿Y Sabes qué? Jamás en mi vida había recibido una noticia como esa… estoy embarazada, yo lo presentí desde un principio y ya sé… quizá estas leyendo esto y te parece una completa tontería y metida de pata que termine embarazada a unos meses de cumplir dieciséis cuando estoy en preparatoria._

_No me importa, me siento plena, feliz y segura… no lo aguanto, no podré aguantarlo… saber que una vida crece dentro de mi me hace tan feliz que no podré soportarlo ¿Esperar nueve meses por ti? ¡Es demasiado! ¡Sencillamente demasiado!_

_1 de Octubre de 1988, por la mañana._

_Mi madre una vez me dijo que si yo quería algo en verdad luchará por ello _

_¿Sabes? Las cosas han ido… decayendo. La noche pasada esperaba a que Demian llegase de sus clases por la tarde, hace casi cuatro meses que él vive conmigo en la casa que alguna vez le perteneció a mi padre cuando vivía en américa… ya darían más de las ocho y no tenía nada que hacer, cuando le mencioné a Demian del embarazo el me pidió que dejara la escuela, de alguna manera lo entiendo… mi salud siempre a sido algo delicada y yo no quería llamar la atención yendo a la preparatoria con mi panza de embarazada, si mi abuelo llegase a enterarse no sé que pasaría._

_Como iba diciendo estaba sola, no me gusta estar sola… más aun en una casa como esta, es bonita y me gusta pero... llega a ser tenebrosa, me hace recordar esa vez en la que me perdí en la mansión cuando era muy pequeña._

_Lo recuerdo perfectamente… mi madre, Elizabeth, había salido con mi padre a Londres por alguna cuestión de negocios familiares._

_¿Sabes algo? Mi familia es una familia noble, de Inglaterra… los Phantomhive siempre han sido muy cercanos a la familia real desde hace muchísimo tiempo y quizá gracias a eso las empresas Funtom han tenido tanto éxito._

_Mi padre es artista así que nunca mostró especial interés en atender el negocio familiar cuando se casó con mi madre, y mamá tampoco… ella es algo torpe y demasiado alegre como para poder emprender en los negocios o firmar jugosos contratos. Así que mi abuelo, Frederick siempre a permanecido a la cabeza después de todo mi madre es su única hija._

_¡Siento haberme ido del tema de nuevo!_

_Considero que aquella vez que me perdí siendo una niña es de vital importancia, las pesadillas me han invadido desde entonces al grado de casi hacerme enloquecer._

_Así que mis padres se habían ido, el abuelo estaba de viaje desde hace una semana y tardaría aun bastante tiempo en llegar… estaba sola con los sirvientes y mi nana, Roseanne, una encantadora muchachilla rubia de unos 20 años en aquellos tiempos. Recuerdo perfectamente que estábamos en los jardines cortando rosas a escondidas del jardinero, tenía yo unos ocho años a lo mucho y el cabello apenas y me cubría las orejas porque en una travesura mi hermano mayor me había llenado el cabello con una cosa pastosa y pegajosa y no hubo más remedio que cortármelo._

_Así que cortábamos rosas blancas de los rosales del jardín trasero… siempre había amado esos rosales, me resultaban melancólicos pero las flores de ese lugar en especifico eran las más hermosas de quizá todo Londres. Quería hacerme una corona con las flores pero estaban repletas de espinas y Rose no me dejo ni tocarlas, hice berrinche por eso… era demasiado obstinada como para entender que podría lastimarme con las espinas así que corrí haciendo un puchero y me adentré a la mansión._

_Yo solo me sabía el camino desde la entrada de la mansión a la habitación de mis padres, a mi habitación y a la de mi hermano, a la cocina y trabajosamente lograba dar con los jardines... el lugar era realmente enorme, demasiadas habitaciones y pasillos… como un enorme laberinto._

_Subí unas escaleras y terminé por llegar a un pasillo infinitamente largo… jamás había estado en ese lugar antes, pero era como si lo conociera… la sensación de haber estado ahí antes era abrumadora, yo era una niña que se asustaba con facilidad y mientras cruzaba el pasillo sentí aquella sensación de ser observada, quise salir por donde llegué pero de alguna manera ya estaba demasiado lejos de las escaleras como para poder verlas. Así que continué caminando apretando las manos en la suave tela de mis pantaloncillos que me llegaban a las rodillas, mi madre solía vestirme con unos lindos trajes con pantaloncillos y blusas con holanes que me hacían lucir como niño, a mi no importaba realmente… la idea de parecerme más a Evan me resultaba fascinante en ese entonces así que ni me había molestado cuando el cabello me quedo tan corto como el de un niño._

_Los tablones de madera del suelo crujían a cada uno de mis pasos… era extraño, no había ni una sola mota de polvo en los alrededores pero esa parte de la mansión lucía muy vieja y descuidada, las paredes tenían un papel tapiz que se caía a pedazos por lo viejo que era, la madera del suelo se veía corroída y no había ni una sola ventana, todo el pasillo permanecía obscuro pero no lo suficiente como para dificultar la visión de las cosas._

_Era como si mi cuerpo se moviese por si solo… cuando me di cuenta ya estaba frente a una gran puerta caoba que estaba entreabierta, como toda niña curiosa entre a la habitación._

_No sé como describir la sensación que tuve al estar dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes… pero sin duda fue una sensación para nada agradable. Afortunadamente había más luz porque de lo contrario habría huido de ahí, el piso era cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo tanto así que al dar un paso este quedaba marcado y el polvo era demasiado espeso… creo que eran cenizas o restos de escombro. Reconocí esa habitación como una oficina o un despacho por las estanterías pegadas a una de las paredes repletas de libros cubiertos por el polvo y una que otra tela de araña que colgaba por las esquinas._

_La pintura de las paredes permanecía en perfecto estado siendo de un azul profundo y turbio, había varios cuadros… pinturas que seguramente eran tan o más antiguas que la propia casa, cubiertas por una finísima y apenas notoria capa de polvo y se veían tan vividas y reales que bien podían ser fotografías de alta calidad pero gracias a todo ese tiempo que había pasado con mi padre viendo como pintaba me resulto sumamente fácil reconocer cada trazo y pincelada dentro de las imágenes._

_Me dediqué un buen rato a mirar las pinturas… había demasiados rostros que no conocía pero a juzgar por los borrosos caracteres en los marcos de la pinturas eran miembros de mi familia… claro que de hace muchas generaciones atrás. Una pintura en especial llamó mi atención… era la más desgastada de todas pero por la vividez de los pigmentos y los colores quizá era la menos vieja de toda la colección, en ella había un retrato familiar y por un momento me pareció ver a mi propia familia pintada con detalle en el lienzo pero luego de mirarla más detenidamente comprobé que la hermosa mujer rubia que estaba sentada en un amplio sofá dromedario no era mi madre… tenía el mismo pelo rubio, la misma cara angelical y aquellos ojos únicos de mi familia, tan azules... tan profundos, idénticos a los de mi madre pero supe que no era ella por sus ropas… el largo vestido de un color pastel y la postura con la cual se sentaba, además en el rosto de mi mamá siempre se formaba una pequeña arruga en la comisura de sus labios al sonreír y de alguna forma su mano siempre terminaba enredando alguno de sus rizos con los dedos cuando sonreía. Por otro lado también supe que no era mi familia por el hombre a un lado de la mujer rubia… era alto, imponente… irradiaba una aura de tranquilidad y seguridad a su alrededor, tenía el cabello de un negro algo grisáceo y azulado, los ojos cafés, pálida piel, una sonrisa amable y un lunar debajo de uno de sus ojos. Estaba segura de que era muy parecido a mi hermano si él fue más grande pero a diferencia de la persona de la pintura mi hermano había heredado el cabello negro ébano de mi padre._

_Recuerdo que me estremecí en ese momento, la última persona en el retrato era un niño… de más o menos mi edad, completamente idéntico a mi… era como mirarme a un espejo… rostros idénticos, los ojos más azules y hermosos que había visto, cabellos del mismo largo y el mismo peinado, ropas similares… fue horrible, fue horriblemente espantoso._

_¿Sabes qué fue lo más horrible de todo? Que por alguna razón me sabía su nombre, sabía quien era… me era demasiado familiar… demasiado para ser real. Ciel… si, recordaría ese nombre aún si me hicieran un trasplante de cerebro. Lo había escuchado antes, quizá entre sueños pero estaba segura de que así se llamaba._

_Por alguna razón verlo me estrujaba el pecho, me hacía sentir una profunda tristeza pero una gigantesca rabia a la vez… quería correr pero a la vez quedarme y averiguar más, saberlo todo… quería saberlo todo._

_Pasé lo dedos por la empolvada pintura remarcando cada una de sus facciones… el retrato abarcaba la pared… era tan grande que el niño y yo teníamos la misma altura._

_La luz comenzaba a disminuir y entonces reparé en la presencia de un gran ventanal en una de las paredes, me arrimé contra la ventana y para mi sorpresa esta daba una vista completa de los jardines traseros donde Roseanne se movía de un lado a otro pareciendo desesperada, quizá buscándome, había dejado el ramo de rosas a un lado en el césped y el jardinero también correteaba de un lado a otro preocupado._

_Por alguna razón no quería irme de ahí, pero estaba aterrada… sentía que me miraban… podía incluso asfixiarme y por sobre mi curiosidad el miedo me ganó y salí de la habitación sin siquiera mirar todo lo demás._

_Corrí por el inmenso pasillo hasta dar con la escalera y bajé._

_Crucé más pasillos y más puertas… cuando miré al frente Roseanne estaba ahí y me dio uno de sus cariñosos abrazos, lloriqueó que no me encontraba y que estaba sumamente preocupada por mí… luego de eso me dio una corona de rosas blancas pero eso ya no interesaba, no dejaba de pensar en el niño de la pintura. Me angustiaba de sobremanera._

_Esa noche fue la primera vez que tuve una pesadilla._

_Estaba yo sentaba sobre el piso de la estancia principal jugando, sostenía unas figurillas de madera a los pies de un enorme sillón dromedario donde mi madre permanecía sentada sonriéndome y riendo de vez en cuando, Mi padre estaba sentado a su lado pasando uno de sus brazos por sobre los hombros de mi madre e igualmente se le veía muy feliz._

_Evan mi hermano mayor jugueteaba con el perro de la casa y pude vislumbrar a mi nana en el marco de la puerta cargando una bandeja metálica con un precioso juego de te y panecillos para acompañar._

_Me sentía demasiado feliz, la imagen era demasiado real… los sonidos, la risa, las sonrisas y la dulzura del té preparado por Roseanne pero entonces por alguna razón mi vista terminaba clavada en una pared que no recordaba que estuviera ahí, el enorme retrato que había visto antes estaba colgado en la pared y la pintura era tan real que incluso parecía moverse, el niño me miraba… pero algo había cambiado… toda aquella felicidad y seguridad antes transmitida en el lienzo se había esfumado, el niño estaba solo y rodeado por las ardientes llamas. Su rostro ya no era iluminado por esa hermosa sonrisa si no opacado por una infinita tristeza._

_Me invadió el impulso de correr a abrazarlo y darle algo de mi felicidad pero en cuanto comenzaba moverme la temperatura subía, de pronto todo estaba en llamas… ahora todo se quemaba… todo era consumido por el fuego, estaba sola y rodeada por la llamas._

_La pintura se había esfumado y de pronto ya no sabía donde estaba… solo corría, intentaba huir de las llamas pero era como correr por un infinito y largo pasillo, jamás terminaba._

_Cuando creí que hasta ahí llegaría algo me tomaba por detrás, cubriéndome los ojos y la boca._

_Luego cuando abría los ojos todo estaba obscuro, era como si mi cuerpo flotase en la nada y todo era frio. Por alguna razón todo me dolía y la desnudez de mi piel solo me hacía temblar con más violencia._

_Las manos halaban de cada extremidad de mi cuerpo, tocándome… sin dejar un solo tramo de mi piel sin ser explorado a fondo. La garganta se me hacía nudo como si tragara una jarra llena de acido y el estómago se me revolvía, las entrañas me ardían y no hacía más que gritar. Sentía como desgarraban mi carne, un dolor insoportable, el frio filo del metal incrustándose y rasgando mi piel cortando todo a su alcance, la piel me quemaba y no hacía más que retorcerme y chillar de agonía._

_Sin embargo la sensación se esfumaba cuando todo empeoraba, sentía el cuerpo ligero, la obscuridad era tan profunda que no podía ni ver mis propias manos cuando me toqué la cara, algo me impedía respirar con normalidad… el aire era pesado, tosco y se atoraba a medio camino haciéndome toser._

_Repentinamente comenzaban a caer unos puntos blancos del cielo… plumas, cubriéndolo todo._

_Cuando estaba a punto de ahogarme un par de puntos rojos se distinguían a los lejos y una voz que resultaba familiar pero irreconocible salía de la nada, no puedo recordar que era lo que decía pero estaba segura de que se dirigía mí. Luego los puntos rojos tomaban forma y podía distinguirlos, era unos ojos… tan rojos como la misma sangre y me miraban tan profunda e intensamente que creí podría atravesar mi carne y mis huesos hasta mirar mi alma._

_Todo cambiaba tan súbitamente a como había empezado… de pronto estaba en medio de un enorme salón de baile finamente decorado como para una gran fiesta, pero, no había nadie ahí… se escuchaba la lejana música de los violines invadiendo cada centímetro del lugar pero era irritante, trillada y demencial. Tenía un ritmo frenético._

_De pronto una fina voz opacaba a los violines, la infantil tonada se oía descompuesta… extraña._

_Era una voz femenina, eso lo sé bien. _

_"London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down… London bridge is falling down, my fair lady…" repetía incesantemente aumentando el ritmo cada vez que la frase se repetía hasta que la voz se volvió chillona y aguda._

_Hacía que la cabeza me punzara horriblemente y caía al suelo doblegándome por el dolor, luego el sonido de pasos retumbaba en las losetas cerámicas del piso, eran dos pares de pisadas muy imponentes que hacían que temblara hasta los huesos._

_Luego la música acallaba dando pasó a una sinfonía de chirridos de metales encontrados y estrellándose con fuerza llenaba todo._

_Con miedo alcé la cabeza para ver dos figuras de negro que parecían estar sumergidas en una lucha interminable, logré ver los ojos… eran rojos, profundos e intensos… jamás había visto unos ojos como esos… quedaba inmersa en ellos, era extraño, era una sensación parecida a la que Demian ejercía sobre mi… pero eso era imposible porque aquel rostro me resultaba irreconocible, jamás lo había visto y ni siquiera tengo palabras para describirlo pero había una especie de sentimiento receloso en mi interior cada vez que aquel hombre de negro se detenía para mirarme de la misma manera a como los ojos en la obscuridad me miraron. Simplemente me robaba el aliento._

_Para mi des fortunio el sujeto de los ojos rojos parecía perder esa lucha… el carmesí de su mirada se había extendido a su cuerpo bañándole en sangre._

_Grité, quizá un nombre… quizá una exclamación pero solo sé que la preocupación recorría cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Luego la otra figura se aproximaba a mi… tenía miedo, demasiado, sus ojos amarillentos, dorados… me comían en vida, jamás había visto una mirada tan intimidante… se sentía horrible, me hacía asfixiarme, me hacía perder el control sobre mi cuerpo y permanecía inmóvil incapaz de emitir sonido alguno mientras su figura avanzaba en mi dirección._

_Creí que moriría, creí que me tragaría la profundidad de su mirada sobre mí pero entonces despertaba gritando._

_E tenido ese sueño siempre desde entonces, cada día de mi vida… cada noche e vivido atormentada por aquel sueño._

_Cuando conocí a Demian creí estar a salvo de ese miedo que crecía en mi interior, de los ojos dorados de mis pesadillas y también creí que Ciel estaría a salvo, no sé porque razón sentía que estaba en peligro, que era mi deber protegerlo a pesar de que quizá solo era un personaje de ficción. Cuando conocí a tu padre, Demian, esas pesadillas dejaron de atormentarme cada noche… fue un enorme alivio porque luego de tantos años siendo atormentada en las noches al fin encontré la paz que anhelaba._

_Sin embargo como dije en un principio anoche esperaba a Demian de sus clases, estaba sola en la casa recostada sobre uno de los sofás… me pareció oír un ruido pero ni me moví de mi sitio, pero entonces tuve aquella sensación de ser observada… estaba segura de que alguien me veía y me veía de una forma arrebatadora, como la mirada de mis pesadillas… como los ojos dorados que querían comerme y sin dudarlo me fui de la sala, subí a mi habitación y me encerré ahí._

_Creo que me quede dormida y volví a soñar con lo mismo, cuando desperté estaba gritando y Demian me sostenía de los brazos, se le veía preocupado y una vez que yo terminé de gritar me abrazó y me acurrucó en su pecho._

_Creí estar a salvo, estar entre sus brazos me hacía sentir muy segura… como si nada en el mundo pudiese llegar a dañarme._

_Demian tenía algo especial… algo único que alejaba a las pesadillas de mí. Creo que eran sus ojos, diferentes a otros que yo hubiese visto antes… ojos azules, verdes, cafés, negros, dorados eran colores que veían todo el tiempo… estoy segura de que Demian es la única persona en todo este mundo con ese color de ojos… la primera vez que el vi eran tan fríos, tan gélidos, exánimes, inmutables… como ver la nada misma, el vacío en su mirada era tan profundo… tan inmenso que te perdías en el, sus ojos son como el hielo… en una tonalidad diferente… como un azul verdoso pero demasiado claro, grisáceo, pocas veces puedes ver algún sentimiento reflejado en ellos… pero cuando logras verlos son los ojos más expresivos y hermosos que puedas ver._

_Espero tengas esos ojos, sería completamente maravilloso, romperías el contexto y la línea que a seguido en mi familia… personas con los mismos ojos que los de Ciel, azul cobalto._

_No, sería un desperdicio genético que no tuvieses los ojos de tu padre, sería hermoso contar con dos miradas iguales… quizá así las pesadillas pudiesen acabar para siempre…_

.

.

Lo último que quieres ver cuando despiertas es… el rostro de Sebastián Michaelis a centímetros del tuyo. Seguro, lo último que quieres ver cuando despiertas de tan horrible pesadilla, lo último que en definitiva deseas ver al despertar es su perfecto, pálido y hermoso rostro… en especial esos ojos rojos que te miran intensamente como para caer hecha liquido al suelo. Lo último, repito, lo que menos desearías ver en ese momentos sería el perfecto rostro de tu demoniaco mayordomo cuando has tenido semejante sueño tan raro, sueño que a sido descrito a detalle en el diario de tu madre muerta la que alucino con eso cada día de su vida enloqueciéndola a tal punto en que le llevo a morir.

_O quizá lo único que desearías luego de eso sería verlo precisamente a él…_

Ah, pero decía que acababa de despertar… primeramente no abrí los ojos porque sentía los parpados bien pegados y pegajosos, quizá me había dormido todo el vuelo después de tener un pequeño ataque de histeria al ver a la muy puta de la aeromoza coqueteando con Sebastián y en mi infantil berrinche de chica adolescente había decidido ignorar eso de la mejor manera que se me ocurrió: leyendo el diario de mi madre.

¿Qué gané con eso? Pues la aeromoza pudo seguir con su coquetería sin ningún problema y yo me deshacía del arrepentimiento, angustia y confusión en mi pequeño asiento de avión.

Después de ciertos acontecimientos antes de la propuesta vacacional yo ya había desarrollado una especie de _irritabilidad_ a bordo de los aviones. Sencillamente había comenzado a detestarlos y presiento también que e desarrollado un gran y desmedido odio hacía el servicio aéreo, léase aeromozas ofrecidas que se alborotan con tan solo ver un pelo de Sebastián como si fuesen perras en celo lanzándose ante el primer buen trozo (¡Pero que trozo madre mía!) de humanidad que se les paraba en frente.

Así que mientras yo sufría por las sutiles (nótese el sarcasmo) insinuaciones de una horda de aeromozas entalladas en mini-micro falditas y blusas escotadas sin dejar mucho a la imaginación, Sebastián se mantenía a mi lado pegado como una chinche… valga la redundancia enchichándome la vida con su rutina de volver loca a Sam durante diez horas de vuelo continuas, además yo, la enana exagerada observaba con detenimiento el sobre amarillo sin lograr decidirme si abrirlo o no porque aquel oportuno gusanillo de la curiosidad se comía mi cerebro… mientras tanto unas filas más adelante Jess dormía plácidamente apoyando la cabeza contra la ventanilla ¡Jessica Samuels maldita sabandija mentirosa y dormilona no sabes cuanto te envidio!

Pero decía yo que acababa de despertar, porque luego de terminar de leer unas cuantas paginas del diario el ataque de la aeromoza contra mi pobre y pisoteada autoestima cobró fuerza.

Era alta, rubia, imponente, ojos tan azules cual cielo, labios pintados de rojo y esa sonrisa de comercial.

¿Qué tenía yo a mi favor que la pornstar azafata no tuviera…? _¿La peor suerte de todo el planeta tierra…?_

— ¿Necesita algo más señor?—, preguntó con su encantadora sonrisa inclinándose de más dejando que toda _su pechuga doble_ le diera una vista panorámica a mi mayordomo.

Quizá fueron los miles de pies de altura que me habían oxigenado de más el cerebro porque en ese momento mí reducida paciencia se había evaporado y actué como una leona defendiendo su territorio.

—_Si cielo_ ¿Necesitas algo más?—, dije entrelazando mis dedos contra los dedos enguantados de Sebastián, este me miró tan sorprendido y a la vez divertido que bien su cara fue merecedora de una fotografía para momentos memorables, me abstuve de bufar y le guiñé un ojo sonriéndole, intentando verme tan seductora como él.

Ah, ya sé… es imposible que un mortal con mi atractivo tan poco existente llegase a hacer una mirada como esa pero estaba desesperada, así que ya saben como dicen… _a tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas._

La rubia torció la boca lo que pasó desapercibido hasta para el demonio pero yo me di cuenta, no se había tragado mi actuación y se quedo callada a la espera de algo más convincente.

Le sonreí de la forma más arrogante que pude y ante la atenta y penetrante mirada del demoniaco Sebastián Michaelis me pegué a él hasta que la separación de los asientos dejo de existir.

La aeromoza y yo nos debatimos en un duelo de miradas cual fieras a punto de abalanzarse una contra la otra… seguía sin creerme, yo misma seguía sin creer que diablos estaba haciendo.

Entonces con la cabeza hirviéndome jalé a Sebastián de su camiseta y tan imprevisto que ni yo me lo esperaba lo bese. Pero cuando digo que lo bese es porque lo bese, no besos cursis de parejitas recién juntadas… por supuesto que no. Fue de esos besos que te dejan sin aliento.

Si la cabeza ya me hervía todo mi cuerpo comenzó a llegar al punto de ebullición, pronto yo ya no tuve el control de ese beso y pronto olvide que era lo que quería demostrar, es más… deje de pensar… ya no existía nada más, ya no estaba en ese incomodo asiento de avión a miles de metros de altura de tierra firme, ya no había aeromozas llenas de hormonas dispersas a mi alrededor, ya no había absolutamente nada más… me deje llevar, cada uno de mis sentidos parecían haberse nublado y por aquellos instantes lo único que parecía seguir viviendo era mi corazón latiendo tan fuerte y rápido que creí morir.

Sus labios sobre los míos, se inclinó sobre mi y terminé acorralada entre el asiento y la ventanilla, no pude evitar llevar los brazos hasta su cuello atrayéndolo a mi aun más, enredé los dedos en su cabello mientras que uno de sus brazos me tomaba por el cuello profundizando el beso y el otro permanecía fijo a un lado de mi cabeza como si descansara todo su peso en ese brazo.

Pero yo con mi cuerpo tan desdichadamente humano me quede sin aire y no hubo más remedio que romper ese hermoso momento.

Me separé de él, jadeante, aclamando por aire pero mi cuerpo seguía batallando entre el impulso de seguir con aquello o derretirse ahí mismo.

Créanme que no reparé en la presencia de aeromoza hasta que esta taconeo con molestia, indignada.

La sensación de un puñetazo de limpia y pura realidad me calo más fuerte a mí que a la aeromoza que se fue como un perro con el rabo entre las patas.

Sonreí sintiéndome victoriosa… quizá algún día yo me ganase un Oscar por semejante cuento, el problema aquí es que eso era tan real que no era posible…

La sensación de triunfo fue infinitamente opacada por las alarmas que se activaron en mi cerebro… ¡¿Qué diablos hiciste Samantha?! ¡¿Qué demonios as hecho?! ¡Torpe estúpida! ¡¿Qué te pasó ahí?! ¡Mierda!

Mientras yo me jalaba de los cabellos presa de la histeria cotidiana Sebastián no dejaba de mirarme sonriendo, disfrutando de cómo mi cara relucía más que una brillante luz de Navidad.

Aun así faltaban más de tres horas de vuelo y por el bien de lo que fuera yo tenía que tranquilizarme, así bien después de enfriarme la cabeza analizando las palabras en el diario termine por quedarme dormida ignorando olímpicamente la terrible y peligrosa cercanía del demonio a mi persona.

Ahora bien, llegado a ese punto luego de tener la misma pesadilla que Lilian relataba en su diario me desperté, tal como iba diciendo. Desperté topándome con su _angelical_ rostro a unos milímetros del mio.

¿La reacción inicial…?

Creo que más que nada me había sentido aliviada, verlo ahí, a mi lado me hacía sentir segura… pero a la vez el hueco vacío de mi pecho se hacía más profundo provocándome unas tremendas ganas de derrumbarme y llorar. Tenerlo tan cerca, mirándome de esa manera me evocaba recuerdos de la última vez que estuve junto a Richard dentro del avión, si le hubiera dicho mi mal presentimiento habríamos bajado… nos habríamos marchado y justo ahora yo sería feliz a su lado.

— ¿No durmió bien?—, preguntó el mayordomo y pude ver reflejado en sus ojos la preocupación.

Negué levemente, sin ganas, dormir me había dejado más agotada y ahora el cuello me dolía.

El anuncio de que íbamos a aterrizar resonó por los altavoces, me enderece en el asiento abrochándome el cinturón, respiré hondo y me aferré al bolso de mano donde había guardado el diario.

.

.

.

Jessica bufó, estaba molesta y muy incomoda, me habría reído de ella si mi situación no fuera igual o peor que la de ella.

Luego de diez horas de vuelo el trasero me dolía y no sentía las piernas, así que lo último que había querido hacer era subirme a una avioneta tan inestable como mi sistema hormonal cuando Sebastián me sostenía de esa manera tan posesiva, luego de eso hacer un viaje de cuarenta minutos en una lancha, si, una lancha… una pequeña lancha pestilente.

Resulta que Joe nos había preparado una sorpresa, pues luego de la gran travesía en el avión Joe nos informó que la pequeña isla donde su tío administraba el hotel quedaba bastante lejos y estaba los suficientemente aislada que no había aeropuerto alguno en ella, así que el único medio por el cual llegar era primero recorrer en avioneta hasta el lado de la ciudad costera donde partían los botes con destino a la pequeña isla donde vacacionaríamos.

¿Qué clase de persona era el tío de Joe? Cuando lo viera iba pulverizar cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo, estaba lo suficientemente agotada como para dormirme estando de pie pero ni eso podía hacer… digamos que era la primera vez en mi vida que me subía a un barco y mi estomago amenazaba con soltar su contenido cada dos por tres. Todo el movimiento del barco hacía que mis entrañas se agitaran como un licuado… genial, mi pequeño orgullo y mi ego habían sido arrojados por la borda junto con mi desayuno.

Quizá el karma actuaba sobre mi por serle infiel a mi prometido de tal manera… ¡Juró de no vuelvo a hacerlo pero por favor fuerza del universo o Dios se misericordioso y has que este maldito barco encalle ya!

La brisa marina me revolvía los cabellos, había llegado a ese punto donde mi cabello se había vuelto una maraña de rizos bien enredada… eso pasaba cada vez que la humedad era demasiada o cuando no me cepillaba el cabello las mañanas, siempre empezaba enchinándose ligeramente por las puntas y luego se esponjaba hasta hacerse una maraña de rizos rebeldes.

Luego de vomitar por octava vez logré erguirme sin tambalearme, me limpié la boca aspirando una buena bocanada de aire salado.

En mi vida solo había ido a la playa un par de veces, la primera cuando tenía cinco años y apenas y tenía recuerdos de eso… lo único que recuerdo es que una abeja me había picado y mi cara terminó tan hinchada y roja como un tomate. La segunda vez fue a los once años y… realmente no fue una experiencia muy agradable, el hotel donde nos hospedábamos estaba muy cerca de una zona de residuos y las aguas de la playa estaban infestadas de basura.

Abrí los ojos como platos… una gran exclamación salió no solo de mis labios si no también de los de Jess… atardecía, el atardecer más hermoso que había visto en mis años de vida. Todo lo demás no tenía comparación.

El cielo se había iluminado en una serie de colores cálidos, matices anaranjados, rojizos y rosados… el sol se escondía por debajo de las claras aguas azuladas por las que podías ver hasta el fondo donde la inmaculada arena blanquecina reposaba siendo agitada por cientos de pececillos de vistosos colores.

A lo lejos, al menos unos veinte metros se alzaba la punta de una montaña y a sus lados las costas de arena blanca y altas palmeras eran iluminadas sutilmente por los últimos rayos de sol.

El barco encalló más pronto de lo que parecía, para entonces mi estomago ya había recuperado cierta estabilidad pero mi cuerpo seguía tambaleándose tembloroso y aturdido, con extremo cuidado me bajé de la barca hundiendo los pies en la suave arena blanca, casi chillé de la emoción.

El clima era perfecto y a pesar de que ya había obscurecido el calor se arremolinaba en mi cuerpo dando una sensación muy agradable, la brisa era fresca y el suave sonido de las olas rompiéndose al encontrase con la orilla era como música.

Había llegado al paraíso, un hermoso paraíso tropical revestido de verde ¿Saben qué era lo más hermoso de ese lugar? ¡No había señal en los teléfonos celulares!

Parecía una niña en una dulcería, el mareo se me había ido de repente y casi dando saltos me deje guiar por Joe y su cara de perro hasta el hotel a unos metros de la playa.

La edificación era sencillamente preciosa, las paredes eran revestidas por tiras de bambú dando el estilo que un _Luau Hawaiano_ tendría, en la recepción una desconocida pero alegre cara nos dio la bienvenida con una enorme sonrisa en su varonil rostro.

— ¡Joe muchacho, creí que no llegarías nunca!—, gritoneó el hombrecillo de piel bien bronceada y una creciente barba abrazando a Joe tan fuerte que creí escuchar sus flacuchos huesos crujir y romperse.

—Tío John… aprietas fuerte—, se quejó el pobre Joe sobándose las costillas.

— ¡Ah lo siento!—, se disculpó John riendo con fuerza, entonces me miró viéndose repentinamente apenado e hizo sonar la campanilla del mostrador.

De inmediato una horda de personal llegó a la pequeña estancia del hotel y tomó nuestras maletas desapareciendo por un pasillo que seguramente llevaba a las habitaciones.

— ¿Ella es tu amiga Joe, la señorita de la que me hablaste?— inquirió emocionado el sujeto peinándose sus cabellos negros.

Joe asintió encogido de hombros dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice a Jess y a Sebastián.

Esperen un momento…

— ¡No sabe que feliz me hace el tener a tal personalidad en mi hotel! ¡Me e leído todos su libros señorita! Adoro su trabajo, me a inspirado para hacer este lugar…—, parloteó tan alegre y emocionado que me hizo retroceder un paso por cada uno que su persona daba en mi dirección.

Una columna de madera se interpuso entre mi espalda y mi plan de escape, cosa que el hombrecillo aprovechó para darme un asfixiante abrazo.

Mis entrañas seguían tan revueltas como para pedirme hablar y el agarre del jovial y alegre hombrecillo me rompería las costillas si seguía así durante más tiempo.

Escuché una risa ahogada y solo atiné a rebuscar con la vista a quien se reía, Jess me sonrió a un lado del mostrador de la recepción… oh, esa sabandija…

John me soltó y el aire volvió a oxigenar mi cerebro, junto con él la lluvia de ideas comenzaba a encajar… esa ¡Esa sabandija! ¡Todo esto lo hizo con tal de que…!

— ¡Maggie ven aquí en este instante!—, gritó John haciendo que me pitaran los oídos, ese hombre no necesitaba un altavoz para ser escuchado en medio de una multitud.

Una muchachilla menudita de cabellos negros y piel obscura llegó por el pasillo donde segundos antes el personal del hotel se había marchado con el equipaje.

—Señorita, Maggie—, nos presentó John ensanchando su deslumbrante sonrisa.

Maggie asintió tomando mi mano cortésmente, creo que mi cara le asustó o quizá fue la mirada furibunda que le dediqué a Jess durante unos segundos, fuera como fuera la muchachilla se veía algo tímida y saludó de la misma forma al demonio a mi lado quien asintió con simpleza.

Esperen un momento… ¿Por qué Maggie no saludo a Jess y al chico perro…?

Oh no… no… no, no, no ¡Maldita sabandija!

—Maggie quiero que escoltes a los señores Michaelis a su habitacion, la suite 102—, parloteó el tal John posando su gran y tosca mano en mí magullado hombro.

¡¿Señores qué…?!

John notó mi confusión y río jovialmente dándome una palmada en la espalda que casi me tumba al suelo.

— ¡Disfruten su luna de miel _señores Michaelis!_

Espera… ¡¿QUÉ?!

Pude ver a Jessica haciendo un guiñó en dirección a mi demoniaco asistente… ¡Oh maldita sabandija… ¡¿Enserio?!

Justo cuando el ataque de histeria venía en su punto el suave tacto de la mano enguantado de Sebastián apretó mi cintura haciéndome caminar al mismo ritmo que el siguiendo a la menudita Maggie quien no borraba su sonrisa al guiarnos por los pasillos hasta la habitación.

_O quizá yo había venido a caer al mismísimo infierno…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hola gentecitaa...!**

**Yay! ¿Les a gustado el nuevo capitulo..? Este es mi hijo prodigo (Les dije que diría lo mismo...) o tal vez no, en fin... la cosa arderá hará como quien dice... calor xDD jajaja esto de hacer sufrir a Sam me fascina, claro, pero que sufrimiento ja!**

**Ejem la idea de proporcionar el diario de poquito en poquito vendrá desigual, un capitulo si... uno no.. depende que tanta 'acción' haya con los personajes... eh... ¿Quién va conmigo a abrazar a Jess por la magnifica idea? En efecto, Jess conspiró a nuestro favor con tal sorpresita xDD amo a Jess! Hmp, en cuanto a algunas cosas en el diario... no sé que decir realmente, siento que en parte me odiare mucho a por como an acabado las cosas y eso.. pero Lilian tiene una historia que contar y es fundamental para que todo pueda entenderse mejor! Hagan sus conjeturas, creo que ya les e dado algunas piezas importantes para ir armando este rompecabezas... (Hagan apuestas que el malévolo plan está en marcha~!)**

**Bien, dejen sus reviews! ahora si cumplí y conteste toditos, sip e_é mi Sam amarles con todo su corazoncillo de pollo!**

**Nos leemos lo más pronto posible~...**


	19. Ese mayordomo, se relaja I

**19. Ese mayordomo, se relaja. Parte I.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

—Ah, si, ¡Si! ¡Ahí!... ah… ah— jadeé apretando la almohada con toda mi fuerza hasta que los nudillos se me pusieron blancos.

—Señorita, es usted muy ruidosa—, su voz vibró golpeando la desnuda piel de mi espalda.

Me mordí los labios reprimiendo el gemido de placer ¿Por qué fui tan estúpida como para no hacer esto antes? ¡Realmente soy una idiota!

Aspiré hondo pegando el cuerpo lo más posible a la blanca sabana, sentí sus manos bajar por mis brazos y arqueé la espalda.

Esto era la gloria, la completa gloria…ah, esas manos, ¡Dios esas manos!

No me importaría morir ahí, sobre esa cama, con esas manos subiendo por mi espalda y el olor de los aceites corporales, por un momento olvidé quien era y donde estaba mientras las ávidas manos del masajista vestido de blanco me deshacía los nudos de los hombros y el cuello.

Me sentía relajada, en verdad que la relajación se había esfumado de mi agenda hacia mucho tiempo ¡Madre santa de que me perdí!

Y suspiré sonoramente con la cara pegada en la suave colchoneta de la cama de masajes, las manos del masajista recorrían la desnuda piel de una de mis piernas amasándola con los dedos con suma delicadeza. Me aferre a la cama intentando no tirar la toalla que me cubría el trasero y todo lo que el trozo de toalla cubría.

Si Jessica me hubiese hablado de esto desde un principio nos habríamos evitado un montón de cosas…

—No, no apoye el rostro contra la cama… se va estropear la mascarilla—, dijo el masajista… ¿Cuál era su nombre?

—Oh, lo siento, lo siento—, gemí ante la presión de sus dedos muy cerca de mi muslo, acomodé la cabeza de forma que la cosa verde y gelatinosa de mi cara no embarrara las sabanas.

— ¿Le importaría que cambiara la loción? ¿Qué le parecería una loción de aceite de avellanas y cacao? Se la recomiendo, huele bien—

—Si, si, lo que sea pero no pares hasta que yo te diga ¿Entendido?

—Esta bien, solo relájese señorita o se cuarteará la mascarilla—, la caricia de sus manos abandonó la piel de mis piernas y con un quejido vago asentí.

Cerré los ojos, sentí el viscoso liquido algo frio caer por toda mi espalda y el olor a chocolate y avellanas me hizo volver a suspirar.

Las manos me masajeaban la espalda en un movimiento profundo, como un vaivén donde las yemas de los dedos oprimían mis omoplatos haciendo un movimiento circular.

—Relájese, solo respire profundo y cierre los ojos—, su tersa voz parecía ir al ritmo de la música ambiental de cascadas y pajarillos cantantes.

Aflojé mi agarre sobre la almohada y acomodé bien la cabeza hasta que estuve cómoda.

Las manos seguían repitiendo los movimientos circulares pero esta vez en mis hombros y cuando la loción con aroma a chocolate hizo contacto con la marca comenzó a arderme, di un respingo, no, olvídalo Samantha… ¡Este es un momento de relajación, olvídalo!

— ¿Sucede algo malo, señora Michaelis?—, la voz del masajista retumbo en el cuarto como si la música hubiese parado al igual que la caricia de sus manos, la burbuja se rompió… ¿Dónde quedo el señorita?

Arrugué más la frente.

—Le dije que no se detuviera—musité cerrando con más fuerza los ojos.

La loción volvió a ser esparcida por mis hombros y no pude evitar imaginar la marca del contrato llena de aceite y enrojecida.

¡¿Acaso es muy difícil tener un día sin Sebastián?!

Mi día había estado bien, de hecho este día había comenzado sin ni un rastro de él y ahora escuchaba "_Señora Michaelis" _cada tres segundos ¡No, no, no! Deja eso ya Samantha, concéntrate, es un masaje relajante, solo…

—Relájese _mi lady_…

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente casi incorporándome.

— ¿D-disculpa, qué dijiste?—, balbuceé cuando al voltear solo vi la cara del masajista vestido de blanco untándose loción en las manos.

— ¿Eh? No, no se levante, solo recuéstese y relájese—, dijo amablemente con aquella voz que en nada se parecía a lo que me imagine.

Asentí confundida volviendo a como estaba… _ya, tranquila, deja de ver a Sebastián hasta en la sopa, solo relájate._

Oh, ¿Que cómo, cuándo, dónde y qué estaba pasando?

Pues en resumen, primero, anoche, mientras Maggie _nos_ llevaba a la habitación… déjenme contarles que había una amplía puerta al fondo del pasillo revestido de bambú por donde la horda de personal se había marchado, el número 102 estaba tallado en una placa de madera con los números ligeramente curvados tal como el tío de Joe dijo.

Maggie quien se veía increíblemente pequeñita a lado de las puertas las abrió de un solo movimiento, si fuera físicamente posible mi mentón habría tocado el suelo por la impresión.

La duela del piso estaba impecable, brillante, podría decir que recién pulida… primeramente había una pequeña estancia con sus blancas paredes impecables adornadas por un gran cuadro donde el hermoso atardecer que había visto antes era dibujado con detalle en un precioso oleo enmarcado por finas tirillas de bambú de un color amarillento. Había un largo diván blanco, un sofá igualmente inmaculado y una mesilla de fibra de bambú tejida. Las cuatro paredes blancas eran invadidas por un amplio arco de madera, Maggie no espero a que ni si quiera recobrase el aliento cuando su delgado brazo me jaló con entusiasmo a adentrarme por el arco de madera.

Cuando era niña y mis padres me hablaron de ir a playa yo siempre soñé con algo parecido a lo que veía justo ahora… luego de eso deje de soñar cuando en aquellas lejanas vacaciones lo único que pude ver fue una pequeña habitación con dos camas más duras que una piedra y rígidas sabanas apestosas a cloro.

_Este lugar apestaba tan jodidamente bien… pero…_

Luego venía lo feo, del extremo opuesto del arco de madera Maggie siguió y de su pequeña boca comenzaron a salir palabras que apenas y pude entender, mi mente estaba algo ida… procesando información como una vieja maquina descompuesta. Quería tirarme al piso y dormir o correr y gritar pero el demonio sostenía mi magullado cuerpo impidiéndome incluso respirar con normalidad.

Maggie abrió sin esfuerzo alguno la gran puerta tallada a unos escasos pasos del arco de madera y con una enorme sonrisa extendió su brazo invitándonos a entrar.

La habitación era... dios era… no sé ni que decir, por pura inercia abrí la boca hasta donde me fue posible… la habitación era perfecta, hermosa… había unos enormes ventanales que daban una esplendida vista de la playa. Las paredes no parecían más que una fila de bambús perfectamente acomodados hasta que no quedara ni una abertura, la cama… me estaba preguntando si esa cama era tan cómoda a como lucía con todos esos almohadones y las impecables sabanas.

Este era un serio problema, no era como cuando me quede en la habitación de la casa de mis padres con él, en lo absoluto. Aquella era una habitación sencilla con lo estrictamente necesario: una cama, un mueble para la ropa y un pequeño baño. No era una suite de hotel... no, no lo era_. Era una suit matrimonial…_

La cosa estaba así… la hermosa habitación estaba decorada de una manera… _especial, _había enormes velas sobre los buros a cada lado de la cama, todas de color rojo y si mi sentido del olfato no me engañaba despedían un aroma a canela y manzanas, había un enorme adorno de rosas en una mesilla frente a un gran espejo, la cama era literalmente un lecho de rosas… lo digo por los centenares de pétalos rojos y blancos puestos sobre ella, creo que ahí fue donde comencé a sudar como caballo.

O quizá fue cuando mi aturdida cabecilla enfocó una botella de vino a un lado del mueble de madera que debería ser el closet.

La sensación de ser una pequeña oruga fea y desprotegida era tan palpable que incluso la menudita Maggie podría burlarse de mí… ¿Cómo era que el chico perro tuviese algún tipo de parentesco con el dueño de este lugar? ¿Acaso ahora todos tienen tíos ricos o algo así? ¡¿Por qué hago preguntas tan estúpidas?!

—¿Se encuentra bien, señora?—,preguntó Maggie alarmada y plantándose frente a mi, efectivamente me rebasaba por algunos escasos centímetros.

Parpadeé cuantas veces pude, quizá aun tenía la cara verde por las nauseas o simplemente era toda mi apariencia de bruja patosa.

— ¿Quiere que le de algo para las nauseas?—, no supe interpretar si se dirigía a mi o a él, lo único en que me fije fue que el piso comenzó a girar por debajo de mis pies.

Yo y mi salud de mierda para variar. _Pobre oruga enfermiza…_

La cabeza me punzaba desde hacía un buen rato, supongo que la altura y eso hacían sus estragos en mi cuerpo además del insoportable calor que repentinamente había empezado a subir conforme pasaban los segundos.

— ¿Ella esta bien?—, la vocecilla de Maggie se escuchaba como un campaneo y quizá muy a mi suerte mi cerebro quería cooperar y la voz del atractivo demonio que me acompañaba no era más que un eco lejano.

_No caigas en la inconsciencia, esta bien que tengas una salud horrorosa y un físico asqueroso pero no debes de ser tan patética como para caer medio muerta en tal lugar… ¿Qué tal si la mancha no sale del piso, cómo diablos van a limpiar eso?_

Entonces con mi deplorable cuerpecillo a punto de caer hecho trizas corrí desesperada buscando alguna puerta de entre todo lo que mis ojos podían enfocar y afortunadamente llegué al baño antes de vomitar, de nuevo.

Entonces realicé el ritual que había improvisado, me arrojaba agua bien fría en la cara, respiraba hondo tres veces y luego más agua en la cara.

Parpadee mientras me limpiaba el agua de la cara observando mi reflejo en el espejo ovalado frente al blanquecino lavabo de mármol, yo era espantosa… el pelo rizado y esponjoso como el de un perro mugroso, la piel se me veía más pálida y el escaso maquillaje que Jess me había echo ponerme se había esfumado… las pequeñas pecas que me circundaban entre las mejillas se veían más vividas como pequeños puntitos rojos sobre mis mejillas, mis ojeras habituales habían crecido el doble, los labios los tenía más enrojecidos que de costumbre y aún tenía una parte del labio inferior un tanto hinchada y amoratada (por cierto acontecimiento culpa de cierta mujer del servicio aéreo), los ojos se me veían más opacos que otras veces y sencillamente yo era el monstruo del pantano fusionado con la momia.

¿Toda la gente en el aeropuerto me había visto de esa forma? ¡Oh Dios mio creo que necesito pagarles el psiquiatra a demasiadas personas!

Ya, dejemos el juego, _hay que ponernos serios._

_¿Qué clase de persona enferma era yo para encerrarme en un baño cuando tenía una suite para morir?_ Eso mismo me sigo preguntando.

¿Será porque soy la misma persona que tendrá que permanecer dentro de una suite matrimonial con un demonio que me calienta las hormonas?

—Tranquila Sam… no hay porque alterarse, ya lo hiciste una vez y puedes hacerlo de nuevo ¡Si, puedo hacerlo!— murmuré para mi misma aspirando hondo.

Cuando las nauseas se me pasaron y deje de ver borroso intenté arreglarme el pelo y me lavé los dientes.

Pero la cabeza aun me punzaba, bufando me puse a curiosear el baño… había varias estanterías y un mueble repleto de toallas, una vitrina donde había un montón de aceites aromáticos, cremas y lociones… perfumes y otras cosas que no me servirían… ¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿Una suite sin aspirinas?!

Si hubiese una comparación adecuada salí del baño arrojando rayos y centellas a mi paso, pero no, simplemente salí del baño tambaleándome y maldiciendo.

Maggie permanecía de pie a lado de la cama sosteniendo mi bolso el cual había arrojado al momento de correr, me miraba demasiado preocupada y me tomó del antebrazo cuando estuve a su alcance.

— ¿Señora Michaelis?—, entonó Maggie con una sonrisa titubeante.

—No, guárdate el señora, tengo veintitrés ¿Quién a mi edad quiere casarse, eh? ¡Eso es para las promiscuas embarazadas!

Tan pronto mis ojos dejaron de ver doble sostenía un vaso de agua y me pase las mencionadas pastillas, por algunos minutos la cabeza me pitaba.

Maggie parecía intimidada y salió de ahí casi corriendo ¿Quién no lo haría?

Enserio que quería soltarme a chillar, no sé bien si porque la habitación era muy bonita, o porque estaba en serios problemas o simplemente porque mi madre muerta estaba dentro de mi bolso.

Como fuera, quería llorar.

Pero no iba a llorar, claro que no. No iba darle esa satisfacción al estupido Sebastián, nah… nadie tendrá esa satisfacción el día de hoy, punto.

—Dormiré en el piso—, afirmé intentando mirar lo que fuese menos la enorme cama cubierta de almohadones y pétalos de rosa.

Con una jaqueca erradicada uno puede moverse mucho mejor, eso quería decir. No, en realidad yo quería decir lo cansada que me sentía pero ya saben, la comunicación entre mi cerebro y mi boca anda escasa estos días.

— ¿Le molesta dormir conmigo? No parecía molesta la última vez…—, dijo el mayordomo.

Mi cuerpecito se paralizó y solté el almohadón que pensaba tirar en el piso, mierda… el maldito era de plumas.

—_Perdóname, _pero la última vez era la casa de mis padres y tú fingías ser mi novio, estas son mis vacaciones y no pienso compartir una suite matrimonial contigo, estoy cansada para esto Sebastián—.

—A estado cansada durante cuatro meses, creo que también me e cansado de esto—, la manera en que lo dijo, sin un tono en particular había causado revuelo en mi interior.

Fue como aquella vez en la cual me aterré ante la mirada que mi difunta madre y el demonio sostenían.

Pero fingí no escucharlo y seguí rebuscando entre el closet de madera las sabanas para ponerlas en el piso.

—Si tanto te has cansado de mí porque no te consigues una habitación propia—, musité tan seca como pude.

A como era habitual lo tuve en frente en menos de un parpadeo sosteniendo las sabanas, corrección, arrebatándome las sabanas de mis temblorosas manos.

—La verdad es que no quiere que me valla de la habitación ¿Cierto?—, pronunció, más allá de sonar tan terriblemente encantador a como era usual hubo algo en sus palabras que retumbo dentro de mi.

Entonces me di cuenta.

—Si en verdad quisiera que me fuera me habría echado de la habitación y si estuviese tan cansada no querría dormir en el suelo ¿A qué le tiene miedo señorita?—, otra vez utilizó ese tono pero sus ojos adquirieron aquel brillo violáceo que me enchinaba la piel.

Cuando te das cuenta en veces de la verdadera magnitud de las cosas cuando te as olvidado de estas es escalofriante, Samantha ¿En qué estas pensando? Aun si parece supermodelo de revista te enfrentas a un demonio, tenlo bien claro.

Pasé saliva con dificultad apartando la mirada de él.

—C-como sea, duerme en el piso si ese es tu problema—, dije esquivamente dándole la espalda.

Pero no, no señores, jamás es Sam habla y punto, no.

— ¿Realmente eso es lo que quiere? Supongo que esa no es la clase de cosas que le pedía a su prometido…

Suficiente, muy demonio y muy todo pero no tiene el derecho para decir eso.

Y el miedo se convirtió en ira, apreté los puños recuperando mis desgastadas fuerzas… podía soportar todo, cualquier cosa pero _tal cosa_ era demasiado.

Casi pude ver su sonrisa burlona frente a mí pero aun le daba la espalda, me contuve, en primera porque tengo la fuerza de un esqueleto y en segunda porque por favor, era muy estupido caer ante sus provocaciones otra vez.

— ¿Eso es un si, mi lady?—, se burló y escuché la madera crujir ante sus pasos.

_Ya, olvídalo… es un demonio ¡No ganarías ni con una bomba nuclear!_

No respondí, tampoco me moví… a veces es mejor no hacer nada y fingir demencia.

Pero sentí su suave tacto contra la piel de mi cuello erizándome los pelos de la nuca, apartándome la maraña de cabello a un lado dejando la piel de mi cuello expuesta.

— ¿O es que es muy orgullosa como para admitir que quiere continuar lo del avión?—, susurró contra mi oído.

_3… 2… 1…_

Uno pensaría que reaccionaria como siempre, que enloquecería como una estúpida adolescente pero hay cosas que ni yo misma sé como es que logro hacerlas.

Y me mantuve firme, enfrié mi cabeza como no lo hacía desde hace muchísimos años, como retrocediendo en el tiempo a aquellos días en los que apenas y tenía sentimientos.

Le miré con dureza cuando me volteé, quería imponer algo de autoridad frente a él y al ver su semblante casi sorprendido por no haber causado la reacción esperada sobre mi no me contuve por sonreír, tan cruel y fría como pude.

Me acordé poco a poco de las muchas cosas malas que me habían sucedido desde los trece y eso sirvió, por un momento mi cuerpo se enfrió ignorando olímpicamente al demonio a mi lado.

— ¿Y por qué no admites que tu querías _más, _Sebastián?— espeté arrogante, como si la Sam de aquel pasado regresara escondiendo y resguardando mi dolida autoestima.

Sebastián pareció perturbado y su entrecejo se contrajo como si mis palabras fueran una sarta de insultos.

Le sonreí altaneramente y con aires renovados caminé hasta la cama arrojando el suave acolchado al suelo.

—No te atrevas a tocarme Sebastián, es una orden—, le grite antes de sacarme la chaqueta y los pantalones, el cansancio me regresó al cuerpo y con prisa me coloque el short y la playera que usaba para dormir.

—Buenas noches mi lady—, le oí decir mientras la luz se iba poco a poco de la habitación.

—Buenas noches.

Luego de eso, como una persona normal no pude dormir en un rato recordando lo mucho que alguna vez deteste ser tan cortante con las personas.

Y dirán que sigo sin ser muy amable y gentil, pero, si, antes yo era mucho peor.

Cuando era más joven, a los 17 mientras probaba suerte en algunas editoriales para que me publicaran solía salir mucho de casa, no solo por el asunto de los libros, si no más bien por la persona que en ese entonces era mi novio.

Pero dejé de pensar en eso, era un tema que no me gustaba recordar, había salido muy lastimada de aquella relación y trabajosamente me había repuesto, Richard había cambiado las cosas, él me había hablando y me había hecho abrirme con las personas un poco, Richard había sido mi soporte durante todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos antes de comprometernos y me había apoyado como nadie ante mis problemas.

Me dormí porque inconscientemente había comenzado a llorar pensando en esas cosas y mi cuerpo no quiso seguir más.

Cuando desperté me sentí mu aliviada, no recordaba haber dormido tan bien en semanas, ni siquiera que las mañanas fuesen así de tranquilas… tan pacificas, sin alguien despertándote a las seis de la mañana ni el teléfono sonando como poseído.

Estiré los brazos revolviéndome entre las sabanas, se sentía muy bien estar en esa cama, tan suave y calientita, no iba a moverme de ahí, no, me iba a tomar mi tiempo para levantarme.

La delgada cortina blanca se mecía con la brisa que entraba por el espacio de los ventanales, la vista que daba de un amanecer en la playa estaba para morir… el sonido de las olas, el aroma de la rosas aun impregnado en los blancos almohadones… todos era perfecto, absolutamente perfe…

—B-buenos días señora Michaelis... s-su esposo me dijo que podía entrar a hacer el servicio ¡Lo siento si la desperté!—, la vocecilla de Maggie repicó como campanillas.

Olviden todo lo que dije.

Maggie incomoda intentó sonreírme desde los pies de la cama, me tallé los ojos sin saber que decirle y solo atiné a mirar a la mesita de noche… eran casi las once del día, gruñí y Maggie chilló como si pensara que iba a matarla por eso.

— ¿S-sucede algo malo señora?— inquirió temerosa.

—Eh… ¿D-dónde...?

— ¿Esta su esposo?—, dijo con una sonrisilla tímida, asentí sin pensármelo—, salió a desayunar hace como unas dos horas y me pidió que viniera a limpiar la habitación—.

Me removí en la cama buscándolo con la mirada.

Sebastián no estaba por ningún lado y la cama estaba tan desastrosa que seguramente ni la había tocado, en el suelo solo había unos pares de pétalos de rosas que aun caían del suave acolchado, mi maleta estaba sobre un buro, vacía, y el bolso que traía en el otro buro con la cajita de aspirinas sobresaliendo de una esquina.

— ¿Salió a desayunar?—, murmuré saliendo de la cama.

—Si ¿Quiere que le llame?—, preguntó con un tono de inocencia verdadero.

— ¡No! ¡No!... eh, no, no lo llames… ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que mi _esposo _dijo?— balbuceé pasando del pánico a la vergüenza mientras revolvía el mueble de madera sacando algo para ponerme, el gusanillo de la preocupación aguijoneaba mi cerebro como si en lugar de un paradisiaco hotel me encontrara en el asilo donde mi madre murió.

—Nada en especial, solo me pidió que no la despertara y salió de aquí con mala cara—, explicó Maggie repentinamente sumisa, como recordando algo aterrador.

No sé porque mi frenético intento por ponerme el pantalón se detuvo, desanimada metí la cabeza por la playera delgada que traía en las manos.

—Ya veo—, susurré.

— ¡Ah! Eso me recuerda—, comentó la mucama muy animada, me puse los calcetines sintiendo que quizá eso no era muy bueno— la señorita Simmons, la novia del joven Joe me pidió que le dijera que la espera a las once en el restaurante para almorzar…

Fue entonces que mientras me colocaba el reloj en la muñeca vi la hora y a toda prisa salí de ahí colocándome los zapatos en un dos por tres.

¡Eran las once y media! ¡Tenía que ver a esa mujer y ahorcarla!

Recorrí el pasillo revestido de bambú sin saber a donde ir hasta que encontré la recepción y vi al mismo John al otro lado del mostrador.

Al verme se movió de ahí y me tendió su mano, no muy segura la tome a modo de saludo pero volvió a estrecharme entre sus fornidos brazos sacándome el aire.

Rebusqué entre la recepción por si veía ya fuera a Jessica o a Sebastián, pero no, no había nadie más que una pareja muy acaramelada para mi gusto en uno de los sofás color crema alrededor de la estancia.

— ¿P-puede decirme dónde e-esta el restaurante?—, jadeé recuperando el aire cuando me soltó.

John asintió frenético.

— ¡Claro que si, lo que usted quiera señora Michaelis!— dijo tan fuerte que la parejita paro de tragarse entre si y me miraron, saludándome con la mano y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Con una sonrisa forzada les saludé mientras la gran mano de John apretaba la mía llevándome por un pasillo que no había visto antes y tan pronto me di cuenta estuvimos saliendo del hotel.

La blanca arena se metió por mis sandalias como acariciándome los dedos.

Al frente, al menos unos diez metros entre el follaje y las frondosas palmeras había una plataforma de madera y una barra donde el bartender elevaba botellas al aire como si hiciera malabares, casi me tropiezo ante unos escaloncillos y luego de caminar entre las mesillas donde había muchas parejas bebiendo licor llegué a una puerta corrediza de vidrio donde el olor a comida entró por mi nariz.

No tarde en ver a Jessica y para cuando volteé a agradecerle al peculiar dueño del lugar ya no había nadie.

Me fui hasta la mesa donde estaba Jess, casi al fondo, la mesa más apartada de todo el restaurante.

Jessica estaba sola, leyendo algo en su laptop y parecía muy molesta, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba parada frente a ella y mis tripas rugían como si hubiera una manada de leones hambrientos peleándose por mis entrañas dentro mio.

Me senté con cuidado en la silla frente a ella y rebusque en la carta algo para comer, moría de hambre.

El mesero, un altísimo chico de rasgos infantiles se aproximó a la mesa y me tomó la orden sirviéndome una taza bien grande café, entonces Jessica me miró cerrando con fuerza la computadora.

— ¡Creí que no vendrías a desayunar!—, dijo algo alterada y le hizo una seña al mesero para servirle más café, por a como se veía tan estresada y nerviosa le calcule que al menos llevaría unas dos tazas de café en lo que iba del día.

—Creí que dirías algo como "oh Sam, creí que venías matarme y no a desayunar"—, ironicé agregándole unas cucharadas de azúcar al humeante café.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento ¡Pero no tenía de otra! Tenía que convencer a Joe de que, ya sabes, el y tu…

—Ni lo digas ¡Había una cama cubierta de rosas Jessica! ¡Y el botiquín del baño estaba repleto de aceites y lubricantes! Y no me hagas mencionar las velas aromáticas…

— ¿Enserio? —Preguntó aparentemente sorprendida—, Dios, no mentían cuando decían que era una suite para luna de miel…—, y se llevo la taza de café a los labios sonriendo burlona.

—Dame una buena razón para no ahorcarte con el estomago vacío—, musité dándole un buen sorbo a la taza.

—Él es lindo, Sam… si dices que no voy a abofetearte, es bueno… el hombre atiende tus caprichos sin chistar ¿Enserio ni un poquito? Porque vi ese, Dios, ese beso en el avión y tú no besuqueas gente así, de esa forma sin querer algo más ¡Debes de contarme que pasó con tus padres! Detalladamente Samantha—, Jessica hablaba rápido, casi emocionada como si hablara de uno de mis libros y no de Sebastián.

¿Enserio? ¡¿Durmió todo el santo viaje pero tenía que ver justo el momento cuando lo bese?! ¡Diablos!

— ¡Jess!— dije a modo de regaño y ella solo se río entregándome una hoja.

— ¡No puedo evitarlo! Hace tanto que no te veía sonrojar así, no desde…— comenzó a decir con esa expresión triste irradiando de sus ojos grises y se quedo callada, casi incomoda—, perdón… ¡Hey! Hay un spa con todo y sauna, reserve una cita para dentro de una hora…

Me encogí, de pronto muy desanimada y el hambre se me quitó, de pronto no paraba de pensar en la _plática _de anoche y eso me hacía sentir extrañamente mal. Ese silencio incomodo vino acompañado del mesero y el gran plato de pasta que le había pedido.

Me enfrentaba a un demonio, uno que podía hacer lo que quisiera conmigo y finalmente yo no obtendría nada de él, no es como si yo quisiese algo de él…

— ¿Y pasó algo anoche…?—, murmuró Jessica con esa mirada penetrante.

— ¿Dónde dijiste que estaba el spa?—, no evado el tema, no ¿Cómo creen?

— ¡Entonces come tan rápido como puedas, no quiero perderme de esa sauna!—, chilló con demasiada emoción para venir de ella y guardó la laptop con prisa como si el aparatejo le quemara las manos.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo? Creí que no había recepción ni internet aquí—, mascullé metiéndome una gigante albóndiga a la boca.

Jessica tamborileo los dedos sobre la mesa con nerviosismo.

— ¿Paso algo malo Jess?—, insistí limpiándome los rastros de salsa de tomate de los labios.

Algo me olía mal y no, no era el ajo de la pasta.

— ¡Nada! Solo espero mi comida, ya tardo bastante— dijo esquivamente sin dejar de mirar su bolso donde la laptop reposaba.

— ¡Ah! Tengo una idea para re-hacer el libro—, dijo de repente pegando las palmas de las manos sobre la mesa, si, lo sé… no es como si alguien que fuese mi mejor amiga pudiera ser tan positiva y emocional pero Jessica era así cada vez que hablábamos sobre mis libros.

—No Jess, son vacaciones, dejemos de pensar en libros al menos mientras como… —, volví a decir con la boca llena, ella gruñó aferrando su manicura contra el bolso.

— ¿Cómo va todo con Joe, lo hiciste llorar otra vez?—, me burlé.

Su mirada asesina me hizo atragantarme.

—No todos tenemos extrañas relaciones como tu—, dijo casi con orgullo, enarqué una ceja pasándome el café.

—S-solo, ya sabes como es, es demasiado meloso y alegre en ocasiones—, se corrigió mirando su plato con fruta como si fuese la octava maravilla.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras ella se comía la fruta con miel y granola, disimuladamente volví a revisar el restaurant con la estúpida esperanza de que efectivamente el demonio se encontrará desayunando, no, no había ni un rastro de él por ahí solo varias parejitas desayunado en las mesas de madera del lugar tan sonrientes que hacían que la comida me regresará por la garganta.

Cuando volví la vista a la mesa esperando seguir asediando a Jessica con preguntas sobre su extraño comportamiento un par de ojos negros me miraban fijamente.

Comencé a toser como maniática intentando no ahogarme y sentí las manos de aquella persona darme una palmada en la espalda.

— ¡Maldito seas Joe! ¡¿Pensabas matarme?!— grité respirando con normalidad jalando al molesto individuo de su camiseta verde pistache.

Su cara pecosa se contrajo en una de esas irritantes sonrisas.

— ¡No había tenido tiempo de saludarte antes!— alegó felizmente revolviéndome los cabellos como si yo fuese una niña pequeña.

Fulminé a Jessica con la mirada y ella me sonrió, bufé.

Estaba por darle un buen golpe al delgado sujeto pero el mesero, cuan oportuno a como pudo ser, regresó colocando cubiertos y platos para él en la mesa.

Me tranquilicé mirando las sobras del plato de pasta frente a mí.

— ¿Y qué tal todo?—, preguntó Joe acomodándose en la silla incapaz de mirarme por alguna razón.

Jess le reprendió con la mirada y me enfurruñé sabiendo a que se refería.

Joe y su cabello negro alzaron la mirada en mi dirección, con esa cara de perro triste que conmovería a cualquiera y desgraciadamente a mi también.

—Lo siento tanto… no sabes cuanto Sam— murmuró sin esa típica felicidad en él.

Incomoda le pedí al mesero más café y me tallé los hombros.

—Oh… ¿Y ese tatuaje?— inquirió de repente con un tono extraño apartando mi mano de mi hombro y viéndolo como si tuviese un pegote sanguinolento en el brazo.

Jess ajena a la situación volvió a sacar la laptop tecleando como poseída y no me pude sentir más incomoda de no ser porque repentinamente las parejitas en el restaurante me veían cuchicheando y lanzado risillas y miradas prejuiciosas.

De un manotazo aparté a Joe cubriéndome con la mano la marca, el seguía mirándome casi enfadado.

— ¿Desde cuando te importa que me haga en el cuerpo, eh?—, le dije secamente.

El miró a Jess buscando respuestas pero ella seguía tecleando en la laptop como poseída.

—No, nada—, terminó por decir fríamente y se levantó recobrando la sonrisa— ¡Las veo luego, tengo cosas que hacer!— gritoneo con su voz chillona y se alejó rápidamente por la puerta de vidrio del local.

Confundida clavé la vista en el piso analizando lo que sea que había sucedido, todos se portaban muy raros conmigo y no era cosa de todos los días que la gente me mirara de _esa _forma.

Cuando reaccioné Jessica me jalaba del brazo con la laptop en la otra mano y el bolso colgando de su antebrazo.

— ¡Vamos, ya es hora de ese masaje Sam!—, dijo nerviosa arrastrándome por el suelo de madera.

Asentí sin sacarme de la cabeza por qué Joe había actuado así al ver la marca, la alarma en mi cerebro se activó ¿Y si alguien se enteraba…? Joe era de esos creyentes extremistas y constantemente lo veía hablando sobre ocultismo y esas cosas, temblé ante la posibilidad, ya era mucho asimilar para alguien como él que mi madre hubiese muerto y ahora comenzaría a chismorrear con cosas como que hago raros rituales satánicos o esas cosas que seguramente el diría.

Con Jessica arrastrándome por los pasillos del hotel seguí buscando a Sebastián con la mirada, había algo extraño y comenzaba a repensarme las razones por las que Jessica me había llevado ahí ¿Y si alguien sabía sobre mi contrato con Sebastián? ¿Y si ese alguien era Jessica? ¡Deja de pensar tonterías Samantha! No hay manera de que Jessica pudiera enterrase, para empezar ambas éramos escépticas ante esas cosas y Jess pensaría en eso como una especie de marketing para los libros, después de todo yo era la de la gran imaginación y los problemas mentales, aparentemente.

Pronto nos encontramos en una pequeña sala con sofás de color lila y rosado pálido, había varias chicas uniformadas de blanco cargando toallas y canastas llenas de jabones, Jess detuvo su presuroso andar en frente de una especie de escritorio que impedía el paso a unas cortinas de tela naranjada donde seguramente habría una habitación más amplia, me soltó el brazo y le hizo una seña a una de las chicas que pasaba por ahí.

—Disculpe, tenemos una cita en unos minutos pero me gustaría cancelar una de las reservaciones— dijo rápidamente con las manos fijas al escritorio y la señorita asintió intimidada tecleando en la computadora del escritorio.

—Cancele la cita al nombre de Jessica Sammuels, la señora Michaelis si tomará su reservación ¿Entiende?—espetó moviendo los dedos con nerviosismo y me dio un ligero empujón hacía el escritorio.

¡¿Hasta el maldito masaje estaba con ese nombre?!

—P-pero… Jess…—alcancé a decir antes de que un par de uniformados me sostuvieran por los brazos adentrándome por las cortinas naranjas.

— ¡Lo siento Sam tengo algo que hacer! Tu solo quédate ahí, relájate y te veré a las tres en tu suite ¡Te amo cariño!—, gritoneo caminando con prisa sobre sus tacones blancos.

Suspiré abriendo los ojos para mirar el reloj fijó en la pared de la sala de masajes, casi las dos.

Llevaba metida ahí un buen rato sobre la cama de masajes y aun no le encontraba mucho sentido a lo que había hecho durante el día.

—Listo, ahora le quitaré la mascarilla ¿Le gustaría un facial o un manicura?— pronunció la voz del masajista mientras se limpiaba las manos y yo me incorporaba tapándome con la toalla.

—Me gustaría regresar a mi habitación— mascullé no muy segura.

El masajista me miró con horror.

—P-pero su cita acaba hasta las tres—, dijo angustiado extendiéndome un folleto con los paquetes del spa.

—No, solo quíteme esta cosa y yo regresaré a mi habitación, eso es lo que quiero y nada más ¿Entiende?— dije tajante sin tomar el folleto, este asintió no muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo y me pasó una bata para cubrirme.

Luego de que me quitará la cosa verde y gelatinosa y me secará el cabello fui a vestirme.

.

.

.

.

El calor se sentía agradable y no muy fuerte así que con la ropa ligera que me había puesto decidí ir por ahí, a la playa a hacer cualquier cosa para despejarme.

Sentía el cuerpo liviano y fresco y el cabello sedoso, los rizos se me habían acomodado cayéndome por los hombros y a pesar de que no me gustaran los había dejado así para evitar batallar con la humedad más al rato.

Atravesé los pasillos del hotel hasta que di con las puertas al exterior, la blanca arena y el radiante sol dieron con mi cuerpo, no quería regresar a la suite, no quería enfrentarme a Sebastián porque no estaba segura de que la Sam del pasado volviese a ayudarme otra vez, no quería regresar a casa a vivir en la monotonía de mis días y ser atormentada por todos mis miedos, no quería regresar a ver más fotografías de cuerpos mutilados y sentirme una inútil por no poder ayudar a esas personas y no poder encontrar a Richard, quería quedarme ahí hasta estar harta del sol y las olas, leer los diarios de mi madre y desligarme de sus restos de una vez por todas.

Tenía que dejar ir a Lilian, tenía que olvidarme por un momento de quien era y quien era yo.

Necesitaba olvidarme de todo por un día o no podría más.

Tenía que dejar de llorar por Richard cada vez que me acordaba de él y dejar de llorar por mi madre cada vez que alguien decía su nombre, tenía que dejar de ser tan frágil y concentrarme en hacer las cosas bien, por eso el libro parecía no funcionar.

_Necesitaba sacar a Ciel Phantomhive de mi cabeza…_

Ese era mi problema, desde que había leído ese pedazo del diario que le mencionaba mi cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, Ciel Phantomhive había invadido mi sistema como un virus agresivo y contagioso, el mismo niño que había visto en la habitación de Lilian formando parte de una ilusión o una alucinación, el mismo con el que soñé, el mismo que se mencionaba en la carta de Lilian y en su diario como una pesadilla, pensar en Ciel Phantomhive me llenaba de una infinita tristeza, era extraño porque ni siquiera veía un motivo por el cual el estuviera en peligro y con lo poco que yo sabía hasta el momento de los Phantomhive ese niño ya no vivía más.

Caminé hasta la orilla de la playa donde las azuladas aguas se mecían, me saqué los zapatos para caminar a gusto sobre la fina arena, el agua estaba tibia al contacto con la piel y decidí sentarme en la orilla un rato.

La marea era baja y unos metros adelante podían verse las formaciones de coral sobresaliendo del agua, había algunos peces agitándose atrapados entre las rocas y la arena porque el agua era demasiado baja para que pudiesen nadar y escapar, todo se veía muy tranquilo, casi no había gente en la playa, contando lo hermosa que era la playa me pareció muy estupido pero a la vez me sentí muy solitaria estando ahí.

Rebusqué entre mi bolso, no tarde en encontrar el cuaderno de pasta negra entre todas las cosas y comencé a hojearlo hasta llegar en donde me quede.

_1 de Octubre de 1988, por la noche._

_Hablé con mi madre esta tarde, al principio dudé, no recordaba bien su número de teléfono y la verdad no sabía ni que decir._

_Afortunadamente el valor regresó a mi y cuando escuché su voz al otro lado de la línea creo que comencé a llorar… hacía tanto que no hablaba con ella, hacía tanto que no escuchaba su dulce voz pronunciando mi nombre, me hizo muy feliz, aun más feliz me hizo el decirle sobre ti, mi amor, no sabes cuan emocionada gritó mi madre… estoy segura de que ella lloró de felicidad._

_Me dijo que intentaría venir a Bridgeport lo más pronto posible, quizá a pasar la Navidad con nosotros… le hace tanta ilusión tener un nieto._

_Mi padre reaccionó de la manera esperada, solo me deseo lo mejor a mí y a Demian y me pidió que fuese muy cuidadosa para no enfermarme y comiera bien._

_Todo iba perfecto, eso quería decir, no sabes lo mal que me siento de lo que sucedió después._

_Creí que Evan me entendería, creí que… no sé que creer…_

_Mientras terminaba de hablar con mi madre sobre ti la llamada pareció cortarse, entonces solo escuché gritos inteligibles por el teléfono y luego la voz de mi hermano, Evan._

_Yo… yo no puedo creer el fuese tan cruel._

_Evan me gritó por teléfono que yo no era digna de nuestra familia, que esto que llevo dentro no es más que un adefecio, un horrible monstruo que no merece vivir, que estoy sucia… que solo soy una niña idiota incapaz de hacer las cosas bien, me dijo que tú no mereces nacer. Que eres un error… un maldito error._

_… se siente horrible, eso es lo único que te puedo decir… lo único que puedo decir._

La página parecía un poco más desgastada que las anteriores y unos manchones amarillentos resaltaban entre las letras, quizá eran lágrimas que habían deteriorado el papel… las mismas que yo intentaba retener, no quería seguir leyendo eso, solo provocaba que mi rencor a la familia de Lilian creciera más…ella había sufrido por mi culpa y por la de ellos y aun así me decían que era alguien incapaz de poder hablar por ella.

Cerré el diario volviendo a guardarlo, no me sentía lista para seguir leyendo, me abracé las rodillas mirando el cielo que comenzaba a teñirse con esos colores cálidos, quizá eran más de las tres, no me importaba, no pensaba moverme de ahí.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Antes de que me digan lo mala persona que soy porque dije que lo ahría lo más pronto posible y me tarde cuchimiles de meses en volver a publicar (vamos mujer, nadie más que tu misma dirá eso, espero) quiero que acepten mi amorosimisimo abrazo de oso/gato/ardilla/mutante, uhum ¡Y es que no saben como extraño fanfiction cuando no público! Torpe vida real que me atrofía el cerebro ¡Hmp! e.e**

**Ya, ya, dejando la vida real, el amor y paz que siempre vengo a dar (?) xDD espero, espero que les guste el capitulo y si, lo sé "¿Dónde esta sexy-Sebastián en traje de baño para comer, eh?" Tranquilas (os, si es que hay un os por ahí...) la acción viene en camino mujeres, gatos y toda particulilla de la redosfera o lo que sea que se llame, por eso es un capitulo de esos bien largos con tres partes gentecillas y no me cabía en mi cabecilla el escribir tanto y tan seguido así que lo partí en pedacitos ^^U lo que es que si, se pondrá bueno, palabra de Sam e_é**

**Me odio tanto leyendo el maldito diario ¡Me odio!**

**Primero, eh... vuelvo a repetir, perdón por la tardanza es que aKASJLksJSkjsLSJsjlKJSJSDJJD SAALDFJ! con mi vida ¿Entienden? jajaja pues traigo un proyectillo entre manos [si, hablo en chiquito, soy una persona pequeña y me gustan los diminutivos x)] y ando de acá a allá y por acuya que no me doy abasto con nada. Así que eso, me tardo mucho en poder tener un tiempito para escribir bien y no volverme loca, intento realmente organizarme y pfft es raro hacer eso pero comienza a funcionarme ¿Por qué creen que subí fic hoy, eh? ¡Soy f-a-b-u-l-o-s-a~! Ejem, soné.. muy Grell, ummm pues ya, eso, no me tardaré tanto esta vez en publicar y ¡Señoritas tenemos fecha! Si, si el... ¿Qué dije? Oh si, según mi agenda (¡Si, agenda!) nos vemos de aquí al 21 de Diciembre que es Viernes, ajá, exacto cuando se acaba el mundo presuntamente xDD y si no se acaba el mundo nos veríamos hasta el 3 de Enero, ujum.**

**Segundo, hablando de proyectillos en mis manos ando jodiendo desde hace un rato con lo del blog (cosa que la verdad no hice porque dije que pondría información de los personajes y no hice nada...) y ahora si lo haré, pero no precisamente con esto de los fics si no que... voy a comenzar a publicar una blog-novela y eso, presuntamente empezaba el primero de este mes pero, vuelvo a lo mismo, no me dio tiempo de nada y si mal no estoy para el día 15 de Diciembre ya podré publicar el primer capitulo de la novela, completamente original sacada de mi cabecilla con todo y todo... creo. Si quieren echarle un ojo (que acá entre mi y ustedes tiene que hacerlo, pero lo hacen) amm... ¿Cómo le hago? ah, como sea googleen el blog tal y como lo pongo: escribiendo-riendo-contando que es el blog donde suelo publicar mis cosas raras ^^U pero ahí hay links e información sobre la blog-novela que ando haciendo. Si, si, me publicito yo solita...**

**Tercero pero el más importante [Alerta, si no te gusta el empalagosos amor que voy a dar ni leas x3]...**

**Adagio 10: ¡Mujer! Cuchumiles de millones de gracias por tu review, ya actualicé ya... paz y amor para ti xDD jajaja prometido, se pondrá más bueno que el pan integral ;) ¡Espero que nos leamos pronto!**

**Rin Taisho Asakura: Mujercilla, ¿Qué te llamas Jessica? (si, si esta acosa, que no te entre el miedo...) Gracias a la séptima potencia y lo que sea que le sigue, jeje ¡Yo también amo la parte del diario! De hecho, es de las cosas que mejor me salido en bastante tiempo, acá. ¿Por qué no hacemos un grupo para ir y aniquilar aeromozas ***, eh? Solo digo.. xDD**

**Shannyy: mi gemela perdida que amo hasta las uñas (No lo sé, me da por amar que ya ves...) Cuéntame todas tus suposiciones mujer, es si o si e_é quiero ver si nuestras malévolas mentes piensan igual (?) ¿Quién no adora a Jess, eh? si es más adorable que el pan integral, como sea ¡Gracias por el review mujer! (Acá entre nos, si, tiene que violarla, o por lo menos meterle mano!(?))**

**Guest: Mujer, si mujer, sé que eres mujer xDD por algo las a's xD gracias por el review, en verdad que si, pero, ojo, regaño de mi para tu y todos los futuros anónimos si es que llega a haber ¡ Déjenme tan siquiera una letra o un seudónimo que me parto la cabeza pensando quien eres y o puedo darte todo el amor que quiero darte! Hmp, anónimo malo, malo, malo b-but well ¡Gracias por el review~!**

**Black Cat 1995: MUJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER! Seré honesta, a ti te extrañe más que al resto, que si, que si...billones de besos para ti como siempre por tus reviews divinos y guapos (?) jajaja ¡Que si, lo sé, lo besó!**

**Lady Phantomhive 16: ¡Bienvenida al fic mujer de mi corazón a la de ya! Gracias por tu review tan chulo de bonito que saco una sonrisa jejeje ¡Que bien que te guste la historia! Es muy bueno que te hayas reído ese es el objetivo (y que bueno madre santa... porque o sino..) ¡Espero tu comentario mujer, nos leemos!**

**karlie: ¡Bienvenida mujer! Gracias por tu review, apachuchos para ti donde sea que te encuentres~!**

**otaku sin limites 12: ¡Tocalla! ¡Bienvenida al fic, en horabuena mujer! Cuídese tocalla n_n jajaja ¡Espero que nos leamos más seguido, eh?! Gracias por tu review :)**

**G. R. R. Rakellis: Bienveneti al fic mujer, ASAHLHALDSH! amo que ames la historia ¿Me entiendes? Como sea, aquí estuvo el capitulo, ojala te haya gustado muchísimo! ;)**

**ItaMenherZednan: Te diré Ita, punto... aunque no lo crean me canse de decir mujer a cuanta mujer conozco(?) xDD ¡Bienvenida a este fic Ita! *chilla de la emoción por esos ojos de borrego a medio morir* Espero verte aquí con tus borregales ojos (? el resto del fic, que si, si. ¡Nos leemos!**

**guest: repito, no se eres un gato, mujer, niño o si vienes de este planeta pero aww ¡Gracias por el review! ¿Enserio que piensas esos, eh? *rueda en el suelo* como sea ¡Gracias por el review tan guapo! ;)**

**Violetablue: Mujer de color violeta o azul, si, si así sera punto, ehhh ¡Gracias por tus reviews lindos chica! Que bien que te guste la historia.**

***Muere* Santos pepinillos... demasiados reviews ¡Sigan así o no fic para ustedes! Si, si, si... se acabaron los arcoiris y unicornios, Samsi mala (?) Jajaja nos leemos cuan pronto se ´pueda y si hay muchimisimos reviews entonces será antes del 21 de Diciembre ¡Les amo~!**


	20. 19 Ese mayordomo, se relaja II

**Ese mayordomo, se relaja II**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_5 de Octubre de 1988._

_Perdóname por tan terribles líneas anteriormente escritas, sé que Evan no lo dijo enserio… nadie podría odiarte, no cuando yo te amo tanto._

_E vuelto a tener esa pesadilla, toda la semana he tenido la misma pesadilla, intento gritar menos fuerte en las noches pero es inútil, es como si el terror y la realidad del sueño aumentaran cada noche, Demian no ha dormido bien por mi culpa… le noto muy cansado, yo también estoy muy cansada._

_A veces duermo un poco durante las tardes pero despierto agotada y las náuseas se hacen muy fuertes cuando me levanto del sofá, pero, no todo es malo… el doctor al que veo me ha dicho que dentro de unas semanas más tengo que hacerme un ultrasonido, estoy muy emocionada por saber que eres… por verte, por tenerte en mis brazos, mi amor, te ama, tu mamá._

_19 de Octubre de 1988, por la mañana._

_Anoche mi sueño cambió, no fue tan aterrador._

_Me encontraba en una habitación, una habitación que se me hacía familiar… un tanto parecida a la de mis padres pero el amueblado era más viejo y elegante, más sombrío… en tonos azulados._

_Por alguna razón estaba sobre la enorme cama, era suave y tenía un dosel cayendo con su blanquecina tela, mi cuerpo estaba envuelto en un camisón de algodón, muy largo y grueso._

_Debo decir que al principio pensé que ese no era un sueño y confundida intenté levantarme de esa cama sin éxito alguno como si mi cuerpo estuviese pegado a las sabanas de seda. Me aterré entonces._

_Busque alguna manera de escapar… la gran puerta de madera tallada se movió, abriéndose, la bisagras emitieron un chillido agudo y me cubrí con la sabana intentando no escucharlo._

_Cuando me quitaba la sabana y el chirrido paraba, veía la figura de mi pesadilla, la de los ojos rojos, aproximándose a la cama, el sonido de sus pasos retumbaba en la habitación y se detuvo justo cuando estuvo frente a mí._

_No sabría explicar exactamente qué fue lo que sentí, pero estoy segura que fue todo menos miedo._

_21 de Octubre de 1988, por la noche._

_No sé ni por dónde empezar… creo que comenzó cuando hace unos días me comuniqué con el padre de Roseanne, Gregory Lambert, el abogado de mi abuelo._

_Verás, desde hace un tiempo la imagen de Ciel no se borra de mi mente así que, intrigada le pedí que investigará cuanto pudiera de la mansión de mi familia._

_Yo lo sabía, mi madre siempre ha sido una apasionada de la historia pero aun así tenía mis dudas, resulta que la mansión se incendió en 1885 pero realmente no se dio un registro de ello en la historia de la familia, ya que, en ese entonces la muerte del Conde Vincent Phantomhive y de su esposa Rachel fue encubierta por la misma Reina Victoria, según algunos de los archivos familiares el hijo de la pareja, Ciel, reapareció tiempo después y reconstruyó la mansión tal y como era antes, hasta el último rasguñó y el más nimio de los detalles._

_Se me hizo extraño, así que le pregunté a Gregory sobre la parte de la mansión en la que me perdí cuando niña, al parecer esa ala de la mansión era donde anteriormente se encontraba la habitación de Ciel cuando meses después de regresar a casa fue nombrado con el título de Conde por la Reina._

_Gregory dijo que desconocía la razón por la cual se hallaba tan deteriorada porque Ciel fue alguien muy importante para la familia ya que gracias a él las empresas Funtom pudieron prosperar hasta su actual gloria, también dijo que la mayor parte de las reliquias familiares se habían donado a un museo en el centro de Londres y el supuesto despacho del Conde no se había encontrado hasta la fecha, dijo que más de la mitad de aquellas habitaciones se habían derrumbado varios años antes de mi nacimiento y era imposible pasar por ahí._

_Sin duda ese dato me resultó escalofriante, estoy completamente segura de haber caminado por ese polvoso pasillo y de haber tocado el rostro de la pintura… no es posible que eso sea cierto._

_No lo creo, en verdad que no lo creo._

_Le hablé a Gregory una vez más pidiéndole que me confirmará los hechos de alguna manera, entonces, la mañana de ayer llegó._

_En el correo, junto a algunas cartas de Allen, mi mejor amigo en Londres; un paquete de Gregory donde me pedía que no se lo enseñase a nadie más._

_En el paquete estaba el libro, era grande y muy viejo… un polvoriento libro forrado en cuero y con las páginas desgastadas y amarillentas._

_Un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo cuando abrí la gruesa correa de cuero que sellaba el libro, parecía estar escrito en sangre… el nombre de mi familia._

_El libro del legado Phantomhive._

_En él se documentaban cada uno de los sucesos importantes en la historia familiar desde que el primero de nuestros ancestros llegó a Inglaterra._

_Había escuchado de la existencia de este libro como una mera leyenda, mi madre narraba con fascinación toda la información que podría o no saberse si encontrábamos ese libro, no creí que fuese real pero ahora está en mis manos._

_Creo que al principio estuve encantada por tener tal cosa en mis manos y busqué, pasando las páginas, recorriendo los años, los siglos hasta que llegué ahí, me temo que no encontré nada agradable._

_Todas las páginas, cada una de las hojas que comprendían desde 1875 (año en el que, si no me equivoco nació Ciel) hasta 1900 no existían, solo había pedazos de los márgenes pegados al libro con la puntas ennegrecidas como si se hubiesen quemado._

_Luego había una página escrita con una letra horrorosa_

_"Conde Ciel Phantomhive, hijo de Vincent y Rachel Phantomhive, recibió el título siendo muy joven y cumplió con sus deberes de noble desde la escasa edad de 12 años._

_Se le reconoce por haber llevado las empresas Funtom a su máxima gloria expandiendo el negocio a países de Asia, dominando el mercado en Europa y ser uno de los primeros pioneros en llevar la industria de juguetes a América._

_Se casó a los 17, con su prima y prometida Elizabeth Essel* Cordellia Middleford hija del marqués de Scottney._

_Murió a los 21 debido al asma que padecía desde niño. Solo tuvo una hija a la que se le llamó Elizabeth igual que su madre._

_La entonces viuda del conde Phantomhive, Elizabeth, se suicidó años después._

_El destino de Elizabeth hija, fue realmente incierto hasta que cerca de los 17 años recibió su título noble y un par de años después tras un escándalo la familia Phantomhive perdió su posición como familia noble de Inglaterra._

_Se sabe poco sobre la vida que tuvo Elizabeth Phantomhive, murió a la edad de 52 años y fue encerrada en un hospital psiquiátrico al intentar asesinar al mayor de sus tres hijos."_

_Luego de esos párrafos seguían narrando la vida de los hijos de Elizabeth, pero con más detalle, siguiendo sus movimientos, con una letra distinta como si hablase de esto con gusto._

_El libro seguía narrando la vida de los integrantes de la familia Phantomhive con detalle, enfatizando el rumbo que siguieron las empresas Funtom._

_Me cuesta hablar sobre el libro, me hace pensar muchas cosas que nadie querría pensar sobre su familia pero a la vez encaja de una forma que ni yo misma me sé explicar._

_Mi familia esta maldita, no es que yo crea en esas cosas pero lo siento así, cada vez que cierro los ojos y veo a Ciel siendo consumido por las llamas, por el incendio… la habitación polvosa, el retrato familiar. El destino de Elizabeth, mi propio destino._

_Lo que quería decirte era precisamente esto, llegar hasta este punto._

_Recibí una llamada, esa tarde, luego de recibir el libro, justo antes de llegar a las páginas más recientes del mismo, antes de llegar a las páginas correspondientes a mi abuelo y mi madre, o de mí._

_Mi madre, cuan emocionada a como era usual me dijo por teléfono que esa noche tomaría un vuelo directo para verme, para vernos._

_Algo conmocionada debo admitir, intenté sonar tan emocionada a como lo haría si hubiese recibido esa llamada semanas atrás, por alguna razón que no sé explicar sentía que algo terrible iba a suceder, quizá era el peso de todo ese conocimiento y el libro en mis manos, quizá era la intriga porque en lugar de averiguar más sobre Ciel solo me había llenado de dudas, o simplemente paranoia de embarazada. Solo sé que no quería que mis padres tomaran ese avión, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero algo en mi interior gritaba por detenerlos._

_No pude evitar despedirme de mi madre por el teléfono sin derramar cientos de lágrimas, ella me dijo que estaría bien… que nada le pasaría._

_Es que… para empezar ¿Cuán probable es sufrir un accidente aéreo en estos tiempos?_

_Así que me calmé, me calmé al ver los ojos de Demian, preocupados, con esas grandes ojeras ya habituales enmarcándolos._

_Y me abrazó cuando colgué el teléfono, me prometió que todo estaría bien y por primera vez en mucho tiempo dormí cómodamente sin soñar nada, absolutamente nada._

_Y hoy me había despertado tan optimista como no lo había sido en días y me senté en la mesa del comedor, como cada sábado cuando Demian y yo podíamos pasar todo el día juntos, desayunar y salir a recorrer Bridgeport o cualquier cosa parecida._

_Algo había cambiado esta mañana, se sentía, por alguna razón la casa parecía más lúgubre y fría que antes pero decidí no fijarme demasiado, decidí evadir esos pensamientos trágicos más que nada por tu bien, así que me senté dispuesta a desayunar._

_Escuché a Demian gritar en la cocina, se le oía muy frustrado e impotente, la voz de Roseanne resonaba también, una voz débil y frágil que me hacía creer que esa no era ella._

_Cuando le vi salir de la cocina envuelta en un mar de llanto no pude evitar llevarme las manos al vientre._

_Ella se detuvo un instante, mirándome, con esa mirada dulce y cargada de sentimiento, se fue, se fue de la casa sin parar de hipar inconsolable._

_Demian me sostuvo en brazos impidiendo que fuese a detenerla, le temblaban las manos, se pasó una por el cabello mientras que con la otra me sostenía de la cintura, se mordió los labios y aspiró con violencia._

_— ¿Qué sucede…? ¿Qué le pasa a Rose? ¿D-Demian?—, dije con la voz rota, me sentí débil, me había mareado y me sujete de su brazo con fuerza._

_—Lo siento Lili, y-yo…— se tomó un minuto para volver a respirar y me abrazó— se han ido linda, tus padres… ellos se han ido._

_¿Sabes qué? Una como hija espera esto tarde o temprano, tener que enterrar a sus padres… es inevitable, la muerte es inevitable, pero, aun así duele, duele muchísimo._

_Tardaran algunos días en encontrar sus cuerpos, calcinados, destrozados y tan poco legibles que trabajosamente te podría contar que son mis padres pero si, efectivamente._

_James Emerson y Elizabeth Phantomhive fallecieron en un accidente aéreo, uno de los motores del avión dejó de funcionar cuando sobrevolaban algún punto del océano Atlántico y calló al agua la madrugada del 21 de Octubre de 1988._

_6 de Noviembre de 1988._

_Ha pasado tiempo desde que dejo mis palabras en estas páginas._

_La verdad es que han sido días muy duros, quizá demasiado, luego del funeral la verdad no he tenido muchas fuerzas para hacer estas cosas, pero, me alegra contarte que la mañana de ayer fui al doctor, a hacer el ultrasonido ¡Eres una niña! Serás una hermosa niña, con los ojos de tu padre… lo sé._

_ 1de Diciembre de 1988, a medio día._

_Samantha, te extrañaba, hablar así contigo, hablarte así._

_Extrañaba esto, extrañaba el poder desahogar todo en el papel… escribir es milagroso, te libera el alma._

_Tengo casi tres meses de embarazo, el vientre se me ha abultado más desde la última vez que pasé estas páginas, es maravilloso, te siento crecer en mis adentros._

_Sé que mi madre en el cielo debe de amarte tanto a como lo hago yo en estos momentos._

_Te llamas Samantha, ese será tu nombre desde hoy, lo decidí desde el preciso instante el que te vi por el monitor del aparto de ultrasonidos, ayer se me practicó otro ultrasonido y decidí escribirlo para no olvidarlo._

_Ese era el nombre de mi abuela, Samantha Ivette Clementine Aspen, es curioso, todo en ella me gusta, todo en ese nombre es como alguien que amo, Ivette como yo, Samantha como tú y Aspen el apellido de mis primos más cercanos._

_Ella era una persona muy buena, pero era aguerrida, valiente y muy terca, orgullosa pero muy buena por dentro, le admiraba y le amaba mucho al igual que mi abuelo quien le amo como nadie puede amar a alguien en este mundo._

_Tenía rasgos finísimos, un rostro redondeado y unos ojos bien grandes de color ocre, el pelo castaño y rizado._

_Era de ascendencia húngara, tenía un acento marcado y le encantaba navegar. No recuerdo bien porque se fue, creo que enfermó cuando mi madre aún era muy pequeña, la recuerdo porque el abuelo tenía cientos de fotografías suyas en su oficina, quizá murió por una pulmonía, los inviernos en Londres son friísimos y a pesar de sus orígenes ella había vivido bastante tiempo en una zona más cálida, cerca de las costas españolas._

_Por eso te llamé así, para recordarla con el amor que te tengo a ti._

_Te cuento que Demian, tu padre, ha dejado la escuela y ahora trabaja a tiempo completo, desgraciadamente las cosas con mi familia parecen no tener arreglo… ni si quiera puedo comunicarme con Gregory, la verdad es que creo me han dado por muerta enserio._

_¿No te lo conté…? En el titular de los periódicos aún se habla de la gran tragedia Phantomhive, de la maldición que azota a la familia… en los titulares de periódicos se puede leer "Una tragedia más para los Phantom, la mitad de la familia muere trágicamente en un avionazo. Incluso la joven Lilianne de quince años perdió la vida a bordo del avión junto a sus padres"._

_Supongo que es mejor así, mi abuelo debió de haberlo arreglado de tal manera… o quizá fue Evan, después de todo él ya tiene 21 y se ha incursionado en los negocios desde antes de que yo partiera a américa._

_Aunque me duele hasta el alma el desentendimiento de mi familia conmigo a la vez me siento liberada, somos una familia, estamos solas primor._

_Solo tú, Demian y yo, una familia._

_~I~_

El masoquismo es eso, si, eso que te hace seguir cuando las cosas se ponen color de hormiga… o quizá es la fortaleza interna, lo que sea, cuando bebes tequila todo parece tener más sentido del que en verdad tiene.

¿Pero para eso existe el alcohol, no? _Para olvidar, para sanar…_

—Se ve terrible—, le oí decir sin molestarme a ver otra cosa más que el movimiento de las olas.

— ¿Quién no, eh?— murmuré moviendo los hombros.

— ¿Se puede saber el porqué de esa cara, señorita?— dijo alentándome a beber rellenando el vaso de tequila.

—Señora— espeté acabándome de un sorbo el contenido del vaso.

Observé al bartender, el mismo que hacía malabares con las botellas en la mañana… era lindo, si, era muy lindo.

— ¿Enserio, dónde está el anillo?— dijo encantador, su sonrisa era encantadora… todo es más encantador ¡El tequila es realmente bueno!

Sonreí a como toda mujer estúpida lo haría, ya saben… alcohol… yo… nos llevamos bien, muy bien.

—Quizá no tan señora— agregué... si, coqueteaba con ese bartender ¿Algún problema?

Quizá estoy un _poquito_ ebria, pero solo un poquito.

— ¿Sam?—…

Esperen… ¿Ese era Sebastián Michaelis llamándome por mi nombre?

Bien, quizá estoy demasiado ebria.

— ¿Oye, podrías servirme uno de esos cocteles azules…?— le dije al encantador chico de la barra pero repentinamente su encantadora sonrisa no estaba ahí, parecía asustado y el contacto visual se fue al carajo.

—Claro señora… ¿Se refiere al Blue Devil*? ¿L-le sirvo uno también al señor?—, dijo amable sin esa chispa coqueta.

—No, así estamos bien—, dijo, sentándose a mi lado en la barra, se escuchaba como una persona molesta… claro, si fuese una persona y tuviese al menos la mínima pizca de sentimientos.

Las luces azuladas y verdosas del bar iluminaban tenuemente el lugar, se ponía muy obscuro ahí luego de las nueve de la noche, en cuanto obscurecía aquella isla tropical se convertía en toda una fiesta de salvajes parejas… si, salvajes parejas.

Aparentemente la especialidad en ese hotel era el servicio a recién casados, un destino con el que cualquiera soñaría en su luna de miel.

_Lo que yo soñaba para mi propia luna de miel…_

Algo lo suficientemente bueno como para hacerte sentir más aplastada.

Me atreví a mirarlo, eso es lo bueno del tequila... es como valor líquido, uno que a la vez va quitándote la razón…

Debe de ser por el tequila, pero Sebastián se veía tremendamente sexi… no, esperen, él ya era así.

Pero le sentaba bien esa playera negra con corte en "V" y esos pantalones pegaditos, pegaditos… Sam, no pierdas los estribos puede que estés ebria pero no estás tan ebria.

Acabo de pensar algo que solo una persona muy ebria pensaría, mierda.

—Ya bebió suficiente, es hora de que vaya a dormir—, dijo con esa cortesía.

—Hey basta, _cariño _técnicamente estamos casados ¡Tutéame Sebastián, es una orden!—, le dije acercándome, apuntándole con mi dedo de manera acusadora.

—Perdón _cariño, _pero ya es hora de que descanses—, susurró, casi ronroneó mirándome con esos ojos rojos brillantes como brasas al rojo vivo.

— ¿Para qué, eh? Perdón pero no necesito de ti y Jessica para ser miserable, me basta conmigo misma—, espeté enfurruñada parándome de la barra, casi tropiezo al momento de bajarme del banco pero, obviamente, para ser miserable se necesitaba del toque de Sebastián y aparentemente este no me dejaría caer.

Su mano libre del guante se sentía fría, di un respingo apartando con rudeza su mano de mi antebrazo.

—Es nuestra _luna de miel_ ¿En dónde piensas esconderte?— dijo burlón, su aliento rozó mi oído y me hizo saltar asustada.

—Nadaré hasta el aeropuerto de ser necesario—, musité hastiada sobándome la cabeza, todo ese tequila hacía que el piso se moviera bajo mis pies.

Su mano viajó hasta mi cintura agarrándome con firmeza, impidiendo que mi cuerpo se tambaleara, me giró hasta que estuvimos de frente y me apretó contra sí.

— ¿Planea visitar a su madre muerta?— inquirió con sorna, podía estar ebria y estupidizada pero nadie hablaba de mi madre, no, nadie podía hablar así de mi madre.

—No, la verdad es que quiero bailar chachachá con el shinigami que la mató ¿No quieres eso también _Sebas-chan?—_ me burlé sonriéndole de una manera que hubiese sido sarcástica de no ser porque el tequila burbujeaba en mis neuronas y me eché a reír.

Ese leve gesto de enojo adornó su perfecto rostro y me removí intentando escapar de sus brazos que me retenían como un muro de roca.

—Ah, le gusta hacerme enojar señorita. Creo que el alcohol nubla su percepción del peligro—, otra vez su aliento golpeó la piel de mi oído, aquella parvada de buitres emprendió vuelo en mi estómago.

Me reí dando unos pasos hacia atrás, retrocediendo… lo que fue la peor idea que a mi cabecilla ebria se le pudo haber ocurrido porque terminamos en el centro de la pista de baile del bar.

Maldije en un susurro haciendo otro inútil esfuerzo por escapar de ahí.

Sentí como mi cuerpo se mecía, había perdido el control en mi misma como si yo fuese su títere y él me moviera a su antojo, de pronto me vi bailando con Sebastián bajo las tenues luces del bar y la música lenta y acompasada de una mezcla de jazz y blues.

Me estremecí por la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos, por primera vez no me maldije por haber tomado tequila ya que si no… todos saben que mi cara reluciría más que la nariz de Rodolfo el reno ¿No?

Era otra de las mágicas cosas del tequila, como si me hiciera menos consciente del encanto que el demonio ejercía sobre mí. No, olvídenlo, quien mierda consideraría eso como magia ¿Eh? No, no, no eso era malo, malo, malo, malo.

Apenas sentía la punta de mis pies rozar el piso, realmente yo no me movía en lo absoluto, me había aferrado a los brazos de Sebastián intentando no dar un mal paso y caer al piso, nos movíamos muy lento, llamábamos la atención porque en ese minúsculo bar apestoso a alcohol éramos los únicos bailando de esa forma, tan pegados… tan… como _recién casados._

Sentí aquel cosquilleo como un escalofrió desde la base de mi columna vertebral recorriéndome el cuerpo, como un hormigueó que se hacía fuerte en cada una de mis extremidades, solté un suspiro involuntario mientras dábamos vueltas en la pista.

Agradecí infinitamente aquella diferencia de altura porque unos centímetros más y los labios del demonio se estamparían con los míos, sin embargo eso no me aliviaba porque sentía su aliento, sus suaves labios contra mi cabeza, en mi cabello y muy a mi desgracia (No, desgracia no… pero no lo diré) mi rostro estaba pegado a su cuello.

Aspiré hondo llenándome de aquella fragancia que había percibido antes en el baño de la casa de mis padres (Y mierda conmigo que me da por recordar estas cosas siempre) seguía ahí, en su piel, un perfume dulce y penetrante, embriagador, varonil, jadeé rozando con mi nariz su blanca piel, le sentí tensarse, como si su agarré a mi cintura se apretara más.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede con usted en estos días, señorita?— susurró tomando mi mentón, sus ojos brillaban como intensas llamaradas entre la obscuridad del bar.

Estaba serio y sin embargo pude distinguir un poco de preocupación chispeando en su mirada carmín.

Me mordí el labio intentando marcar la distancia con mis manos, no le respondí

Su mirada se hizo más intensa, como si me atravesara con los ojos de esa forma en la que creí iba a derretirme, las piernas me flaquearon y no pude evitar tocar el suelo con los pies de nuevo, su mano en mi cintura seguía ahí, firme e impidiéndome escapar, su otra mano la que sostenía mi mentón bajó por mi cuello acariciándolo hasta que se detuvo en mi clavícula tomando uno de mis rizos.

Dejamos de girar quedando quietos en el centro de la pista.

— ¿Puede por lo menos una vez decirme lo que le sucede y dejar de ser tan orgullosa y cerrada? Son vacaciones, relájese una sola vez—, dijo con esa sonrisa suya jugueteando con el rizo entre sus dedos.

— ¿Oh, enserio? Creí que al menos durante las vacaciones dejarías de ser tan…— ironicé con una mueca sosteniendo su mano y alejándolo de mi cabello—, simplemente no te importa sean vacaciones o no, no eres nada mio para pedirme explicaciones— le dije cortante intentando soltarme otra vez.

— ¿Qué no fue usted quien dijo que "_técnicamente_ estamos casados"?— se burló reduciendo la distancia entre nosotros, la que escasamente había conseguido.

—Oh, cierto y aun eres incapaz de llamarme por mi nombre ¿Tan difícil es? Son solo tres letras o tres silabas, es lamentable…— susurré con hastió—… que ni siquiera eso puedas cumplir…—, me burlé alzando el rostro con arrogancia— te había dicho que no me tocaras, te ordené que no me tocaras.

Me pego más a su cuerpo y me miró a los ojos con ese brillo purpureo en su iris.

Sonrió ampliamente volviendo a juguetear con mi cabello.

—No la desobedecí en ningún momento, _técnicamente_ somos una pareja, estamos casados mientras dure esto…—, la mano en mi cintura llegó hasta mi mejilla y sentí una corriente eléctrica desde la punta de mis pies hasta la punta de los cabellos—… durante todo el tiempo que estemos aquí, en esta playa, técnicamente usted es mi esposa y puedo decirle como se me antoje, hacerle cuanto se me antoje… cuando se me antoje…

Apresó mis labios entre los suyos, besándome con intensidad, cedí de inmediato atontada por el alcohol, por lo repentino de la situación y ¿A quién mierda engaño? Porque quería hacerlo.

Llevé mis manos a su cabeza, enredando mis dedos en sus sedosos cabellos y él puso las suyas en mi cintura.

Fue diferente a otros besos entre nosotros, en este había algo más, era pasional, ardiente, como si necesitará de eso para poder seguir viviendo, me quemaba, me hundía… _me corrompía._

Gemí entre el beso ante el contacto de su lengua con la mía, mi mente quedó en blanco, olvidé quien era, porque estaba ahí, donde estaba… incluso olvidé por un segundo la existencia de Ciel Phantomhive y la presencia de los restos de mi madre muerta en el bolso, las palabras del diario se borraron una a una y me limpié de ese dolor, me sane como el alcohol no lo había podido lograr.

La piel me quemaba, me ardía, el calor se había arremolinado en mi cuerpo nublando mis sentidos, sentí como si flotara, como si no tuviese un cuerpo pero aun sentía su boca sobre la mía besándome con urgencia, demandante, mordiendo mis labios casi con violencia, apretándome más y más a su cuerpo como si fuese posible fundirnos en uno, recorriendo mi boca con su ávida lengua, dominándome, reprimiéndome, corrompiéndome… enloqueciéndome…

Pero a pesar del deseo, de lo frenético en su beso y de lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando algo en mí se quebró, temía, me resultaba peligroso muy en el fondo de mí.

No era por el beso, no era por Sebastián o su demoniaco ser, ni por lo que ese beso llegase a significar, no, era algo extraño, muy en el fondo de mi alma escuchaba como una voz me gritaba rogándome que huyera de ahí, que escapara y me detuviera, esa voz, esa sensación, se sentía muy distante a mí, como si no fuera algo mio lo que me reclamara por no huir.

Me dolió, como una punzada emergiendo de mi pecho, una dolorosa punzada que bloqueo el momento, y me retorcí quitando las manos de su cabello rápidamente, llevándomelas al pecho.

Dolía, tanto como para matarme y gemí adolorida, confundida.

Sebastián me soltó, terminando ese beso de repente cuan imprevisto a cómo empezó.

Jadeé luchando por volver a respirar, aferrándome a él mientras ese punzante dolor seguía ahí partiéndome en dos pero se fue en segundos y la voz gritando alarmada se esfumó.

Respiré hondo sin entender que había sucedido, algo muy extraño había pasado y no es el beso, de hecho, luego de leer el diario de mi madre un beso con Sebastián parecía lo más real y normal, era lo único a lo que podía seguirme aferrando… todo lo demás ya no tenía sentido, como Jess se portaba conmigo, el repentino interés de otras personas en mí, la manera en la que Joe cambió al ver la marca, Lilian… Lilian…

— ¿Qué sucede?—, preguntó alarmado mirándome tan confundido como yo.

—Lilian—, chillé aferrándome a su pecho, me eché a llorar recordando las palabras del diario.

Y la sanación se fue…

Sus brazos me rodearon con delicadeza, abrazándome casi con dulzura acariciándome el cabello y lentamente, acompasados por la suave música volvimos a girar.

—Es como si yo tuviera la culpa, todo es mi culpa… si yo no…—, alcancé a decir débilmente, respirando con dificultad—… es mi culpa, ella estaba bien sin mí… todos lo estaban, yo no debí… yo no debí haber nacido Sebastián, soy solo un error y ella pagó por mí cada día… yo soy la que tendría que pagarlo, yo soy la que debió de haber muerto… yo

La opresión de sus labios contra los míos me interrumpió, me besó sin esa urgencia de antes, fue un beso corto, breve pero igualmente intenso, casi dulce y tierno.

—No—, susurró aun rozando mis labios, limpiándome las lágrimas—, no es su culpa, no es usted quien debió de haber muerto… por algo está aquí, por algo estamos aquí y créame, en verdad que su existencia no es simplemente un error— afirmó, meciéndome suavemente al ritmo de la música acomodándome un mechón de cabello—, se lo demostraré de ser necesario, porque usted señorita es solo mía…

Me reí con la cara ardiendo.

—Tequila Sebastián, tequila— dije con una risilla perdiéndome en el brillo de sus ojos carmesí— estoy así de ebria que mañana no recordaré que me estás diciendo ahora…

Me hizo dar una vuelta al compás de la canción.

—Ah, entonces déjeme decirle que hoy se ve especialmente deliciosa—, declaró con esa intensa mirada purpurea.

—Chocolate y avellanas— murmuré.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hey hola! ¿A qué ya decían 'esta mujer ya no actualizo'? Pues actualicé ¡Ja!

xD Bueno intentaré ser breve (que todos sabemos que siendo breve en estas cosas no sirves Sam...) Shht Sae del mal! y aun se las debo el sexy-como-para-comer-y-morir Sebas-chan en traje de baño pero ¡Hey antes de venir a arrojarme nueces como ultimatum! (?) Les digo que les tengo una sorpresa, digamos que será su regalo navideño y de reyes ¡Oh si! Digamos que, aparte del traje de baño y los demases guardados para el siguiente capitulo les regalo según mi calendario... como nos vemos hasta el dia 3 de Enero lo que me recuerda... ¡Gente el mundo aun vive! xd tenía que decirlo... este, decía que como nos vemos hasta el tres y de ahí hasta el 5 de Enero y si se puede el días 6 también nos vemos, les informo que la Navidad también llega a esta historia.

Si, si, tarde pero llegará y nuestro especial Navideño será una bomba, oh si.

En cuanto a otras cosas pronto entraré a la escuela el 7 de Enero y nos verme menos seguido por aquí :C pero me voy a apurar, si, si.

Con la historia... bueeeno, una mujer ebria no basta ¡A por dos con el tequila! :D En este capitulo realmente nos fuimos más para el diario y espero lo amen porque yo me doy de topes cada vez que escribo el diario, me hace chillar! ¡Pero chillar!

Ahora a responder reviews anónimos y chulos!

**Yuuki-Lawliet**: Mujer de mi vida con la cabeza que tengo ya ni recuerdo si habías comentado antes o no, como sea ¡Bienvenida al fic! Gracias por comentar, por tomarte tu tiempito para leer este fic y pues ya, eso. Saludines a donde sea que andes (:

**Karlie:** Perdoname por hacerte esperar tantisimo D: pero ahor aya sabes que si tardo no e muerto solo se perdí el cerebro un rato (?) lo que sea, gracias por tus reviews y por leer esta historia! Espero nos leamos de aquí y siempre (:

Ahora yo me retiro mujeres, gatos, particulillas porque soy la sirvienta de mi casa, por eso estudien ¡O se las verán con un trapeador y una escoba! Lo que sea, Nos leemos! Suerte! ¡Feliz Navidad! (?


	21. Ese mayordomo, pesadilla

**20. Ese mayordomo, pesadilla.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llevaba ya un rato despierta, no me había levantado por ninguna razón en especial… de pronto la cama ya no me resultaba cómoda, ya no se me hacía especial… a decir verdad apenas y me sentí como yo misma cuando recordé con plenitud donde estaba y de quien era el brazo que me asfixiaba contra las almohadas.

Me escurrí con cuidado de aquel brazo que se aferraba a mí, estaba consciente de su desnudez y de la mía, eso no me afectó, la mujer que yo era antes se habría escandalizado como una estudiante hormonal, pero, esa mañana no me sentía del todo bien… me sentía como si tuviese un cuchillo incrustado a mitad del cerebro deslizándose más profundo en mi carne y ese vacío en el pecho, como si algo me succionase desde dentro, no sé cómo describir esa sensación de desesperanza y frustración que sentí en aquel momento cuando sentada de un lado de la cama me vi los pies desnudos a centímetros de la duela de madera, tan reluciente a como estaba antes.

Creo que eso me enfadó entonces, me sentí tan colérica conmigo misma por reaccionar de esa manera… una persona normal estaría feliz, dichosa y revoloteante ante la situación, o por lo menos avergonzada. Yo, sin embargo, me sentí como un pobre gusano pequeñito e indefenso.

Me levanté sin inmutarme por la desnudez de mi cuerpo… algo iba mal, algo estaba mal conmigo, algo faltaba, algo no encajaba ahí… todo se sentía lejano, como si esa ya no fuese mi vida.

Me tambaleé al recoger mi blusa del suelo, no recordaba cuándo, cómo ni porque mi ropa pendía del escaloncillo poco antes de la habitación, sentía las piernas y los brazos fríos y rígidos, adoloridos. Me vestí con lentitud incapaz de enfocar bien la vista en algo en particular… esa extrañeza en mis gestos me desconcertó más.

Yo no tenía que estar ahí, tenía que estar en otro lugar… con… con alguien que me era difícil de recordar, no podía ni imaginar un rostro en mi mente… era una mancha borrosa, algo mal definido, no había un nombre ni una voz, solo ese sentimiento de apego y pensar en esa persona aumentaba ese vacío en mí extendiéndose hacía mi estómago y mis intestinos como si no tuviese nada por dentro y poco a poco ese agujero succionara mi piel y mis huesos. La punzada en mi pecho aumentó, me llevé una mano al pecho como si así doliera menos pero el brazo derecho me ardía, desde el hombro, en la unión del brazo con mi cuerpo sentía como si la piel me ardiese en llamas, pero, a la vez era como si algo frio me fluyera en la sangre hasta la punta de mis dedos.

Casi grité cuando un par de brazos me rodearon por detrás, me tensé pero a la vez me sentí aliviada… la sensación dolorosa se esfumó poco a poco pero esa extraña punzada y el ardor en mi hombro seguían ahí.

Suspiré redimiéndome al momento, esa mano subió hasta mi mentón y sentí el calor de unos labios contra mi cuello. Levanté la vista entonces yendo a parar ante los ventanales de la suite... amanecía, fue un amanecer muy surrealista… tenía una gama cálida de colores que me toco hasta el alma.

De pronto me sentí invadida por la calidez de aquel amanecer, como si los rayos del sol me atravesasen la piel y los órganos quedándose dentro de aquel vacío, de aquel hueco frio que me succionaba la vida.

Nunca había visto un amanecer como ese, el cielo estaba inyectado de un rojo intenso, como la sangre, ese color llameante se extendía hasta los límites de la ventana y luego le seguía un anaranjado fuerte y opaco que se volvía más luminoso y claro entre más se acercaba al sol, que, en ese instante se veía como una enorme esfera blanca, luminosa, deslumbrante y abrazadora… de un blanco tan inmaculado que creí estar delirando. Solo se distinguía un marco amarillento rodeando la esfera blanca como una corona ardiente.

Ese sentimiento, esa sensación de impropiedad ante mí misma se acrecentó al observar ese amanecer, entonces sentí más fuerte que antes que no debía de estar ahí, en ese lugar, en ese momento contemplando un amanecer urbano en los brazos de mi ahora prometido, me quedé sin aliento… me estaba olvidando de algo, de algo realmente importante…

Richard me hizo voltear, giré sobre mis propios pies y ambos quedamos de frente, no me atreví a verle rostro… estaba aturdida, perturbada por lo irreal que me resultaba todo, por lo insípido y ajeno de aquellos momentos ¿Qué se supone que estaba mal? ¿Qué no encajaba ahí?

— ¿Estas llorando?— le oí decir como si se burlara de mí, ni yo me había dado cuenta de eso hasta que su mano rozó mi mejilla y sentí el líquido escurrir hasta mi barbilla ¿Por qué estaba llorando?

Me levantó el rostro con delicadeza y aquel rostro frente a mí me pareció desconocido, extraño. Era como la unión de dos caras diferentes, una era de Richard… con los cabellos castaños revueltos y los ojos obscuros, mientras que, el otro rostro que se me hacía más conocido que el del propio Richard era más afilado, más fino… más pálido y había unos labios curveados, una sonrisa traviesa acrecentándose y aquellos ojos… no supe como describirlos, pero, me aturdían, me aturdía ese rostro… me aturdía la manera en la que ambas caras se superponían como formando una sola, como si hubiese dos personas diferentes fusionadas en un mismo rostro, temblé.

Temblé cuando la cara cambiante se quedó fija en las facciones de Richard.

Sus ojos oscuros e intensos parecían vacíos… muertos y enojados, me sentí diminuta pero no pude apartar la vista de ellos… no me sentí atraída a esa mirada cuando horas antes el sólo sentir sus ojos mirándome me derretía por dentro, hacían vibrar mi ser de una manera antinatural y ahora, por raro que sonase, me hacían estremecer de otra forma… como si de pronto aquella mirada cálida y amorosa se hubiese convertido en una llena de rencor, de tristeza y decepción.

— ¿Qué te sucede?— dijo Richard acercando su rostro al mio, su otro brazo me tomó de las caderas juntado nuestros cuerpos, su voz me pareció tan distante… como si la escuchase después de mucho tiempo, como si el Richard frente a mi fuese un vago recuerdo… un manchón en mi vida y un recuerdo lejano y decadente.

Quise hablar, decir cualquier cosa pero al abrir los labios solo atiné a sacar un sonido irreconocible… no eran palabras… no eran silabas o letras, era como un ruido, como cuando hay interferencia en los teléfonos… como si alguien frotase una bola de papel arrugado contra la bocina del aparato.

Él me sonrió, nuevamente ese rostro no me provocó nada más que terror y vacío, me removí inquieta entre su agarre, intenté apartarme pero el cuerpo no me respondía, como si yo no actuase a voluntad y mi cuerpo fuese independiente a mi cabeza, mi cuerpo se aferró a él besándole con una ternura que entonces me resultó repugnante, pero, él no me correspondió de la misma forma… yo lo sentí, sentí a un Richard abatido y nostálgico. Me pregunté si no me lo estaba imaginando porque yo recordaba una actitud diferente en él, un cariño enorme por mí que manaba de su piel y su calor me envolvía, pero, en ese momento, en ese beso al amanecer que me pareció eterno me cuestioné todo lo que había pasado junto a él… la veracidad de sus gestos, de sus tratos hacía mí me pareció tan falsa e increíble...

Cuando el beso se rompió por el sonido de un teléfono olvidado por ahí me aferré al contacto de Richard con fuerza.

En un rincón olvidado de mi mente sabía que ese era mi celular y que la persona al otro lado de la línea telefónica era Jessica ansiosa por saber acerca del proyecto para serializar mi libro, a lo que yo le respondería con un "Te llamo después, aún tengo que esperar una llamada de la compañía" y ella diría un "Oh… ¡Pero yo quería empezar a celebrar ahora! ¡¿Tienes la menor idea de lo mucho que, como tu editora, he esperado este momento…?! ¡Me muero de la emoción!" podía escuchar su voz, su grito eufórico y la risa suave de Richard desde el marco de la puerta por el sonrojo de mi cara al verlo ahí, desnudo y tan despreocupado.

Cuando la canción en el tono de llamada se hizo escuchar por segunda ocasión no aguanté el dolor en el pecho.

_I know you've suffered, but I don't want you to hide…_

Me tambaleé sin poder entender que pasaba ahí… eso no era así… eso no pasaba así, las llamadas de Jessica no empezaban con esa canción… Jess tenía como tono '_One of the boys' _de Katy Perry no esa canción, no una canción de Muse… no _esa_ canción…

—_Yo sé que has sufrido… pero no quiero que te escondas más—, _escuché una voz susurrar contra mi oído, su aliento me rozó el cuello y volteé con violencia encontrando el rostro de Richard, de ese desconocido Richard a centímetros del mio, yo me había movido sin darme cuenta hasta la pequeña estancia de la habitación del hotel como buscando el móvil sin éxito alguno.

Su voz en lugar de evocarme esa indiferencia me hizo recordar, era una voz distinta, una voz semejante a un ronroneo… tan provocativa… tan llena de alguien más, de la presencia de alguien más…

La punzada en el pecho me hizo retorcerme, me tumbó en el suelo, pero mi cabeza no llegó a impactarse contra la duela del piso, en cambio, suspendida en el aire me di cuenta de que aquel desconocido me tomaba del brazo derecho con una mano y con la otra me tomaba de la ropa evitando mi caída.

—_Tan fría y sin amor…—,_ me susurró en el oído estrechándome contra su pecho desnudo.

Ese aroma que desprendía su piel no era suyo, no era de Richard… ese no era Richard… no, no era él ¿Quién era entonces? ¿Qué estaba pasando entonces?

—_Quiero satisfacer los deseos ocultos de tu corazón—, _pronunció con esa voz transformada que me hizo estremecer, ahora no sólo con terror sino también con un cosquilleo en la piel y quise arrancarme el brazo por el dolor que aquellas palabras parecieron provocarme… cerré los ojos pero él insistió, la música no se calló y la mano fría recorrió mi cuello, delineado mi rostro con el dedo y me hizo abrir los ojos.

_—You may be a sinner, but your innocence is mine…—, _cantó contra mi piel, pero cuando busqué su rostro, cuando quise ver quien era no pude reconocer nada, todo estaba obscuro.

Me invadió una serie de imágenes, en mi cerebro las cosas se agrupaban a una velocidad vertiginosa y aplastante como si hubiese perdido el conocimiento y ahora lo recordara todo abruptamente.

Sentí el cuerpo adormecido, la cabeza adormecida… unas nauseas enormes, apenas y podía respirar, me ardían los pulmones cada que inhalaba ese aire putrefacto… apestaba a carne descompuesta, a carne quemada y vísceras pudriéndose… apestaba a sangre… a muerte.

Pestañeé como si así mis ojos, llorosos y adoloridos, pudiesen ver algo entre aquella profunda obscuridad.

Giré la cabeza con violencia, me percaté entonces que llevaba una venda en los ojos y una mordaza en la boca, que mi cuerpo estaba desnudo y que estaba atada tanto de manos como de pies. Lo confirmé en ese momento mientras la lluvia de imágenes se esclarecía y se alentaba… me habían secuestrado, esa tarde luego de recibir la llamada de la compañía televisora para saber en que terminaba nuestro acuerdo Richard me propuso salir a comer como celebración, yo acepté a pesar del mal presentimiento que llevaba asediándome desde hace días luego de visitar a Lilian.

Quizá, lo pensé hasta ese momento, mi mal presentimiento se debía a lo que ocurrió en esa visita, porque yo no pude verla… yo no pude ver a mi madre, ella estaba enloquecida cuando se enteró de que yo iba a visitarla… lo recuerdo bien… cuando la vi, la persona ahí, parada frente a mí con la mirada bañada en rabia y frustración no era mi madre, que ese tono de azul tan profundo y sombrío no era el suyo, que en ese momento la voz desfigurada y rota no era la suya y el tacto frio de esas manos contra mi cuello tampoco era de ella.

No era la primera vez que llegaba a verla en uno de esos episodios psicóticos y violentos, pero si era la primera vez en que ella atentaba contra mi vida de una manera tan directa… _tan enloquecida_…

Recuerdo que entré a su habitación como midiendo el ambiente, como meditando que palabras exactas decirle para presentarle a Richard, no sabía cómo reaccionaría… no supe como sentirme, como decirle que me casaría con alguien que nunca le había mencionado, así que respiré hondo como dándome valor y abrí la puerta de cristal poniendo en mi rostro mi mejor sonrisa.

Alcancé a pronunciar apenas la primer sílaba de su nombre cuando una invisible masa viscosa y fría se estancó en mi pecho, inmovilizándome, fue de lo más extraño… como sin darme cuenta me quedé sin pablaras, sin pensamientos y la vi ahí… vi a Lilian parada al pie de la cama vistiendo una camisola de hospital color lila, con los pies desnudos en unas pantuflas blancas forradas de peluche y su silueta delgada cubierta desde los hombros con un suéter tejido en color azul pastel, los cabellos le caían como una cascada negruzca hasta la cintura y los labios no lucían su tono rosado, no, eran tan pálidos…

Me miró de una manera muy profunda, de una manera que me hizo temblar como si pudiese penetrar a través de mi cuerpo, atravesarme, despojarme de todo y destruir silenciosamente mi espíritu, mi fuerza y mi alma… era una mirada tan azul… tan vacía…

— ¡¿QUIÉN ERES?!— me gritó con una voz extraña, como en un rugido gutural propio de una bestia iracunda y no de una mujer tan delicada como ella.

No respondí, no me salían las palabras, sentí como si mis labios estuviesen cocidos entre sí.

Entonces su mirada se obscureció más, me hizo sentir tan pequeña y frágil que me dieron ganas de llorar, esa Lilian corroída por la rabia y la locura se abalanzó contra mi gritando algo que en su momentos no entendí… pero en esa profunda obscuridad en donde ahora me encontraba lo pude comprender… ella gritaba un desgarrador "Lo siento" y luego repetía con más furia "¡ALEJATE, ALEJATE DE ÉL!" mientras sus dedos fríos se encajaban en mi piel como agujas, dejándome sin aire y punzando como si en verdad fueran cuchillas desgarrándome la piel.

Cuando creí que moriría en sus manos sin siquiera haberme defendido ella gritaba rompiendo en llanto "Ella es mi hija, _nuestra_ hija… déjala en paz ¡Déjala vivir lejos de ti!", entonces me soltaba como si regresara a ser la de antes y se soltó a llorar sobre mí, de pronto tan frágil, de pronto tan asustada y rota…

En ese momento Roseanne la enfermera y un doctor entraron ahí, me apartaron de Lilian quien se había aferrado a mi cuerpo como un niño pequeño lo haría ante su madre en busca de consuelo tras alguna aterradora pesadilla…

Me había acostumbrado a eso, desde que tenía 13, desde que conocí a Lilian me había acostumbrado a que en nuestra relación yo fuese la adulta, la madre y ella la niña frágil y necesitada de protección, pero, en ese momento, me sentí tan desecha… tan infantil… necesité tanto el abrazo de mi madre en ese momento… necesité tanto sentirme segura y protegida por alguien, dependiente de alguien, necesité tanto sentirme pequeña y sumisa otra vez que no me pude mover del suelo hasta que alguien me levantó.

Hasta que Richard me sostuvo entre sus brazos cálidos y fuertes…

Las ataduras de mis manos fueron arrancadas, se esfumó también la mordaza en mi boca y nuevamente me vi presa de mi misma, de mi cuerpo, como si hubiesen amurallado mi mente y mi espíritu encerrándolos muy lejos de mi cuerpo y este actuara mecánicamente, como un títere en una función.

Me quitaba la tela que me cubría los ojos y un gemido apagado escapaba de mi boca, lograba ver ese momento cuando la puerta metálica de la jaula donde me habían arrojado era cerrada.

El olor nauseabundo se incrementó como si tuviese una pila de porquería pegada a la nariz y mi cuerpo se aferró a los barrotes de la jaula en un inútil intento de buscar seguridad… de desprenderse del miedo que me carcomía las entrañas. Mis ojos se perdieron recorriendo el lugar con rapidez… apenas y distinguía las cosas, todo era iluminado por una tenue luz proveniente de las danzantes llamas de las velas casi consumidas en las paredes de ladrillo gris, llenas de humedad… como si el tiempo hubiese pasado sin clemencia por ellas, el piso mugriento, gris y terroso. El escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo ante la última observación, una mesa de piedra justo en el centro… era grande y ostentosa, llena de grietas y había una mancha roja, como sangre escurriendo, aun fresca… preparada para mí.

Todo sucedió a una velocidad extraña, una velocidad de relámpago que me mareó mucho más que el apestoso hedor del lugar, tanto como los sucesos en esa realidad desapegada a mis pensamientos como los recuerdos de antes… de mi vida, de Richard y la imaginaria boda que había ensamblado durante el viaje de avión… todo se reproducía como en una película a muy alta velocidad.

Apenas y me di cuenta cuando la jaula se movió de su sitio, siendo arrastrada con brutalidad hasta la mesa de piedra, siendo levantada por los encapuchados, había mucho ruido… había risas, gritos, gemidos, alaridos bestiales… más risas, más gritos burlones, sonrisas, risas… gritos... más risas…

Mi cuerpo fue arrojado en la piedra sangrienta, el aire abandonó cada rincón de mi cuerpo mientras la sangre me bullía y el olor a muerte se acrecentaba opacando las vísceras y la carne podrida… apestaba tanto a muerte, pero no me resultó desagradable, como si ese aroma sofocante fuese más que cotidiano en ese rincón de mi mente que había predicho la llamada de Jessica y que reconocía el rostro que se sobreponía al de Richard… entonces sentí como si mi mente y mi cuerpo al fin se sincronizaran en uno, recordando las palabras de la Lilian enloquecida…

_Ella es mi hija, nuestra hija… déjala en paz ¡DEJALA VIVIR LEJOS DE TI!_

No sé porque fue mayor mi odio y furia hacía mi misma en ese momento, si fue porque mi pecho latía desenfrenando… hundiéndose en un dolor extraño, tan doloroso que no pude ni describir al escuchar ese "vivir lejos de ti" que hacía eco en mi cabeza, en ese rincón olvidado que me presentaba esa imagen desconocida, ese rostro que luchaba por la permanencia en el cuerpo de Richard… esas facciones finas y afiladas que tomaban mayor nitidez… que se volvían un rostro completamente ajeno a Richard… esos ojos intensos, hirientes pero tan atrayentes y provocativos, tan incitantes, la voz susurrante… el apego de mi cuerpo a esa voz extraña; o si fue por la situación… por las manos asquerosas que me recorrían el cuerpo… por la impotencia de no hacer nada y llorar tan amargamente, tan calmada pero tan frustrada por como abusaban de mí, por cómo me rompían con todos esos gritos y todas esas risas, de los golpes en mi rostro y la quemadura en mi piel, la carne quemándose… la carne ardiente y el fierro al rojo vivo atravesando mi tejido como si yo fuese un animal, la sangre viscosa y oscurecida bajándome por las piernas, por mis pechos… por mis labios… el temor inaudito a morir, el temor inaudito por perder a Richard, por saber que él podría estar sufriendo lo mismo que yo por mi entera culpa… por mi…

Creo que entonces, lo que más me enfureció fue escuchar mi propia voz rogando por auxilio, exigiendo ayuda de una manera desesperada, con una voz irreconocible y ronca, tan deformada por el dolor y la desesperanza.

— ¡SALVAME!—, exclamé en un momento vaciándome del miedo, solo llena de furia después de todos esos inútiles intentos.

**_¡No!_**Me grité a mí misma sintiendo como todo volvía a esa velocidad ridículamente lenta **_¡No tengo porque ser salvada, no merezco ser salvada! ¡No me salves! ¡No vengas! ¡Déjame vivir sin ti…! Tan lejos de ti… tan lejos de ella ¡ALEJATE!_** Grité en mis adentros, impotente, como si en mi habitaran dos personas diferentes y una rogaba a viva voz por ser rescatada y la otra, la verdadera yo se negara con toda el alma a ser salvada, que admitía la muerte pero a la vez se abrazaba a ese dolor exhaustivo y el apego por ese rostro inhumano.

La mujer, de la que entonces no me di cuenta, levantó el metal afilado contra mi cuerpo dispuesta a matarme, vi sus ojos llenos de una locura absorbente y creí realmente que moriría, no solo por ella sino porque aquella otra yo luchando por su vida me apresó como tragándome, como si mi cuerpo fuese una bolsa de veneno corrosivo y me derritiera por dentro cuando detrás de la mujer que empezaba a perder la forma lo vi…

La bruma negra acompañada de plumas, tan negras como las de un cuervo, los ojos rojos brillantes que se volvían violetas, rasgados… felinos e inhumanos, bullían en una mezcla desconocida para mi… tan crueles y fríos que creí verme ahí, que pude ver a la Lilian que intentó asesinarme en esos ojos y la frase retumbó nuevamente.

_Yo sé que has sufrido… pero, ya no dejaré que te escondas más… _

Se acercó, con esa piel muerta como de cadáver… con esas uñas como garras largas y negras… ese tintineo, el chasquido como de tacones refregando el suelo…

_Tan fría y sin amor…_

Una sonrisa torcida, con colmillos relucientes, blancos y aperlados… se veían tan filosos, tan grandes…

_No dejaré que te niegues a ti misma… ya no más…_

Temblé sacudida por una extraña emoción, vi a la mujer que iba a matarme retorcerse en el suelo como un gusano moribundo, la figura espectral se abrió paso entonces hasta mí, quedando a mi lado y vi sus ojos, sentí como si se enraizaran en mi cabeza… como la mirada de Lilian en esa ocasión…

_Tranquila, haré que te sientas mejor, tan impoluta e incorruptible…_

Pronunció apegándose a mi piel, como si se burlara mientras los hombres que molían mi cuerpo, ahora temblorosos y asustados, caían al suelo con sus cabezas descolocadas y los cuellos rotos y torcidos.

_Confía en mí, estarás segura a mi lado…_

Mi cuerpo retumbaba, como si gritara con mucha fuerza pero no pude escuchar mi propia voz.

_Quiero acabar con la violencia que mancha tu corazón_

Vi la cabeza de un encapuchado caer al suelo con los ojos desorbitados, entonces comprendí la palabra que indescifrable había salido de sus labios… demonio, ese rincón de mi mente se escandalizó y mi pecho vibró, palpitó con fuerza como si se fuera a salir de mi pecho. Él soltó una risa.

_Quiero saber si tu belleza no es sólo una máscara…_

La furia volvió a brotar del fondo de mi ser, sin comprender que me decía, si en verdad el demonio cantaba eso o sólo me lo estaba imaginando, si aquello en verdad era real pero el dolor que me envolvía… el dolor que envolvía mi cuerpo en ese momento era demasiado intenso como para no ser de verdad.

_Quiero exorcizar lo demonios de tú pasado…_

Temblé sin poder apartar los ojos del cadáver… de aquella cabeza sin vida y llena de sangre, comprendí lo que hacía en ese momento, lo que pasaba ahí… más allá de mí, eso estaba mucho más allá de mí... lo veía claramente, no parecía hablarme a mí… no a la verdadera yo en ese momento, sino, a aquella invasora en mi cuerpo que había rogado por ser salvada… eso era un recuerdo, no un suceso… yo estaba recordando lo que me provocó ese dolor en el pecho, estaba recordando… su rostro, sus facciones, sus labios, el olor de su piel… la obscuridad de sus ojos y la sensación de sus cabellos al deslizar la mano…

Me habían secuestrado, hacía tiempo, hacía demasiado… me habían apartado de Richard y me habían llevado a ese lugar, tan frio y desolado, me habían llevado ahí como parte de un ritual… de una invocación, como sacrificio, con un animal en matadero ofrecido a un demonio… ese demonio, ese demonio…

_Quiero satisfacer los deseos ocultos de tú corazón…_

—Ri-Richard…—, balbuceé, no supe si lo dije yo misma, o si la mujer del recuerdo en mi cuerpo lo decía, solo escuché mi voz, sentí mis labios moverse y el estómago se me ahuecó.

El demonio se detuvo rompiendo la secuencia del recuerdo, eso no pasaba, eso no pasaba de esa forma…

Me miró como enfurecido, los ojos purpuras relampaguearon pero no pude distinguir que había en ellos… no era esa crueldad que helaba la sangre, no, era tan diferente que el terror y la adrenalina que se desató en mi cuerpo me hizo levantarme de un salto.

—** ¿Qué es lo que deseas?—** bramó enfurecido acercándose a mí con sus garras en lo alto.

_Engañas a tus amantes con tu crueldad y tu atracción divina…_

Me sentí insultada, rabiosa le fulminé con la mirada, el demonio rio como si eso le divirtiera.

— ¡Quiero encontrar a Richard!—refuté entonces, lo dije con tanta firmeza, con tanta seguridad que no me pareció mi voz, pero eso me importaba tan poco… en ese momento nada me importó.

_Puedes verte tan corrupta y enferma, pero tu inocencia es mía…_

Corrí, hui de él antes de que esa garra se fuera con estrepitó hacia donde yo estaba segundos atrás, apenas y sentía mis pies mientras corría entre el motón de cuerpos.

_Compláceme, muéstrame como se hace…_

Las luces de las velas se habían extinguido, una brisa gélida penetró en mi piel y la obscuridad que envolvió el lugar fue tan profunda que no distinguí nada, pero, sabía que eran cuerpos, sabía que lo eran porque los huesos desencajados de los cadáveres se me incrustaban en las plantas de los pies y a cada pasó el resonar de los charcos sanguinolentos y viscosos era tal que me cubrí los oídos asqueada.

_Engáñame, tú eres la única…_

Caí entre la montaña de cadáveres, a pesar de que los cuerpos mutilados detuvieron mi caída el espacio donde mi cabeza impactó estaba vacío, despojado de algo que retuviera el golpe y mi cabeza se estampó con tal fuerza en la piedra que perdí el sentido por algunos segundos…

Cuando reaccioné, cuando recuperé la consciencia sentía el cuerpo frio lleno de algo grumoso y espeso, me llevé una mano al rostro… oliendo ese líquido extraño… era sangre coagulada. Horrorizada intenté incorporarme pero mis manos se resbalaban entre la piel podrida y la sangre oscura.

Cuando por fin me levanté caí al suelo a una velocidad increíble, sin poder ver algo en realidad, me revolqué entre la fría piedra del suelo cuando me di cuenta… el demonio se había abalanzado sobre mí, aprisionaba mi cuerpo contra su ser deforme y tosco.

Me sujetó por los hombros encajando sus garras en mí hasta que tocó mis huesos, gemí llena de terror y furia.

Me decía algo, o eso creí pero yo estaba tan asustada que no escuché nada, no escuchaba nada en realidad, creo que el golpe me había aturdido demasiado y estaba en una especie de ensoñación que me jalaba más y más a la inconsciencia, agitó mi cuerpo estrellándolo contra el suelo… dejé de respirar y me pareció tan aliviante el no tener que inhalar ese aire fétido.

Mis órganos retumbaban, lo sabía porque sentía mi cuerpo vibrar como cuando alguien escucha la música demasiado fuerte y sientes que tus órganos se remueven al compás de la canción, la piel de los brazos me ardía, sentí que me quemaba, todo mi cuerpo estaba envuelto en un fuego invisible, los pinchazos en el pecho se habían transformado en puñaladas hondas que se encajaban en mi carne y me traspasaban el hueso hasta perforarme el corazón, penetrando más allá triturando a su vez mis pulmones.

Grité, lo supe por el dolor en mi garganta como si llevase ya mucho tiempo gritando de una manera desgarrante y terrible, su cuerpo sin forma me apretó contra el suyo y sentí una brisa caliente contra la piel de mi clavícula, era su aliento, pude sentir como unos labios grotescos y grandes se oprimían contra mis pechos, mordiéndolos, apretándolos con una rudeza que me hizo jadear buscando aire a como diera lugar.

— ¡Richard!—, oí mi voz romper ese silencio.

Entonces se aferró a mi cuerpo, estrellándome contra el suelo como intentando dejarme muerta y regodearse sobre mi cuerpo, el demonio y su piel fría contra la mía… lo sentía claramente, con toda nitidez a pesar de que la inconciencia me arrastraba y me llevaba a una obscuridad muy profunda, sentía con toda claridad su piel fría contra mí, mi cuerpo cubierto por un líquido caliente y resbaloso, como unas manos oprimían mis hombros con fuerza mientras la piel me ardía horrores, como una voz para nada común me gritaba y mi voz se deshacía a gritos exclamando el nombre de Richard a todo pulmón.

Sin embargo en lugar de la fría y dura piedra mi cuerpo se tambaleaba en una superficie acolchada, vaporosa y suave, como sabanas de seda y almohadones de plumas, mi cuerpo no se sentía en aquella desnudez helada, en cambio, podía sentir la delicada y delgada tela cubriéndome el torso… como una camiseta delgada y los interiores fijos en mi cuerpo.

Respiré a una velocidad más lenta, más normal, y, en lugar de garras encajadas en la piel de mis hombros eran unas manos suaves y finas que se aferraban a mi carne con una delicadeza extrema como si yo fuese de papel y la simple brisa me fuese a partir en pedazos. También en lugar de los rugidos bestiales era una voz melódica y tersa la que me gritaba y eran palabras en concreto, sabía mi nombre, parecía intentar ayudarme…salvarme…

— ¡RICHARD!—, sollocé presa del pánico retorciéndome entre el agarre de aquellos brazos fríos, desnudos y fuertes que me retenían como si de un muro de roca se tratase.

Abrí los ojos sin poder contener por más tiempo todas mis lágrimas, estaba muy asustada, creí revivir el dolor de las manos tocando mi cuerpo tratándome como un animal, un juguete más para su enferma diversión; temí morir ahí… tan patética y sumisa como un gusano aplastado, sólo que, un gusano no pensaría en la furia de los ojos de esa Lilian consumida por la locura… de sus pablaras que se encajaban en mi cerebro y me hacían sentirme más asustada, quería a Richard, en ese momento deseé con todas mis fuerzas tener a Richard a mi lado y abrazarlo con fuerza… sentirme protegida por él como en tantos momentos de mi vida desde que lo conocí, lo anhelaba… anhelaba su calor y su dulzura, su reconfortante presencia y sus ojos negros abrazadores y envolventes… _lo extrañaba tanto…_

— ¡Escúchame! ¡Mírame, soy yo! ¡Soy Sebastián!—, arguyó con la voz siendo barrida por un sonido animal, atronador y furioso.

Negué encogiéndome, negándome a alzar la vista sin poder apartar la mirada de aquella piel mortecina, el llanto apenas y me dejaba respirar y me retorcí jadeando sin saber qué hacer, sin entender para donde huir… me dolía tanto la cabeza, me ardía tanto la piel y esa punzada dolorosa se hacía más y más fuerte.

— ¡Suéltame!— chille débilmente intentando soltarme, agitando los brazos pero me retuvo por las muñecas oprimiendo mi cuerpo contra su torso desnudo y fornido.

— ¡Mírame!— me ordenó y su voz retumbó por todo mi ser, haciendo que me detuviera automáticamente como si él tuviese un extraño poder sobre mí, sentí como una masa… como si una bruma me envolviera el cuerpo relajándome y calmando la punzada dolorosa, me quedé quieta sin poder dejar de llorar y las manos frías me tomaron el rostro, presionando mis mejillas con suma delicadeza, limpiándome las lágrimas con uno de los dedos largos y finos.

— ¡Suéltame!— repetí exhausta, repentinamente abatida, presa de un sopor que me pareció extraño—, ¡D-déjame ir! ¡Suéltame! ¡Quiero ir con Richard…! ¡Lo quiero a él, lo extraño a él! ¡Déjame vivir lejos de ti, déjame ya!— gritoneé haciendo más fuerza de la necesaria, sintiéndome más apretujada y cansada y me solté a llorar como una niña, como la niña que era en el fondo de mi… la que se lamentaba por todo, la que no entendía porque las cosas pasaban así, la que quería estar en el papel de hija a lado de Lilian y no en el estorboso papel de adulto… la que seguía extrañando y amando a Richard con cada fibra, con cada cabello y hasta con la más pequeña y olvidada célula de su patético cuerpo.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando que terminara, que mi vida terminara y que Richard viviera y fuese feliz aun si no era a mi lado, aun si entendí entonces donde estaba y con quien, por qué y que el papel de Lilian como mi madre había sido ocupado la noche de su muerte… cuando Sebastián, el demonio de mi pesadilla, le miró con una fuerza tan grande… _con un amor tan grande que quise morir de la tristeza al verlos…_

—Basta…— susurré aun jadeante, aun luchando por calmar mi respiración, Sebastián me apretó contra su cuerpo, abrazándome, rodeándome con los brazos como intentado despertarme por completo pero yo ya estaba bien despierta y consciente—… basta ya, basta de todo esto, déjame en paz… ¡DEJAME YA, MALDITA SEA, DEJAME IR! ¡SUELTAME!— gruñí respirando con violencia, de pronto furiosa por sentir la piel desnuda de su torso contra mi rostro.

Porque ese olor que desprendía su piel me atontaba y descontrolaba mi cuerpo, porque sabía lo que hacía… que esa bruma invisible que parecía calmarme venía de él e intentaba controlarme, intentaba reprimirme y evadir mi pesadilla, porque no sabía cómo había llegado a esa cama, como es que me quede dormida y a donde había ido mi ropa porque yo llevaba unos jeans y una blusa de algodón no esa camisola delgada y únicamente la ropa interior.

Porque me negaba a siquiera imaginar que había pasado, recordaba vagamente al sujeto del bar con el que coqueteaba y su insistencia por llenar mi vaso de tequila, luego de eso solo recordaba un balanceo, un beso, una mirada extraña… el dolor en el pecho, más tequila, risas, más tequila… otro beso, más tequila, tequila, tequila, tequila… nada.

Había un vacío profundo en mi cabeza, un hoyo negro… las palabras del diario se entremezclaban con lo poco que pude recordar y eso me hizo rabiar… no sé porque, aquello me hizo enojar de una manera inimaginable, porque me negué a aceptar la posibilidad, la lejana y a la vez tan cercana posibilidad de que en ese hoyo negro de mis recuerdos hubiese llegado lejos con Sebastián, más lejos de lo que estaba bien, de lo correcto…

_¿Pero qué carajos era lo correcto…? _¿Mi compromiso con Richard? ¿Ese era el límite, cierto?

— ¡TE DIJE QUE ME SOLTARAS SEBASTIÁN! ¡ES UNA ORDEN!—, grité más enojada porque no me pude contestar a mí misma.

No estuve preparada para ver lo que vi cuando me soltó, digo, esperaba una cara enojada… un Sebastián que se aprovechara de la situación… algo, algo que fuese como el Sebastián que vagamente conocía, pero no, no fue así…

Esa sensación, esa ligereza cuando su agarre se apartó de mí fue tan fugaz, tan momentánea que en menos de un parpadeo otra vez estuvo encima de mi sometiendo mi cuerpo contra el colchón en un movimiento brusco que de ser posible, si ese colchón fuese de concreto me habría roto los huesos y mi cráneo se hubiese convertido en puré con facilidad… como si aplastasen una uva, pero no me atonté, no, la almohada absorbió todo el impacto pero, mis muñecas quedaron atrapadas entre sus manos… —las que extrañamente ya no eran frías, sino que eran tan cálidas que me quemaban la piel— sus manos apresaron mis muñecas sujetándolas por sobre mi cabeza tocando la cabecera de la cama hecha de madera sólida y por la rapidez de su movimiento mis dedos golpearon la madera haciéndome daño, su agarre me hacía daño… apretaba con tanta fuerza…

Solté un grito ahogado, quería protestar, quería patalear y seguir gritando, quería hacerme un ovillo y llorar como desahuciada, cerrar los ojos y no abrirlos aún si la pesadilla se repetía… aun si me enloquecían mis recuerdos, solo no quería verlo, no quise verle… no quería ver a Sebastián aunque en ese momento supe que no me dejaría ir… que por más que yo gritara y le ordenara por dejarme ir él no lo haría.

Lo vi en sus ojos, ese no era el Sebastián que yo creí conocer, no, era tan distinto… tan lejano a él… nunca vi a un Sebastián así… tan… tan _¿Decepcionado? ¿Frustrado?_... sus labios finos tenían una mueca extraña, casi deshonrosa… apretaba los labios, la boca con una fuerza, con un enojo tan grande que me estremecí, me sentí insignificante… tan frágil y magullada.

Sus ojos en cambio… esos ojos chispeantes se veían tan turbios, tan apagados y vacíos que me pregunté quién era el que estaba ahí, su cara era la misma pero la expresión… el sentimiento que retumbaba en mí al verle era completamente opuesto al de siempre.

Iba más allá de la sonrisa burlona, del reproche ante mi necedad, de aquel cinismo tan arraigado a sus modos, de ese enojo infantil, de la seducción en el tinte carmín de sus ojos… tan distinto, tan diferente…

— ¿Qué la suelte?—, se burló con un tinte cruel que arrastró en su tono, su voz se clavó en mi cuerpo, como si un cuchillo me atravesara y mi respiración se paralizó— ¿Qué la deje en paz… que la deje vivir sin mí?— dijo con la voz cambiada, riéndose ante la última pregunta pero la risa no llegó hasta sus ojos, su mirada se ensombreció más, ya no era de ese rojo intenso y llameante, no, llegó a una obscuridad profunda… como un negro abismal.

Se quedó callado observándome, su mirada parecía ver más allá de mi piel… como si pudiesen ver mis huesos y mis órganos sin esfuerzo alguno, me sentí tan desprotegida, tan estúpida.

— ¿Eso es lo que quiere, lo que en verdad desea?—, soltó en un siseo seco, como si no quisiera decir eso.

— Si…—, susurré removiéndome, pataleando con esa vocecilla que últimamente gritaba en mi cabeza ante su cercanía un escandaloso "¡Huye de aquí!"

Él fue más rápido, colocó sus piernas a un lado de las mías impidiéndome moverlas, su mano izquierda soltó mi muñeca derecha pero presionó contra mi hombro derecho donde ambas marcas, superponiéndose ante la otra, no sólo sentí mi piel quemarse ante su contacto, la electricidad que ese roce me provocó… el estremecimiento de mi cuerpo me dejó sin aliento, mientras que la otra aferrada a mi mano se alzó un poco guiando mi mano hasta rozar su rostro y ahí se detuvo tomándome por la muñeca otra vez sin apretar con la misma fuerza de antes.

Sus ojos se transformaron otra vez, de súbito, abandonando ese abismo negro y volviendo a ser tan llameantes e intensos como antes, sin esa emoción indescriptible, solo parecía estar enojado y una chispa como dolorosa, como triste apareció debajo de toda esa ira infantil.

Me acordé entonces, de la similitud de su gesto a esa melancolía absorbente cuando hablábamos… cuando mencionó de una manera tan imprecisa a su anterior contratista… _como cuando miró a Lilian…_

—Si así lo quieres…—, pareció dudar subiendo su mano encajada en mi hombro, acariciándome el cuello… llegando hasta mi barbilla, recorriéndola con los dedos hasta mi mejilla, limpió mis lágrimas con delicadeza y dejó su mano fija en mi mejilla.

Entonces también me di cuenta, que la de la piel fría era yo, porque su mano en mi mejilla irradiaba tanto calor y yo apenas y sentí mis dedos cuando intenté apartar su mano de mí.

Se quedó callado, esperaba una respuesta, quise gritarle que se alejara otra vez pero la voz en mi cabeza… esa que se escandalizaba ante él también se quedó callada esperando mi respuesta.

Ese silencio, ese silencio abrazador donde el amanecer cálido y rojizo se colaba por el ventanal de la habitación, la brisa salada que le acompañaba y el aroma aun presente de los arreglos de rosas en la mesilla al otro lado del cuarto, aun impreso en las sabanas, su aroma… la esencia de Sebastián tan familiar que me rodeaba y me atrapaba, ya no olía a mí… ya no sentí ese olor a los aceites del masaje ni a mi champú de frutillas o la crema de durazno que Jess me había recomendado… no, yo misma olía a él, a ese aroma que se colaba por los poros de su piel… a ese que se mezclaba con el perfume de las rosas y la brisa marina.

Aturdida por la similitud de la situación no hice más que mirarle a los ojos, más que perderme en su mirada escarlata… ¿Qué quería que le respondiera? ¿Qué, que acaso chillara como una loca rogándole porque no me dejara o que le dijera que sí, que sí y todo terminara? ¿Todo terminaría, todo terminaría entonces, así… así nada más? ¿Tan de improvisto e impulsivo como mucho de lo que hacía últimamente, desde que él llego…? ¿O acaso buscaba que yo admitiera que en realidad, yo era como un satélite girando a su alrededor siendo atraída por esa fuerza que ejercía sobre mi… esa atracción, quería que lo dijera, que se lo gritara?

No pude abrir la boca, me sentí como un bulto pesado y muerto, perturbada… esa era una palabra bien redonda y cierta… nunca había estado tan perturbada.

Me soltó, liberó mis manos pero no las moví, me sentí como una vieja artrítica incapaz de flexionar las extremidades… con las articulaciones tan rígidas como piedras…

Sentí su aliento rozar mi piel, estaba tan cerca…

—Ah… lo entiendo…— dijo con esa voz melódica— ¿Es costumbre suya, embriagarse y enloquecer a la mañana siguiente?— entonó con burla como si nada, volviendo a ser tan molesto como de costumbre pero no me tranquilicé.

La vocecilla chillona en mi cerebro me reprochaba el quedarme callada, haciendo que mi silencio se interpretara quizá de manera correcta… quizá muy lejos de lo que en verdad quería decir.

—Entiendo esa manía suya de olvidar todo cuando esta alcoholizada…— me reprochó, como escupiendo las palabras y con los sesos hechos licuado le fulminé con la vista.

— ¿No cree que ya es tiempo de admitir su alcoholismo? _Su insensatez, su inmadurez…—_dijo por lo bajo, pegando su boca a mi oreja, ni me inmuté.

¿Alcoholismo? Sí, me lo plantee en más de una ocasión pero no es como si me la hubiese pasado semanas ebria y tirada por ahí… sólo fueron meses en los que me la pasé tirada por ahí… sin alcohol la mayor parte del tiempo…

Su nariz bajó por mi mejilla, delineando mis pómulos y descendiendo por mi mentón hasta mi cuello.

— ¿Qué clase de manía es esa, esa de olvidar todo lo que digo enserio?—, le escuché decir contra mi piel, su nariz y la mía se rozaron entonces, no sé si me sonroje o no… mi cuerpo temblaba sin control, reaccionaba pero yo no… mi cabeza seguía estática sin caos o desorden como otras veces.

Me quede ahí, inmóvil a pesar del temblor en mis manos sin mover los labios y apenas parpadeando.

Vi cómo se le marcaba una fina arruga entre los ojos, se apartó apenas un poco mirándome con detenimiento como si escudriñara un juguete nuevo.

— Siempre así… sin una sonrisa ¿Cómo puede ser tan fría?— se burló sin moverse, yo no me movía, apenas y respiraba, el pulso se me había calmado, parecía adormilada… el sudor aun me bajaba por la piel y de no ser por los rayos de Sol que comenzaban a quemarme la piel aquello habría pasado como otro sueño para mí.

¿Qué estaba haciendo yo ahí, en ese hotel… con él, con las cenizas de mi madre metidas como un pedazo de basura en un bolso roto y apestoso, con ese diario y ese libro viejo y empolvado, qué estaba haciendo?

— ¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿Enserio y no pensaban decirme nada?!—, aquel grito, fue como una alarma despertadora, estridente y resonante como el ruido que producen las campanas de un carro de bomberos.

Me escurrí entonces, cuando se supone que aquella confusión tenía que llegar, me escabullí como un bicho de aquella cama y fui a encerrarme al baño aun cuando Jessica se plantó frente a mí, verde de la rabia, con un rollo de papel periódico en una de las manos, aun cuando creí que me agarraría a golpes yo seguí de frente y cerré la puerta del baño en sus narices.

—

No me había dado cuenta antes hasta que estuve en ese baño sumergida en la tina vaciando una botella completa de aromaterapia en la bañera.

Quizá no me quise dar cuenta, quizá lo sabía y lo ignoré pero entonces me aterroricé por lo que veía, por lo que sentía… yo era un desastre, me recordé, sumergiendo la cabeza y mojándome el cabello.

Había pasado cuatro meses miserables, siendo miserable y lamentándome en silencio, yo estaba en los huesos y no lo quise admitir hasta que estuve sentada en esa bañera ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando conmigo? ¿Por qué demonios estaba haciendo todas estas estupideces? Embriagándome, sin comer, sin dormir, escribiendo cosas sin sentido, poniéndome como gorila en celo por la opinión de otros… asustándome y actuando como gallina por un torpe sueño, por una torpe sensación… _sin algo inteligente que decir_, siendo inútil y rehuyendo de aquellas responsabilidades que yo misma me había impuesto, encerrándome como una rata moribunda a fingir que el mundo estaría bien y que nada más iba a pasarme ¿Desde cuándo yo hacía eso?

¿Desde cuándo me había vuelto loca, de esta forma, como para dejar que un fantasma que se hacía pedazos tuviese tanta influencia sobre mí? ¿Desde cuándo… los Phantomhive eran importantes para mí? ¿A partir de cuándo había empezado a lloriquear como idiota por alguien y algo que no era real? _¿Desde cuándo Lilian era una pesadilla para mí…?_

Se me notaban los huesos, literalmente, yo era piel y hueso y no lo admití hasta que estuve ahí sumergida en agua caliente y jabón espumoso, tenía la piel pálida, traslucida y las uñas largas y maltratadas.

Me atreví a mirarme en el espejo hasta que salí de aquella bañera, empapada, la imagen del espejo me dio lastima… vi a una mujer frágil y desecha en el espejo largo del baño, me di cuenta entonces de mi propia fragilidad, de la vulnerabilidad de mi cuerpo y de que la quemadura que tantos tormentos me hacía recordar era una macha rosácea apenas visible, que las ojeras más marcadas y grisáceas en la pálida piel de mi rostro habían llegado a una amplitud extraña, decadente y alarmante, me vi inclusive los labios pálidos y quebrados, de no ser por la humedad y el agua que me escurría de la cabeza el pelo se me habría visto enmarañado y reseco… ¿Qué ocurría conmigo? ¿Quién era esa mujer que intentaba escudarse en los restos de una persona que ya no existía, que se había desvanecido con el tiempo intentando seguir a pesar de caer una y otra vez, donde estaba esa mujer, acaso aplastada por aquella persona cobarde?

Envolví mi cuerpo en una toalla, apretándola contra mi pecho. No me sorprendió el no encontrar a nadie cuando salí, la habitación se veía tan sola… tan grande y vacía.

Me apresuré hacía una de las mesillas buscando mi bolso, escuché a Jessica gritar colérica desde algún sitio pero aquello no me importó, busqué el diario de Lilian entre aquel cajón echo un desastre, busqué el sobre y la urna con cenizas. No encontré nada en el cajón que estaba de mi lado de la cama e irritada y frustrada me giré contra el armario grande abriéndolo de un movimiento.

Nada… ¡¿Dónde demonios estaba ese maldito bolso?!

Giré la cabeza con rudeza, el cuello me dolió, la punzada, esa jaqueca se acrecentó, la luz de los ventanales me pegó de lleno en el rostro y gruñí presa de un dolor punzante.

Me aferré a lo que estuvo a mi alcance y a tropezones me aparté de la luz que entraba.

Entre mi estupido escape, cuando levante el pie izquierdo para seguir avanzando mis dedos se estrellaron contra la dura madera del mueblecillo.

Enfurecida pateé aquel buro pequeño acomodado a un lado de la cama y dejé salir el aire de mis pulmones en un fuerte suspiro.

¡Piensa un minuto Samantha, se inteligente! Me reclamé mordiéndome el labio, intentando calmar aquella furia irracional con la que me había despertado.

Me sostuve del mueble respirando ampliamente y me pasé una mano por el pelo aun mojado y escurriendo, escuché aquel par de voces que discutían fuera de la habitación avivarse, hablando con más fuerza como si estuvieran más cerca.

Distinguí lo que Jessica decía, realmente se le oía furiosa, como si estuviese preparada para arrojarse encima de alguien y sacarle los ojos, me acordé de la prominente arruga que se formaba en su frente y como contraía tanto el rostro hasta que sus cejas se juntaban, sus ojos grises bullían, como adquiriendo un brillo propio y aquella mujer a la que conocía desde hace tanto tiempo se transformaba en una bestia salvaje.

— ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer algo así?! ¡¿Sabes lo grave que es esto?! ¡Ahora todo se ha ido al carajo Joe! ¡Imbécil!— bramó y me la imaginé alzando su mano mientras que con la otra zarandeaba al mencionado, con la cara tan roja que quizá le relucía— ¡Y tú maldito idiota!—, su tono cambió, como si su voz pudiese hacerse más grave y un nivel estratosférico de rabia se acumulara en sus palabras, hasta yo, ahí, en la seguridad de aquella habitación vacía me estremecí cuando mi mano decida había tomado la decisión propia de abrir el cajón del mueble del que me sostenía.

El silencio reinó entonces, cuando abrí el cajón de ese mueble sin saber a ciencia cierta que encontrar.

— ¡¿Acaso los dos tienen la cabeza llena de mierda en lugar de sesos o qué?!— la voz de Jess retumbó, como un trueno en una noche de tormenta, yo revolvía aquel cajón sin encontrarle alguna relación a todos los objetos dispersos por ahí. Esas no eran mis cosas, eran de él, me resultó algo muy estupido y ridículo, encontrar pertenencias de Sebastián puestas ahí si un orden en especial.

Supe que eran de él porque el aparatejo ese, el celular yacía frio y apagado en ese cajón, lo que yo recordé como las llaves de casa estaban ahí, la carpeta color vino con el manuscrito y muy a mi sorpresa un ejemplar de uno de mis libros, el primero de ellos en realidad.

Me sofoqué como si de pronto el calor de aquel lugar hiciese presencia, creo que el aire acondicionado no funcionaba o me había sonrojado como imbécil al ver aquel libro, ahí, guardado junto al borrador.

En realidad Sebastián era un terrible asistente si lo veías bien, nunca se había mostrado interesado en lo que yo hacía, nunca lo había visto siquiera hojear el mencionado manuscrito cuando la fecha de entrega llegaba, nunca me ayudaba a corregir ni una sola página y habían sido contadas las veces que nos habíamos encontrado trabajando en algo relacionado a mi libro… en realidad él sólo se sentaba a mirarme escribir sin decir nada, sin hacer ni un solo comentario de la historia o algo por el estilo, el solo me llevaba café y me apartaba del ordenador para hacerme comer u ordenarme el ir a dormir, él sólo atendía las llamadas de Jessica, acordaban las fechas y la recibía en sus visitas… en las reuniones con la editorial él ni siquiera estaba presente, a menos de que Claude Faustus estuviese en la reunión y simplemente se sentaba mirando a Claude como si fuese un perro pulguiento sin decir absolutamente nada del libro. Nunca había mostrado interés hacía mi trabajo y encontrar ese libro ahí me removió completa…

— ¡En especial tu Sebastián! No me molesta lo que esté pasando entre ustedes…— Jess relajó su tono, la escuché suspirar—, en realidad me alegra saberlo, pero, hombre ¡Te dije lo que pasaba, por eso venimos aquí y aun así no te importó! ¡¿Sabes que ahora toda la prensa caerá sobre ella como moscas en la miel?!

_¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios está hablando?_

Me quedé quieta, sosteniendo el último objeto dentro del cajón, era como una caja… como un alhajero, negro y liso, relucía como si estuviese echo de piedra pulida.

¿Qué había dicho Jess… la prensa, por qué la prensa…?

Coloqué en su sitio el pequeño cofre, la cabeza me punzaba y sentí el piso más alejado de mis pies… ¡¿La prensa?!

Mi corazón palpitó inquieto, apreté la toalla en torno a mi cuerpo dirigiéndome fuera de la habitación.

— ¡Encima de que ahora lo saben, de que saben quién es ella con esto les has dado la exclusiva del siglo Sebastián! ¡¿Ya viste el puto periódico?! ¡No sólo dicen que es una Phantomhive ahora también es parte del maldito ranking de las parejas más polémicas! ¿Eres idiota o algo así Sebastián? Por eso…

La cara de Jess se desfiguró, me miraba incapaz de articular una palabra más, había irrumpido en la estancia en el momento preciso y en aquel momento toda mi rabia se esfumó.

En la mesilla de la estancia estaba el periódico que le vi sostener a Jess antes de entrar al baño, desdoblado y con varias páginas sueltas, temblé acercándome y tomando el periódico entre mis manos, me dejé caer al sofá blanco como si de pronto toda mi fuerza me abandonara.

Vi la primera plana y el horror se apoderó de mí cuando leí el encabezado, cuando vi la fotografía… la misma en aquel espantoso mensaje de texto.

"El golpe de suerte Carson, en exclusiva la luna de miel de la hereda perdida de los Phantomhive"

"_Samantha Carson, escritora y de 23 años resulta ser, no solo la más joven de los Phantomhive sino hija de la dos veces muerta Lilianne, la que estuvo todos estos años escondida en un hospital psiquiátrico luego de dar a luz a su única hija, producto de una escandalosa relación._

_Tenemos en exclusiva imágenes de la Luna de Miel de la última de los Phantomhive"._

—S-Sam…—, escuché a Jess murmurar, su mano intentó quitarme el periódico pero no la dejé.

Rebusqué entre las hojas encontrando el artículo de la primera plana, nuevamente esa fotografía aparecía abarcando casi media hoja…

— ¡Íbamos a explicártelo cuando fuera necesario!—, fue esta vez la voz de Joe la que cortó aquel silencio, aquella tensión.

Yo no pude apartar la vista del periódico, mirando esa fotografía, un tanto borrosa que había visto en el teléfono celular de Sebastián, aquella imagen del acercamiento en el auto antes de visitar a mis padres y una nueva, una que me hizo gemir por el horror, nos captaba al demonio y a mi abrazados entre la multitud, a mitad de la pista de baile bajo las luces de colores del bar… mi pecho se estrujó con violencia y me faltó el aire, debajo aparecía una frase…

_¿Tan rápido olvidas… Phantomhive?_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Genteee! Acá Samsi, no morí... no del todo, ejem ¡Lo que sea! ¡Al fin fic, que si, si, si! :D

¡Enserio siento haber tardado el millón de años, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Pero era la escuela o mi cuello D: y pues, pues ¿Si acá estoy es porque cabeza aún tengo, no? (¬¬ no, disculpate más infeliz ¡Eso no es un pretexto valido! Si fueses más organizada mujer...) ._. ehh... emm... ¡Pues aquí el fic y punto! La prepa me a traido ocupadisima, entre tareas, parciales y esto que implica existir apenas y e tenido cabeza, siempre llego muerta de clases y entre pedacito y pedacito de capitulo me la llevé x_x ¡Pero lo terminé! Santa madre y apenas me dio el tiempo de corregir y terminar el día de hoy así que aquí esta... ojala y les guste (:

Realmente no sé cuando pueda actualizar, se me vienen los examenes finales ya a finales de este mes y tengo exposiciones, guias, trabajos, trabajos y tareas que hacer y entregar antes de los parciales D': ando hasta el cuello con esto pero ya casi se me vienen las vacaciones y espero que esta vez nos leamos más pronto... ¡Enserio que extraño fanfiction cuando no subo nada, hombre que si!

Pfff... ahora hablando del fic (antes de que me ponga tirar amor y arcoirirs en esto de contestar reviews xDD) ((y antes antes de recibir bombazos porque aun mujeres d emi corazón les debo el traje de baño...)) realmente no sé que decir de este capitulo más que escuché millones y millones de veces Undisclosed desires de Muse... esa maldita canción, tenía que hacer algo con esa canción tarde o temprano... si, si, si esa letra, esa cancioncilla es de Muse... yo la traduje del ingles, le agregué unas palabrillas por ahí para que encajase más... por hay si le pican al youtube y la escuchan mientras leen esa parte supongo que les gustará... no sé, segun mi cerebro eso funcionaba xD hmm, y pues bueno, en cuanto a la historia no diré nada, saquen sus propias conclusiones gente a las preguntas que yo sé ahora se hacen (o tal vez no...) como digamos ¿Quién es el acosador, el que manda esoso mensajes de texto y toma las fotografias? ¿Quién le dijo a la prensa la identidad de Sam y sobretodo, donde estaba, quien más podía saber todo eso? ¿por qué Richard apareció en ese sueño, porque su rostro se superponía con el de Sebastián? ¿A quién le gritaba Lilian, por qué? ¿Qué relación hay entre Lilian y Ciel...? ¿Qué diantres con aquella reacción en Sebastián, qué pasó, por qué le enfurece escuchar el nombre de Richard? ¿Qué pasa con Sam?

Si, si, si, sus respuestas en los reviews e dicho :D creo que ya les di elementos para esto o no sé... como sea, decime todas su diabolicas teorias mujeres... quiero saber que piensan, en qué terminará esto (no mujeres, que nuestro fin aun esta lejos.. pero, quiero saber que piensan...)

Ahora, **review-time!**

**Shampoochan 1999: **Mujer, pero que aguante! xD Bienvenda al fic mujer, un abrazo de oso para ti! ;_; yo lo sé... ese diario me mata... ¡Dios Lili! ya lo dije, te la debo todavia mujer ¡JURO NO DESCANSAR HASTA TRAER ESE CAPITULO CON EL SEXY SEBAS-CHAN EN TRAJE DE BAÑO, QUE SÍ! jajaja n.n espero nos leamos pronto!

**Rebeca 18: **Mujer si has comentado antes no sé, perdona mi memoria de pez D: ando toda desmemoriada el día de hoy ¡Como sea, bienvenida al fic! Gracias por leer y por tu chulo review, nos leemos pronto y feliz navidad/año nuevo RE-atrasados

**Sadechu: **dechu-chan! (._.?) ¡Amos tus reviews sean o no largos! ¿Quién no ama un review, eh? ejem, dejando la amorosidad de las cosas... yo lo sé mujer, ese diario me mata ;O; mi Lili! por eso vino el Capitan Tequila al rescate o el capitulo habría quedado tan triste que me habría tirado en un bote a chillar como desahuiciada, gracias por tu review, nos leemos :D

**Ita Menher Zednan: **Ita-chan (intento decir la palabra muejr lo menos posible e_é proposito de año nuevo... se podría decir) *baila con ella* ¡N-nos leemos xD!

**Aka Shoujo 948: **Bienvenida al fic, antes que nada! No, no, no la pesima persona soy yo por tardar tanto en actualizar D': Como sea, gracias por tu review! ¡F-felices fiestas...! (¿Fiestas?) P-pascuas entonces! Nos leemos!

**Violeta Blue: **Mujer, ando con mi tiempo cronometrado y todo se me olvidaa así que si habías comentado antes realmento no lo sé, gomenasai! D: Yo lo sé bien mujer, ese Sebastián esta más bueno que el pan e_é ¡Gracias por el review! *se lanza a abrazarla* ya actualizo, espero nos leamos más pronto C':

**Black Cat: **Mujer de mi vida acá que volví! Gracias por todos tus re-chulos reviews, un abrazo de osos para ti! ¡Nos leemos!

**Valen C: **Gracias mujer! C: Bienvenida al fic (si es que el alzheimer no me pegó ) ¡Nos leemos y gracias por tu review!

**Karlie: ***se escondé detrás del parentesis* ne, ne ya actualicé! Jejeje espero actualizar más pronto. Garcias, gracias por el review! ¡Nos leemos! ;)

**Kitsune Temari: **Tocaya-chan...! Ahora que lo recuerdo... ¿Cuántas tocayas tengo por acá (arriba manita mujeres, que tengo memoria de pez )? ¡Como sea, bienvenida al fic...! ¡Tenes un gato gay! Fijate las cosas... la mia es lesbiana (?) XD Ponte a estudiar, no, no, no seas del mal mujer ¡Yo sé lo que te digo! ¿Enserio? Yo siento que pongo mcho occ ó ooc o... putas no sé como se escriba (samsi grosera -.-) ¡No te preocupes, yo soy la que tiene dar un millón d elos sientos por tardar tanto! P-pero como sea ¡Gracias por tu review más sexy que el pan!¡Suerte a ti también, nos leemos!

**Lizzy Sego:** D: mujer apenas leo tu review ¡Pero te prometo que leeré tu fic en cuanto pueda, que si, si, si, palabra de Samsi! B-but well ¡Bienvenida al fic! ;) (PERDÓN por el gran momento de fangirl de Sam, esta loquita, lo sé, lo sé) ¡¿Enserio?! En mi fic y-y el de Slinky *se revuelca en el piso* e...e-etto (te lo dije) ¡Yo acá para lo que sea que quieras mujer, si, si, si! ¡Gracias por tu re-chulo review, por leer y todo eso! ¡Nos leemos!

**Slinky Pink: **(Si te asusta lo que sea que esta loca comience a decir ¡LO SIENTO! en verdad lo siento... e-esta loca!) *se tira al piso pateando al parentesis* ¡Bienvenida al fic! xD AGH! *correteacomocolegialahormonal* G-gracias por el review ¡Que bueno que et guste el fic! E-ehh... no sé, nos leemos! *muere*

**sajarit: ***revive como zombie* ¡Bienvenida al fic! (': gracias por el review y leer todo este coso con patas xD ¡Nos leemos! ;)

**Shieme Uchiha: **No es una lastima mujer porque eso amerita un _superabrazodeosochoncho_ *se lanza a abrazarla* ¡Bienvenida al fic! ¡Gracias por tu review, nos leemos! :D

Bueno gente, que ando con mi tiempito cronometrado D': dejen sus re-sexyshermososypanecilloslechuga review (._.U) ejem, si, si... ¡Nos leemos pronto! *rueda en el piso*

_Samsi fuera!_


	22. Ese mayordomo, caída I

**21. Ese mayordomo, caída (parte I).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Me sentí plena, libre… ligera y en paz.

¿Qué había estado pensando todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo es que había llegado a ser tan estúpida y miserable?

_No lo sé._

En ese momento, en aquellos segundos en los que a mi cabeza llegaba esa visión alucinante, tan serena y curativa... mientras veía aquellos ojos oscuros, esos pozos negros y vacíos perdiéndose en la profundidad del mar, nunca me había sentido tan… tan… _en paz, _clara y plena.

A pesar de que caía, de que lo sabía… que aquello no era más que un delirio, una alucinación de mi pobre cabeza abarrotada de información, de tanta información revuelta y gigantesca, perturbante y siniestra remachada al estrés, a aquella tristeza carcomiente y las palabras impresas en esas páginas llenas de lo que era mejor no saber.

Quizá sólo había colapsado, quizá únicamente estaba triste, si, quizá esa era mi forma de combatir la depresión, de curar el trauma en mi cabeza, en mi cuerpo, en mi mente y aquello que se llama _corazón_.

Era ridículo cuando lo pensabas fríamente, cuando anteponías la lógica y la cortante realidad, el corazón era un musculo que no se ocupaba de nuestro sentir, no. Era un error perpetuo el vincular a ese órgano vital con algo tan doloroso e incipiente como los sentimientos.

El corazón es un órgano sorprendente que hace que vivamos, que bombea a través de los diminutos conductos el preciado líquido vital, la sangre, la sangre… esa sustancia llena de historia, de mitos y fantasía.

Incansable, como una maquina el corazón bombea hasta la más abandonada gota de sangre, brindándole vida a los rincones más pequeños, más olvidados y escondidos de nuestro cuerpo.

Así que, algo así de importante, así de necesario no era el causante de los sentimientos, ni de las emociones, ni del agónico dolor… un órgano así de importante es incapaz de romperse, de volverse pedazos.

_De cometer tantas estupideces._

Mientras caía por esa ladera, mientras mi vida se escurría de mis dedos y la inminente muerte me arrastraba al fondo de ese precipicio vino a mi cabeza otra vez la relación entre esos cuerpos muertos… casi podía ver la cara muerta de Susan Connors gritándome, rogándome el vengarla, el salvarla.

Mientras caía sin poder hacer nada al respecto, a sabiendas de que mi frágil cuerpo impactaría contra las piedras filosas y el bravo oleaje pensé en mi madre… en que si moría Lilian me esperaría al otro lado, con su sonrisa, tocando el piano… seguramente su interpretación del Adagio de Bach*, en una escena teatral donde la abuela Camille sentada en la otra esquina del banquillo del piano extendía sus brazos en mi dirección, ella con su cabello rizado y cano tal como la última vez que le vi.

Me sentí envuelta entonces en esa melodía, sin miedo, llena de paz, con la mente clara y en orden. Miré hacia el cielo, atardecía entonces y me pregunté si mi sangre en la arena luciría igual de impactante que el Sol ocultándose entre aquellas aguas de pronto turbias, de pronto muertas.

.

.

—

.

.

La primera vez que tuve que enfrentarme a mi propia identidad fue a los quince años, cuando conocí en persona o algo así al abogado de Evan Phantomhive, era un sujeto que me había resultado realmente desagradable.

Verán, al principio ni los mismos Phantomhive sabían sobre mí, sobre quien era y si en verdad había nacido. Solo se supo hasta que yo le hice aquella primera visita a Lilian y en aquel momento el único contacto 'directo' que tuve con mi _tío_ fue mediante aquel sujeto que un día, de improvisto, se presentó en la puerta del apartamento en el que vivía con mis padres.

¿Que qué era lo que quería? En realidad nos amenazó con demandar si nos atrevíamos a decir algo sobre Lilian, diciendo también que yo considerara la _opción _de no volver a ver a Lilian y alejarnos cuanto más nos resultase posible de ella.

Nuestro segundo encuentro fue antes de que yo cumpliera los dieciocho, cuando estuve por publicar mi primera novela, y por mera suerte Evan se presentó a la _cita_.

Me pedía firmar un contrato de confidencialidad, en aquel entonces yo luchaba por emanciparme de mis padres y por asumir el apellido 'Carson' lo que para mí era una manera de apoyar a Lilian aunque fuese un poco; en ese momento comencé a odiar con todas mis fuerzas a los Phantomhive. Evan creía que eso de ser escritora era una farsa, que yo no iba enserio y que sólo buscaba ascender rápido a la fama y el dinero divulgando todo sobre mi propia identidad.

Viéndolo bien tenía mucho sentido, cualquiera hubiese pensado eso de mi ¿Y cómo no? Con semejante historia y semejante apellido a mis espaldas a ninguna editorial le hubiera molestado el publicar hasta la más estúpida de mis líneas con tal de salir beneficiado por el poder y la riqueza de las empresas Funtom.

Evan se mostró como un perro territorial ante mi dispuesto a pelear con uñas y dientes para que yo no recibiera ni un céntimo, ni el más mínimo beneficio de su nombre, de mi propio origen. Por mí no hubo problema, a mí nunca me interesó el dinero o el poder que pudiera obtener de ellos, para mi aquello era como insultarme a mí misma ¿Por qué depender de alguien más?

Yo nunca había sido de esa forma, desde siempre no me había gustado depender de otros aunque fuera en lo más mínimo, desde siempre mi propio bienestar, mi libertad… todo eso era lo primero para mí, claro que luego, con el tiempo y las circunstancias mis prioridades cambiaron, mi madre encabezaba la lista, mi hermana… mis sobrinos… Richard.

Me gustaba ganarme las cosas con mi propio esfuerzo, luchar por ellas y recibir lo que en verdad merezco, lo que todo mi esfuerzo valía, lo que yo misma valía… el esfuerzo por lo que yo sabía hacer sin que otros interfirieran.

Yo no era una Phantomhive, yo había vivido cada uno de mis días en una familia que me educó para ganarme el pan por mí misma sin ir por el camino fácil que Evan pretendía que yo iba a tomar.

En parte se lo debía todo a Evangeline, ella siempre había sido dura y estricta, había aprendido con esfuerzo, con mis propias manos a llegar a ser quien ahora era y tener todo lo que ahora yo poseía.

En ninguno de los sentidos Evan y yo éramos familia, quizá no soy nadie para saber las dificultades por las que él atravesó en su momento pero en aquel momento, en ese entonces cuando estuve parada frente a él con esa mesa entre los dos y la pluma puesta, lista para firmar ese contrato Evan me pareció tan despreciable, tan inmundo. Me pareció imposible tener algo que ver con una persona así, que la Lilian que yo amaba tuviese algo que ver con alguien como él…

De verse tan despreciable frente a mí fue algo que de lo cual él mismo se encargó pues en aquel entonces, en los términos de ese contrato dejé de ser una Simmons y me convertí en Samantha Carson, el mismo contrato lo requería, él mismo me lo ordenó con aquella mirada silente… tan cargada de cólera.

Nunca me había interesado saber el porqué de su molestia hacia mí, para mí tampoco era una perita en dulce y a decir verdad entendía sus puntos para pedir una cosa así.

Pero había muchos más puntos en mi contra que en mi favor si algo llegaba a rebelarse, en aquel entonces aun podían arreglarse… pero ahora… a estas alturas el ser una Phantomhive era como si me patearan directo a un precipicio… _una caída libre tan larga…_

Evan se había encargado de todo en cuanto a aquel contrato de confidencialidad, se había encargado de encubrir todo, de cortar, borrar y triturar cualquier posible conexión entre nosotros, había borrado hasta el más pequeño vestigio que indicara la ubicación de Lilian, que yo la visitaba y aquellos furtivos escapes ahora eran bien vigilados. Ya no tenía la libertad de ir a visitar a Lilian cuando yo quisiera, no, tenía que avisar previamente por teléfono a Roseanne el día de mis vistas, la hora y el medio de transporte que utilizaría.

Las primeras veces me invadía una rabia tremenda el tener que hacerlo, era algo sumamente indignante ¿Qué demonios creía Evan, que de no avisarle tiraría algún paparazzi por la barda del jardín o algo así? Para empezar nadie me hubiera creído al decir que Lilianne Ivette Emerson Phantomhive era paciente de un hospital psiquiátrico y yo su hija perdida ¿Quién hubiese creído semejante cuento? Después de todo Evan y sus contactos habían dejado bien en claro que Lilian ya no existía.

Los registros médicos y todo trámite era bien seguido de cerca por el propio abogado de Evan y en ningún momento su nombre completo había sido mencionado, ella era Lilian Carson la de la habitación 207 y yo Samantha Carson, un pariente que la visitaba con frecuencia.

Era sencillamente imposible el averiguar la verdadera identidad de ambas, Evan era realmente meticuloso y yo también, ni las personas más cercanas a mí, ni mis amigos más íntimos sabían sobre que yo era adoptada y quien era mi madre biológica.

Únicamente Jess lo sabía, me resultaba imposible el ocultarle cosas a esa mujer y fuera de ella — Isabel y mis padres— Lance Riddle sabía vagamente aquella información pero no completa, él me había apoyado mucho durante la secundaria y lo único que él sabía era sobre mi adopción. Así que era imposible, sencillamente imposible que alguien más lo supiera.

¿Aquello en el registro medico? Al ser una emergencia yo no había intervenido directamente en sus trámites y seguramente Roseanne con algún apoyo oculto había internado a mi madre en el hospital pero aquello también había sido encubierto, la única copia de ese reporte médico estaba en mis manos, dentro de mi armario. Así que era sencillamente, absolutamente imposible que alguien nos relacionara, que hubiese una prueba… algún papel… algún documento que nos uniera como familia.

Sólo estaba la información guardada en nuestras cabezas… en el diario y yo no me había despegado de él desde el primer momento en que estuvo en mis manos… así que…

¿Quién demonios había hecho eso?... ¿Evan? ¿Frederick Phantomhive…? _¿Jess…?_

¡¿En qué demonios estás pensando Samantha?! ¡¿Cómo pudieron ser alguno de ellos, eh?! ¡Loca! ¡Estas completamente loca!

Está bien que hasta el momento los Phantomhive se habían mostrado como unos malnacidos frente a mí (enfaticemos ese '_los_' por '_él_' y con él me refiero a Evan, mi _tío_) ¿Pero qué demonios ganaban con eso? Era como echarle gasolina a un incendio… la reputación de Evan de por si andaba por los suelos ¿Qué sacaría de provecho divulgando que su hermana se embarazó siendo menor de edad, dando en adopción a su bebe y terminando encerrada en un hospital psiquiátrico intentando suicidarse, viendo cosas y escuchando voces? ¿Qué ganaba diciendo que una pobretona chica sin chiste que escribía novelas románticas era su sobrina? Quizá muy en el fondo de aquella persona testaruda y frívola había un ser con _sentimientos_, del que hablaba Lilian en su diario… debía quedar por ahí, escondido en su rígida apariencia el hermano mayor que pegaba chicles en el cabello de Lili, el mismo al que mi madre quería parecerse cuando niña…

_¡¿En qué demonios piensas ahora, loca, demente e irracional Samantha?!_ _¿Sintiendo pena por uno de ellos… enloqueciste, cierto?_

En realidad se beneficiaba en cierto punto… ¿Ser una Phantomhive, eso qué tenía de bueno? Siendo parte de una familia tan escandalosa y perseguida por la prensa más amarillista del planeta tierra sólo significaba problemas y más problemas.

Para mí eso era el fin, caer y caer en un precipicio sin fondo… mi carrera estaba arruinada, ahora ya no era Samantha Carson la escritora… no, ahora en los artículos de los periódicos, en las revistas de chismes y en toda la internet yo era la perra con suerte '_El golpe de suerte Carson',_ '_La manzana de la discordia', 'La pobre huérfana que se sacó la lotería'_, '_La heredera perdida del gran Imperio Funtom' _y _'La otra mitad de la mejor pareja del medio del espectáculo'._

¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿Enserio… después de todo… después de todo lo que yo había luchado para tener lo que tenía ahora todos creían que me había beneficiado de la influencia de una familia loca?! ¡¿Enserio?!

Pero retomando mi punto, no me sorprendió que esa mañana luego de ver los encabezados de los periódicos y las revistas de chismes ocurriera en esa habitación otro encontronazo directo con Evan y su mirada asesina.

Tampoco me sorprendió cuando su réplica, cuando su voz llena de rabia me acusó de haber divulgado toda la información a los medios. Me lo esperaba, lo había visto venir… así como yo sospeché de él en el primer segundo en el cual vi aquel trozo de papel, lo supe también cuando de entre los papeles dispersos en la mesilla del salón pude ver un par de e-mails de la editorial y los números de ventas bailotearon en mi cabeza.

Era cierto que ahora yo era la perra con suerte pero también las ventas de mis libros, la divulgación de mi trabajo, todo se había disparado llegando a unos números ridículamente altos. Así que no me sentí ni ofendida cuando Evan atinó a acusar tanto a Jess como a mí de haber dicho eso frente a la prensa por una estrategia de ventas, por pura publicidad.

Al principio, mientras que su voz resonaba por las bocinas del portátil y su cara se movía con violencia por la ventana del video chat, no pude evitar quedarme callada… mi cabeza vagaba entonces entre las imágenes dispersas entre los artículos de periódico, las portadas de revistas y lo que los noticieros transmitían como en un macabro y retorcido juego… vinculándolo, entonces, directamente con la cara cortada y deforme del cadáver de Susan Connors y mi cerebro echaba chispas sin saber a ciencia cierta porque aquello iba entrelazado, porque su rostro muerto invadía mi cabeza.

Yo estaba aterrada, no pude ni ponerme de pie y me quede estática, sentada en el sofá, siendo una espectadora de aquella acalorada discusión que Jessica y Evan Phantomhive sostenían a través del portátil.

Apenas y entendía que era lo que decían, apenas y veía las cosas a mí alrededor y entonces a pesar de mi confusión, a pesar de lo muy enojada que había estado momentos atrás, de lo muy perturbada, dolida y exhausta que me encontraba mis ojos no podían apartarse de Sebastián… quería saltar de ese sillón y echarme en sus brazos buscando protección, intentando sentirme cómoda y reconfortada porque yo no podía con todo eso. Ya no podía más con lo que estaba pasando… había cruzado mi límite de información y sentía que la cabeza me estallaría, que mi cuerpo se pondría frio y moriría temblorosa y asustada con la cabeza llena de interrogantes, de espacios vacíos que se achicaban e ideas descabelladas y horripilantes.

Me mordí el labio con fuerza mirando al piso, escuchando la voz de Evan, tan parca, tan muerta a través del portátil exigiéndome que le pusiera atención, que le respondiera pero yo no podía, yo no quería hablar, mi cerebro no hacía más que seguir su marcha como una maquina fuera de control olvidándose por completo de las funciones básicas, de las acciones más simples y trabajosamente pude respirar.

En ese momento mi cerebro sólo se ocupó de ordenarle a mi cuerpo el temblar como gelatina, yendo en contra de la temperatura porque había más de cuarenta grados con todo y el aire acondicionado y sin embargo yo temblaba con una fuerza, me castañeaban los dientes con tanta violencia que parecía estar helando… para mí todo se puso frio en ese momento, mis brazos se aferraron como piedras a mis propios hombros y arrinconada contra el respaldo del sofá comencé a balbucear, tenía un ataque de ansiedad.

Nunca había tenido tanto miedo en mi vida, ni cuando me secuestraron, ni cuando estuve a punto de morir, ni siquiera cuando estaba agonizante en ese agujero empedrado… ni siquiera cuando creí perder a Sebastián en esa ilusión retorcida donde Lilian y Ciel se turnaban para moler mi cerebro, no, el miedo que me invadió entonces no tenía comparación alguna… era simplemente demasiado, todo… todo era demasiado.

¿Pero cómo… cómo sabían todo eso? Inclusive sabían sobre mi secuestro, sobre la desaparición de Richard… incluso… incluso sobre…_mi compromiso_ ¡No, eso no podía ser! ¡No era posible… nadie más sabía eso! Ni los Phantomhive lo sabían, sólo Jess… sólo Sebastián, yo… ¡No, no, no, no! Respira Samantha, respira, respira… respira… ¡¿Por el amor de Dios cómo puedo respirar con todo esto?! ¡Mi dirección estaba apuntada ahí, en las páginas de los artículos… hasta pasaban fotos de mi casa en la televisión! ¡¿Qué demonios sucedía… desde… desde cuándo…?!

— ¿Sam?—, la voz de Jess se escuchaba lejana, todo me pareció muy lejano.

Mi cabeza se abarrotó de información.

El escándalo que la voz mecánica de Evan producía se calló entonces, aun a través de la pantalla y de la enorme distancia entre nosotros pude sentir aquella mirada azul encajada en mí, en mi patética reacción, quise ver la expresión de su cara porque no lograba siquiera imaginar su rostro en ese momento, apenas y podía distinguir las cosas… mis jadeos por conseguir aire, mientras hiperventilaba y el temblor de mi cuerpo me imposibilitaban enfocar las cosas.

Maquilando los pensamientos entonces a una velocidad vertiginosa, iba de Susan Connors a los mensajes de texto, las escenas del crimen se estancaron en mi cabeza y los expedientes deslumbraron en el abismo de mi mente como si las hojas de archivo blancas se convirtieran en linternas radiantes, la parte resaltada por Sebastián, la marca a un lado del cadáver… la cicatriz en mi espalda.

Todo se conectó, todo encajó, hizo clic y miré a Sebastián presa de la ansiedad, de la sobre información.

El demonio me devolvió el gesto, asintio asimilando mi angustia y silencioso se aproximó a mí, sí, todo pareció tan claro entonces y con el rostro muerto de Susan Connors bailoteando en mi cabeza la relación entre aquellas muertes sin sentido aparente apareció. Me estremecí con violencia mientras el demonio me tomaba por los hombros, la marca en mi hombro ardió y mi mente echo fuego entonces.

Ese no era momento para estar asustada, repuse en mis adentros intentando organizar mi cabeza pero los fantasmas entonces, los rostros de las mujeres muertas comenzaron a llevarme la contra, canturreaban por que las vengara, porque o si no a mí me amparaba el mismo destino que a ellas.

Habían muerto por mi culpa, si, lo sabía en un principio… pero de una manera muy distinta, era mi culpa que esas personas siguieran muriendo al ser incapaz de revelar el entorno y las circunstancias de los homicidios, porque no había encontrado al culpable y ahora viendo el cuadro completo, repasando los nombres en la lista de muertes todo apuntaba en un mismo cauce, era mi culpa, si, directamente, de una manera retorcida, casi sutil hasta que pude verlo con claridad.

Todas eran como piezas sueltas de un solo rompecabezas, Susan Connors y las terribles similitudes entre nuestros nombres y ciertos entornos sin contar que ella iba en contra de los negocios turbios que el corporativo encubría, la siguiente victima Michelle Adams… la que en vida compartía algunas de sus características físicas conmigo, como aquella cara de rasgos firmes, los labios rosados, la nariz pequeña y las pecas en las mejillas, la silueta esbelta y calzaba del número 3 y alguna vez si no me engañaba mi cerebro había llegado a vivir en el complejo de edificios donde yo vivía con mis padres, edificio que quizá ahora era otra parte del monopolio de aquel corporativo, Carrie Hetherson una chica con unos ojos de ultratumba que me hacían estremecer y aunque aquel pequeño detalle era casi insignificante ahondando en su archivo supe que ella había sido adoptada y corriendo con una suerte un tanto quisquillosa había pasado la mitad de su vida en hogares de acogida que eran financiados por el corporativo, Joan Bathler estudiante de enfermería y practicante en una de las cadenas de hospitales a las cuales el corporativo daba donativos para equipo médico y había estudiado en la universidad en la cual yo estudié, Elina Wilbud con su pelo chocolate y su pequeña estatura había sido encontrada muerta y mutilada en el bodegón abandonado en los límites de Palm distrit, siendo la más joven de todas las victimas contando con 17 años mientras que todas las otras iban de entre los 23 y 26 años, esa edad que repercutía en mi cerebro marcaba el inicio de mi vida como Samantha Carson… por último Jannette Canavagh la de la piel pálida y manos con dedos largos y finos, era pianista y tocaría en la filarmónica de Bridgeport (donde uno de los principales patrocinadores nuevamente era el corporativo) hasta que fue asesinada y su cadáver sin forma se hallaba sentado en el banquillo de piano sosteniendo en sus destrozadas manos las partituras de el Requiem de Mozart para piano, una pieza que había aprendido a tocar junto a Lilian, de las pocas que yo sabía tocar.

Todas encajaron lentamente en el mosaico, el panorama completo se dejó ver ante mis ojos… SC, IJ, reportajes que indagaban en los turbios asuntos del corporativo, los zapatos deportivos de Michelle y el complejo de apartamentos, los ojos de Carrie Hetherson que parecían grises y fríos, su orfandad y el convenio del corporativo en las casas de acogida, el edificio de la Weasthill University y recordé que el edificio donde enseñaban enfermería quedaba frente al de otras carreras como la arquitectura… lo que estudiaba entonces, la menudilla apariencia de Elina Wilbud y el viejo bodegón abandonado de Palm district, la filarmónica de Bridgeport la melodía que se retorcía junto a Lilian… eran cosas pequeñas, cosas que eran mías y que se encontraban en otras personas… cosas que pronto me acusaron.

Y el miedo se encajó profundo en mí barriendo todo a su paso como si me quemase por dentro, mi cabeza y mis pensamientos comenzaron a arder, el miedo me consumía como un incendio mientras el mensaje se repetía en una voz grave y estridente.

Lo que había acabado con la vida de esas mujeres me buscaba a mí, me daba pistas entre sus cuerpos intentando que su mensaje llegara hasta mí, era su manera de decirme que yo era la siguiente, que iría por mí.

Y lo que en un principio fue una escalofriante coincidencia, ridícula e irreal ahora repercutía en mi cerebro, en mi cuerpo haciendo que todo se desgarrara, que todo se quebrara y fuera consumido por el fuego.

Estaba jugando, si, esa cosa estaba jugando, esa cosa que me perseguía, que había intentado matarme era el asesino de Susan Connors, el que mandaba esos mensajes, el mismo que había divulgado la información sobre mí y mi origen a los medios, el que sin lugar a duda alguna me había secuestrado.

Si, _él _jugaba conmigo… todo este tiempo sólo jugó conmigo y ahora se había cansado de jugar.

Sí, estiré la mano tomando una de las revistas… pasé las paginas observándolas a detalle sin descuidar ni una sola oración, mi mente procesaba las palabras con rapidez, leía muy rápido y aun así pude digerir cada palabra y desmenuzándola buscando algo y lo encontré ahí, si, ahí mencionaba el nombre del autor del artículo, un periodista que hasta entonces nunca se había dado a notar y con justas razones, su texto mal estructurado no dejaba de dar vueltas a lo mismo… eso no era nada por lo cual fijarse ya que todos los artículos parloteaban sobre lo mismo y repetían como discos rayados el apellido Phantomhive. A simple vista no llamaba la atención en lo absoluto pero para mí, cada palabra que parecía no tener sentido y cada oración sin orden se acomodó de una manera reveladora.

El sujeto provenía del distrito de Easton una de las divisiones de Shirlight city y si mi memoria no me fallaba la única imprenta por ahí estaba entre los límites de Palm distrit y el centro de Shirlight, si, ese lugar que antes solía ser un lote mal cuidado donde la tía Margaret nos llevaba a jugar cuando niñas a Isabel y a mi hasta que en el 98 compraron el terreno y aquello significo el fin de los limites apacibles entre ambos distritos y los parques descuidados de la zona se convirtieron en edificios comerciales y oficinas, entre ellos la imprenta de donde aquella revista había salido, si, esa empresa en la cual Jerry había enviado una solicitud de empleo pero fue rechazado…

Con esas conexiones en mente revisé la mesa buscando las hojas con los números de venta y cualquier cosa financiera, cuando di con lo que buscaba le extendí la hoja a Sebastian y tomando uno de los muchos bolígrafos dispersos en la mesa garabateé la dirección del lugar y los últimos lugares donde se habían encontrado los cuerpos.

Jess y Evan seguían sumergidos en su discusión sin percatarse de mi frenética búsqueda entre los papeles de la mesilla.

Las estadísticas de venta de uno de los departamentos de las empresas Funtom donde recaía la mayor parte de las acciones puestas a mi nombre apareció entre la montaña de papeles y no muy lejos encontré otra hoja con informes financieros y estadísticas de ventas, ahí, debajo de los números de ganancias pertenecientes a Funtom estaba la compañía que había rechazado a Jerry, el mismo nombre que enmarcaba la imprenta que había destrozado las tardes de juegos con Isabel y nos había terminado confinando a jugar en el aparcadero de la unidad de apartamentos, en aquel grupo corporativo la editorial que me publicaba era uno de los eslabones.

Miré a Sebastián deteniendo mi ensamble de ideas, lo sabía, en realidad lo sabía bien… sabía que la editorial en la cual trabajábamos era parte de un grupo corporativo bastante grande, este corporativo era la principal competencia de las compañías Funtom.

Y _eso_ se convirtió en _él_, él, esa persona no sólo buscaba perjudicar mi imagen, desenmascararme ante el mundo y dejarme en ridículo, desacreditarme, volverme loca con aquella retorcida manera de advertirme y hacerme notar su presencia, no, también buscaba un gran beneficio económico… desde el lado burocrático yo era accionista del grupo corporativo al que pertenece la editorial, las acciones que Jerry poseía habían sido compradas bajo mi nombre y la cuenta en la cual se depositaban las ganancias tenía dos destinatarios, mi padre y yo, lo que en ese momento debido al revuelo con los medios y el disparo en el número de las ventas me beneficiaba por ese lado… el hecho de que el grupo corporativo ascendiera esos peldaños regodeándose de mi fama y aprovechándose del hoyo mediático de los Phantomhive beneficiaba mi bolsillo y por el otro lado, el porcentaje de acciones que Lilian ponía a mi nombre se habían convertido en un hoyo succionánte, mientras el grupo corporativo ganaba millones gracias a la información develada a la prensa la credibilidad de los directivos de Funtom caía en picada y los accionistas reparaban en que era mejor y más seguro confiar su dinero y finanzas en una fuente más confiable y menos escandalosa que el grupo Funtom y así el dinero que se perdía ahí era equivalente a lo que el corporativo ganaba debido a mí, y eso era donde recaía _él… _él era parte de ese corporativo y las piezas faltantes lograron encajar.

Claude Faustus, ahora ya no tenía dudas, todo comenzó cuando él apareció, los mensajes se dispararon luego de aquella primera reunión y las muertes sin un patrón aparente ocurrían, interconectadas por el nombre del corporativo, si, por lo que había investigado en torno a la muerte de Susan Connors ella era periodista y trabajaba entonces como reportera en el periódico Northwest Daily's escribiendo una sección sobre sátira política y escribiendo uno que otro artículo sobre la grandes corporaciones y sus movimientos financieros, recientemente daba la cobertura de algunas de las adquisiciones del corporativo salvando empresas de la bancarrota de una manera que dejaba mucho que decir… si, todo tenía sentido.

¿Cómo es que había ignorado esos detalles? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de eso?

Jessica y Evan seguían discutiendo y el miedo laceró mi cerebro, perpetró en mis ojos y miré a Jess sin aliento.

Ese no era el momento para tener miedo, me repetí, mostrándome así de temblorosa e impactada solo complacía al ser que estaba ocasionando todo esto… yo no le daría ese gusto, ya no más.

No, nadie se atrevía a jugar con Samantha Carson sin pagar el precio, nadie.

_Basta ya…_

Basta ya de esconderte como un conejillo asustado Samantha, ya estuvo bien, ya, es triste y duele pero hay que avanzar… hay que dejar ir a los muertos y tomar las riendas Samantha, hay que tomarlas de una buena vez.

Si, lo había decidido, y el miedo se fue aminorando dejando de nublar mis sentidos y paralizar mi cuerpo.

Miré por la pantalla del portátil, Evan y su mirada azulada, tan muerta y tan indiferente a mí, respiré hondo, no tenía otra alternativa… aún si eso terminaba por destrozarme a mí misma…

Su voz comenzó a escucharse con la fuerza que en verdad poseía y las palabras que salían de la bocina del portátil tuvieron sentido, las oraciones se acomodaban y yo podía escucharlas con claridad, Evan estaba furioso y eso me hizo dudar por un momento ¿Eso era lo que en verdad quería?

Si, definitivamente, ya no era por mí y mi orgullo retorcido, no, era por la mujer que daba la cara por mí, por el propio Evan, por Lilian… por todos aquellos a los que yo quería… lo haría, lo haría por ellos.

_"Entiéndeme, quiero lo mejor para ti y esto no me parece bien, no me parece que te alejes de todos y quieras estar sola. No puedes hacer lo mismo toda tu vida, las personas se preocupan por ti, yo me preocupo por ti, tu padre se preocupa por ti..."_

Cerré los ojos tomando otra bocanada de aire, no podía seguir intentando encerrarme en una burbuja y evadir los problemas, ya no más, había personas que me amaban y se preocupaban por mí, que velaban por mí y no podía, no debía y no quería seguir rechazando su ayuda… pero...

_"A veces siento que mientras hablo contigo ni siquiera estas aquí, ya sé que pensaras que no tengo el derecho a reclamarte que estás haciendo con tu vida porque es tuya, pero, lo hago… espero que algún día me escuches y te quepa en la cabeza lo que te digo, que no estás sola, que soy tu madre y me importas ¡Maldita sea! No quiero que un día te vayas y te esfumes… y yo ni siquiera me entere porque te empeñas tanto en alejarte de otros que ni siquiera te das cuenta de que los demás te quieren… no quiero que algo malo te pase y no tengas ni la molestia de decírmelo ¿Qué piensas que haré si algo te pasa y es algo grave?"_

Pero… ¿Y si él les hacía algo?

Había asesinado a todas esas mujeres sólo por diversión ¿Por qué no le haría algo a mi familia para herirme? ¿Qué me aseguraba que ellos estarían bien…?

Porque la vida era así de frágil y un día podía pasar, un día si seguía sin responder al juego de ese demente un día el siguiente cuerpo podría ser Jess… Isabel…

Si sabía todo eso sobre mí, todos esos pequeños detalles y datos tan relevantes como que Lilian era una Phantomhive ¿Por qué no atacar a mi familia, a mis amigos… a Sebastián?

_"De eso estoy hablando… no siempre va a ser así ¿Qué hay de tu familia? ¿Qué crees que siente tu familia?... ¿Qué crees que Lilian pueda sentir al saber que estas alejándote de todos los que te quieren?"_

¿Qué pensaría ella de saber lo que estaba por hacer, por decir…?

—Jess...—, le interrumpí cuando ella comenzaba a gritar sobre lo insensible que eran todos los Phantomhive.

Sus ojos grises me miraron deteniendo su furia de súbito, parecía confundida… quizá por mi expresión y la ahora bien acomodada pila de papeles que Sebastián puso sobre la mesa.

— ¿Podrías dejarnos hablar en privado?—, dije intentando sonar firme y autoritaria, Jess me miró aproximando su mano al portátil y negué rápidamente— No Jess… necesito hablar con Evan en privado—, intervine antes de que Jessica terminara con la video llamada.

El desasosiego se denotó en su mirada y asentí aferrándome a la mano que el demonio me ofreció.

Jessica se fijó en ese gesto y su mirada penetrante taladró la mía buscando una respuesta…

—Jess...—, murmuré alcanzándola.

_Jess…_

Su mirada no se apartó de mi cuando coloqué mi mano en su hombro como emitiendo un silencioso 'Estoy bien, estaré bien' que ella no se creyó y su mano se enganchó en la mía.

Jessica era mi mejor amiga, mi persona, mi Jess… la que podía ver a través de mí y leer mi mente, a la que nunca le ocultaba las cosas y a la cual me era imposible mentirle, la que siempre había estado conmigo cuando todo se vino abajo, Jess… mi editora, mi representante y la mujer que se había inmiscuido en mi vida enraizándose bien profundo, yo nunca le mentía y ella a mí tampoco… pero… no podía permitir que saliera dañada por mi culpa, que lo siguiente que llegara de _su _parte fuera el cadáver ensangrentado de Jessica, no, de ninguna manera eso iba a suceder.

_Jess… dime qué carajos hice ¿Qué carajos hice mal para no darme cuenta?_

_—_No—, dijo cortante apretando mi mano— ¡No tienes nada que hablar con _ese_! Ya es suficiente con todo lo que ha hecho… ¡No dejaré que escuches ni una sola palabra de su maldita boca, esta demente! No tiene corazón, en verdad que no lo tiene—, gritoneó alterada incapaz de contener la furia y el veneno de su voz.

Jess la que siempre me había protegido me tomó de ambas manos y el dolor que emanaba de sus ojos grises me hizo temblar.

_Perdón Jess… perdóname Jessica, pero, si yo tengo que hundirme hasta el fondo y renunciar a todo porque tú sigas viva, porque las personas que amo no mueran entonces lo haré, lo haré._

_—_Jessica estas despedida

—0—

Su cuerpo se veía tan frágil, se veía tan frágil… parecía que iba a romperse de un segundo a otro, pero, no pasaba, no sucedía, seguía plantada con su frágil y humano cuerpo envuelto en esa toalla.

¿Qué clase de ser era esa mujer como para poder resistir tanta información, cómo era que podía pensar en tantas cosas cuando el miedo la quemaba por dentro y arrasaba con todo?

Esa era una de las cosas que admiraba de esa mujer.

Luciendo tan apacible cuando por dentro estaba rota y aterrada, cuando la realidad es que pendía de un pequeño y fino hilo que impedía su caída al vacío, su caída a ese abismo infinito al que sola se había condenado, al que estaba por lanzarse.

Habría sido de lo más placentero verla perderse y ser arrastrada hasta al fondo de ese abismo, si, habría sido muy divertido…

Sebastián la miró, como era que su contratista tambaleaba incapaz de respirar, presa de un ataque, colapsando y cayéndose a pedazos, como esos ojos fríos y vacíos se llenaban de terror, de un miedo tan grande y arrasador.

Miró como aquella piel pálida y tersa aún húmeda se iba opacando, se iba muriendo, aquel cuerpo pequeño y delgado se contraía, se retorcía y perdía la vida. El miedo acababa con su vida, golpeaba aquel cuerpo frágil sin clemencia y le arrancaba la vida, arrancaba el escaso color de aquella piel, de aquellos labios carnosos que temblaban sin control, hasta esa melena obscura parecía opacarse a cada segundo, las mejillas que antes estaban sonrosadas y salpicadas de pecas pronto se llenarían de lágrimas… quería verla llorar, deseaba ver llorar a esa mujer, deseaba ver aquellos ojos vacíos llenarse de un sentimiento real aún si a él mismo le inquietaba verla tan destrozada.

Quería saber lo que pensaba en ese momento, siempre había querido saberlo, esa mujer que temblaba incapaz de mantener su calma y su frialdad cotidiana le intrigaba.

Era un ser curioso por naturaleza y Samantha Carson despertaba su curiosidad, una curiosidad inmensa… de sólo verla, de sólo tenerla cerca y pasando tiempo con ella las interrogantes se amontonaban y muy pocas tenían una respuesta.

Recordó aquella figura temblorosa, su delgado cuerpo desnudo y cubierto de carmín sobre la mesa de piedra… aquella imagen de su silueta agónica, con aquella piel muerta y los ojos vidriosos… muertos, fríos y sin embargo su voz resonaba con tanta furia, sus labios se movían con una fuerza y las palabras que salieron de aquella boca habían sido pronunciadas con un odio tan grande.

La recordó envuelta en sangre y desesperación, su cuerpo delgado, desnudo, agitado por la ira y la frustración pero no con miedo, no, no había flaqueado en ese momento… no había derramado ni una sola lágrima de tristeza, no, era la ira en su más pura expresión… no había visto a un humano contener tanto odio en su alma desde _él…_

Y los recuerdos siguieron llegando mientras el demonio pintaba una sonrisa en su rostro, _su señorita_ comenzaba a dejar de mostrar esa debilidad, ese miedo que la corroía por dentro… parecía pensar claramente, parecía asimilar algo que no tenía sentido y Sebastián de pronto sintió como la furia comenzaba a nacer en él.

Había cosas que no debían ser vistas, que no tenían por qué saberse y esa frágil mujer humana había empezado a comprenderlas.

Quería presionar el cuello de esa mujer, tomarlo entre sus manos y apretarlo hasta que la piel cediera, hasta que los huesos crujieran y la sangre dejase de danzar en sus venas, deseaba matarla de una vez y tomar su alma, acabar con todo eso y enterrar a los muertos que seguían arrastrándose en su dirección.

Porque esa pequeña e insignificante humana que lo enloquecía, que le intrigaba y que removía el aburrimiento de su longeva vida era parte de _él,_ y eso, eso… lo confundía.

Reparó en una gota de agua que bajó por el pálido cuello, la miró a los ojos con aquella extraña sensación que últimamente rondaba en él cuando creía verla llorar, alucinaba con verla llorar, pero no, aquella gota que se escurrió trazando su recorrido por la piel de su cuello no era una lágrima… y siguió mirándola bajar, descender por la blanca piel, llegar a la clavícula y de ahí perderse en la curvatura de su pecho.

El par de voces en la estancia resonaba en una acalorada discusión y Sebastián se limitó a observar tentado por aquella piel blanca y los temblorosos labios rosados, del aroma que ella desprendía entremezclado con el miedo y la ansiedad, era extraño porque por un lado quería presionarla hasta verla llorar perdida en la locura y el terror y por el otro ese sin sabor que permanecía estancado en él desde hacía unos minutos cuando su pequeño cuerpo quedó apresado debajo de él y no pudo contener el limpiar el fino rostro de aquellas lágrimas parecía dominarlo, si, esa furia sin sentido parecía dominar sobre su lado demoniaco.

No la haría llorar, era incapaz de hacerla llorar, es más… se sentía incluso incapaz de tocarle un solo pelo, de si quiera rozar su piel.

Pero entonces aquellos ojos que despertaban su curiosidad, aquellos ojos impenetrables le sostuvieron la mirada… su cara descompuesta, su expresión horrorizada, tenía mucho miedo y aun así su mirada seguía sin expresar nada, _tan fría… tan muerta…_

Sin ni una sola lagrima.

No lo soportó, le enfurecía ver esa mirada vacía y se acercó, tomándola por los hombros, rozando la piel desnuda y perfecta con sus manos al descubierto, con la marca superponiéndose a la otra, ardiendo, quemándole. Esperando que ese roce la descontrolara y cediera, que llorara y dejara de guardarse eso para sí misma, tal como en la mañana, quería ver esa expresión sincera de nuevo… quería ver la vida iluminar esos ojos muertos porque la ira que le había invadido en ese momento mientras _su_ señorita lloraba por su prometido era más agradable que esa sensación extraña al verle temblar.

Pero no cedió, siguió haciéndole frente a aquel miedo y pronto esa leve expresión, esa cara atropellada por el dolor que conlleva la verdad volvió a serenarse, volvió a ser tan fría e inexpresiva como siempre.

Samantha Carson se puso de pie entonces, de pronto decidida, de pronto firme y segura de sí misma, el demonio se apartó de ella, rompiendo el contacto, sorprendido en realidad.

Y miró una vez más como aquella mujer frágil y destrozada recuperaba su gloria, su fuerza y la impasible actitud que llenaba sus actos cuando la determinación invadía su menudo cuerpo.

—Jessica estas despedida—, refutó, con firmeza, con la voz muerta y libre de algún sentimiento.

La mencionada, Jessica Sammuels con aquel perfil afilado y los labios finos parpadeó incrédula.

Sebastián tampoco se lo creía, durante los últimos meses a pesar del enclaustramiento de Samantha la morena le apoyaba en todo, con cariño, intentando estrechar esa amistad, intentando sacar de la decadencia a su joven ama, y a pesar de todo, a pesar de las cosas que Sam tenía que ocultarle a esa mujer. ella no hacía más preguntas de la necesarias, era prudente y muy paciente, Sebastián entendía perfectamente el afecto que una tenía por la otra, como el cariño que uno experimenta hacía un miembro de la familia y eso era mucho decir con aquella mujer…

¿Entonces, porque estaba diciendo eso?

— ¿Qué?—, balbuceó Jessica roja de la furia y la confusión, sus labios pintados de rosa se abrieron en una mueca consternada y las finas cejas se alzaron denotando su incredulidad.

—Eso—, prosiguió ella sin titubear— te despido, me conseguiré otra editora y otro agente—, se apresuró a decir sin darle la oportunidad de replicar a la delgada mujer enfundada en un traje ejecutivo.

Se armó un silencio extraño, incluso Evan Phantomhive había guardado silencio y el apenas perceptible pitido del computador fue como una línea vital a la cual Jessica Sammuels intentaba aferrarse.

El demonio encajó la mirada en su contratista intentando descifrar lo que pensaba pero no encontró nada, no podía entender que pensaba esa mujer.

Jessica Sammuels se quedó estática, petrificada, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba y rebuscaba en la mirada de su amiga alguna señal de que aquello fuese una mala broma, pero no, por primera vez desde que la conocía pudo vislumbrar claramente una brecha entre ambas, entre aquella relación de tanto tiempo, era como un peñasco que de pronto apareció entre las dos y cada vez se hacía más ancho, más profundo.

—Puedo arreglármelas sola desde aquí, ahora necesito arreglar _mis_ asuntos con _mi_ tío—, enfatizó las palabras arrastrándolas adrede, siendo hiriente, siendo fría.

Sebastián sentía un poco de admiración por la mujer de piel olivácea, sólo ella tenía la capacidad suficiente como para entender a su señorita, tenía un carácter firme y una actitud aguerrida, pero, entonces, en esa habitación vio trastabillar por primera vez a esa mujer fuerte. Jessica Sammuels tembló con los ojos humedecidos por un llanto mudo, silenciosa asintió inclinándose ligeramente y sin siquiera despedirse Jessica abandonó la habitación.

Abandonó la vida de Samantha Carson.

Samantha se giró, luciendo imponente aun cuando su cuerpo seguía envuelto en esa simple toalla, alzó el rostro con orgullo y una sonrisa altiva adornó los rosados labios.

Evan Phantomhive aun esperando paciente por el video chat le devolvió una sonrisa cansina aunque seguía cuestionándose como era que aquella patética niña temblorosa había podido recobrarse tan rápido de algo que sin duda era estremecedor.

—Hagamos un trato Evan—, dijo parcamente con los ojos claros inyectados de seguridad.

Sebastián volvió a acercarse a ella mirando los datos en la pila de papeles, la letra pequeña y redonda perteneciente a su señorita relucía de entre las blancas hojas, la lista con los nombres de las mujeres muertas fue lo primero que notó.

La escuchó respirar con fuerza y sólo su ojo inhumano pudo captar ese ligero temblor en sus manos.

_Se parecían tanto…_

— ¿Qué clase de trato _Carson?_—, prorrumpió la voz de Evan, igual de muerta que la de su sobrina.

El demonio se atrevió a mirar con odio a aquel individuo a través de la pantalla del aparato, era todo un Phantomhive y la imagen de Lilian revoloteó unos instantes en esa habitación, para nada se parecían, no, físicamente eran muy parecidos, la misma sangre corría en ellos y la misma carne conformaba sus cuerpos pero no en espíritu, no, Evan sonreía con crueldad pronunciando el apellido de su señorita como si escupiera acido.

Los deseos de retorcerle el cuello a ese hombre eran mayores que los deseos de sacar a su señorita de aquella habitación y volver a sentir la piel fría de su cuerpo contra el suyo propio.

—Sé quién lo hizo—, pronunció de repente caminando con parsimonia al sofá blanco de antes.

Sebastián se estremeció intentando encontrar algo más en sus palabras… ¿Le contaría todo a ese despreciable sujeto?

Evan la miró con interés frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

— ¿Quién?— espetó Evan encajando su mirada venenosa en Sam.

El silencio se volvió a colar, tenso, asfixiante, la atmosfera siempre se tornaba así de pesada cuando el mayor de los Phantomhive se enfurecía, el rostro cincelado y marmóreo de Evan Phantomhive se contrajo, arrugó la frente notoriamente molesto mientras que con los dedos se sobaba las sienes en un movimiento lento y circular.

— ¿Qué quieres a cambio _Carson_?—, dijo por lo bajo en un gruñido.

Ella no se inmutó y cruzó los brazos en torno a su pecho.

—Necesito que trámites unos documentos por mi… —, dijo ella con la mirada muerta y la voz neutral, le estaba dando órdenes y Evan lo notó gruñendo en desacuerdo —… y también que me hagas un pequeño _favor_ con alguna revista, sé que la prensa te ama ¿No es así, _Phantomhive?—, _se mofó arrastrando el apellido con la voz apagada.

Sebastián la miró sin comprender, interrogándola, ella le devolvió una mirada que no supo interpretar, no expresaba nada, momentos atrás ni siquiera era capaz de pronunciar _ese _nombre y ahora… ¿Se estaba burlando?

— ¿Para qué?—, escupió Evan dando a entender que su escaza paciencia se había diluido.

El demonio sintió la marca del contrato arder en su mano, un dolor extraño, lacerante y punzante le recorrió, como si una orden estúpida y peligrosa fuese dictada en la mente de su contratista.

—Hay que darles lo quieren ¿No crees Sebastián?—, articuló con aquella mirada muerta revoloteando hacia él, Evan esperó completamente consternado, entendía lo que ella decía pero no sabía si lo decía enserio.

—Si **ellos** quieren una relación entre la heredera de los Phantomhive y su asistente se las daremos, de todas formas saben lo suficiente y será más difícil negarlo que admitirlo, han visto el registro del hotel y estamos de luna de miel ¿No? ¿Por qué no venderles nuestra boda _cariño?_

Entonces Sebastián lo entendió claramente, mientras la marca del contrato ardía en su mano, asintió inexpresivo, intentando reprimir su furia y las ganas de gritarle a esa mujer sobre lo muy loca que estaba, decirle que su extraña declaración de guerra no les llevaría a ninguna parte y llevo la mano a su pecho como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía, inclinándose levemente con el mismo gesto obediente y característico de aquel entonces.

Y en ese momento mientras Samantha Carson se erguía imponente con sus ojos fríos y muertos, con sus facciones delicadas y su piel pálida, el demonio vio la figura de Ciel Phantomhive aguijoneando en su cabeza, encajándose con saña en sus ojos produciendo aquella desagradable sensación dolorosa, estancándose en la imagen de su señorita como si ambos seres fueran uno, no, no era así… en realidad era _ella_ parada junto al marco de la puerta, la frágil figura, borrosa como en una nube de humo blanco. Lilian Carson le miró desde el marco de la puerta, como una aparición condenada y destinada a la más grande de las desgracias.

Lilian Carson le sonrió con tristeza, con los ojos profundos vueltos abismos carentes de vida y llenos de la soledad y desesperanza más absoluta, su cabello negro y largo le caía sobre el pecho ensangrentado, se veía tan frágil… tan pequeña y débil, como si el más suave de los vientos fuera a barrer su existencia del mundo.

— ¿Entonces no es cierto?—, dijo Evan disimulando su curiosidad, su enorme incredulidad ante tal desplante, ante la obediencia y mutismo de Sebastián. Algo no le cuadraba ahí pero no iba a preguntar, no, quería escuchar todo lo que su sobrina pudiera decir.

— ¿Y eso que importa ya? —, intervino Samantha incapaz de ver la figura de su madre justo frente a ella, al otro lado de la mesilla plantada frente al marco de la puerta.

Sebastián no pudo apartar los ojos de ella, nuevamente, aprisionado por el magnetismo que Lilian ejercía sobre él, por la sensación de vacío que se apoderaba de él cuando la veía, siempre envuelta en esa aura triste y solitaria, porque la presencia de Lilian Carson en su vida le hacía recordar lo que había intentado enterrar durante muchos años, porque Lilian Carson y Ciel Phantomhive eran uno solo… y _ella_… ella era su hija, de Lilian y de otro hombre.

—Quiero que arregles por mi nuestra salida de esta isla, mañana a primera hora regresaremos a Bridgeport y anunciaremos mi matrimonio…— su voz muerta retumbó en la habitación, una Lilian desesperada caminó hacia su hija estirando la delgada y blanquecina mano en su dirección como intentando detenerla pero ella no podía verla y Sebastián quiso arrojarse entre las dos y detener esa locura, pero, no podía, la marca punzaba en respuesta… no podía moverse de ahí por culpa de ese maldito contrato, de esas malditas ordenes—… me anunciarás como una Phantomhive y aclararemos este asunto, así que necesitamos tanto para limpiar mi imagen como la tuya darles a los medios la imagen de un feliz matrimonio, eso es lo que quieren y si se los damos serán felices…

Evan abrió la boca dispuesto a llevarle la contra pero algo le hizo detenerse mientras veía claramente la determinación en los ojos de su sobrina, nada la podría hacer cambiar de opinión, igual a Demian y por un pequeño y fugaz instante su cara se llenó de tristeza.

—A diferencia de ti yo amé y amaré a Lilian siempre, así que no dejaré que una panda de idiotas ensucie su imagen, no dejaré que otros la insulten, ella era mi madre, mi familia y si por ella tengo que fingir ser una de ustedes lo haré—, declaró sin dudar.

La figura de Lilian tembló encajando sus ojos grandes y carentes de vida en Sebastián mirándolo con furia, con un odio doloroso y asesino, apretando los labios con fuerza y las manos vueltas puño. De pronto los ojos claros y azules se habían obscurecido, como si la figura en el marco de esa puerta fuese una muñeca con dos agujeros negros en lugar de ojos, destilaba ira, desolación y rencor y la bruma blanca que la envolvía se fue ennegreciendo alcanzando al demonio como si lo poco que quedaba de Lilian se acercase con paso amenazante a Sebastián.

Su presencia se fue diluyendo rápidamente como si la energía se agotara en ella y se concentró en las partes pertenecientes a su rostro, ese rostro idéntico al de Ciel.

El demonio se estremeció en silencio, apenas moviéndose, embargado de pronto por un dolor que lo consumía por dentro, la que antes había sido una mirada dulce y triste se había desfigurado irradiando un odio fuera de este mundo dirigido hacía él, enteramente hacia él.

Y Sebastián inmóvil desde su posición, atrás de su señorita miró con dolor, con desesperanza, con una irreparable furia como la silueta de Lilian se esfumaba entre el humo grisáceo y junto con ella se esfumaba la perfecta máscara carente de emoción.

Cuando no hubo ni un rastro de su presencia en ese lugar el demonio echo un caos por dentro miró a su señorita esperando que otra orden saliera de los rosados labios y que la situación volviese a estar bajo su control, pero ella no le miró, le ignoró dando unos pasos firmes hacía la habitación, hacía el marco de la puerta que aún estaba infestado del aroma de Lilian Carson.

—Montaremos una boda falsa en cuanto lleguemos a Bridgeport y tomaremos algunas fotografías con el apoyo de alguna de las revistas en las que se empezó el rumor sobre mi madre, quizá podamos sobornarlos de esa forma por algo de información sobre la procedencia de las fotografías y así capturar al soplón—, retomó la charla, demandante mientras se abría paso a la habitación, no iba a decir más y la puerta se cerró ante la atenta mirada de Evan Phantomhive quien luego de unos segundos terminó la video llamada.

Sebastián Michaelis estático en mitad de esa maldita estancia, aturdido y revuelto por dentro, furioso y consumido por la sensación vacía y fatigante, dolorosa y absoluta miró al bolso que reposaba tendido y abandonado cerca de una de las patas de la mesa.

Y el libro maldito reposó en sus manos, envuelto en su presencia obscurecida lo escondió de su señorita erradicando por fin el aroma y las memorias que Lilian Phantomhive había dejado en ese mundo.

Erradicando por fin esa verdad que nunca vería la luz del Sol, la verdad que Samantha Carson no sabría nunca.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hola gente! :D

Acá Samsi con un nuevo capitulo de este cosito sin patas, ah... *imaginen un suspiro largo* Otra vez yo desmenuzando capitulos, si, la idea era poner todo de un tirón pero hasta este fragmento donde nos quedamos son... más de diez hojas y si esperaba a terminar (que gente hablamos de otras 10 hojas más... y con mi santa paciencia para corregir y releer les habría echo esperar otra semana y ¡No! ¡Ni yo puedo esperar una semana más, por Dios!) con calma el capitulo y subirlo pues no nos habriamos visto relativamente pronto, y mi definición de hoja/pagina es muy extensa, apenas y mis hojas van marginadas, escribo en letra bien pequeña y con el times new roman así que luego de corregir algunos pares de hojas siento que me sangran los ojos Dx no es por el hecho de mis horrores ortograficos y mis acentuaciones más inexistentes que la comida en mi refrigerador pero, hey, también porque la letra es pequeñisima y ando acá con los contactos aún puestos ¡Carajo, esas cosas si que torturan! Hmp, luego de unas horas con ellos puestos siento que se me salen los ojos... pero bueno... *otro suspiro largo* dejando de lado todos esos perillos sufribles acá el capitulo con mucho amor para todas/os (por si las moscas) ustedes _my darlings_ ehh... si, eso, como sea C:

Habran notado que cada vez hay un poquito más de tiempo entre capitulo y capitulo, no mujercillas de mi vida de ninguna forma dejaré el fic, no, me perjuré a mi misma y a mi inservible beta/niñera(nuevo pepito grillo, YAY!) Zero que nunca de los nuncas en mi vida volvería a dejar un fic abandonado ¡Carajo que no! Es como parir hijos y botarlos en los botes de basura de los vecinos... mala comparación, lo sé. Pe-pero mi punto es que aún si tardo mucho de ninguna forma dejaré sin su merecido final a esta historia, ah ah, lo termino porque lo termino ¡Que si! Lo juro por mi amada gato-ardilla... hombre, la amo tanto...

_**Te estas llendo del tema otra vez...**_

Cierto, lo siento, así que bueno, lo que yo decía... si, si, si, últimamente no e actualizado con regularidad desde que empezó el año y es que empezó el año y yo regresé a la escuela (dejando de lado mi vagancia y mis tan adoradas horas de sueño, ahora soy un zombie que tiene que ahorrar y hacer tareas... mierda...), porque pues... me ocurrió esa penosa situación de quedarme sin preparatoria el año pasado porque yo era una vaga que reprobaba materias a diestra y siniestra y tras seis meses en la nada absoluta se me dió la oportunidad de ingresar a la preparatoria, eso si, a una escuela a más de un millón (EXAGERADA DE MIERDA!) de años de mi confortable caja digo casa y pues ahora lidio con el trasnporte público y todos sus porvenires (Joder y uno que ve en los animes a estudiantes de preparatoria andando a pie a sus escuelas y yo tengo que tomar camión, avión, trasatlantico, tren, metro y otro camión para llegar a la mía... hombre, maldita realidad ¬¬) y pues entre tareas, examenes, parciales, proyectos e idas y venidas a lugarcillos raros para sacar buen puntaje les juro que mis días apenas y me rinden ;_; duermo pocas horas por semana, soy un zombie y como cada porqueria pero bueno ¡Tengo las calificaciones más altas desde la maldita primaria! Dios... *llora* y por un lado por eso e desatendido un poquito el fic, si, mi tiempito anda muy corto últimamente por la escuela y todas las cosillas que saca la vida, como el quehacer, el ir por los torpes hermanos a sus escuelas que quedan a una puta cuadra de mi casa ¡Y yo tengo que caminar como loca para llegar a tiempo!, durante todas mis vacaciones estuve enferma con tos de perro... otra vez, además de esos indeseables bloqueos que luego le entran a uno cuando alfin hayas un tiempito para escribir, eso y que mi PC anda muriendo cada día más... ah... ¡No mueras ahora, aún no salvo mis archivos! D:

Pero bueno ahorita que ya se terminó el primer periodo e inicio curso otra vez (tuve vacaciones pero creanme en mi casa la palabra vacaciones es sinonimo de "genial, tenemos una esclava por las siguientes dos semanas!" y me enfermé Dx seeh... ._. ¿Qué? Así es como funcionan las cosas por acá) y como las cosas no andan tan cargadas y mi bendito horario viene más chulo esta vez espero no podamos leer cada miercoles, si, cada miercoles nos veremos por acá, será de un miercoles si y uno no... como quien diría, cada dos semanas espero poder traerles un nuevo capitulo ;)

Esta vez no actualicé en miercoles porque ya tenía listo el capitulo, perfectamente corregido (según mi beta de mala monta, nunca confies en él, es un perro sin educación... pero se te quiere Zero, te quiero muy en el fondo de mi! x')) y la verdad, carajo, creo que este es el capitulo que más trabajo me a costado escribir, para empezar lo reescribí una y otra y otra vez hasta que el resultado me pareció más decenton que los anteriores y pues... DIOOOOOOOOOOOOS ¡Es de lo más dificil intentar hacer algo desde el punto de vista de Sebastián, me deshice la cabeza mientras escribia esa parte! Al final incapaz de hacer algo así me redimí a una narrativa en tercera persona y creo esta bien ._. creo... es decente, a mi parecer y mi beta de mala monta no se quejó mucho, hasta donde yo sé...

**B-but well!** (wo, hace mucho que no escribía eso ;_;) Espero les guste el capitulo sino recibiré con los brazos abiertos (y una olla en mano) todas la verduras que deseen lanzarmme, por favor lancen muchas papas :'D ¡Dejen sus reviews! Retomamos la presunta tematica del inicio, entre más reviews más pronto vendrá el capitulo...!

_**¿Pero que no dijiste que actualizarias los miercoles...?**_

Callado niñera mala, e dicho que reviews o no capitulo *mal intento de risa malvada* y bien hablando del fic, para dejar todo este chanchullo de una vez antes de derrochar miel contestando reviews..., esto NO significa que no veremos más del diario de Lilian, no, por supuesto que no, significa que el diario a llegado a su parte más picante (LOL Akaito xD) y aunque me duela hasta el fondo de mi alma (_**Tú no tienes una, en la vida real eres una perra sin sentimientos)**_ Gracias por tu comentario ¬¬U, como decía, y aunque me duela hasta el fondo de mi alma las cosas con Lili... ah, empezaran de verdad. No digo más, porque (Siii! por primera vez lo haré, I'm so freaking happy!) empezaré a poner avances, sip.

**Now... REVIEW TIME! (Dedicado a la metiche desalmada de Zero mi Jess personal ((JESS! ;_;)) ejem, digo, a mi queridisimo *cruza los dedos* Beta, Zero, hombre gracias por ayudarme... ¡Carajo, eres mi ángel! cofcofperracofcof) :'D**

GOD, nunca en mi vida había tenido tantos reviews en una historia *llora como loca* ¡Gracias por seguir esta historia y por tomarse el tiempito de dejar sus hermosos reviews! No saben lo mucho que me hacen el día (': *corretea como colegiala hormonal* ¡MAMÁ TENGO 115 REVIEWS, CARAJO! eh... *se sonroja como tomatito* nee... ¡Gracias por sus reviews! Mi corazoncito de pollo se a recuperado de muchos paros cardiacos, me han echo cardiaca... pero ya qué *llora*

**Tsubasa Sakura**: mujercita hermosa *le cae con un abrazo mata osos, si, mata osos* Lamento haberte echo esperar, pero acá el fic, gracias por tu review y bievenida a este fic :D

**Sadechu Nightray**: ¡Sadechu! *cae medio muerta al piso con chucha-de (?) encima* S-si, e-estoy viva... como zombie pero viva 8) No mujer, gracias a tú por leer esta historia *llora* bien, tocaré tus puntos uno a uno *Zero la mira con sus ojos matapollos* ejem, 1) ¡Claro que si mujer! La infeliz debe ser este weo de mala monta acá detrás mio... es medio sangrón 8D Te lo juro *se retuerce de risa* 2)Mujer comparteme la plata, la necesito, mi caja necesita techo nuevo (?) 3) *el beta y Samsi se miran como cara juat* Ni yo me lo había planteado, carajo, ahora ya ni sé quien era quien e.é 4) Zero: según yo le gritaba a esta desgraciada *señala a Samsi* es más mala que la lechuga 5) ¿Eso fue un chiste... ? Hombre, nunca dices chistes D: *se aclara la garganta* eeh... y entonces ella "NOOOOO!" si, me lo imagino x'D 6)Zero&Samsi: Bingo! bien que se quieren dar hasta por el codo e.é 7)Zero: Todos menos yo, yo no la amo *cara cool* (?)

Mujercilla gracias por tus siempre re-chulos reviews ¡Me has sacado una sonrisa grandota! Se te quiere muchisimo, y si, le eché ganas a mis examenes (si te dijera, chillé al ver mis calificaciones xD, puros nueves y dieces carajo! T.T) *llora con ella* Muejr, cuidese muchisimo! Un beso grandote! ;3

**shanyy: ***se esconde detras de pepito el grillo* LO SIENTO! D': pero es que no soy pulpo y la condenada escuela me jala la vida (?) No hay propblema mujercilla, eso suele pasar (Zero: lo dice la ingrata que lee fics hasta las tantas de la madrugada y no deja reviews...) Te extrañé mujercilla, lo sé, lo sé, lo sé... aunque verás con este capitulo que Sebastián esta más revuelto que un plato de fruti lupis hmp, necesita terapia... o yo un psiquiatra... nah, él la necesita uhum, LOL esa era mi intención con el principio del capi anterior... espero no haberte revuelto más *mal intento de risa malvada* Gracias por tu review hermoso, y por leer esta historia, nos leemos pronto! :'D

**Aka shoujo 948:** Dios, entonces ya te había dado la bienvenida... hay mujer, te digo que ando con la cabeza en otro lado xDD ¿Enserio? *hace ojos de gatito con hambre* De feliz mi Navidad pueees... ehh... ahora tengo otro pepito el grillo *mal intento de baile feliz* Enserio... revelame tu identidad! Me has hecho revisar los reviews pa' ver quien eres y ni maíz conmigo, no doy una xD Pues te confesaré que el capitulo anterior es ciertamente un recuerdo de todo lo que a pasado porque verás toda la información y el cambio que se a dado aquí a partir de pues todo *chilla* Gracias por decir tan re-chulas palabrillas mujercita! Desde que empecé con esto de la escritura mi meta siempre a sido el poder plasmar los escenarios, las imagenes y (valga la redundancia) las escenas de la historia en papel lo más parecido a como yo lo veo en mi cabeza, creo que es lo que más me gusta de escribir... el poder imaginar las cosas al leerlas, cuando logro que alguien más se lo imagine, Dios, me siento super-realizada :') por otro lado hacer y escribir a Sebastian de una manera lo más apaegada a como él es, por Dios, es realmente dificil, en especial describir sus miradillas levanta pasiones e.é carajo, algún día lo ahorcaré por ser tan ashdakhdfkja él, si. *grito de fangirl* Yay! si soy fan de Muse es que la voz del vocalista (Oh por todo lo que es bueno... ese Matthew y su voz, carajo, me casaré con ese hombre... o al menos con su voz!) es tan shdhJKHsdhkasjdfhksj joder! orgasmica su voz xD me a parecido siempre que algunas canciones de Muse le vienen como anillo al dedo al universo de Kuroshitsuji cofcofdigaseSebastiáncofcof otra opción para el capitulo mientras lo escribía era 'Time is running out' mi favorita de Muse pero, bueeeh... Undisclosed desires es como describir en cierta medida algunos modos de Sam... *Musica fatalista* TAN TAN TAAAN Ehhh... *el beta y Samsi se miran como locos indigentes* Hmp, eres mala! D: Tenes una maquievelica mente mujercilla e.é Bueno pues le e echado todos los kilos a mis clases (Zero: no seas mentirosa, bien que te saltabas clases...) contigo infeliz, tú me orillabas, mal pepito grillo e.é (Zero: no siempre, pero tu bien dejada...) ¡Suerte a ti también! Me acabo de dar cuenta mujercilla hermosa ¡Un saludazo con todo el flower-power recargado para Venezuela! Les amo con todo mi corancillo de pollo C': Y besaso para uste' mi querida lectora, nos leemos pronto ;)

**Karlie: **No mueras por lo bueno del pan xD espero te haya gustado este capitulo LOL ahora quien *el beta le pega* ehh... Como sea xD gracias por todos tus hermosos reviews mujercilla linda! Un beso y nos leeremos el proximo miercoles ;D

**Myobi Yagami:** Mujer de mi vida, bienvenida al fic! Dios, trataré tus untos uno a uno si es que mi beta no me pega (otra vez...) 1) Primero que nada tenes una mente re-malvada *se le pega como chicle* hm, pues con el siguiente capitulo ya lo veremos mujercita, creo que con este se a dado a entender un poquito sobre eso... 2)Ehh... si pero no, es comlicado, ni yo misma me explico eso a ciencia cierta porque vagamente tengo otra idea con otro personaje igualmente repudiado por todos, pero bueee... 3) Bingo mujercita *mira al beta con ojos de borrego a medio morir* pero de acá a que nuestra Sam lo admita por completo aún nos falta un poquito por recorrer... 4) El diario vendrá a nuestro rescate con esa pregunta :D pero ya te harás una idea, espero, con el final de este capi 5) Por los pollos (wtf...?!) Acá nuestro demonio-frutilupi nos irá diciendo esto... *el beta mira a Samsi con infinito desprecio* ¿Qué? 6) Mujer, tú si te has desayunado un plato bien rechoncho de adivina-flakes! Tenemos que intercambiar malvadas ideas algún día... imagina si hicieramos un fic en conjunto *el beta vuelve a matar a Samsi con los ojos* seriamos una bombasa! si, si, si. 7) Precisamente, es lo que decía xD Sam es más terca que una mula... pero bueee... cosa de familia *mira sopechosamente a Zero* ¿No será que tú también...? Naahh... xD Gracias por tu hermoso review! Acá te has ganado un lugarcito en mi corazoncillo, Suerte, besos y nos leemos a la de ya! ;)

Ahora si *musiquilla barata* los avances mujercitas!

**Ese mayordomo, caida II.**

**"Y tal a como le había ordenado, él estaba ahí esperandome.**

**Y tal a como yo le había ordenado estaba en su traje de baño... ****_Mierda..._**

**_Concéntrate ¡Enfócate! D-deja de mirarlo así… ¡Sa-Samantha por Dios, casi babeas maldita sea!_**

**¡Santo cielo! ¡¿Qué crees que me estas ordenando, eh?!"**

**.**

**"De entre la multitud, mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse por si sólo... ¿E-era real?**

**No lo sé, no quise ni pensarlo y cuando me percaté de ello mis piernas corrieron en su dirección.**

**Sólo pude ver sus ojos mirandome con una triteza que me desbarató"**

**.**

**"—¡Sebastián!—, escuché mi voz gritar cuando salí de aquel trance extraño, sus ojos turbios se hundieron en el agua mientras yo caía sin remedio alguno, sin protección alguna por la ladera hasta el filo de la playa donde las olas enfurecidas me esperaban..."**

**.**

Nos leemos la proxima semana! Suerte, un beso y una barazamataosos para todos! (:


End file.
